Caroline and Sam's Random Adventures at Avengers Tower
by AvengerFrost
Summary: Did you ever wonder what Caroline, Sam, and the Avengers are doing when their not saving the world? Well wonder no more the trouble we get into with Earth's Mightiest Heroes can be pure chaos, hilariousness, and awesomeness as we all get to know a little bit more about each other along the way. (Sort of AU) Rated T because well you know Tony. (MANY CROSSOVERS FROM MANY THINGS!)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Epic Marvel Quote Battle!

Sometimes Caroline and I have Marvel quote battles this is what happens when we absentmindedly have one at Avengers Tower. During said quote battle the Avengers, Bucky Barnes, Loki, Fury, Maria, and Coulson and his bus team witnessed this battle we of course did not have a clue they were watching this. (If you are wondering why Loki is here he is on probation in other words he was banished from ever returning to Asgard and Bucky I have no good explanation on why he's here you come up with one!) Also there will be quotes from Mine Craft Marvel movie parodies and How It Should Have Ended videos from YouTube cause their awesome!

Caroline sits across from me and apparently we just got bored so here is the Caroline and Samantha's Epic Marvel Quote Battle…

Caroline: On your left!

Sam: Oh that's how it is!?

Caroline: There are no strings on me.

Sam: Sir I'm going to have to ask you to exit the doughnut!

Caroline: Stop or I will taze you and watch super nanny while you drool into the carpet.

Sam: Coulson Lives! Welcome to level 7!

Caroline: I am Groot.

Sam: That's for if things get really hardcore or if you want to blow up moons.

Caroline: No one is blowing up moons.

Sam: You just want to suck the fun out of everything!

Caroline: Please I do what I want!

Sam: I'm going to die with the biggest idiots in the galaxy.

Caroline: Star-Lord screw it!

Sam: Don't compare me to Stark he's a sickness!

Caroline: Oh junior you had to go and break your old man's heart.

Sam: TANK MISSILE!

Caroline takes a time out "HEY that's my favorite quote!"

Sam: What you did not see that coming?

Caroline: Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, philanthropists.

Sam: That man is playing Galaga probably thought we wouldn't notice but we did.

Caroline: I am Iron Man.

Sam: I see better from a distance.

Caroline: I've got red in my ledger and I'd like to wipe it out.

Sam: Shakespeare in the park. Doth mother know you wearth her drapes?

Caroline: I have a plan ATTACK!

Sam: 12% of a plan.

Caroline: I was having 12% of the moment.

Sam: I'm listening.

Caroline: I have an army.

Sam: We have a Hulk!

Caroline: Please tell me you're going to appeal to my humanity.

Sam: Let's do a head count here your brother the demigod, A super soldier a living legend kind of lives up to the legend, A man with breathtaking anger management issues, and a couple of master assassins and you big fella have managed to piss off every single one of them.

Caroline: Everyone creates the thing they dread.

Sam: Your making me beat up grass!

Caroline: Sayeth what where's Odin!?

Sam: Oh Look it's the Tesseract!

Caroline: That guys brain is a bag full of cats you can smell crazy on him.

Sam: I have a very specific skill set.

Caroline: He killed 80 people in two days.

Sam: He's adopted.

Caroline: the cube is another door to the end of space right? Doors open from both sides.

Sam: What have I to fear?

Caroline: The Avengers it's what we call ourselves Earth's Mightiest Heroes type thing.

Sam: Screw it I'll do it myself!

Caroline and I start to sing from how it should Have Ended when Captain America throws his Mighty Shield!

When Captain America throws his mighty shield all those who choose to oppose his shield must yield. Unless you're a plane or a bomb or some ice or a brainwashed buddy with a robotic arm then you don't necessarily have to yield!

Steve and Bucky listen to this in pure shock.

Caroline: Puny god.

Sam: Avengers, get hurt hurt'em back get killed walk it off.

Caroline: If you want to keep the peace let us keep it.

Sam: I think your confusing peace with quiet.

Sam: You two can still walk away from this.

Caroline: Oh we will!

Sam: (British accent) 400% capacity sir. (End accent) How bout that!

Caroline: Don't touch Lola!

Sam: Fix this now or see the level of hurt my clearance level gives me access to.

Caroline: Who the hell is Bucky?

Sam: Language!

Caroline: I understood that reference!

Sam: This is the life model decoy of Tony Stark please leave a message.

Caroline: Who so ever hold this Hammer if he be worthy whatever man it's a trick!

Sam: I've got no plans tomorrow night.

Eventually we run out of Marvel Movie quotes and start doing Disney, Star Wars, Star Trek, Mean Girls, Spiderman, X-Men, The Flash, Daredevil, My Little Pony, and Batman

Caroline: Get in loser we're going shopping!

Sam: I'm a Doctor not a rocket scientist!

Caroline: Okay that's it dishonor! Dishonor on your whole family! Dishonor on you dishonor on your cow!

Sam: VENGENCE WILL BE MINE!

Caroline: Dragon, Dragon not lizard I don't do that tongue thing!

Sam: Chicken Boy!? Why don't you say that to my face you limp noodle!

Caroline: Oh look at that I've been impaled.

Sam: On Wednesdays we wear pink.

Caroline and Sam: My name is Barry Allen and I am the fastest man alive!

Sam: Let it go!

Caroline: Oh don't start that again!

Sam: (Yoda) A Jedi graves not these things.

Caroline: I'm good at what I do but what I do isn't very nice bub!

Sam: With great power comes great responsibility.

Caroline: We want to see the Arrow Cave!

Sam: Beam me up Scotty!

Caroline: Because I'm Batman!

Sam and Caroline: I am darkness, I am night, I AM BATMAN! (Cue old Batman theme song)

Sam: Live long and prosper.

Caroline: Okie dokie lokie then!

Sam: Make sense Oh what fun is there in making sense?

Caroline: Cross my heart and hope to fly stick a cupcake in my eye.

Sam: Every pony in this town is CRAZY!

Caroline: (Pinkie Pie voice) She's an evil enchantress and she does evil dances and if you look into her eyes she'll put you in trances if you're not careful she'll gather you up in a big tasty stew soooo watch out!

Eventually we got so tired we finally stopped and then noticed everyone was watching we then asked nervously "How long have you guys been there?" Loki said "From the very beginning starting with on your left I believe." He was smirking as usual. Tony said "You guys know way too many quotes!" we both said "Oh will you look at the time we need to get going uh bye!" and we up and disappeared everyone busted out laughing when we left. The next morning Caroline called me and said "Dude do you want to go murder Tony because he posted a video of our quote battle on YouTube and Twitter!" I said "He is so going to get it!" so we appeared at the Tower and we tackled Tony he said "What did I do to deserve this beat down!?" we said "You posted our quote battle on YouTube and Twitter!" he said "What no I didn't I was going to put on a tape as blackmail!" we said "If you didn't then why is it under your Twitter and YouTube account!?" Loki appears in the room and yells "You've been LOKI'D!" all three of us look dumbfounded at Loki as he laughs at us and yells before he leaves in a puff of smoke "LOKI"D!" I said to Tony and Caroline "What the heck was that!?" Caroline said "I don't know but I think we should go get Loki don't you two agree?" we agreed to go after Loki which led to a one week prank war. In the end we both realized rule one never do quote battles at the Tower it just leads to being LOKI"D and leads to prank wars


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: We scare the crap out of Director Fury

Location: The Hellicarrier

Caroline and I had just finished a mission and we were so bored! Then I said "I have an idea." Caroline said "Okay let's hear it." We snuck through the ventilation system to Fury's office this prank was going to be so much fun! We then said on the speakers "Director Nicholas Joseph Fury, please report to your office effective immediately! He charged into his office and saw the lights were mostly off he said "Agents Caroline and Samantha what the hell do you think you're doing this better be good!" we said very creepily "Coulson lives welcome to level 7!" he looked at us in pure horrified shock he said "What the hell!?" we then said quite evilly "Will never tell." And we slowly backed into the shadows and into the vents once again while doing creepy evil laughs. Poor Fury sat at his desk with the lights on this time when Maria Hill walked in and said "What happened to you?" Fury said "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." She shrugged and walked out he then noticed the sticky note we left him it said "Don't worry mister eyepatch we won't tell the Avengers but seriously we are from another dimension we figured you would have figured we knew this!" he sighed in exasperation he was still in shock that we knew all this. He said out loud "Why do I have to deal with teenagers! Tony Stark is a handful as it is!" Caroline and I were laughing as we entered the Tower everyone asked what was so funny we said "We scared the crap out of Fury." They looked us in pure shock Clint said how did you do that!? We said "Sorry it's classified." We love playing pranks way too much.

 **A/N: yes I know a very short chapter but I figured this one would make you laugh the next one will be even better trust me until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: That darn time of the month

Sam's POV

The boys were having the worst week of their lives because Caroline, Wanda, Dr. Helen, Jane, Pepper, Natasha, Maria, Laura, and I were all on that time of the month it all started like this…

Caroline and I woke up that Monday morning we had spent the night we were very grumpy of course. Clint and Loki seemed to be the only two up at the moment Clint asked "Wow you two look like you've been through a war zone." I growled at Barton and said "DON'T EVEN START BARTON!" Loki was smirking at my outburst at Clint. Caroline said to Clint "WE ARE NOT IN THE MOOD FOR ANY SHENANIGANS! OR SMART REMARKS!" Clint looked at us and then left to go ask Natasha what was wrong with us and we could hear him say "Ow Nat what did I do?" she yelled at him in Russian and he ran out of the room he said out loud "Is every female in the Tower cranky today?!" Tony and Thor walked in followed by a very upset Pepper and Jane it seemed the boys were running from them at this point. Pietro came running in and said "Sam Caroline do you know what's wrong with Wanda?" we yelled at him and said "DON'T BOTHER US WE ARE NOT IN THE MOOD!" Pietro looked at Clint and said "Is every girl in the Tower cranky today?" the question was proven when Dr. Helen came in followed by Maria and they glared daggers at the men. Loki said "It appears the girls look like their plotting murder." I said "WE MAY BE CONSIDERING IT REINDEER GAMES!" Natasha walked in with Laura who was visiting. Nat was mumbling Russian curses she glared at Clint Laura glared at him as well all the men were on one side of the room the women the other we glared at them Stark spoke up first "Guys I think they may be on that time of the month." Banner said "Well that would explain their mood." Caroline said sarcastically "OH REALLY WE HADN'T NOTICED!" Wanda said "UNLESS YOU BOYS WANT NIGHTMARES THE REST OF YOUR LIFE GET OUT!" Tony said "Wait just a minute!" Pepper yelled "ANTONY EDWARD STARK!" Then Jane yelled "THOR ODINSON AND LOKI LAUFEYSON!" Then Wanda yelled "PIETRO MAXIMOFF AND VISION!" Laura yelled "CLINTON FRANCIS BARTON!" Natasha yelled "ROBERT BRUCE BANNER!" Caroline and I yelled "STEVEN ROGERS AND BUCKY BARNES!" they all ran out in terror to the elevator. I said "FRIDAY don't let the boys back into the Tower okay." She said "As you wish Miss Dixon." We spent the whole day watching movies, talking, and eating chocolate later FRIDAY said "Miss Dixon it appears the men are trying to get back into the Tower." I said "You girls want to play a prank on the boys?" they all said "Oh yeah this will be fun!" so we had Friday hit them with water balloons they ran away Tony screamed with his fist in the air "You girls can't keep me from my Tower forever!" In fact of point we did until that time of the month was over so you know around 7 to 8 days. They men were not happy in the slightest bit but they were definitely afraid of us and for good reason because they will have to deal with this every month. Thor and Loki said "I still don't understand what that time of the month is?" Caroline and I said "we are not explaining that to you two Tony, Clint, or Banner can!"

 **A/N: Pretty funny right I mean so many girls live in the Tower so I also had Laura visit I just had too any way you'll love the next story I'll give you a hint it involves teaching a group of four individuals.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Teaching the men out of time and the Asgardians

Sam's POV

Steve, Bucky, Thor, and Loki don't understand anything about the 21st century but then again Thor and Loki don't understand anything about Earth. Tony then decided he wanted to help them so then we walked in the Tower and Tony said "Hey you two want to help me teach the soldiers and the Asgardians?" Caroline said "I'll help you teach Rogers and Barnes." So I was now stuck teaching the Asgardians I wish Jane was here she would be so helpful right now. So as Caroline and Tony were teaching Steve and Bucky about basic technology I was being asked questions left and right "What is a Microwave?" "What is this CNN you speak of?" "What is a Netflix?" I said "OKAY THAT IS ENOUGH ONE QUESTION AT A TIME PLEASE!" I heard laughter in the hall I saw Steve, Tony, Bucky, and Caroline snickering I said "Unless you four want to be frozen in a block of ice I think you may want to leave now!" they ran off later I went to see how Tony and Caroline were doing sense I made progress with Thor and Loki this is what I heard Tony say "So you can send text based communication on a phone." Bucky said "So it's a teleprinter?" Steve said "With a view screen yes." Bucky said to Tony "Stop pussy footing around and show us your flying car already." Tony said "Uh….." Steve said "Yeah where's flying car Tony!?" Bucky said "Your dad promised us a flying car Tony!" poor Stark Caroline was laughing at him so were Thor, Loki, and I. This was the best thing to ever happen I said "Tony Caroline how about we switch students." Tony said "Yes please!" and ran off with Caroline to go teach Thor and Loki I said "So Steve and Bucky what do you want to know?" Steve said "Is there such a thing as a flying car?" I said even though I knew about Lola "Sorry guys nope." Bucky said "Ah man!" so I said "You know what I think will help you guys getting out of the Tower." So based on what I knew about Rogers and Barnes I said "Okay how does the museum sound?" they said "Okay sure why not." So I took them to the museum we checked out all the exhibits and we left Bucky said "Could we get some coffee?" I said "Sure there's a Starbucks over on the next street." We sat down at the Starbucks and had some coffee. Steve said "Thanks for helping Bucky and me today Sam we really appreciate it your better at this then Stark and Caroline." I said "It's no problem I could only get so far with Thor and Loki." Bucky said "Yeah I bet teaching those two is hard. I was wondering sense you are from another dimension if you could help me figure a few things out about my past just a bit?" I said "I have no problem about that Bucky sure I'll help you." We left to head back to the Tower Steve thanked me especially for helping his best friend as we entered the Tower and it looked like the Hulk went through here! In fact I found Banner sitting in a chair trying to calm down Bucky and I said "What the heck happened in here?!" Caroline said "We asked Bruce for help which was a mistake Loki and Thor annoyed him to his breaking point and the Hulk trashed the place." Steve asked "Where are Thor and Loki?" we heard Loki say "why don't you look over here!" behind the counter was Loki with Thor's hammer on top of him! We laughed and Thor was somehow sticking to the celling I said "Loki what did we say about defying the laws of physics?" he lowered Thor and he face planted man that had to hurt and Thor removed his hammer from Loki's chest I said "Okay where is Tony?" Caroline said "Currently getting chewed out by Pepper." Poor Tony hell hath no fury like Pepper's scorn.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter I am on a roll here with random adventures I'm having too much fun with this! Anyway have a great summer vacation everyone! And seize the day!**

 **Steve and Bucky: Sam what are you doing?**

 **Me: Um just writing Fan Fiction…**

 **Bucky: What's Fan Fiction?**

 **Me: Nothing you two or any of you need to worry about trust me.**

 **Loki: I could tell you two.**

 **Me: Loki don't you dare!**

 **Loki: I do what I want.**

 **Me: Sorry fellow readers I have to go and make sure Loki doesn't tell them because this will not end well for anyone especially if he shows those two certain ships got to go bye!**

 **Me: LOKI LAUFEYSON IF YOU SHOW THEM THAT I'LL TELL YOUR MOTHER!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Guardians meet Avengers

Sam's POV

"You said there are eleven movies from Marvel and you've only shown us ten!" Tony was not too happy. Clint said "You two are holding out on us just show us the movie!" Caroline and I didn't no let me rephrase that couldn't show them Guardians of the Galaxy. But by some chance we heard on the news a strange alien ship crashed in Central Park we saw the ship on the news. I whispered to Caroline "Please tell that is not the ship I'm thinking of and seeing as we speak!" she said "No Sam it's definitely the Milano." So we all went to the park this was going to be so weird. The wing of the Milano caught fire Peter Quill ran out trying to put it out I froze it and he said "What the…." I said "Quill turn around." He saw us and said "Caroline, Sam hey how have you two been?" that's when Gamora, Drax, Rocket, and Groot came out. The Avengers, Loki, and Bucky looked at them in pure shock. Rocket said "I told you to stop Quill but no don't listen to me will you!" Groot said "I am Groot." Clint said "Is that a talking raccoon and tree!?" Caroline and I were thinking Oh no Rocket's going to murder Clint! Rocket said "I am not a raccoon got it!" Natasha and Gamora were staring at each other I hope they won't kill each other. I said "Avengers meet the Guardians of the Galaxy." Thor and Loki said "Oh I have heard of them they saved Xandar from Ronan." Peter said "Ooo were famous!" Caroline said "Don't let it get to your head Star-Lord." Tony said "Let's get your ship back to the Tower so we can fix it." So we all went back to the Tower to help the Guardians we were all in the common room we all stared at each other the Guardians on the left the Avengers on the right and us in the middle. This was so awkward Tony said "So Sam, Caroline how do you two know these guys?" we said "Well we helped them stop Ronan." Later Natasha and Gamora were sparring in the gym Peter was watching I said "I'm glad those two are on our sides." He said "Yeah no kidding so you guys are also Avengers?" Caroline said "Yeah we were Avengers before we meet you guys but we love also being Guardians." He said "Yeah I'm glad you two our Guardians as well." Later the Milano was fixed and it was time for the Guardians to go sadly we said bye to them and I said "You better come and visit when you can Star-Lord or we will hunt you down got it!" he said "Okay we will!" When the Guardians left Tony said "Hold on a second the eleventh movie is their movie isn't it!" we couldn't keep it from them now and said "Yes, the eleventh movie is the Guardians of the Galaxy." Clint said "Show us show us show us!" I said "You guys will just keep annoying us until we show you won't you?" they all said "Yes!" so I said "I'll be right back." I opened a portal and went back to my house and got the DVD and said when I got back "I hope you guys are happy now!" they said "Yes, yes we are." So we watched Guardians of the Galaxy. Caroline and I regretted showing that movie to them because we both woke up to a very loud playing of Hooked on a Feeling as a gag from Tony frankly he was ruining my favorite song Caroline yelled "If he doesn't stop right now I'll murder him!" I said "Hang on I got this." I got out of bed and went out of the room and then found Tony I said "Tony stop playing Hooked on a Feeling in mine and Caroline's rooms now!" he said "And what if I don't?" I said while bring out a tazer "Stop it now or I will taze you and watch super nanny while you drool into the carpet." He stood up wide out and stopped the music I said "Thank you." And I walked out that day Tony learned never mess with Caroline and Sam. Let's just hope he sticks to this lesson.

 **A/N: yeah I am on a roll here I'm coming up with stories left and right hope you loved this chapter! Until next time!**

 **Tony: So Sam, Reindeer Games told me you and Caroline write Fan Fiction.**

 **Me: How does he know that!**

 **Tony: I was there when you brought his mother here.**

 **Me: oh….**

 **Tony: I'm going to go show Steve and Bucky this.**

 **Me: Don't even think about Stark!**

 **Tony: You and what army is going to stop me?!**

 **Me: Poor choice of words Stark. CAROLINE!**

 **Tony: Oh shit! (Runs off)**

 **Caroline: Okay what is it this better be good if you're interrupting my Doctor Who and Sherlock marathon.**

 **Me: Tony's going to tell Rogers and Barnes about certain Fan Fictions if you know what I mean.**

 **Caroline: Well fudge we better stop them or Steve and Bucky will go crazy!**

 **Me: well fellow readers now we have to go stop Tony see ya later.**

 **Caroline and I: ANTONY EDWARD STARK DON'T YOU DARE WE WILL GET PEPPER!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Helping the Winter Soldier

Location: Avengers Tower

 **A/N: Remember in the previous chapter we showed the Avengers the movies on them well Bucky just wasn't present for Captain America or Captain America 2. We showed the movies over a period of days.**

Sam's POV

I walked into the common room that morning I guessed Steve was on his usually run with Falcon. I found Barnes just staring into space on the couch I said "Bucky?" still no response "James Buchanan Barnes!" he jolted from what I assumed was a flashback. I said "Hey you alright?" he said "Sorry I was having a flashback." I said "No reason to apologize Barnes having flashbacks may just help you remember some things." He said "So are you going to show me the two Marvel movies I'm in?" I froze I wasn't sure if I should show him what if it brings back bad memories? Or worse he completely loses it and reverts back to HYDRA's programing!? I said "You sure you want to do that?" he said "I'm sure." I said be right back I opened a portal and entered my living room (I had opened the portal just outside the door) I said good morning to my dad he said "What are you doing?" as I grabbed the DVDS of the Captain America movies. I said "Just going to have a Captain America marathon that's all." He said "Okay." And I walked out and opened a portal back to the Tower the thing is our parents don't know about all the crazy and or dangerous crap from the MCU Caroline and I get into on the plus side when we leave our dimension we arrive at the same time we left so time doesn't seem to past we figured it kind of works like Narnia. So I said as I arrived "There are only two movies you're in the first is Captain America the First Avenger." I put the movie in the player and we watched it. Soon the supposed "Death of Bucky" scene was coming up I was getting really nervous at this point about what Bucky would do and or say it happened and I looked over at Barnes he said "That fall really hurt like hell." With that dramatic part over we finished the first movie. I was more nervous on the other hand about number two because of the whole HYDRA crap we watched the entire movie in silence I didn't know how to take this as a good thing or a bad thing. We finished the movie and then Barnes asked "Just out of curiosity why did you hit me in the back of the head during mine and Steve's first fight? Because I could have killed you." I said "I had this vision that involved Steve losing the fight so I did the most stupid thing possible and attacked you." He laughed and said "You did on the other hand put up quite a fight." I said "Well that's what happens when your trained by the Black Widow, Hawkeye, and Captain America." He said "Wait they trained you and Caroline!?" I said "Yeah they did." He seemed quite shocked by this piece of news I continued "We're also SHIELD agents." Still very shocked by this news. I laughed Bucky said "But you two are teenagers!" I said "Yes, but no ordinary teenagers." He said "Well no duh!" Steve and Sam came up in the elevator Steve asked "What have you two been up too?" Bucky said "She showed me your two movies Steve that's all we have been doing." Steve said "Okay." And he and Sam went off to probably take showers after their run. Caroline walked in and her hair was in complete disarray she walked slowly to get a bowl of cereal and I said "Caroline when did you go to bed last night?" she answered with "4:00 in the morning." I said "Your worst then Stark, what were you doing?" she answered with "Reading Fan Fiction." Bucky said "Okay what in the world is Fan Fiction!?" we stared at each other then ran for the nearest vent opening and jumped through. Bucky called to the both of us and said "You both know I will find you guys later right!?" I kept going until I got to my room and had FRIDAY lock my door. Bucky knocked on my door saying "Thanks for helping me today Samantha it was much appreciated now will you tell what Fan Fiction is." I said "Your welcome Bucky and no I will not tell you." He left and later I heard clanking coming from the vents. Barton and Caroline are the only people besides myself who go through the vents and we do not make that much noise that's when I remembered and I said "Barnes you are a very persistent guy." He said "I know and thank you." He popped out of the vent and said "Now tell me what Fan Fiction is!" I refused of course to tell him he annoyed me the entire time but I put up with it. I guess the Winter Soldier's new mission was to annoy me into telling him what Fan Fiction was. Like that was ever going to happen!

 **A/N: Just came up with this chapter off the top of my head like I've said before I am on a roll here and honestly I stay up as late or later then Tony does on a daily basis as it seems. Any way hope you enjoyed this chapter until next time!**

 **Clint: Hey Sam I've been reading yours and Caroline's Fan Fiction lately It's good by the way**

 **Me: Thanks Barton.**

 **Clint: So, you still haven't shown Capsicle and Barnes Fan Fiction yet have you?**

 **Me: I have several good reasons not too.**

 **Clint: I'm going to show them.**

 **Me: OMG! First Loki then Tony and now you! You guys will ruin poor Steve's and Bucky's minds if you show them Fan Fiction!**

 **Clint: Don't care.**

 **Me: you will care if I tell Laura.**

 **Clint: You. Wouldn't. Dare!**

 **Me: Try me…**

 **Clint: Your bluffing.**

 **Me: do you really think I am Barton really?**

 **Clint: Okay fine but I am telling Pietro you have crush on him.**

 **Me: Wait what no I don't!**

 **Clint: exhibit A: Just When you Think the Lies have ended and exhibit B: I Never Saw it Coming.**

 **Me: Touché Barton Touché. But I don't have a crush on him!**

 **Clint: Your Fan Fiction speaks otherwise. (Runs off to tell Pietro)**

 **OMG got to go stop Clint fast before he tells Pietro any of this.**

 **Me: CLINTON FRANCIS BARTON YOU ARE SO DEAD!"**

 **(Tackled Clint to the ground he fails to tell Pietro anything.)**

 **Me: If you tell him or anyone about this you won't see the light of day ever again got it!**

 **Clint: Fine I won't but…..**

 **Me: NO BUTS!**

 **Clint: Okay fine.**

 **A/N: Well that's enough of threatening Clint I am going to bed now good night everyone!**

 **Loki: So you have a crush on the Maximoff boy?**

 **Me: HOW THE HECK…**

 **Loki (Smirking): I have my ways Samantha you should know that by now.**

 **Me: I don't have time for this crap right now or ever!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Avengers meet X-Men

Location: Avengers Tower

Day: Caroline's Birthday September 16th

Sam's POV

Today the Avengers, Loki, Bucky, and I planning a surprise birthday party for my BFF Caroline. Currently Pepper, Wanda, and Natasha are keeping her out of the Tower as we try to get everything ready. That's when I remembered a certain group of people we both know that she would love to have at her party. So I said to Steve "I'll be right back." And I opened a portal and left to get the X-Men I arrived at the mansion and was greeted by Kitty, Kurt, Bobby, and Scott I said "Hey guys, how have you been?" Kurt said "We've been good where's Caroline?" I said "She's not here right now because the Avengers are keeping her busy because it's her birthday and it's a surprise and I was wondering if you guys could come." Scott said "Sure we can, let's go talk to the professor." So with the plans made with the X-Men. Jean, Scott, Kurt, Kitty, Bobby, Beast, Gambit, Xavier, Rogue, Ororo, Colossus, and I managed to convince Logan were coming the only problem about this was the Avengers have never met the X-Men. So this was going to be a fun night we arrived right as the gang finished decorating the Avengers and X-Men were staring each other down they looked like they were going to commit murder. I began to pray for no Avengers VS X-Men crap but surprisingly they didn't fight in point of fact they became allies. Wanda called and said they were on their back so we all got ready to jump out and surprise her. As soon as they entered the room FRIDAY turned the lights back on and we all shouted except for Logan "SURPRISE!" Caroline was so shocked we all enjoyed the party until we heard someone come in the elevator to our surprise it was Magneto and Mystique! I said "Eric, how the heck did you know about Avengers Tower and second why are you here!?" he said "Because I heard it was Caroline's birthday." Caroline glared at me and I held my hands up in surrender and said "I never said a word to him!" so the party got really awkward at this point. But we all managed to not kill each other Caroline walked up to Wanda and Pietro and said "You know you two may not want to be here right now." Wanda asked why I said "You guys can't handle the truth." conversation over. Later the X-men and Magneto left Tony said "You two have weird friends." Caroline said "Look who's talking we practically live with the Avengers!" Tony said "Touché." Caroline then asked me "So how did you convince Logan to come?" I said "You don't want to know." And then Caroline said "If you didn't tell Magneto it was my birthday then how did he find out?" I said "Oh god I have no idea!" so we pretty much were freaking out apparently the Brother Hood of Evil Mutants has been spying on us that is definitely disconcerting as if we don't have crazy crap happening to us as it is.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed this story my friend Caroline and I have been working on this over the phone and we had way to much funny with this on we will have a backstory on how we met the X-Men at some point just don't know yet.**

 **Magneto: Homo superior is the only way for mutant kind to…**

 **Me: ERIC GET THE HECK OUT OF HERE!**

 **Magneto: But…..**

 **Me: NO BUTS JUST GO!**

 **Magneto: Just one thing before I go.**

 **Me: What?**

 **Magneto: I heard you like this Maximoff boy.**

 **Me: OKAY THAT"S IT GET OUT RIGHT NOW!**

 **Me: WHY DO PEOPLE KEEP ASKING THAT!?**

 **(BAMF: blue smoke)**

 **Night Crawler: Because it's true but you won't admit.**

 **Me: I'm surrounded by crazy people.**

 **Caroline: Admit it.**

 **Me: OMG NOT YOU TOO!**

 **Me: This is what I put up with on a daily basis people my life is screwed up!**

 **Logan: Welcome to the club kid.**

 **Me: OMG! WHY ME!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: In Which the Avengers ask who our favorite Avengers are

Location: Avengers Tower

Sam's POV

It was a very quiet afternoon at the Tower until….

"Okay you two who are your guy's favorite Avengers?" Tony is such an annoying person everyone looked at us at the same time waiting for an answer. I said "Caroline you're going first!" she said "Uh wait hold on just a second!" Natasha said "Spill." Caroline said "You know what fine. My favorite male Avenger is Iron Man and my favorite female Avenger is Scarlet Witch. Also Captain America and Hawkeye." Tony said "Yessssss!" I said "Great see what you've done his ego is going to be bigger now." Caroline said smugly "Okay now miss smarty pants it's your turn." I said "Okay fine fair enough. My favorite Avengers are Captain America, Black Widow, Scarlet Witch, and Quicksilver happy now guys I said it." Then Tony pointed to Rhodey, Sam, and Bucky and said "Who is your favorite sidekick?" they all said "HEY!" Caroline and I looked at each then faced them and said "Bucky." Bucky just gave the two a smug look. Then Clint said "Dare I say it who's your favorite villain?" Loki looked at us when Clint said that Oh boy this is not going to end well Caroline and I said "Ugh fine it's Loki!" Caroline said "But my favorite villain from the comics is Mystique." Everyone looked at us in pure shock including Loki I decided to crack a joke and say "What you did not see that coming?" Pietro said "That's my line you know." Caroline said "Please we do what we want." Tony said "Oh no not another quote battle!" I said "Oh don't worry Tony it's not a quote battle….This time" he said "Okay…WAIT WHAT!" we ran off laughing and we ran to my room to watch a movie. We watched Avengers and then Avengers Age of Ultron then something just dawned on me "Dude this franchise is never going to end!" her eyes got wide and she said "OMG YOUR RIGHT!"

 **A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short just came up with it at random hoped you liked it though!**

 **Me: Be right back fellow readers. (Leaves room)**

 **(Milano lands outside)**

 **Star-Lord: Hey Sam where are you I need to ask you something.**

 **Rocket: Hey what's that?**

 **Star-Lord: Its Sam's computer she and Caroline write Fan Fiction.**

 **(Bucky and Steve sneak in)**

 **Steve: Oh hey Quill what are you doing here?**

 **Rocket: We came to ask Sam a question. What are you two doing sneaking into her room?**

 **Bucky: She won't tell us what Fan Fiction is so we came in here to find out ourselves.**

 **(I walk back into the room)**

 **Me:** 0_0

 **Me: WHAT THE HECK ARE THE FOUR OF YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!?**

 **Steve:** 0_0

 **Bucky:** 0_0

 **Rocket and Star-Lord:** 0_0 0_0

 **Me: WAIT JUST A MINUTE I KNOW WHAT YOU TWO ARE UP TOO ARE YOU TWO TRYING TO FIND OUT ABOUT FAN FICTION!? (I point accusingly at Barnes and Rogers)**

 **(My question is answered when they both run out of the room.)**

 **Star-Lord: We are just here to ask you a question!**

 **Me: Shoot.**

 **Star-Lord: We heard you like that Quicksilver guy is that true?**

 **Me: OMG! WHY DO PEOPLE KEEP ASKING THAT WHY IS THIS SO IMPORTANT ALL OF A SUDDEN!?**

 **Rocket: Told you she'd react like that Quill.**

 **Me: BOTH OF YOU GET OUT RIGHT NOW OR I WILL GET GAMORA THEN THINGS WILL GET UGLY!**

 **(Star-Lord and Rocket run out)**

 **Me: This is the story of my life being surrounded by superheroes and villains from the Marvel Cinematic Universe. UGH!**

 **(Whoosh of wind)**

 **Me: What do you want now Pietro this better be….**

 **Me: Barry Allen?!**

 **The Flash: Hey Sam how have you and Caroline been?**

 **(I start to slam my head on my desk several times)**

 **The Flash: Uh you okay?**

 **Me: I don't have time for this crap my life is so messed up!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Avengers adventures in chat rooms part 1

A/N: So here's the deal Tony decided to create a chat room for the team so we can communicate. He of course gave us all weird and ridiculous pin names. He didn't let Loki in the chat room I'm sure you can figure why. (The main reason is for the throw the billionaire out his own building window incident.) I've listed below what everyone's pin names are so you know who is speaking.

Caroline: Little Mermaid, Sam: Jack Frost, Tony: Iron Man is the best, Steve: Captain Spandex, Wanda: Witch girl, Pietro: Speedy Gonzalez, Thor: Goldilocks, Loki: Thor stinks Loki rocks, Natasha: Spider queen, Clint: Legolas, Bucky: Metal arm guy, Vision: Robot man, Falcon: Birdie Boy, Rhodey: Mr. Uptight, Pepper: Gingered haired woman, Jane: Ms. Science, Darcy: Ms. I tazed Thor.

(Jack Frost): Tony you don't think Loki will be mad at you for not letting him in the chat room do you?

(Iron Man is the best): He can't be that mad.

(Anonymous): Perhaps he is.

(Jack Frost): Tony I thought you said this chat room was on a secure sever!?

(Iron Man is the best): it is maybe Skye is hacking us!

(Anonymous): It's not Skye you idiotic mortals!

(Iron Man is the best): Wait hold second…. There is only two people who say mortals around here and only one who would call them idiotic.

(Jack Frost): LOKI! How did you hack the chat room!?

(Anonymous): I don't know who you are referring too.

(Jack Frost): Okay I know you're the god of lies and all but that was a really bad lie.

(Iron Man is the best): I agree with Elsa.

(Jack Frost): Okay first off DO NOT CALL ME THAT!

(Anonymous): Okay Elsa.

(Iron Man is the best): just let it go! After all the cold never bothered you anyway.

(Jack Frost): YOU KNOW WHAT SCREW YOU TWO YOUR BOTH DEAD!

(Anonymous): 0_0

(Iron Man is the best): 0_0

 **FRIDAY's daily Tower update: Currently Miss Dixon is tracking down Mr. Stark and Mr. Laufeyson and plans to freeze them in ice for a prolonged period of time.**

 **Legolas has joined the chat**

(Legolas): Hey Sam and Caroline!

(Jack Frost): What up Katniss!

(Little Mermaid): Hello Merida!

(Legolas): Don't call me that!

(Jack Frost): No promises.

(Legolas): Okay Elsa.

(Jack Frost): Touché Barton.

(Legolas): Your pin name is Jack Frost hahahahahahahahhahahahahha What have you met Jack Frost! Hahahahahahahahah!

(Jack Frost): In fact I have.

(Legolas): 0_0

(Little Mermaid): Wait you had a dimensional adventure without me and it was freaking RISE OF THE GUARDIANS!

(Jack Frost): Yes Jack and I are friends so are North, Tooth, Sandy, and Bunny.

(Legolas): YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME RIGHT!?

(Little Mermaid): jjfhfudgehffndufrhjdsffhjeoiihfjkdhfusfdfdsfdfdfhufnmdfnhfkkkhjdhdsfkjuiwueueu

(Jack Frost): Caroline, WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING!?"

(Little Mermaid): I am hitting my head against the key board!

(Legolas): I'm not believing this for two seconds!

 **FRIDAY's daily Tower update: Currently Miss Dixon has opened a portal to get the Guardians.**

(Legolas): OH CRAP!

(Jack Frost): AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!

All the Avengers, Bucky, and Loki enter the room they have the most shocked looks on their faces it's priceless! I said "Avengers meet the Guardians. Jack Frost, The Sand Man. The Tooth Fairy, The Easter Bunny, and Santa Claus." Caroline is currently banning her head against the counter table Jack says "Is she okay?" I said "Steve stop her before she gives herself a concussion." Steve walks over to her and grabs her so she can't injure herself further. Caroline said "You know what Sam I just realized with all the dimensional adventures you have had without me you have way more enemies then we have combined! I pray for you right now." I said "Okay?" so the Guardians left and I basically had blown everyone's minds yeah me!

 **HOURS LATER**

(Jack Frost): Hey Loki.

(Thor stinks Loki rocks): What do you want?

(Jack Frost): I have a question.

(Thor stinks Loki rocks): Fine what is it?

(Jack Frost): This of course is hypothetical. But where would you hide from a mad god of thunder?

(Thor stinks Loki rocks): Now I am intrigued what did you do?

(Jack Frost): Who says I did anything?

(Thor stinks Loki rocks): You're a terrible liar.

(Jack Frost): Fine I painted his hammer pink.

(Thor stinks Loki rocks): hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah!

(Jack Frost): I need help hiding!

(Thor stinks Loki rocks): So you're asking for MY help is that it?

(Jack Frost): Yes please help me!

(Thor stinks Loki rocks): Hmmm okay fine I'll help you after all I do love your prank.

(Jack Frost) OMIGOD thank you!

(Thor stinks Loki rocks): But we never discuss this again agreed?

(Jack Frost): Agreed.

 **A/N: Let's just say Loki and I are frenemies but we still can't stand one another. Anyway hope you loved this chapter this is of course part one of three so more mayhem to come! Thank you for reading have a nice day!**

 **(I am currently typing a story on my computer.)**

 **Bucky: What are you doing?**

 **Me: OMG BARNES DON"T SNEAK UP ON PEOPLE LIKE THAT! YOU SCARED THE CRAP OUT OF ME!**

 **Bucky: Whoops sorry. But are you writing Fan Fiction?**

 **Me: No what makes you think that?**

 **Bucky: Really Sam really? You and Caroline cannot hide this from me and Steve forever!**

 **Me: Watch me!**

 **(Grab my computer and run.)**

 **Bucky: Really!**

 **Pietro: What's wrong Barnes?**

 **Bucky: Sam just ran off so she can't show me Fan Fiction.**

 **Pietro: I can catch her you know.**

 **(zooms off)**

 **Me: Ha Barnes will never catch me now!**

 **Pietro: Last I checked I am faster.**

 **Me: Oh crap!**

 **(I try to run away but Pietro drags me back to Barnes. I stick my tongue out at Pietro.)**

 **Me: What now the both of you are ganging up on me?!**

 **Bucky: Just show me what Fan Fiction is?!**

 **Me: Never in your life Barnes!**

 **Bucky: Then we are holding you hostage until you show me!**

 **Me: Oh crap.**

 **Caroline: What's going on here?  
**

 **(With Bucky and Pietro distracted I opened a portal and went to go to the Star Trek dimension)**

 **Pietro: Dang it she got away!**

 **Bucky: I'm not giving up that easy! We will find her again!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Avengers Adventures in chat rooms part 2

 **A/N: Hey everyone hope you like part two enjoy also here's a reminder who is talking.**

 **Caroline: Little Mermaid, Sam: Jack Frost, Tony: Iron Man is the best, Steve: Captain Spandex, Wanda: Witch girl, Pietro: Speedy Gonzalez, Thor: Goldilocks, Loki: Thor stinks Loki rocks, Natasha: Spider queen, Clint: Legolas, Bucky: Metal arm guy, Vision: Robot man, Falcon: Birdie Boy, Rhodey: Mr. Uptight, Pepper: Gingered haired woman, Jane: Ms. Science, Darcy: Ms. I tazed Thor.**

(Mr. Uptight): And I dropped it at their feet and I said "Boom you looking for this!"

(Little Mermaid): Rhodey, that story is getting old.

(Jack Frost): She has a point.

 **Mr. Uptight has left the chat room**

(Jack Frost): You think he's okay?

(Little Mermaid): I'm sure he's fine.

 **Metal arm guy has joined the chat room**

(Metal arm guy): Both of you tell me what Fan Fiction is!

(Little Mermaid): You're on your own Sam good luck.

 **Little Mermaid has left the chat room**

(Jack Frost): Caroline don't leave me! UGH you suck!

 **Speedy Gonzalez has joined the chat room**

(Speedy Gonzalez): Just tell us both because I want to know now too!

(Jack Frost): You, Barnes, and Rogers will never know I am not saying anything so get over it!

(Speedy Gonzalez): We could just hold you hostage.

 **Speedy Gonzalez and Metal Arm Guy have left the chat room**

 **FRIDAY's daily Tower update: Mr. Maximoff and Mr. Barnes are currently searching for Miss Dixon.**

(Jack Frost): Oh Crap I've got to hide!

So I decided the best place to hide was in the vents. So I remained hidden for at least an hour before I accidently wandered into the vents above Loki's room in which hearing something in his vents he knocked them down I fell from the vent that really hurt. "Really Reindeer Games was that _really_ necessary!" he said "Well sorry I didn't know it was you!" I said "Caroline, Clint, and I are the only people around here that go through the vents!" Loki said "I'll try to remember that but why are you in them in the first place?" I said "I'm trying to avoid Bucky and Pietro right now they are ganging up on me to find out about Fan Fiction Steve has just giving up at this point." Loki smirked I didn't like where this was going he said "I think I know a good way for you to avoid them for at least 24 hours." I said "Don't even think about it!" too late with a wave of his magic he turned me into a kitten I really hate him right now! He picked me up and I hissed at him he just laughed and brought me into the common room. Loki said "I found this kitten hidden under my bed whose is it?" Of course I was nobody's kitten. Caroline I could tell was trying not to laugh I had a feeling she and Loki planned this! Loki sat me down on the table Tony said "Well it's not anyone's pet so who is going to take care of it because I'm not!" Pietro and Bucky just starred and said "We will." OMG I am screwed! I jumped off the table and bolted Pietro caught me and said "Where do you think you're going little kitty?" I moaned I am so going to claw Loki's and Caroline's eyes out for this! Eventually I managed to escape around 12:00 p.m. and turned back into a human I went to Loki's room and slapped him in the face I said "That's for turning me into a kitten!" he said "I may have deserved that." I marched off and tackled Caroline and I said "You were in on the plan the whole time weren't you!?" she said "Yes, yes I was." I'll get revenge somehow just don't know how yet.

(Jack Frost): So they planned to turn me into a kitten the whole time!

(Ms. I tazed Thor): That's hilarious! XD

(Jack Frost): No it's not!

 **Robot man has joined the chat room**

(Robot man): If it helps I knew it was you the whole time Miss Dixon.

(Jack Frost): Were you in on the plan too!?

(Robot man): No Miss Dixon it seemed quite obvious considering the kitten had the same color as your hair and you were missing for 24 hours. But it did not seem obvious to the rest of the team.

(Jack Frost): Oh….

 **Birdie Boy has joined the chat room**

(Birdie Boy): You were that kitten? Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

(Jack Frost): SHUT UP FALCON!

(Birdie Boy): Do Pietro and Bucky know?

(Jack Frost): NO, and do not tell them or your dead it's just embarrassing!

 **Speedy Gonzalez and Metal Arm Guy have joined the chat room**

(Speedy Gonzalez): You were the kitten!?

(Metal Arm Guy): Oh my god…

(Jack Frost): DON'T EVEN START YOU TWO I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!

 **Thor stinks and Loki rocks has joined the chat room**

(Thor stinks Loki rocks): You can thank me for that little shape shifting spell by the way you two.

(Jack Frost): I am currently plotting your demise Loki be very afraid!

(Thor stinks Loki rocks): I'm shaking in my boots.

(Jack Frost): Sarcasm isn't going to save you!

 **Iron Man is the best has sent Jack Frost a video**

 **Iron Man is the best has joined the chat room**

(Jack Frost): Stark, do you have a death wish Let It Go really your dead!

(Iron Man is the best): I'm not scared of you.

(Jack Frost): You and Reindeer Games prepare to get it! I am getting Thor and Pepper!

(Thor stinks Loki rocks) 0_0

(Iron Man is the best): 0_0 you don't think she's serious do you Rock of Ages?

(Thor stinks Loki rocks): No she couldn't possibly be.

 **FRIDAY's daily Tower update: Mr. Stark Mr. Laufeyson might I suggest hiding out in the lab Miss. Dixon has gone off to Asgard to fetch Mr. Odinson and she has informed Ms. Potts.**

(Iron Man is the best): OH CRAP!

(Thor stinks Loki rocks): We're doomed!

 **A/N: You'll just have to wait until part three and I think I may do a part four who knows hope you liked this chapter have a MARVELous day!**

 **Me: At least I can relax in peace now.**

 **(Random portal opens and young Xavier, Hank, and Peter Maximoff show up)**

 **Me: WHAT ARE YOU THREE DOING HERE!?**

 **Peter: No clue man.**

 **(Avengers and Caroline walk in** _ **great timing**_ **)**

 **Caroline: If you excuse me I am going to bang my head on the table.**

 **Me: Avengers this is Young Charles Xavier, Hank, and this is Peter Maximoff.**

 **Pietro: There's another me!**

 **Peter: WAIT HE'S A QUICKSILVER TOO!?**

 **Me: I think I am going to lose all sanity I have left!**

 **Young Xavier: Do you need therapy Samantha?**

 **Me: If you need me I am going to hang out with Barry, Cisco, and Caitlyn in Star City**

 **Tony: Who are those guys and where is this Star City!?**

 **Me: Known of your business Stark!**

 **(Opened portal and left)**

 **Caroline: I'm going to the Arrow cave.**

 **(Caroline opens portal and leaves)**

 **Tony: Anyone wondering who and what these places are!?**

 **Hank: Well, this is awkward….**

 **Peter: Want to race to see who is faster?**

 **Pietro: Game on!**

 **Wanda: Oh no…..**

 **A/N: Peter Maximoff .V.S. Pietro Maximoff who will win….Honestly I think it could end in a tie.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Avengers Adventures in chat rooms part 3

 **A/N: Hello everyone hope you like chapter 11 and I have decided I am going to do part 4 so more social network mayhem to come! Enjoy the next chapter! Just in case you don't know this is whose talking**

 **Caroline: Little Mermaid, Sam: Jack Frost, Tony: Iron Man is the best, Steve: Captain Spandex, Wanda: Witch girl, Pietro: Speedy Gonzalez, Thor: Goldilocks, Loki: Thor stinks Loki rocks, Natasha: Spider queen, Clint: Legolas, Bucky: Metal arm guy, Vision: Robot man, Falcon: Birdie Boy, Rhodey: Mr. Uptight, Pepper: Gingered haired woman, Jane: Ms. Science, Darcy: Ms. I tazed Thor.**

(Gingered haired woman): Just so you know Sam Tony can't say any Frozen references anymore I made it very clear to him and Thor made it clear to Loki.

(Jack Frost): Thanks Pepper.

(Gingered haired woman): Your welcome, Now I have another meeting to go to bye Sam have a nice day!

(Jack Frost): You too Pep!

 **Gingered haired woman has left the chat room**

(Jack Frost): Well now what am I going to do?

 **Speedy Gonzalez and Metal arm guy have joined the chat room**

(Speedy Gonzalez): You could tell us what Fan Fiction is?

(Jack Frost): You and Bucky are very persistent guys but the answer is still no.

(Metal arm guy): Dang it I thought we had her this time!

(Jack Frost): Bucky and Pietro you have reached a new low you know?

 **Witch girl and Little Mermaid have joined the chat room**

(Witch girl): Pietro she has a point the Captain has given up already this is a lost cause.

(Little Mermaid): Lost cause man lost cause.

(Speedy Gonzalez): WE WILL NEVER GIVE UP!

(Metal arm guy): NO SURRENDER!

(Jack Frost): Don't you guys know a lost cause when you see one?

(Speedy Gonzalez): We don't know what you are referring too.

(Little Mermaid): UGH!

 **Witch girl, Little Mermaid, Jack Frost, and Metal arm guy have left the chat room**

(Speedy Gonzalez): Oh real mature you guys abandon me why don't you!

 **Birdie Boy has joined the chat room**

(Birdie Boy): Trust me Sonic they have done this to me before too.

 **Speedy Gonzalez has left the chat room**

(Birdie Boy): Oh that's how it is?!

 **Captain Spandex has joined the chat room**

(Captain Spandex): Remind me to kill Tony later for the pin name.

(Birdie Boy): Sure Cap I'll write that down.

(Captain Spandex): Thank you.

 **Jack Frost has joined the chat room**

(Jack Frost): Hey Steve I see you have managed to learn how to use the chat room I'm impressed.

(Captain Spandex): Thanks Samantha Clint gave me a little help though.

(Jack Frost): Everyone needs help now and then it's not a problem.

 **Little Mermaid has joined the chat room**

(Little Mermaid): SAM!

(Jack Frost): What now?

(Little Mermaid): Okay long story short I went to your room to ask you something and I found something in your room YOU NEED TO COME SEE THIS NOW!

(Jack Frost): Fine I'm on my way.

 **Jack Frost, Captain Spandex, and Birdie Boy have left the chat room**

 **A/N: This has been a fun chapter for me hope you liked it and before I forget this what Caroline and I found in my room in the Tower…**

 **Me: This better be good Caroline….Is that the TARDIS!?**

 **Caroline: Yes and why is it in your room!**

 **Me: How should I know!?**

 **(The door to the TARDIS opens and the Doctor and Rose come out)**

 **The Doctor: Could you girls tell us what dimension we're in?**

 **Caroline: You're in the Marvel Cinematic Universe.**

 **Rose: Oh dear!**

 **The Doctor: Well this is… interesting.**

 **Me: Trust us we have seen and done weirder things than this.**

 **(Tony walks in)**

 **Tony: I am not even going to ask. But I think it might be good the Doctor is here there are Cyberman attacking downtown.**

 **Caroline: I am going to ask how the heck they got here Doctor.**

 **The Doctor: I…..Have no clue.**

 **Me: You have one small dimensional adventure without your friend and it just spirals out of control!**

 **Rose: You travel through other dimensions?**

 **Me: Oh no I am not explaining this no way no how!**

 **The Doctor: I think I get it you really don't have to explain um miss…..**

 **Me: My name's Samantha and this is my friend Caroline nice to meet you Doctor and Rose.**

 **Rose: You know who we are already?**

 **Caroline: In this dimension you guys have a TV series.**

 **(Random portal opens and out comes Sherlock)**

 **Caroline: 0_0**

 **Me: YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!?**

 **Sherlock: Did I come at a bad time Samantha?**

 **Me: Yeah you kind of did Sherlock!**

 **Caroline: Wait hold on a second you know Sherlock!?**

 **Me: Well one of those dimensional adventures I had was Sherlock okay you mad?**

 **Caroline: Oh no I'm not mad….I AM FURIOUS!**

 **Me: 0_0 Oh crap! I am screwed!**

 **A/N: Now fellow readers if you excuse me I need to try and avoid Caroline's wrath bye see you when I update again if I live long enough to update! (Caroline has been trying to get me interested in Doctor Who it worked I am hooked so now she is trying to get me interested in Sherlock.)**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Avengers Adventures in chat rooms part 4

 **A/N: Hello everyone this is part 4 hope you enjoy it! And this is who is talking**

 **Caroline: Little Mermaid, Sam: Jack Frost, Tony: Iron Man is the best, Steve: Captain Spandex, Wanda: Witch girl, Pietro: Speedy Gonzalez, Thor: Goldilocks, Loki: Thor stinks Loki rocks, Natasha: Spider queen, Clint: Legolas, Bucky: Metal arm guy, Vision: Robot man, Falcon: Birdie Boy, Rhodey: Mr. Uptight, Pepper: Gingered haired woman, Jane: Ms. Science, Darcy: Ms. I tazed Thor.**

(Ms. Science): So Sam I was wondering if we could get together some time?

(Jack Frost): Sure Jane that sounds like fun can Caroline come too?

(Ms. Science): Sure of course she can come! As long as Darcy can come if that's alright?

(Jack Frost): There is no option Darcy is coming!

(Ms. Science): Great how does Friday at 11:30 sound?

(Jack Frost): Good I'll let Caroline know and we're good.

(Ms. Science): Great see you Friday bye!

(Jack Frost): Bye Jane see you Friday!

 **Ms. Science has left the chat room**

 **Little Mermaid has joined the chat room**

(Jack Frost): Good Caroline you're here we are going to hang out with Darcy and Jane on Friday at 11:30 sound cool?

(Little Mermaid): Of course it sounds good can't wait!

 **The Doctor #10 has joined the chat room**

(Jack Frost): Doctor, how did you get into the chat room?

(The Doctor #10): Your friend Stark gave me access.

(Little Mermaid): Cool.

(Jack Frost): He didn't give one to Sherlock too did he?

 **The Detective has joined the chat room**

(The Detective): He did Samantha.

(Jack Frost): Hello Sherlock.

(Little Mermaid): YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!?

(The Detective): Hello Caroline

(Little Mermaid): I don't have time for this!

 **Little Mermaid has left the chat room**

(Jack Frost): How did you know my friends name was Caroline? Wait never mind I know the answer.

(The Detective): Because I'm Sherlock Holmes.

(Jack Frost): Yeah that's the answer.

(The Doctor #10): Well I have Cybermen to deal with talk to you later good day to you.

 **The Doctor #10 and The Detective have left the chat room**

(Jack Frost): Hmm Caroline and I have weird friends.

 **Spider Queen and Iron Man is the best have joined the chat room**

(Iron Man is the best): Just so you know Sam I have a new favorite song you don't need to worry about me singing Let It Go anymore.

(Spider Queen): Okay then what's your new favorite song now Stark?

(Jack Frost): Thank goodness so yeah what is your new favorite song?

(Iron Man is the best): I'll give you hint it's kind of about a member of the team.

(Jack Frost): Is it when Captain America throws his mighty shield?

(Spider Queen): Oh my god Stark it better not be what I think it is!

(Iron Man is the best): Iggy Azalea's Black Widow yes, yes it is my new favorite song agent Romanoff.

 **Spider Queen has left the chat room**

 **FRIDAY's daily Tower update: Mr. Stark I would hide if I were you unless you want to feel The Black Widow's wrath.**

(Iron Man is the best): 0_0

(Jack Frost): Your screwed now Stark! XD

 **Iron Man is the best has left the chat room**

 **Speedy Gonzalez has joined the chat room**

(Speedy Gonzalez): Sam, Wanda needs you.

(Jack Frost): Why isn't she asking me instead of you is this a trick?

(Speedy Gonzalez): This is not a trick.

 **Thor stinks Loki rocks has joined the chat room**

(Thor stinks Loki rocks): You have got to be kidding me this is so a trick and I am not lying this time.

(Jack Frost): What is even more ridiculous is I believe him Pietro what are you up too?

 **Speedy Gonzalez has left the chat room**

(Jack Frost): I think this was a plan set up by him and Bucky. I can't believe I'm saying this but thanks Loki.

(Thor stinks Loki rocks): Your welcome and I am shocked that you even said that.

(Jack Frost): Okay maybe you're not so bad but you still get on my nerves from time to time.

(Thor stinks Loki rocks): The feeling is mutual.

(Jack Frost): Well I've got work to do in the lab talk to you later Loki.

(Thor stinks Loki rocks): Okay then goodbye.

 **Jack Frost has left the chat room**

 **Goldilocks joined the chat room**

(Goldilocks): I am glad you are getting along with Lady Samantha brother!

(Thor stinks Loki rocks): I don't know what you're talking about Thor.

(Goldilocks): You're not fooling me this time brother.

(Thor stinks Loki rocks): Okay maybe we are getting along but Caroline still hates me!

(Goldilocks): True but I'm sure she'll come around.

 **Little Mermaid has joined the chat room**

(Little Mermaid): In your dreams Point Break he is not my friend!

(Goldilocks): But he means you no harm.

(Little Mermaid): Hurt Samantha Loki and you will get kicked in the berries got it!

(Thor stinks Loki rocks): 0_0 I understand no harm will come to her I promise I won't hurt her she's my friend!

(Little Mermaid): Good because Clint would murder you too he treats us like little sisters he never had.

 **Legolas has joined the chat room**

(Legolas): Caroline is right Loki hurt her and you will get an arrow in the eye socket!

(Thor stinks Loki rocks): I understand you two GEEZ calm down!

(Little Mermaid): Never tell a girl to calm down!

 **A/N: Hope you guys like this chapter don't worry the chat rooms adventures will return someday don't know when though and this is what happened in the lab by the way…**

 **Me: Let's see here….**

 **(Captain Kirk, Spock, Scotty, and Bones show up in the lab)**

 **Me: Oh my god you have got to be kidding me!?**

 **Kirk: Oh hey Sam how have you been?**

 **(Caroline walks in)**

 **Caroline: 0_0**

 **Caroline: Excuse me for a moment.**

 **(Caroline starts to bang her head on the table)**

 **Spock: This behavior seems illogical.**

 **Scotty: What's wrong with your friend?**

 **Me: Trust me this normal for her believe me.**

 **Kirk: Okay?**

 **Me: How did you guys get here?**

 **Bones: Don't ask me I'm a doctor not a scientist!**

 **Caroline: Sam this Star Trek right or am I dreaming?**

 **Me: No this is Star Trek Caroline these are my friends Captain Kirk, Spock, Bones, and Scotty crew members of the star ship the U.S.S Enterprise.**

 **(Tony and Bruce walk in)**

 **Tony: Nope not drunk enough for this.**

 **Banner: 0_0**

 **Me: Well this is awkward.**

 **Spock: Maybe we should not have come?**

 **Me: It's no problem really it's not but this is going to be hard to explain**

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter you'll have to wait for me to explain to the Avengers how I know Kirk, Spock, Bones, and Scotty in the next chapter so yeah a cliff hanger oh well I'm just evil that way.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Star Trek and Dinosaurs

 **A/N: Hey everyone here's chapter 13 hope you like it and yes I said Dinosaurs take a wild guess as what I mean after all it's not that hard!**

Sam's POV

The Avengers and the members of the U.S.S. Enterprise looked at each other they gave each other weird looks Caroline was slamming her head into the table counter. Steve went over and stopped her Kirk asked "Sam how do you know these people?" then Tony said "Sam, how do you know _these_ people?" I sighed and said "Okay Avengers, I know Kirk, Spock, Scotty, and Bones because you all now I sometimes go on dimensional adventure on my own well my first one was Star Trek Into Darkness." Caroline said "How many have you done without me I'm afraid to ask." I said "Star Wars, Star Trek, Disney, Daredevil, The Arrow, The Flash, Spiderman, Batman, Phineas and Ferb, Sherlock, Doctor Who, Narnia, Kim Possible, The Hobbit…." Everyone looked at me in shock Caroline said "I've heard enough thank you!" I said "You sure there's more?" Clint said "Okay its official you weird me out." I said "Everyone is weird in their own right Clint." Eventually Kirk, Spock, Scotty, and Bones left thank goodness things were just getting awkward. I went to my room and sat on my bed I was reading a book when a portal opened in my room I entered it thinking it was Star Wars but I landed hard on some grassy ground. Then a guy said "Who the heck are you!?" I got up and saw a guy that looked like Star-Lord I said "Samantha Dixon, Dimensional traveler." He said "Owen Grady, Velociraptor Trainer." I stood there in mild shock he said Owen Grady that's when I realized Oh my god I'm in Jurassic World!

 **3 HOURS LATER**

My portal opened in the common room where everyone was watching TV. I stood there I had scratches, dried blood, bruises, ripped pants and shirt, and oh yeah I smelled like gasoline. Everyone looked at me in pure shock including Caroline she said "WHAT HAPPEN TO YOU!?" I said "I'm not sure I even want to relive what I just went through!" Bruce said "You look like you've been through a war zone." I said "You could say that." Tony said "Kid, what did this to you!?" I said "Two words JURASSIC WORLD!" Bruce said "Let's get those cuts cleaned up." Everyone followed us to the lab where Bruce helped me clean the cuts. Tony said "Okay start from the beginning." Caroline didn't understand Jurassic World like everyone else did I mean even the Asgardians understood which is saying something! When I finished Caroline said "Okay I may not have seen the movies but Sam I can understand you are traumatized and I probably would have lost it just like you have." Everyone looked at Caroline in shock she said "What?" Clint said "You haven't seen the Jurassic Park movies are you kidding me!?" she said "No I haven't seen them yeah so?" Natasha grabbed her and we went upstairs back to the common room and we made her sit through all four Jurassic Park movies she said "Okay I can say this there okay but not my favorites okay but Sam I will admit this Indominus Rex is way creepy I can see why your traumatized." I said "I'm going to take a shower and change my clothes their ripped and I smell like gasoline." Tony said "Yeah you should I can't believe you were under that truck with Owen though." I said "Well Owen's a smart guy and he is a friend now so if he shows up don't be too surprised let's just hope no Dinosaurs show up." Clint said "One more thing Sam did you make friends with the Raptors?" I said "What's really shocking is I did with all four of them." Clint had a priceless look on his face I walked back to my room took a shower got changed and went to bed the images of Indominus were still in my head and haunted my dreams. I mean seeing the dinosaur on the big screen is so different from running like heck from the actually thing in real life! I woke up the next morning to Tony on the speakers he said "SAM! I NEED YOU IN THE LAB LIKE RIGHT NOW IT"S A SERIOUS LIFE THREATING EMERGENCY COME NOW!" I jumped out of the bed and said "Hang on Tony I'm on my way!" I heard him say before it cut out "Bruce shut the door! SHUT THE DOOR!" then I heard an all too familiar sound of a screech Oh heck no! I ran to the lab and saw through the glass a Velociraptor more specifically Blue! Bruce and Tony's eyes were wide I said "How did Blue get in here!" Tony said "IT"S A FUCKING RAPTOR WHY DON"T YOU TELL US!" I said "Okay let me in there." Bruce said "WHAT NO WAY!" I said "Trust me Blue won't hurt me." They hesitantly let me in Blue screeched I said "Hey, hey its' okay Blue remember me?" she chocked her head she seemed to remember me she let me get close enough to touch her she calmed down. I didn't see the others had arrived at the door outside and watched as I practically was friends with a deadly apex predator. I opened a portal and convinced her to go through and she did and it was all over but the lab was most defiantly trashed. Everyone entered I said "You guys saw that uh?" Natasha said "Yeah we did that was shocking…." I said "I don't know why the Raptors like me and won't eat me okay I mean I wasn't there when they hatched they didn't imprint on me they imprinted on Owen. I guess they know I don't mean them any harm and that I care just like Owen." Tony said "You were practically controlling the Raptor." I quoted Owen saying "It's not about control it's a relationship it's about respect." Clint said "Owen said that." I said "Well it did apply to the situation so yeah I quoted him." I walked back to my room I plopped down on my bed I said to myself "Star Trek and Dinosaurs in one week Sam your life is getting crazier and crazier everyday why me!"

 **A/N: So yeah what a crazy week that was god I hate running from dinosaurs! Hope you like this chapter it just came to me also Jurassic World was so freaking awesome saw it the day it came out in theaters definitely one of the best movies of the summer!**

 **Me: Tony, I really don't want to talk about Indominus Rex okay!**

 **Tony: Okay fine I won't ask anymore but…**

 **Me: But what?**

 **Tony: Blue, what happened to her?**

 **Me: I don't know I just know she's safe on the island that's all I care about.**

 **Tony: Okay but did you ever wonder if the park was opened on Isla Nublar what happened Isla Sorna?**

 **Me: 0_0**

 **Me: I have no idea maybe there will be a fifth movie that explains that?**

 **Tony: As long as a T-Rex doesn't show up in the Tower I'm good**

 **Me: I highly doubt that the T-Rex will show up if she does we're screwed.**

 **Tony: Famous last words.**

 **Caroline: Are you still talking about Jurassic Park?**

 **Me and Tony: Yes.**

 **Caroline: That's it I'm gone I going to hang with Barry, Cisco, and Caitlyn.**

 **Me: Have fun!**

 **Tony: WHO ARE BARRY, CISCO, AND CAITLYN!?**

 **Caroline: You'll never know Tony! You'll never know!**

 **(Caroline opened a portal and left)**

 **(Tony stares at me curiously)**

 **Me: Sorry not saying anything! I'm out peace I'm going to hang out with Owen and Claire!**

 **(Opened portal and left)**

 **Tony: Those two don't tell me anything anymore!**

 **Pietro and Bucky: No kidding!**

 **Tony: WHEN DID YOU GET IN HERE!**

 **Bucky: I'm like a ghost Stark.**

 **Pietro: I have super speed you'll never see me coming.**

 **A/N: Yeah had way too much fun with this chapter and this is a note for Caroline.**

 **I will get you to watch all four Jurassic Park movies if it's the last thing I do! You don't have to like them I just think you should at least watch them you don't have to be interested in dinosaurs to watch these movies. WATCH THESE MOVIES YOU WILL! (*)**

 **(*): Speaks this way Yoda does.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Clint screws up big time!

 **Location: Avengers Tower**

Sam's POV

I walked into the lab that afternoon and found my part of the lab a little messy so when I went to check a device I had that lets me know if other dimensions that Caroline and I go to were in need of our help but the device was covered in goop! And an arrow was near the goop I screamed "CLINTON FRANCIS BARTON!" Clint popped out of the vent and said "yes?" I said "What did I tell you don't mess with this device you could do serious damage if you mess with this device!" I cleaned the goop but my suspicions were conformed the goop caused problems and at least five dimensions were in pure chaos! And what's worst the labels I had on which dimensions they were they were gone! I glared daggers at Clint and said "Clint, you put five dimensions into pure chaos! And you are coming with me to fix this or you are so dead!" he said "But…" I said "NO BUTS THIS IS YOUR MESS AND YOUR HELPING ME FIX IT NOW OR ELSE!" I opened the first portal and we landed in Avengers earths mightiest heroes Oh why did it have to be this one! Clint asked "So where are we?" I said "We are in the show Avengers earths' mightiest heroes dimension." He said "Oh please no….." I said "This is entirely your fault!" he just said "UGH!" I said "Okay here is the plan you will not talk to your version of you here got it!" he said "Okay fine." We walked to Avengers mansion we were greeted by Wasp when we entered I said "Hey Janet." She said "Hey Sam haven't seen you in a long time who's your friend?" I said "This is the Cinematic Universe Hawkeye." When I had first came here I explained the Marvel Cinematic Universe to everyone on the team they understood. We went to the common room everyone was talking both Clint's stared each other down. I said "Guys I would like you to meet the Marvel Cinematic Universe Hawkeye." Clint did exactly what I asked him to not do he talked to EMH Hawkeye he said "This is the other version of me this is ridiculous!" EMH Clint faced me and said "This is a cruel sick joke right?" I said "Nope, Bird Brain here messed with some things in my lab and put five dimensions into pure chaos!" EMH Steve Rogers spoke first "Well Samantha you can tell this dimension isn't in chaos." Spoke to soon suddenly there was an explosion and we all went flying we all got up and it was the Masters of Evil I hate these guys. Zemo said "Well, well looks like the girl from another dimension is back." When I first came here I was kidnapped by the Masters of evil they had planned to use me against the Avengers in the process. I had made enemies with the Loki here as well as if one wasn't enough! We fought the Masters of Evil but they got away but things at least were no longer in chaos. We left and went to of all things the My Little Pony Friendship is Magic dimension! Clint did not like being a pony it took him at least 10 minutes on how to shoot his arrows with hooves at least the chaos that was being caused was not because of Discord because he reformed.

 **5 HOURS AND 3 OTHER DIMENSIONS LATER**

We finally fixed all the other dimensions Avengers EMH, My Little Pony, The Lego Movie, Disney, and Star Wars were no longer in chaos we took the elevator to the common room and Tony said "Where have you two been?" I explained everything that happened everyone laughed at the My Little Pony part poor Clint was never going to live this down I said to him "By the way Clint I'm going to have to tell Laura about this fiasco." His eyes grew wide with horror Pietro said "Oh you're in trouble now old man!" and he laughed and Clint said "Shut up punk!" I walked away to go and call Laura. Clint came after me begging "Please Sam don't tell Laura I am begging you!" he had latched on to my foot I was dragging him everyone was laughing at this point Natasha came over and dragged him off my foot and I went to my room to call Laura.

 **THE NEXT DAY…..**

Laura made herself clear on the phone she was coming to talk to Clint I walked to the common room that morning to get some breakfast but thought better of it when I heard Laura chewing out Clint. I thought to myself Hell hath no fury like Laura's scorn and realized Clint is so going to get back at me for this the question became when, where, and how?

 **A/N: I had way to much fun with this one it's getting harder and harder to write for this story but I do have at least two more ideas for some more chapters don't worry this is not the end of this story trust me. Anyway have a great day because EVERYTHING IS AWESOME! (*)**

 _ **Everything is awesome- The Lego Movie**_

 _ **EMH- Stands for Earths Mightiest Heroes**_

 **Me: So Clint you mad?**

 **Clint: Oh I'm not mad…**

 **Me: Oh thank goodness**

 **Clint: I AM FURIOUS!**

 **Me: Oh crap!**

 **Clint: Prepare to feel my wrath!**

 **Me: I think you are taking this too seriously.**

 **Clint: Denial won't save you now!**

 **Me: I am not in denial Barton.**

 **Clint: You are going down, down, down!**

 **Me: Have you been watching Phineas and Ferb again!?**

 **Clint: Yes, yes I have!**

 **Me: Why me!? Why me!?**

 **Loki: Hello**

 **Clint: Oh no not you!**

 **Me: Get me out of here please!**

 **Loki: I think not I find this very entertaining.**

 **Me: You suck!**

 **Loki: I know you are but what am I.**

 **Me: THAT DOSEN'T EVEN MAKE ANY SENSE!**

 **Loki: Make Sense? Oh what fun is there in making sense?**

 **Clint: OH MY GOD!**

 **Me: You just made a My Little Pony reference!**

 **Loki: Don't care**

 **Me: You will care if I tell everyone here in the Tower.**

 **Loki: DON'T. YOU. DARE!**

 **Me: Oh I will Black Mail sweet Black Mail!**

 **Loki: (Glares daggers at me)**

 **Me: Your death glare dose not scare me you know that right?**

 **Clint: I'm…I'm just going to go now.**

 **Loki: This is not over Lady Samantha!**

 **Me: Bring it on Reindeer Games!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: The Great Avengers Prank War….and then some

 **A/N: Hi Ho everyone I'm back! And I have had a stroke of pure genius I was watching Captain America The Winter Soldier tonight and I said to myself well Sam maybe you should do a story during the events of The Winter Soldier for your series My Life is and Always Will Be a Lie. Yes I know I did a story taking place during Age of Ultron but I am thinking in that series I am the adopted daughter of the Super Soldier so I said screw it there will be a prequel but not really a prequel you know like the Hobbit and the Lord of the Rings anyway I am ranting here's the next chapter enjoy!**

 **Location: Avengers Tower: Sunday Morning: Common floor kitchen**

 **Sam's POV**

I walked on to the Common Floor kitchen that Sunday I was pretty tired. I realized I am probably the only one awake in the Tower but I knew Barnes, Rogers, and Wilson were most likely on a run in Central Park I went to open the fridge to get the milk but when I opened the fridge I got a face full of cream pie. I could hear Clint's laughter I guessed this was his revenge….. a prank the pie slid off my face I wiped the cream from eyes and mouth and I said "Okay Clint you got me! You had your revenge are you happy now?" He said "Oh I'm just getting started!" Caroline popped out of nowhere and said "Did it work?" I said "My own best friend betrayed me WOW!" she just laughed at the sight of my cream covered face. Then of course Steve, Bucky, and Sam arrive in the elevator all three looked at me in shock I said "Say one word and it will be your DOOM!" all three of them start laughing at me I sighed this is just ridiculous but of course the rest of the team walk in and take one look and bust out laughing that's it! I said "Barton, you have crossed the line I official declare a PRANK WAR!" everyone stopped laughing at this point Barton said "Okay then I agree everyone choose a side." Vision and Bruce then declared they were out they didn't want any part of this. Caroline, Tony, Thor, Wanda, and Natasha joined Barton. Bucky, Steve, Loki, Pietro, and Falcon joined my side I said to Caroline "Traitor!" she stuck her tongue out at me Pietro said the same to Wanda and she did the same action as Caroline my team had the left side of the Tower and Clint's had the right side. The pranking was going to begin soon I could just tell so we sat down and I asked "Okay anyone got any ideas on how and who to prank first?" Bucky said "I've got an idea." I said "Let's hear it!"

 **2 Hours Later…..**

We had ran back to our side of the Tower and we laughed and high fived we sat down on the couch and I said "Five…Four…Three…Two…One!" then we heard Tony scream bloody murder. We continued to laugh until Tony arrived and we put serious faces on he said "YOU GUYS PAINTED MY SUITS PINK AND GLITTERED THEM AND BEZAZLLED THEM TOO?!" Loki said "Oh what us we did no such thing I can ensure you Stark we did not do a thing." He said "LIARS THE LOT OF YOU!" and he stormed off. Then I said "Wait for it…." Then we could Caroline scream she marched in and said "HOW ARE THERE ANTS ALL OVER MY ROOM!?" I smirked and said "You can come out now Scott!" Ant Man grew back to normal size and appeared next to Caroline she jumped she never expected that I said "I made a call to a friend." He laughed and said "By the way you're welcome Sam." I said "Thanks Scott see you around." He gathered the ants and left Bucky asked "How do you know that guy?" I said "Sorry, that's classified." He glared at me and then dropped the conversation. Bruce walked in and looked and said "You know what I don't want to know." Then he got back in the elevator and left.

 **3 Weeks Later…**

Our teams had been going back and forth with the pranks for three weeks we had played pranks on Wanda, Clint, Thor, Caroline, and Tony everyone except Natasha. Pietro said "Okay anyone have an idea on pranking Natasha?" Steve, Bucky, and I said "We have one idea..." we played the prank alright we painted Nat's suit pink and put glitter all over it the next thing we know Steve, Bucky, and I were hiding in the rafters of the gym from the murderous Natasha. I said "Maybe we shouldn't have pranked Widow?" Bucky said sarcastically "Oh really?!" I said "Don't get smart with me Barnes!" he said "Yeah sure." Ugh! He can be annoying Steve said "Both of you be quiet someone's coming!" we hushed up and got really nervous because Natasha was down there she looked up and said "Hello Rogers, Barnes, and Dixon." Oh crap we are doomed she rarely will call us by our last names Steve asked nervously "Nat, you're not still mad at us right? Because we have been up here for at least five hours." She shook her head and said "I'm not mad at you three anymore." We sighed in relief she said will a smirk "In fact I am going to get revenge though Clint if you would…." We saw Clint and then he pelted us with Nerf gun darts so did Natasha all three of us jumped down from the rafters and ran.

 **Sometime Later…**

We were all in attack positions most of us had weapons at ready as well Clint and his team on the right us on the left. Bruce comes up in the elevator with Vision and Bruce looks at us in shock and he said "Okay this escalated quicker and sooner than I thought it would Avengers stand down now!" we didn't really listen he then said "Fine you've been warned…" Director Fury and Agent Hill walk in and Fury shouts "AVENGERS STAND DOWN!" Bruce then said "The next person to play a prank gets Hulk smashed." we looked at them and stopped immediately. Bruce said thanks and Fury and Hill left Bruce said "You guys left me no choice enough with the pranks already okay harmless and funny ones are okay but honestly what I just saw looked like a Civil War." We looked at each other sheepishly I walked up to Clint and held out my hand and said "Truce?" he took my hand and shook it and said "Truce." The Great Avengers Prank War of 2015 finally ended after three weeks of ridiculousness.

 **5 Days Later…**

I walked into the kitchen that Friday morning to grab some milk I was so tired beyond all belief. I poured a bowl of Fruit Loops and then poured the milk and took a bite of my cereal and immediately spit it out I put the bowl down and said out loud "Who switched the milk with orange juice!?" Loki and Tom Hiddleston popped out of nowhere and said "You've been LOKI'D!" I stood there in shock it was freaking Tom Hiddleston! Caroline walked in her mouth agape like mine. I said "Loki, how and why is Tom Hiddleston here!?" Tom said "Loki invited me." I was still shocked then I just about lost it when the rest of the team comes in with the actors that play them! Caroline could not even fully comprehend this so she fainted everyone looked at her in shock so did I went over to her and I said "Caroline, wake up!" she didn't I said "Someone get me glass of ice water." Sebastian Stan handed me a glass I said "Thanks." He said "No problem." I dumped the contents of the glass on Caroline she didn't like it one bit. She said "Oh oh oh my god that's cold!" I said "You left me no choice." She glared and I said "Whatever you do don't faint again!" she said "It's good I'm cool." Spoke too soon the Guardians of the Galaxy arrived and they arrived with the actors that played them Caroline said "By the way Chris Pratt loved your work on Parks and Recreation." I said "Jurassic World was great you were awesome!" he said "thanks." and then Caroline fainted again I said "Oh my God really!?" Steve said I got this "He picked her up and took her to her room. Chris Evans asked "Dose she usually do that?" I said "In truth this is literally the first time she has ever Fangirled." Antony Mackie just said "WOW!" I said "She should be fine later."

 **2 Hours Later…**

I went to Caroline's room later and woke her up she said "Sam, I had the weirdest dream ever the Avengers, Bucky, Loki, The Guardians of the Galaxy, and you were there but so were the actors and actresses that play them." I said "Welcome back to reality because that was no dream you completely lost it and Fangirled and fainted twice Steve carried you to your room after you fainted for the second time." She said "Really!?" she was blushing I had never seen her do that before I said "Yep that's what happened." She said "Wait you poured a glass of cold ice water on me!" I gulped and bolted out of her room she screamed after me saying "OH YOU ARE SO DEAD SAM!" I ran for my life yep just a normal week at Avengers Tower.

 **A/N: I think this maybe the longest chapter I have written yet! I had so much fun with this story hope you liked it!**

 **Falcon: Hey Sam**

 **Me: Yeah what Falcon?**

 **Falcon: Maybe we should start a Sam's Club eh eh?**

 **(Falcon starts keeling over in laughter at his joke)**

 **Me: Very funny Falcon maybe you and Clint should start a Birdie Boy's club instead.**

 **Falcon: Oh that's how it is?!**

 **Me: Yeah that's how it is!**

 _ **Later…**_ **.**

 **Me: Falcon why do you have a big stuffed Big Bird?**

 **Falcon: What are you talking about!**

 **Me: I saw it the other day and just remembered it.**

 **Falcon: You must be seeing things Samantha because I do not have a stuffed Big Bird!**

 **Me: (Smirking) if you say so Sam.**

 **Falcon: Samantha you are so dead!**

 **Me: What me what could I have done?!**

 **Falcon: You sent Romanoff a picture of the stuffed Big Bird I have and she posted about it!**

 **Me: And you finally just admitted you own that Big Bird!**

 **Falcon: 0.0**

 **Me: Hahahahahahahhahahahahahahahah!**

 **Me: FRIDAY you got that confession on audio right?**

 **FRIDAY: Yes Miss Dixon would you like me to send it to Agent Romanoff?**

 **Me: Yes please!**

 **Falcon: COME HERE!**

 **(Falcon tries to tackle me but fails to catch me)**

 **Me: (Running away) that's for making fun of me when you found out I got turned into a kitten!**

 **Falcon: YOUR GOING TO REGRET THIS DO YOU HEAR ME!**

 **A/N: Aw black mail sweet black mail (evil smug grin)**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Pranking The Winter Soldier

 **A/N: Hey everyone back again! I have decided its official I am doing a sort of prequel for Life is and always will be a lie series that takes place during Captain America TWS like I said in the chapter before. But the pranks here in this stories series continue…**

 **Location: Avengers Tower**

This has been a seemingly boring week it's been at least four weeks since the Great Avengers Prank War of 2015. So I decided to get revenge on Barnes for all the times he decided to annoy me into telling him what Fan Fiction was. What did I do you might ask…..I handcuffed his hands together when he was sleeping. The next morning everyone was sitting down eating breakfast when Bucky charged in and said "Okay whose the wise guy who thought this was funny?" everyone started laughing I of course the one who did it the thing is he can't really break out of them they are the handcuffs Thor put on Loki from the whole Dark World adventure and can't be taken off without the key. I got up to get the key but it was nowhere to be found! Bucky was sitting next to Steve and I said "Bad news the key is missing I can't find it….." Bucky looked at me blankly he said "You can't find the key?" I said "Yeah…." He said "Anybody got a bobby pin?" Thor laughed he said "Those are some of the best cuffs in Asgard there is no way a puny object like that could help you escape!" Wanda handed Bucky the pin he said "Thanks." And he began to pick the lock. About 20 minutes later the handcuffs were off Bucky waved his hands and said "Ta Da!" Natasha said to Clint "Pay up!" Clint grumbled and handed Natasha twenty bucks. I said "Very impressive Bucky." He glared at me Caroline said "Oh Sam you're in for it now!" Bucky had a mischievous look on his face I said "Bucky, if you think you can put those cuffs on me you've got another thing coming!" he just ran straight at me I dodged him he slammed into the wall I ran out of the room and he continued to chase me ran back into the room and said "Steve help! Control your best friend!" he just chuckled and said "Samantha you brought this on yourself." I said "Ugh you suck! Eeep!" Bucky tried to sneak up on me he failed I ran out again. The Team could hear crashes and me laughing at Bucky he said "HOLD STILL!" I yelled "NEVER!" and I ran back in Bucky was so tired we both were he said "That's it I give." We sat back down we sat next to Steve Loki sat across from us and had a smirk on his face I said "What's so funny Rock of Ages?" he didn't say anything he just pulled out the key to the cuffs. Bucky and I glared at him I said "Why didn't you tell me you had the key!?" Loki shrugged and said "You didn't ask." Bucky said "You're so dead!" we tried to tackle Loki but of course it was an illusion! Loki was by the counter laughing I said "Get him!" so Bucky and I chased the trickster all over the Tower for three hours and failed to catch him. Bruce said "Uh I don't think I will understand you people!"

 **A/N: Yeah I know kind of short but really funny!**

 **Me: Well I am beat!**

 **(Milano arrives)**

 **Star-Lord: Hey Sam!**

 **Me: Hi Peter.**

 **Star-Lord: Why don't you call me Star-Lord!?**

 **Me: I do sometimes!**

 **Star-Lord: No you don't!**

 **Me: I am not arguing about this!**

 **Groot: I am Groot!**

 **Me: Thank you Groot Thank you!**

 **Rocket: How do you know what he is saying?!**

 **Me: I don't know I just do!**

 **Gamora: Well this is new information….**

 **Me: Why are you guys here anyway?**

 **Star-Lord: Who said we can't just come visit a good friend?**

 **Me: What did you do?**

 **Gamora: Nothing.**

 **Me: No you guys did something or does this have something to do with Thanos?**

 **Drax: Maybe the second choice….**

 **Me: What now!**

 **Star-Lord: We hear he's trying to find the other Infinity Stones.**

 **Me: Guys I told you about all the ones Caroline and I know about but the last two we have no clue.**

 **Groot: I am Groot.**

 **Me: Yeah I know Groot it is frustrating.**

 **Rocket: Well this is just great!**

 **Me: Don't blame me blame MARVEL!**

 **Star-Lord: Thanks anyway Sam we'll be going.**

 **Me: Bye guys!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Unexpected Visits and The Speedster's Trick

 **A/N: I've said before and I'll say it again I am on a roll here! Enjoy**

 **Location: My house**

Sam's POV

Caroline and I spend a lot of time in the MCU dimension sometimes it's just nice to be at home alone and relax. My Mom and Dad were going to be out for the rest of the day so I had the house to myself so I decided to watch a movie I picked up The Avengers DVD and put it in the player then I thought I heard someone up stairs a lot of people wait what!? I grabbed my phone and my powers at ready. Mine and Caroline's powers use to not work here in our dimension but that changed for some reason a long time ago. I walked into my kitchen and Tony, Steve, Natasha, Bruce, Clint, Thor, Loki, Pietro, Wanda, Vision, Sam, and Bucky were in my house! I was in pure shock I thought I was seeing things but I knew better I said "Okay, How are you guys even here!?" Tony said "Rock of Ages told us he could help us travel to your dimension so we popped in for a surprise visit!" I face palmed and glared at Loki he had a smirk on his face as per usual. I said "Just wait here real quick be right back." I walked out of the kitchen and went down the hall to my room and shut the door I called Caroline. She said "What up?" I said "The Avengers are at my house!" she was silent for two seconds and screamed into the phone "WAIT WHAT!?" I said "Yeah I know right it's all Loki's fault he helped them get here!" she said "Wow!" I said "Could you please come over and help me!?" then she proceeded to crumple paper on her line and said "Sam….I think we …..Are….breaking up!" I said "I know you are crumpling paper I know that trick!" she then hung up on me! I stood there in shock and vowed revenge later. I walked back to the kitchen everyone was still there Clint said "Everything alright?" I said "What oh no everything is just peachy." I said follow me and I lead them down stairs Tony laughed and said "Wow your Dad collects a lot of comics and rockets!" I said "That's not everything." Then Bruce laughed and said "What did you miss us your watching Avengers?" I said "Very funny Bruce!" we all sat down and watched the movie. When it was over everyone was getting ready to leave when my parents came home OH CRAP I AM SO DEAD! They opened the door and they stood there in shock I said "Hi Mom hi Dad meet my friends the Avengers." Dad said "Uh hello?" Tony said "Love your collection by the way." Dad said "Uh thanks?" Mom said "Samantha is this a prank because I don't think I can believe this?" I said "It's not a prank these are really the Avengers not the actors." Dad said "An explanation would be nice." So explained to my parents the whole dimensional travel thing that Caroline does it with me we both are Avengers, Guardians of the Galaxy, and SHIELD agents. Also how we got our powers and our adventures through Avengers to Avengers Age of Ultron. I said at the end "Please do not ground me!" my Mom said "Why would we ground you? You clearly save the day almost every day!" I said "You're not mad?!" Dad said "Of course not!" he then said "So what's it like on the U.S.S Enterprise?" everyone laughed I called Caroline and told her she should tell her family because mine finally found out she said okay and we went back to discussing a whole bunch of other things. I told stories to my parents about dimensional adventures in Star Wars, Star Trek, The Hobbit, Avengers, Lego Movie, Jurassic World, The Flash, The Arrow, Ant-Man, The Guardians of the Galaxy, How to Train Your Dragon, Kim Possible, Doctor Who, Sherlock, Once Upon A Time, Disney, My Little Pony, Avengers EMH's, Agents of SHIELD, TMNT, Rise of the Guardians, Batman, Daredevil, Phineas and Ferb, Avengers Assemble, Spider-Man, Fantastic Four, X-Men, and many more. They were shocked by what Caroline and I do and at times I'm on my own in these adventures. I told them about the things that happen at the Tower also mentioning Caroline and I saved Pietro and we both don't like to discuss the events of Age of Ultron that much. Nor do I like to talk about Jurassic World a whole lot Mom asked why I said "Mom would you ask Owen, Grant, Ellie, or even Lex and Tim why they don't want to discuss a horrific event like that one? So why ask your own daughter who personally had to go through the whole Jurassic World fiasco?" Dad said "She has a point." With the crazy stories over I said as I made my way upstairs "Also if you see a blue phone booth in the yard it's just the Doctor and Rose don't mind them!" Mom said "Okay…WAIT WHAT!?" I just laughed and entered my room and found my candy stash jar on my bed and emptied a stick note was attached and it said "You should have seen this coming." With a smiley face signed by Pietro. I growled of course Pietro found my candy stash! I now vowed revenge on him as well.

 **The Next Day…**

 **Location: Avengers Tower**

"PIETRO MAXIMOFF!" I stood in the common floor kitchen and waited a blue blur came out of nowhere and materialized in front of me Pietro said "You called?" he had that smug little smirk on his face I said "Yeah I did you stole my candy stash yesterday!" everyone was of course in the room listening to see where this was going Caroline wasn't here she had a swim meet. He said "What I don't know what you are talking about!?" he said it with so much sarcasm it wasn't even funny. I handed him the sticky note he left on the jar he laughed and said "Okay you caught me red handed!" I said "First rule of not getting caught don't leave any evidence." Everyone went "Oooooooh!" Pietro hates to have his pride hurt. I said "What you did not see that coming?" Tony said "Oooooh you going to take that Sonic?!" Pietro just smirked and said "You have done it know Samantha Dixon." Oh crap I am doomed! He left the room and I asked Wanda "What is he doing?" she said "Most likely planning revenge." I gulped I am so going to get it and I will most likely never see it coming. Bucky laughed and said "You are doomed!" I said sarcastically "Oh really I hadn't noticed!" the next thing I know a huge bucket of ice cold water was dumped on me! Pietro said "What you did not see _that_ coming?" I had no words I was soaking wet and freezing everyone was laughing. Caroline came up in the elevator and said "Hey guys I'm back what did I….Sam why are you wet?" everyone laughed even harder I said "You can ask mister Speedy Gonzalez over here!" Pietro explained what happened and Caroline was laughing at me Bruce had got me a towel so I could dry off. I said sarcastically "Ha ha ha very funny!" everyone thought that was enough pranks for the rest of the month so we all decided to sit down and have team movie night yeah I guess we are kind a sorta a really weird super hero family of friends in more ways than one.

 **A/N: Yeah so after pure craziness it got all heartfelt and family like I just had to do it!**

 **Bucky: So Sam I finally found out about Fan Fiction…**

 **Me: OMG! What, How, When!**

 **Bucky: Caroline told me and Pietro and Steve.**

 **Me: My God I am going to kill her…..**

 **Bucky: I am just going to pretend she never showed me.**

 **Me: Very wise Bucky that's very wise.**

 **Pietro: Yeah she did show us and she showed us yours and her Fan Fiction.**

 **Me: 0.0 oh shit.**

 **Pietro: I really like your Life is and Always will be a Lie series ;)**

 **Me: (Blushing) uh thanks?**

 **Pietro: Well I have to go bye (zooms off)**

 **Bucky: So…..You have a crush on him?**

 **Me: Shut up Barnes!**

 **Bucky: what did I do I mean he's just sixteen after all and your fifteen…..**

 **Me: Shut up Barnes! I mean it!**

 **Bucky: Okay fine I will.**

 **(I storm off)**

 **Steve: What's with her?**

 **Bucky: She has a crush on Pietro and she won't admit it.**

 **Steve: Oh….wait Buck you aren't thinking what I think your thinking are you**

 **Bucky: (faking innocence) what do you mean?**

 **Steve: I am not blind Buck, you're going to try and play matchmaker like you would do for me aren't you?**

 **Bucky: Ding, ding, ding we have a winner!**

 **Steve: Samantha is going to kill you for this or worst.**

 **Bucky: No she won't!**

 **Steve: Yes she will!**

 **Bucky: No she won't!**

 **Steve: Yes she will!**

 **Tony: WO there Grandpa's what are you arguing about?**

 **Steve: Bucky is scheming to be matchmaker and get Pietro and Samantha together and I am saying she is going to kill him or worst and Buck is saying she won't!**

 **Bucky: She won't**

 **Steve: SEE!**

 **Tony: Okay this is hilarious okay James I am in this is going to be funny!**

 **Steve: UNBELIEVABLE!**

 **Natasha: What's unbelievable Rogers?**

 **Steve explains what just happened to Natasha**

 **Natasha: Barnes, Stark I am in!**

 **Steve: ARE YOU KIDDING ME!**

 **Wanda: What is wrong Captain?**

 **Steve regretfully explains this to Wanda**

 **Wanda: I'm with them I think Pietro actually likes Sam.**

 **Steve: THIS IS JUST GETTING RIDICULOUS!**

 **Clint, Bruce, Caroline, Falcon, Thor, Loki, Vision, and Pepper enter the room**

 **Caroline: What's ridiculous Steve?**

 **Steve: THAT'S IT I AM GONE ONE OF YOU FOUR EXPLAIN TO THEM!**

 **(Steve storms off)**

 **(Bucky explains)**

 **Clint: I am in this is going to be so much fun!**

 **Bruce: I'm in as well.**

 **Pepper: Let's do it!**

 **Vision: I am not sure of this but I agree.**

 **Thor: I shall join this as well!**

 **Loki: When do we start? Because I am all for this!**

 **Falcon: I'm in let's do this!**

 **Caroline: Perfect Idea when do we start?**

 **Bucky: Then I guess we all agree let Operation Matchmaking begin!**

 **A/N: Looks like everyone is ready for this plan but Steve still thinks it's a bad idea! XD**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Operation get Sam and Pietro together

 **A/N: Hey everyone hope you like this update I've been updating late at night because I can't sleep, I'm bored, and I'm busy during most of the day with many things but tomorrow hopefully I can update soon because I have nothing to do. Any way I am rambling hope you like this next chapter!**

 **Location: Avengers Tower**

 **Steve's POV**

Bucky is so going to get it if Sam or Pietro catches on to their plan and what's worst he's got everyone in on it even Fury, Hill, and somehow freaking Star-Lord! He is most definitely a dead man walking right now.

 **Bucky's POV**

Sam is not going to kill me for this in fact I think she is going to thank me for this someday. Since I came up with this plan I am the leader and Caroline being Sam's best friend she will be my co-leader. I even have Fury, Hill, and Star-Lord in on this! We are trying to keep it all hush-hush so Pietro and Sam don't figure out what we're doing this is my best plan yet! And we can't let Sam or Pietro talk to Steve no matter what he is a terrible liar and he may just give the whole plan away anyway!

 **Sam's POV**

I feel like everyone is up to something especially Bucky and Caroline call it best friends intuition. Steve keeps giving me weird looks I have absolutely no way to describe them and everyone is being all family like I mean nothing wrong with that but usually someone (Tony) is always arguing with everyone or annoying the crap out of them especially Steve. Something is up I can feel it or maybe I am just paranoid. But they are most definitely up to something but I can tell Steve just doesn't seem to be a part of it but I can tell he knows something. I know he's a terrible liar but every time I try to go ask him Tony, Bruce, Loki, or Clint suddenly appear and need my help or need to ask me something. WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON AROUND HERE!

 **Caroline's POV**

The guys said they have Pietro covered and we the girls have Sam covered for Bucky's grand plan. I have to admit to myself I am a wee bit jealous but I agree with Wanda. Pietro really does seem to like Sam a lot I at least feel a little bit better admitting this to myself instead of denying it I mean Pietro is really hot but of course I would never say that out loud.

 **Sam's POV**

I was reading a book on the couch in the common floor living room when a whoosh of wind and a blur came out of nowhere and my book was no longer in my hands! I turned around and found Pietro with my book in his hands with a smirk on his face I said "Pietro, give back my book please." He said "Now why would I want to do that?" I huffed and said "Because I was reading it and I am almost done." He said "I think you read too much you're not getting this back." I said "I am in no mood for your silly games Maximoff hand over the book." He said "If you want the book back you're going to have to find it!" and he sped off that Pietro just loves to get on my nerves in a really annoying cute sort of way wait did I just say cute my God he is getting to me! I marched off through the Tower to figure out where he hid my book I ended up looking in Tony's and Bruce's lab first I saw they both were conversing over God knows what I said as I entered "Hey guys…" I apparently scared them they swung around hiding their plans putting on nervous smiling faces I gave them a quizzical look and said "Anyway…Has Pietro been here he stole my book and he hid it somewhere in the Tower and I was almost done." They didn't answer they just stood there with those smiling faces I said "Hello earth to Stark and Banner!" Bruce said nervously "Uh no, no we have not seen Pietro yet sorry." I said "If you guys are planning on a new AI make sure it won't try and kill us first okay bye." And I walked out why is everyone acting so strange! I walked down to the Gym and saw Natasha sparing with Wanda and Clint doing target practice. I said to Clint "Hey Clint have you seen Pietro he stole my book and hid it in the Tower somewhere and I was almost done." He said "Last time I saw that punk must have been before he stole your book because he decided to catch one of my arrows before it hit the target again and he didn't have a book with him." I sighed Ugh Pietro is getting on my nerves right now! I went to ask Wanda who better to ask then his twin sister I said "Hey Wanda have you seen your brother he stole my book and hid it somewhere and I was almost done." She said "Sorry Samantha I have not seen him or your book nor has Natasha why don't you ask Thor or Loki?" I said "Ugh thanks anyway Wanda." I walked out of the gym and Pietro materialized in front of me and said "Having fun searching for you book?" I glared at him and said "You do realize you are a dead man walking right?" he smirked and said "Don't you mean a dead man running?" and he sped off. I was shocked by that he most definitely just schooled me in the smart remarks I took the elevator up to Thor's and Loki's floor and knocked on the door Thor answered and said "Lady Samantha what a pleasure to see you come in." I walked in Loki was sitting on couch reading a book like I would be right know if it weren't for that blasted speedster! I said "Nice to see you too Thor have you seen Pietro he stole my book and he hid it somewhere in the Tower and I was almost done." Thor said "I am sorry Lady Samantha I have not seen Pietro." Loki laughed I turned around and he had my book! I said "Did you and Pietro plan this or did he give that to you?!" Loki said "The latter actually he gave it to me and said to not give it to you. But I know what it's like to almost finish a book and never getting to finish it so here you can have it back." He threw my book over and I caught it and said "Thank you Loki, Now I am going to finish this before Speedy decides to steal it again." He said "Your welcome Samantha." And I left Thor and Loki's floor and went to my room to hopefully read in peace but Caroline, Pepper, Natasha, and Wanda were waiting in my room. OH come on can't a girl read in peace! Pepper said "Hello Sam, so here's the deal Tony is throwing another party tonight and we are getting really fancy for it and Caroline told us you don't have a nice dress for the party so we going out for a girls day and getting a dress!" I said "Okay just let me get my phone and pocket book and we can go." I grabbed those items and we were off Oh joy won't this be fun!

 **3 FREAKING HOURS LATER…**

We finally bought a dress that was blue floor length with a sliver accent. We also bought shoes that were sliver simple flats and a necklace. Since when does Stark have a party this fancy?! I put the thought aside as we got back to the Tower and Natasha insisted in doing a French braid for my hair so I let her do it and I got my dress, shoes, and necklace on I put a little make-up on but not a lot. I texted Caroline asking "Okay where is this party Stark is throwing?" she texted back saying "The roof." I texted back saying "The roof? Are you sure?" she texted saying "Yes, now hurry it up or I will have Thor or Loki drag you up here!" I texted back saying "Okay, okay! I'm on my way!" she said "Good." And I got in the elevator and went to the roof. The roof was decked out in a romantic like setting with flowers and everything and a table with two seats? That's when it hit me they are trying to set me up with someone and knowing this little matchmaking scheme had to be the plan of none other than James Buchanan Barnes! And he got everyone in on it as well no wonder everyone was acting so weird around me! The elevator dinged and I turned around it was wait PIETRO!? He was wearing a light gray suit with a blue tie. I should have realized who they were trying to set me up with earlier the outfit I was wearing were his colors Ooooo I am going to kill Barnes after this! Pietro walked up and said "So this is why everyone was acting weird around us uh?" I said "Yeah I guess so…." He grabbed my hand and sped us over to the table and he had already sat me down in the chair that was surprising he was sitting across from me and had a smirk on his face and said "Well who says we can't enjoy this plan of theirs together?" That shocked me most definitely! We sat there in silence for a bit until Pietro spoke up first and said "So Loki gave you your book back didn't he?" I said "Yeah he did but I never got to finish because of the ladies around here." He laughed ugh why does he have to be so gosh darn cute wait did I just say "gosh darn" I have been hanging with Steve and Bucky too much! He said "You know I still think you read too much." I said "Ha, Ha, Ha very funny I can't help if I get lost in a good book." He laughed again why oh why does he have to be so cute! Suddenly out of nowhere music started to play and I recognized the song instantly it was one of the songs from Star-Lord's Awesome Mix Volume 1 it was Fooled Around And Fell In Love you have got to be kidding me Bucky got the Guardians of the Galaxy in on this really Barnes when I am done here I will kill you. Pietro was caught off guard like I was by this and looked at me and smirked and sped us off to dance. I looked at him and said "If I step on your toes I will feel no remorse since you sped me out here." He chuckled I almost melted right there man he is cute! He said "You know I think the team is trying to get us together." I said "You are figuring this out as of right now because…." I never finished because Pietro kissed me right there and then. Our lips parted and he said "I think their plan worked don't you?" I was silent for about five seconds and said "Yeah I think so too." We got in the elevator and entered the common floor living room the Guardians of the Galaxy were there what a big surprise (Sarcasm). I said "Okay Barnes your plan worked happy now!" he smiled and said "I knew this plan would work and yes I am happy right now. Also Steve I told you so see she's not going to kill me!" I said "Oh wait I don't think so your dead." His eyes grew wide and I took off my shoes and handed them to Pietro and I chased after Barnes he ran down the hall I stopped and pointed a finger at Star-Lord and said "I'll deal with you later Quill!" he said "Wait what did I do!?" I said as I ran after Barnes "You know what you did!" Tony said "I official think Speedy and Miss Frosty are a cut couple!" I called down the hall "I heard that Stark!" Pietro laughed and Tony's eyes were wide. Star-Lord looked at Gamora for help and she said "She has a point Peter." He said "Whose side are you on!?" she said "In this case Samantha's." Peter said "UNBELIEVEABLE! That's it we are going before Sam tries to kill me bye Avengers!" and the Guardians left. Pietro said after he heard a crash "I better go stop Sam before she actually kills Barnes." And sped off to stop me.

Bucky's POV

God Sam can run fast even in a dress! Thank God Pietro came and grabbed her and sped her off so she wouldn't kill me! I walked back to the group a little frazzled Steve said "What did I say Buck she was going to kill you for this or at least try." I said "Shut up Rogers." He just laughed and everyone began to laugh at me. I said "Oh just wait until she finds out you were all in on it then we'll see who's laughing now!" everyone went silent they all realized OH CRAP! Tony said "Hell hath no fury like Samantha's scorn." Clint said "We are so doomed!" Falcon said "The question is How, when, and where?!" everyone got really nervous now most likely Samantha was planning revenge.

 **A/N: Okay I think this is officially the longest chapter I have ever written or at least the one with the most words. I could not help it I think Quicksilver is really hot and Caroline thought this was a perfect idea and it would be really fun! So hope you like it!**

 **Meanwhile on the Milano in space…**

 **Star-Lord: Okay I don't think Sam is going to kill me now.**

 **(Portal opens I pop out)**

 **Me: Hi Quill.**

 **Star-Lord: Holy shit! (Falls out of his seat)**

 **Rocket: Well you scared the shit out of him you've got that going for you.**

 **Me: I am not going to kill you Star-Lord.**

 **Star-Lord: You're not why is this some sort of trick?**

 **Me: No it's not I think that song you guys played was really sweet of you guys.**

 **Star-Lord: Really? I mean of course Sam anything for you. I knew you like him.**

 **Me: Yes you were right on target there Quill.**

 **Groot: I am Groot**

 **Me: Thank you too Groot.**

 **Rocket: I still don't understand how you understand him!?**

 **Gamora: Indeed it is a very confusing notion.**

 **Me: I don't get it either maybe I'll ask Loki he may know why?**

 **Star-Lord: He actually might.**

 **Me: Well I have to go see you guy's later bye! (Opened portal and waved bye)**

 **The Guardians: Bye Sam see you later have a nice day! (Wave bye)**

 **(Back at the Tower)**

 **Caroline: So what did you do to Quill?**

 **Me: Not much I basically and I quote scared the shit out of him that's all.**

 **Caroline: (Spits out the water she was drinking) Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!**

 **Tony: Uh oh Steve, Samantha said a bad language word….**

 **Steve: WILL EVERYONE JUST LET IT GO ALREADY!**

 **Caroline: You should know by now Rogers we will never let you live it down.**

 **Tony and I: Did someone just say Let it go?**

 **Caroline: Oh heck no!**

 **(Tony and I start to sing Let It go with the music)**

 **Steve: What have I done? (Horrified expression)**

 **Caroline: You have started a Frozen Fever pun not intended!**

 **(Both walk out while we kept singing)**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Happy Birthday Steve!

 **A/N: Happy Birthday Steve Rogers in honor of the Man out of Time I decided to do a birthday chapter for Steve because he's our favorite super soldier enjoy this chapter everyone! Oh and happy 4** **th** **of July!**

 **Location: Avengers Tower**

 **Steve's Birthday**

 **Sam's POV**

Today is Steve Rogers's birthday so the Avengers decided we are going to celebrate! Since it was also the fourth of July we decked the place out all patriotic like and everyone wore red, white, and blue except the twins since they already wear red and blue. It was 2:00 in the morning when we got together and began to make our way to Steve's room Pietro said "what exactly are we all doing?" I said "Today is Steve's birthday and also the fourth of July so we are going to surprise him." Bucky said "He may kill us for this." So we quietly opened the door and surrounded Steve who was still sleeping and snoring we silently counted one, two, three and we all shouted "SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY ROGERS!" Steve went "Uh what!?" and fell out of the bed. Tony started laughing Bucky helped Steve up and Steve said groggily "Guys, its 2:00 in the morning!" Clint said "We know but we need to celebrate now!" Steve sighed and said "just let me get dressed." We left the room so Rogers could get ready we got out our presents for Steve and he walked in and said "Presents? Really guys that's not necessary." I said "we know but it's your birthday so deal with it." He laughed and said "Fine." Tony got him gag gift it was a teddy bear dressed as Captain America oh geez Steve looked at Tony and said "Really Stark?" Tony shrugged and said "Get over it Capsicle!" Natasha and Clint gave him their present it was an apple pie Steve said "Really you two really!?" they just laughed. Bucky then gave Rogers a Bucky bear to go with Steve's Captain Ameribear poor Steve is just thinking my god you guys are ridiculous! Bruce gave Steve a new art kit since Steve loves to sketch he said to Bruce "Thanks Bruce!" the Twins and Vision decided to get him a brand new sketch book since he finished with his other one he said "Thanks Wanda, Pietro, and you too Vision." Vision said "Of course Captain." The twins said "You're welcome Steven." Sam and Rhodey gave Steve a book on pop culture and somehow a freaking teddy bear dressed as Falcon! Steve said "My God guys the bears really!" we all laughed. Then Thor and Loki gave Steve some books those books being the Harry Potter series because Steve hadn't read them yet Steve said "Thanks Thor and you too Loki." Thor said "Of course Captain." Loki said "You're welcome Rogers." finally Caroline and I gave Steve our gift it was a framed photo with everyone all in a huge funny group picture. Steve said "Wow Caroline, Sam this is….Great I love it thanks you two." We said "Of course Steve we knew you'd love It." we all did a huge group hug and Tony said "Okay, okay enough of the touchy heartfelt stuff let's have cake!" Steve said "A cake really guys!?" Clint and Bruce went to get the cake it was a large sheet cake with red, white, and blue design and it said "Happy Birthday Captain America!" he laughed Tony decided to crack a joke "So Cap how old are you today 96 or 100?" Steve sighed and said "96." Caroline and I said when everyone finished having some cake "Steve we have one more surprise for you." He said "Guys really this is enough." Then the elevator dinged and out came Pepper with Peggy Carter she said "Well then maybe I should go hm?" Steve stood there silently he said "Peggy…..I haven't seen you since well in at least a few years." Peggy said "I know you hadn't visited since the before the Hydra incident. Caroline and Samantha came down to DC and wanted me to come to your birthday party so I agreed." Tony said "So that's where you guys were yesterday!" we said "We knew Peggy just had to be here today so went and got her." Pepper helped Peggy to the couch so she could sit. She saw Barnes and said "Hello sergeant Barnes they told me you were still alive." Barnes nodded and said "It's nice to see you to ma'am." She glared at Bucky and said "Do not call me ma'am Barnes you can called me Peggy." He said "Okay Peggy." We all left the room so Steve and Peggy could catch up some she said to Tony on the way out "Hello Stark." He said "Hey Peggy." And we let them catch up. Later Peggy left back for DC Steve walked up to us and said "I can't thank you two enough for bringing Peggy here I really appreciated that." We said "Of course Steve we knew you probably wanted to see her again so we brought her to you. I mean what are friends for?" he smiled and said "You know I think we are all more like a crazy messed up sort of family." I said "You couldn't be more right on that Steve you couldn't be more right."

 **A/N: Once again Happy Birthday Steve Rogers hope you all liked this chapter! Have a patriotic day! Happy 4** **th** **of July!**

 **Steve: So how did you guys get Peggy here?**

 **Me: Tony helped us he just pretended to not know so he could keep his tough guy image.**

 **Tony: YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T TELL HIM!**

 **Me: Sorry Tony I am a terrible liar and I am not going to lie to Steve.**

 **Tony: UGH YOU SUCK!**

 **Me: I know you are but what am I?**

 **Tony: THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE ANY SENSE!?**

 **Steve: I think she's messing with you Tony.**

 **Tony: NO DUH SHERLOCK!**

 **Me: WAIT NO DON'T SAY THAT!**

 **(Portal opens Sherlock pops out)**

 **Sherlock: Did someone say my name?**

 **Me: Nope no one said it you can go now!**

 **Sherlock: Hmm okay? Oh by the way happy birthday Captain Rogers.**

 **Steve: Thanks Sherlock.**

 **(Sherlock leaves via portal)**

 **Tony: So what would happen if I said…Doctor Who?**

 **(TARDIS APPEARS)**

 **Me: That's what happens!**

 **(The Doctor and Rose come out)**

 **Doctor: Hello everyone!**

 **Rose: Hi!**

 **Me: Hey guys!**

 **Doctor and Rose: Happy birthday Captain Rogers!**

 **Steve: Thanks you two.**

 **Tony: Hmm I am getting inspired. (Walks off)**

 **Me: Oh no if he is doing what I think he is doing I better stop him sorry have to go bye!**

 **Me: ANTONY EDWARD STARK IF YOU AS SO MUCH SUMMON ANYONE ELSE I WILL MURDER YOU AND DANCE ON YOUR GRAVE!**

 **Doctor: Well I never seen that side of Samantha before.**

 **Steve: I have and yet she and Caroline are still a mystery to me.**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Caroline's Unexpected Visit

 **A/N: Hey everyone I'm back once again today! This is going to be so much fun Geronimo!** _ **Did you see what I did there I did a Doctor Who reference!**_ **Anyway here's chapter 20!**

 **Sam's POV**

 **Location: Avengers Tower**

Once again I was minding my own business reading a Doctor Who book when someone stole it right in front of me again! It was Loki though I said "Alright Reindeer Games don't do something you'll regret and hand over the book." He said "Let me think about it…Uh no." I said "OKAY THAT'S IT!" then I proceeded to chase the trickster god down the halls of the Tower. I arrived in a dark room in the Tower. I said "Loki, if you think popping out of nowhere in the dark is going to scare me you are kidding yourself!" the light comes on and Tony, Thor, Loki, Pietro, Natasha, Clint, Bruce, Sam, Steve, Bucky, Wanda, and Vision were in the room. I said "Any reason you guys are waiting in the dark like Fury does?" Clint spoke first "Yeah where is Caroline right know?" Oh no I somehow knew this day would come they were going to want to know where Caroline goes when she's not here. She had also expected this like I did she told me this "If they show up at one of my horse shows Sam there will be no help for you got it!" I decided to play dumb "I don't know she doesn't tell me everything." Loki said "Oh please that is so a lie!" dang it! Tony said "Tell us where she is!" I said "Nope!" Bucky said "Then I guess you're not getting your book back." UGH! Its official I can't read in this Tower in peace. I said "No matter what you do I am not telling!" Pietro said "Oh really?" Uh oh I might have just given them an idea! I try to escape but Loki had used his magic to keep the door shut they closed in I said "Guys please this is bad idea." Then they start tickling me are you kidding me I said "Okay…okay….I'll tell… you!" they stopped. I said "First off that was torture never do that again! And Caroline is at her horseback riding show." Tony's then had a devious look on his face I said "Wait oh no Tony nope she will kill me!" Pietro said "Well if you don't tell us were this is going on we could just tickle it out of you." Oh heck no not again I said "Okay I'll take you guys there." I opened a portal and said "Follow me." One thought kept racing through my head Caroline is going to kill me and then dance on my grave!

 **Caroline's POV**

 **Location: Caroline's Horse Show**

I was getting ready for the show today when a portal opened and out popped the whole gang! Are you freaking kidding me what are they doing here I told Sam to never tell them and what does she do she tells them! She better have a good explanation for this load of crap! She said "Now Caroline I can explain they tricked me into telling them where you were the tickled me until I spoke!" I'll accept that for now but I am not done with her! She gulped and I said "Just whatever you guys do just don't embarrass me or scare the horses okay!" Bucky said "Fair enough." I showed them were they could sit so they could watch the show. I swear Sam when I am done here I will kill you!

 **HOURS LATER…**

 **Location: Avengers Tower**

 **Sam's POV**

Tony said to Caroline "Kid you got second place ribbon that is great!" all the others congratulated her I said "So Caroline you're not going to kill me are you?" she said "Oh no I wouldn't say that." She then lunged at me and I dodged it she fell to the ground with a _THUMP._ I then ran to my room she ran after me and said "OH YOU ARE NOT GETTING AWAY THAT EASY SAM!" I slammed the door and had it locked. Caroline tried but couldn't get in knowing she would try and go through the vents I came up with a better idea I called the Doctor he showed up with the TARDIS and I said "Hello again Doctor." He said "Good afternoon Samantha." I entered the TARDIS and by the time Caroline might have arrived in through the vents I was long gone.

 **Caroline's POV**

I just got out of the vent when I entered and said "Ha got you now Sa…." She wasn't here! Where could she have gone another dimension perhaps? I sat there and pondered for a bit and said out loud "She must be with the Doctor and Rose!" I decided I would get back at her later.

 **Sam's POV**

It's good to be back I was on my way to see Pietro when Caroline jumped out of nowhere and scared the crap out of me! I screamed which got Pietro's attention he sped in saying "What's wrong Sam?" I nearly had a freaking heart attack! Caroline was laughing at this I said "She nearly gave me a freaking heart attack is what's wrong!" they both laughed at me I said "Not funny you two!" Pietro tried to keep a straight face and said "Oh no it's not funny at all…hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" I punched him in the arm and said "Ugh you jerk!" he just faked hurt and said "Oh come on you know you love me!" I sighed and said "I am going to go read in peace. I am beginning to wonder if that is possible around here and it doesn't seem to be. Maybe I should try reading on the TARDIS!" people around here I swear are just meant to annoy me every day of my life welcome to the story of my life! I entered the common room and found Steve reading my Doctor Who book I said "Enjoying the book Steve?" he said "Oh sorry Sam I just got interested and had to take a look." I said "Go ahead and continue reading it Steve I don't mind." He said "Are you sure?" I said "Positive." I went and sat down at one of the chairs at the island counter Tony was standing there and he said "So you're letting Capsicle your book?" I said "Yeah why?" he said sarcastically "Oh nothing….." I said "Your implying something Stark what is it!?" he said "I think it's because he's your favorite Avenger!" I said "That has absolutely nothing to do with it! We are friends!" Stark said "Yeah you are getting chummy with both him and Barnes." I said "What does that have to do with just letting a friend borrow one of my books I even let Loki borrow some of my books since when is this a crime!?" Tony said "You know What forget it I am going to lab to do stuff!" I said "What kind of stuff?" he said "None of your business stuff!" I said "Touché Stark!" and he was gone. Steve said "Wow you two can argue a lot." I said "Before all this stuff and New York let's just say I declared he was more annoying in person then on screen." Steve laughed so did I he said "This is an interesting book but I still don't understand this time stuff?" I decided this is the perfect time to quote the Doctor I said "People assume that time is a strict progression of cause to effect, but actually, from a non-linear, non-subjective viewpoint, it's more like a big ball of wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey…stuff." He sat there and said "Okay?" I smiled and skipped out yeah maybe it is fun to mess with the Man out of time.

 **A/N: I watched a bunch of Doctor Who episodes on Disney XD tonight and had a Doctor Who quote battle of sorts and among other things with Caroline while watching said episodes! I am hooked WHOVIANS UNITE!**

 **Me: I wonder what Tony is doing?**

 **FRIDAY: I am afraid Mr. Stark is very busy in the lab and does not want visitors Miss Dixon.**

 **Me: Okay FRIDAY thanks for letting me know.**

 **Bucky: Steve is losing it!**

 **Me: Define Losing it?**

 **Bucky: He read your book and he is now watching the freaking show and he won't stop saying "GERONIMO!"**

 **Me: Oh great! (Sarcasm)**

 **Bucky: No not great at all!**

 **Me: I need to explain to you two what sarcasm is don't I!?**

 **Bucky: What!?**

 **Me: Never mind….Where is Steve?**

 **Bucky: In the Common room.**

 **(We both walk to the Common room)**

 **Me: Steve you have managed to binge watch several seasons of Doctor Who you have had enough for the time being.**

 **Steve: But….**

 **Me: NO BUTS! (I turn the TV off)**

 **Steve: Hey I was watching that!**

 **(Bucky literally drags Steve out)**

 **Me: Well one problem solved.**

 **FRIDAY: Miss Dixon Mr. Stark is requiring your assistance immediately he says it's urgent.**

 **Me: Alright let him know I am on my way FRIDAY.**

 **FRIDAY: Yes I will Miss Dixon**

 **Me: I just know Tony has screw the pooch this time…**

 **A/N: I guess you'll just have to wait and see what Tony did yeah I am evil that way…. (Cue evil laughter, flickering lights, and thunder.)**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Rise of Old Foes Part 1

 **A/N: I have no better words so here is the next chapter enjoy hope you like it!**

 **Location: Avengers Tower: Stark and Banner's Lab**

 **Sam's POV**

I walked into Stark's lab to find completely total chaos I couldn't believe who was in the lab. Tony did some summoning like I asked him to not do! A bunch of Disney characters were in the lab those being Merida, The Incredibles, Elsa, Woody, Jessie, Buzz, Simba, Nala, Dumbo, Jimmy Cricket, Olaf, Ariel, Melody, Stitch, Lilo, Bagheera, Baloo, Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Mulan, Musu, Shang, Peter Pan, TinkerBell, Chip and Dale, Tiana, Naveen, Aladdin, Jasmine, Abu, Genie, Carpet, Iago, Tarzan, Jane, Terk, Tantar, Hercules, Phil, Pegasus, Megara, Bolt, Mittens, Rhino, Big Hero 6, Rapunzel, Flynn, Maximus, Pascal, and Basil the Great Mouse Detective! I said "Stark what did I tell you about summoning I warned you of the consequences but do you listen…NO! well at least there are no villains." He looked extremely nervous after I mentioned villains he said "Uh yeah uh about that…." I said "Omigod you didn't!" he said "Maybe…" I said "Okay which ones?" he then said "Well let's see, Maleficent, Jafar, Ursula, Hans, Captain Hook, Dr. Darken, Shego, Duffgiligan, Monkey Fist, Clayton, Shanu, Dr. Facilier, Cruella De Vil, The Evil Queen, Scar, Shere Khan, Kaa, Rattigan, Mordu, Syndrome, Hades, Pain and Panic, Gantu, Mother Gothel, and that Kabuki masked guy. I nearly died right there I said "Tony how did you summon them!" he said "From this book." He showed me and I walked over saying "Oh no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" he said "What!?" I said "I left a note on this book saying that danger and destruction awaits those who summon the villains from this book! Why did you do what the note said not to do!" he said "I didn't think it would magically bring Disney's most dangerous villains to life okay!?" He then asked "Why do you have a book like that in the first place!?" I sighed and said "A really long time ago, I ended up in a Disney Universe Dimension. It was stated long ago in an ancient prophecy that a girl with amazing abilities would save the Light being the good characters from the Dark the villains. Tony that was me I saved the kingdom from the Dark I had trapped them all in that magical book you may not have released all of them but you unleased the worsts of the worst. They hate me with a vengeance especially Maleficent they will stop at nothing to destroy the light and bring eternal darkness to the world and they will destroy everything I care about if they get the chance." Tony was in shock I can't blame him I dumped a lot on him just now I sent the good characters to their dimension for their safety. he said "Sam, I…I am sorry I was being careless and dumb and now I have put the world in danger again and the Avengers and worst your family." I said "We better go tell…" Before I could finish I heard Wanda scream! We both looked at each other in horror and we ran up to see what was wrong all the Avengers except Thor and Loki came they were on Asgard because Loki was allowed to visit just this once. I asked Wanda "Wanda what's wrong what happened?" she said "There was a snake!" I said "Kaa!" the snake himself came out of hiding and then Maleficent, Jafar, Ursula, Dr. Facilier, Hans, Hades, Captain Hook came out I glared at them. Maleficent said "Well, well so nice to see you again Samantha." I said "I wish I could say the same Maleficent but well you know already." She sneered Pietro asked "Samantha, what is going on!?" Jafar said "And who is this boy hmm?" I said to them "Stay the hell away from my friends!" Hades laughed at that. Everyone was in defense positions I'm glad they were at least they knew these guys were Disney Villains and are extremely dangerous. Clint being a brave one (Pun intended) said "Sam you've got some extremely serious explaining to do!" I said "I know Barton I should have a long time ago!" Caroline decided to be a smart ass and say something to Hans "Oh by the way Hans I did love when Anna punched you in the face and then you fell into the water!" Hans glared at her I said "Not a good idea Caroline that was a really bad idea!" that's when Maleficent threw a giant green fire ball at us! I froze it before it hit they all laughed and disappeared. I knew this was only the beginning of a tough road ahead. Natasha said "What the hell was that!" I said "I should probably explain that." Clint said "The hell yeah!" I said "You are going to want to sit down for this okay." I began my tale once again…."A long time ago I ended up in a Disney Universe Dimension. An ancient prophecy was stated that a girl with amazing ice powers would save the light from the darkness the light being the good characters and the darkness you can guess there. I had won the war with the help of my character friends. Mickey gave me a book that would magically trap all the villains Tony didn't listen to the note I had on the book that said "Danger and destruction await those who summon the villains from this book." Tony didn't heed the warning thinking it was just a gag. Tony didn't release all of them just the worst of the worst those villains hate me with a vengeance they will stop at nothing until the light is destroyed and eternal darkness takes over the world they will stop at nothing to ruin me anyway possible they _will_ get personal. Pietro stepped up and said "You won't have to face those guys alone you hear me you have us and the Guardians of the Galaxy you're not alone." I said thanks Pietro I hugged him and Natasha said "I'll have Fury put your family and Caroline's under SHIELD protection they will be safe I promise… We promise." I said "Thanks Nat." the Guardians arrived and I explained the crisis at hand to them they understood and were willing to stay by my side for this. Because I knew this was going to turn into another war.

 **A/N: I will eventually do the story of the explanation I gave the Avengers don't worry there will be more to come!**

 **Me: God my life is so screwed up!**

 **Pietro: But you have us to help you through it every day.**

 **(Bifrost comes down Thor and Loki returned)**

 **Loki: What happened here!?**

 **Thor: Yes indeed what happened!?**

 **(I explain to Thor and Loki)**

 **Thor: We will fight by your side Lady Samantha!**

 **Loki: I agree with Thor I never liked any of those Disney Villains!**

 **Me: Thanks you two much appreciated**

 **Pietro: So where do we go from here?**

 **Me: We get ready.**

 **A/N: Yeah things are getting kind of dark…**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Rise of Old Foes part 2

 **A/N: Hello everyone here is part two of a four part adventure with the Avengers and Disney! Hope you enjoy it!**

 **Location: Avengers Tower**

 **Sam's POV**

Villains….I can't stand them! Why oh why did this have to happen to me! My family maybe safe now but the Avengers are know what I am concerned about them getting hurt or worst…Stop thinking like that Sam it won't help you get this done but I still could go dark and I don't want that and it's nagging at me. I was staring into space Pietro said "Sam are you alright?" I blinked and said "What? Oh I'm…I'm alright." He gave me a stern look and said "No you're now tell me what's wrong." I sighed "Pietro I…I didn't tell you guys everything that prophecy also stated I could go…Dark and I still can if the villains get their way." I put my head down I didn't want to tell them this it hurt to think if I went Dark I would hurt them, Caroline, or Pietro. He came over and said "Samantha Dixon look at me." I looked up and he said "I will not let that happen to you do you hear me I'll protect you even if it kills me because I care about you." I said "Pietro I…I don't want to lose you or the others." He said "And you won't because we will fight to the end to protect this world and you! You're not alone." I looked at him and he meant every word of what he said I could tell. I hugged him we stood there in each other's embrace for a while I just wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to any of them because of me. But we didn't realize we were being watched by Diablo.

 **Maleficent's POV**

"Gaston and Clayton you fools stop fighting right now Diablo approaches with news!" I swear some of these villains are disgraces to the forces of evil! I spoke with my pet and smiled evilly this news will be very helpful I said to the others "Well, well this news is very insightful." Hades said "Come on and tell us Male don't keep us in suspense!" I glared at the lord of the dead for that comment and said "It appears Samantha has found her prince it's that boy with silver hair she truly cares for him and he does to her as well." The Evil Queen spoke "Ugh love it sickens me to the rotten core." I said "We can use this to our advantage. We need to break her what better way than to take the one she cares about from her? She will be so heartbroken she'll lose her way and that's when we come into play." Hook said "Aye that is a mighty good plan Maleficent but what I heard the boy is a speedster how do you plan on catching him?" "Indeed Hook is right!" said Ursula the others started to get rowdy I said as I slammed my staff's end to the ground "SILENCE!" they stopped I said "The boy will have to be caught when they are distracted or off guard." Cruella said "I love the sound of that plan darling!" the Evil Queen spoke "Just out of curiosity Maleficent but we could use all the help we can get we need to get the other villains out of that book." I smiled evilly once more I said "That's the thing my friends once we have the boy we can use him as a bargaining chip for the book she'll have to choose the one she loves or the book." Everyone nodded and we began to all laugh evilly Hades looked at us all with puzzlement he said "Honestly I don't get why you guys burst out with evil laughter at random times!?" I sighed Hades is just a fool.

 **Sam's POV**

 **Location: Upstate NY Avengers Base**

"Clint Barton don't mess with that book!" Clint looked sheepishly at me and said "Okay I won't!" I went to grab the book and I put it in my bag. Caroline said "This is just crazy!" I said "I know it's crazy but we can't let them win." Caroline said "I know but I'm still working on believing." I asked Clint "Hey Clint have you seen Pietro?" Clint said "The Punk yeah he's outside running laps." I walked outside and said to the running blue blur "You know I think you can take a break!" he stopped in front of me and said "I'm just trying to be faster than him." I said "Wait faster than whom?" a red blur appeared it was Dash! I said "Dash what are you doing here!" he said "Racing duh!" I opened a portal and said "Go home Dash your parents must me worried sick!" he reluctantly went. Pietro laughed I said "he is a hot head." We were talking for a bit but I felt an unwelcome presence I turned around and it was Scar. Pietro looked wide eyed at the evil lion I said "Scar, what do you want!?" he grinned evilly and said "Oh my dear I think I should say _what do you want."_ I said "Pietro go get the others." He didn't answer I looked back but Pietro was gone they took him! I turned back to the lion "You just made a big mistake!" he said "No I don't think we did. Aren't you familiar with attacking a foe from behind?" I was hit really hard in the back of the head and everything went black…..

 **Later…**

My head really hurts I heard someone say my name I think it was Loki. He said "Samantha! Samantha wake up!" I began to open my eyes Loki was on the ground next to me the others and the Guardians surrounded me. That's when I remembered "Oh my God they took him they took Pietro!" I was panicking they had him they hit me where it would hurt the most. Tony said "They left this." He handed me a note I opened it the note said "Hello Samantha lose something or should I say someone if you ever want to see your love again you will give us the book in exchange for the boy you have until midnight tonight or Pietro dies! Don't make the wrong choice –Maleficent." I put my hand to my mouth in horror and gasped this was all my fault I began to cry Loki tried to reassure me by rubbing my back and Wanda came to my level and held my hand. Star-Lord gently took the note and read those horrible words I felt so alone right know because of my past I may lose Pietro forever.

 **A/N: Things just got really dramatic and dark what will happen next find out in the next chapter when I update!**

 **Star-Lord: We will get him back Samantha!**

 **Me: I just hope so…**

 **Gamora: We will be there for you Sam.**

 **Me: Thanks Gamora**

 **Wanda: I am going to give that dark fairy nightmares for the rest of her life!**

 **Me: I would love it if you would Wanda!**

 **Tony: I would pay serious cash to see that fight!**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Rise of Old Foes Part 3

 **A/N: Hey everyone here is part 3 things are now in dire straits for me and the Avengers and Guardians to get Pietro back!**

 **Caroline's POV**

Poor Samantha she's so heartbroken I hate seeing her like this. Those Villains are so going to pay for doing this to my best friend! That's when a either really good idea or a stupid plan just popped into my head I asked Natasha if I could speak to her private immediately we only have 24 hours to save Pietro. Sam and I did not get shot in the legs from that Quinjet from Ultron for nothing just so Pietro is killed by a bunch of evil Disney characters! Nat said "I know that look what plan do you have?" man she reads people really well that kind of just scared me a bit I said "What if I make the villains think I am betraying you guys and I can infiltrate them so I can get Pietro back?" Natasha said "That's so crazy it might just work!" I said "So here's the plan you can't let anyone know not even Sam." Nat said "alright now let's discuss this more…."

 **Sam's POV**

Loneliness that's all I feel right now Tony and Bruce are trying to track the villains Loki, Thor, Clint, Wanda, Sam, Rhodey, Steve, Bucky, Drax, Rocket, and Groot are searching all over for potential hiding places for the villains. Star-Lord and Gamora are on each of my left and right doing their best to comfort me. I feel so lost right now. This is all my fault I wished I never had went to that Disney dimension but I can never take back what happened that day the day Maleficent vowed to take the people who mean the most to me. Quill said "Hey Sam it'll be okay we promise." I said "Don't make promises you can't keep…There's no way we all walk away from this I can feel it something bad is going to happen." Gamora said "Samantha, you are always an optimistic person from the day we met you had faith. Faith that no matter what happened things would work out. Where is that Samantha right now because I know she is in there somewhere?" Star-Lord said "She's right that's the Sam we want to see right now because that's the Samantha we became best friends with you can't let this set back ruin you. This is what they want you can't let this grief consume you you're going to have to rise above it and we all believe you can do that the question is do _you_ believe in yourself to do this?" I said "Your both right I do believe in myself I won't let this consume me I can and will rise above the grief!" Star-Lord said "Now that's the Samantha we know and love!" I said "I will be right back I am going to find Caroline." And I ran off to find her I was walking down the hall when a wall of water slammed into me! I managed to get up I saw Caroline with water swirling around her hands I said "What the hell Caroline what is wrong with you!?" she said "What's wrong with me I should say what's wrong with all of you those villains were right!" I said "Caroline…what…What have they done to you!?" she said "They didn't do anything I chose this and I am so glad I did!" she slammed me with water again and I was propelled back into the room with Star-Lord and Gamora who were shocked. Peter came and helped me up and said "Oh my god Sam what happened!?" the question I assumed was answered when Caroline fired a water ball and threw Quill back Gamora got out her blade and said "Caroline, this is not like you please stop." Caroline smiled with an evil grin and said "Oh please I have chosen my path and Sam chose hers long ago and she will pay just like the villains said as far as I am concerned you are all the enemies." Tony and Bruce stormed up and said "Caroline stop this now what is wrong with you!?" she fired a water ball at Tony she hit him and Bruce dove behind the counter. She said "None of you can stop me or the villains so if you care to find me I will be with them!" then she disappeared with a green rage of fire the calling card of Maleficent. My best friend who has saved my life countless times and I her has betrayed us and joined the villains who plan to kill Pietro why is she so heartless now this isn't like her why does my life have to be like this? I now lost a friend the other's arrived and said "What has happened!?" I said "Caroline she has betrayed us…She has joined the villains."

 **Caroline's POV**

The plan worked I am in I appeared in a dark room Maleficent, Jafar, Ursula, Cruella De Vil, Captain Hook, Clayton, and Hans came into the light. Maleficent said "That was a very excellent show Miss Caroline so you hate those heroes as well?" I said "I just want to see Samantha suffer at this point Maleficent." She grinned and Cruella said "So do we darling you have no idea!" this plan is going better than I expected Maleficent spoke once more "Welcome Caroline I think we will get along just nicely." I feel kind of bad about what happened back at the Base but I can't tell them it would ruin the plan and all hope of stopping the villains would be ruined and Pietro could lose his life and I can't let that happen no Avenger is dying on my watch no matter what it takes.

 **Sam's POV**

The universe clearly hates me with a passion first the villains return, second they kidnapped Pietro and threaten to kill him unless I give them the book, and third MY BEST FRIEND HAS BETRAYED ME AND HAS JOINED THE VILLAINS!" I was outside on the roof of the building I looked up to the sky and said "This can't be my destiny to lose the ones I care about I….this is impossible." Someone behind me said "You know I always find it fun to do the impossible." I recognized that voice and turned around it was the freaking ghost of Walt E. Disney! My mouth was agape he laughed I closed my mouth and said "Your…Your Walt Disney's ghost!" he smiled and said "Yes I am, sometimes I am able to visit as a ghost to my characters who need me the most for support. Mickey has told me a lot about you Samantha and what you have done for them and I thank you for helping to save the magic." I said "Your welcome I'm sorry my genius of a friend had to ruin that by summoning those villains back." He said "There is no reason to apologize those villains were going to escape someday sadly it had to be so soon." I said "I am losing everything my friend Caroline and Pietro everything…" Walt said "You haven't lost everything you still have the others and the magic inside you will help you defeat those villains I created and my friends created it's up to you Samantha you need to do the impossible and take the chance you have and do the right thing." I looked at Walt and said "Your right Walt I _will_ do the impossible and _I will win_!" He smiled and said "I knew you would realize that eventually you just needed the push to get you there." And as soon as he had appeared he was gone. I walked back down the stairs Tony was drinking some water Clint said "Samantha, you alright you look like you've see a ghost?" I said with a grin "I did see a ghost Walt E. Disney's actually." Tony spit out his water and was coughing he said "WHAT!?" Bruce came running up and said "I've figured out where the villains are hiding!" Everyone shot up at that I said "Really where are they!" Bruce said "The villains are hiding in an abandoned castle in western Europe." I said "Everyone suit up! We are going to pay Maleficent and company a visit!" I grabbed the book as we boarded the Quinjet. Don't worry Pietro we are on the way I won't lose you and I will get my real best friend back!

 **A/N: Oooooo Things just got real! Part four is coming soon everyone so be prepared (*) and I hope you liked this chapter see you later everyone!**

 _ **(*): Be prepared- Scar: The Lion King**_

 **Me: I swear if Caroline is under mind control I think I may murder said villain that did it to her!**

 **Clint: I've done the whole mind control thing not a fan.**

 **Me: I know.**

 **Tony: But if she is what villain did it?**

 **Me: it's could be Maleficent, Jafar, Kaa, or the Evil Queen.**

 **Tony: I bet it's Jafar!**

 **Clint: Nah I am thinking Maleficent!**

 **Me: I DON'T CARE WHO I WILL SEND THEM BACK TO THE LAND OF THE DEAD!**

 **Clint: You know Hades would just bring them back….**

 **Me: I DO NOT GIVE A CRAP!**

 **Clint: 0_0**

 **Tony: She is most definitely pissed.**

 **Steve: Language!**

 **Me: Oh my God really Steve!?**

 **Steve: It just slipped out okay!**

 **Bucky: I think this is the maddest we will ever see her**

 **Me: Don't bet on it Barnes!**

 **Natasha: Maybe we should all just BE QUIET!**

 **Bucky: WOW you two are certainly angry!**

 **Me: I will stop those villains even if it kills me!**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Rise of Old Foes Part 4

 _ **The Avengers and the Guardians of the Galaxy .V.S. The Disney Villains**_

 **A/N: The dramatic conclusion with the fight against the villains is here! Hope you guys love it but don't worry the Random Adventures will continue!**

 **Location: Western Europe**

 **Sam's POV**

We entered the abandoned castle and we didn't see the villains Tony said "Are we here first?" I yelled out "Alright Maleficent were here I have the book!" Maleficent, Hook, Cruella, Ursula, Clayton, Mother Gothel, Scar, Jafar, Dr. Facilier, Hades, Pain and Panic, Gantu, Drakken, Shego, Monkey Fist, Duffgiligan, Shanu, Mordu, Syndrome, Shere Khan, Kaa, Kabuki masked guy, Rattigan, Hans, and Caroline came out with evil smug looks on their faces Maleficent said "We almost thought you wouldn't show." I said "Where is Pietro!" she snapped her fingers together and he appeared at her feet in chains he looked up at me and saw the book he said "Samantha don't give them the book I'm not worth it!" I said desperately "I'm sorry Pietro I can't let them kill you…" I walked up to Maleficent and gave her the book then Natasha screamed "NOW CAROLINE!" Caroline blasted a water ball at the book knocking it away from Maleficent and the other villains she never betrayed us after all! Maleficent said "KILL THEM AND GET ME THAT BOOK!" I said "AVENGERS, GUARDIANS GET THAT BOOK!" we charged and attacked the villains. I was making a grab for the book when Shego attacked me she said "Where do you think you're going Sammie?" she was fast but I could out do her easily thanks to having a few lessons with Kim! Tony was fighting Duff Tony said incredulously "You're going to attack me with golf balls!?" Duff said "Oh those are no ordinary golf balls laddie!" I ran over as one landed in front of Tony as he didn't even move I flipped it up with my foot and kicked it into the air where it exploded Tony said "Holy shit they explode!?" I said "Yeah they do how have you not watched Kim Possible!?" Hook had the book I ran after him but Shere Khan got in my way he said "Oh I don't think so girl you will pay for that little escapade in the jungle a few years back!" Out of nowhere Pietro slammed into Shere Khan Wanda had got him free! He said to the evil tiger "What you did not see that coming?" I said "I love you right now!" he just smirked and sped off to help the others. I attacked Hook before he could make it to Maleficent. He said "There is no way you can best me my dear!" I said "Oh really?" then Hawkeye fired and arrow which hit Hooks hat he was shocked I grabbed the book and ran with the Avengers and the Guardians distracting the villains I opened the book and it began to glow with a golden light but then a bullet hit me in the arm I dropped the book as it fell shut. I screamed in pain Clayton walked up and grabbed the book Pietro came running up I said "I'll be fine just get the book!" he ran after Clayton and got the book back and knocked the gun far away from Clayton. He was making his way back when Syndrome got him with his gadget and stole the book and slammed Pietro into a wall I yelled "PIETRO!" I ran after Syndrome and flew up and grabbed the book. The villains had enough they attacked with everything they got I opened the book it glowed again I began to say the enchantment to trap them "A tale as old as time of villains and heroes a way of life that will always be a part of our world I send these villains into their prison where they will never hurt those who fight for true love, justice, and the magic in us all!" Maleficent screamed "NO!" as the villains began to get sucked into the book one by one as I placed it on the ground. Before I could react Maleficent had grabbed Caroline and was beginning to get sucked in! She said "SAM HELP ME!" I grabbed her and pulled her out of Maleficent's icy grasp. Maleficent said as she was sucked in "This isn't over Samantha you will lose your loved ones one day I promise you thaaaaaaaaat! And they were gone all gone every last one of them it was over finally! Pietro picked me up and spun me around and we laughed I said "I am never going to lose you again!" he said "I know you never will." And we kissed then I walked up to Caroline and slapped her I said "NEVER EVER DO THAT AGAIN DO YOU HERE ME CAROLINE ALICE LANCASTER!" she said "I might have deserved that slap I promise I will never do something like that again I cross my heart hope to fly stick a cupcake in my eye!" Tony said "Again with the quoting!" Clint said "You and Sam can already fly you know!?" I hugged her and said "You better be damn right!" Bucky said "Uh oh Steve, Sam said a bad word!" Steve said "You know what Bucky…" I said "Who wants to head back home and have Shawarma!?" everyone said "Yes!" but Star-Lord and company said "What's Shawarma?" we gasped and Clint said "Okay we definitely are having Shawarma!" we head back down to New York to the Tower Bruce bandaged my arm. We ordered Shawarma and Star-Lord said "I love this!" Gamora, Drax, Rocket agreed Groot just said "I am Groot." He wasn't even eating I said "You need some water Groot?" everyone looked at me in shock I said "What?" Tony said "You know what Groot is saying!?" I said "Yeah I don't get it either." Loki said "I have no idea either I may have to look into that." Later we were all partying I walked out onto the balcony I took a deep breath of fresh air. Pietro came out and said "You alright?" I said "Yeah I am now." He walked up and we kissed and I hugged him I saw Walt's ghost leaning against the window wall he waved and I smiled back at him and he left. Pietro said "Why are you smiling?" I said "I'm smiling because I got you back and I did it all with your guys' help I never would have been able to do it without you…" he said "An you'll never have to worry about that again I promise you that Samantha." I smiled and we held hands as we walked back into the Tower Tony said "Hey Sonic and Miss Frosty were trying to see who is worthy again to lift the hammer get over here!" I just laughed yeah things really are as normal as normal can be for a group of superheroes who just faced Disney villains I think things are really looking up now and I'll always have my friends by my side through thick and thin no matter what the crisis is I love this group of friends but I really should say family you don't have to be related by blood to be a family and Caroline and I both have a second family and we will always be there for them like they are for us…

 **A/N: Yes the villains are gone forever…..I hope anyway more Random adventures to come soon! I also have exciting news the Winter Soldier story I told you about that takes place as a prequel but not really a prequel before my Age of Ultron story in My Life is and Always will be a lie series is still in the works but I will be doing a Chronicles of Narnia story taking place during the second movie Prince Caspian!**

 _ **Also Walt's ghost reappearing near the end after the battle is a reference to the end of Star Wars Return of the Jedi when the ghost of Obi Wan, Yoda, and Luke's father appeared and Luke saw them.**_

 **Tony: Please Sam!**

 **Me: ABSOLUTLY NOT STARK IT IS NEVER GOING TO HAPPEN!**

 **Tony: But Sam!**

 **Me: I AM NOT GOING TO TAKE YOU TO JURASSIC WORLD FOR THE FREAKING HUNDRETH TIME!**

 **Tony: (Whining tone) But Dinosaurs….**

 **Me: Shut up or I will get Pepper!**

 **Tony: 0.0**

 **Tony: you wouldn't!**

 **Me: Try me!**

 **Tony: UGH! Fine!**

 **Me: Thank you…**

 **Clint: SAAAAAMMMMM!**

 **Me: What Clint?**

 **Clint: Can you take me to Jurassic World?**

 **Me: OH MY GOD REALLY YOU TWO!?**

 **Clint: 0.0**

 **Me: That is it you have both ticked me off!**

 **Tony: should we run?**

 **Clint: Yeah I think so!**

 **(Both run off)**

 **Me: I WILL FIND YOU BOTH YOU CAN'T HIDE FOREVER!**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Flashback Days

 **A/N: Hey everyone here's the deal I have a concert in DC I am going to really soon and I will be there still the day after and will have no access to a computer so much so I won't be updating in a while so I am updating all can for now so here is the new chapter!**

 **Location: Avengers Tower**

 **Sam's POV**

I walked into the kitchen that morning to eat breakfast everyone was there except Bucky when out of nowhere he scared the crap out of me! I said "OMIGOD BUCKY NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!" he laughed and said "No promises Sam!" Everyone was laughing at me Tony said "You know I remember this wasn't the first time Barnes scared the crap out of you in fact wasn't it this day Barnes finally joined us here in the Tower?" Caroline said "Really I was unfortunately not here for that what exactly happened?" Clint said "It's a really funny story actually." I sighed and said "Well it all started like this…"

 **This very day about a year ago…**

 **Sam's POV**

It was late at night I couldn't sleep so I went to get a glass of water in the kitchen I walked into the fairly dark room but could still see where I was going. I grabbed a cup and went to the sink and got a glass of water when someone placed a metal hand on my shoulder I dropped the cup and grabbed a frying pan which was still sitting on the counter and hit whoever it was in the face the person slumped to the floor I said "Lights please FRIDAY." I stood there in shock as I saw who I hit I said out loud "Oh crap I hit the Winter Soldier in the face with a freaking frying pan!" FRIDAY said "Do you want me to alert the others Miss Dixon?" I said "NO! I mean don't FRIDAY it's alright he's not a threat I promise I can handle this." She said "As you wish Miss Dixon." Bucky began to stir I said "You know that was a very unwise thing to do…Sneaking up on someone in the dark." He sat up and looked up at me he said "Sorry…Did…Did you hit me with a frying pan!?" I said "Yeah sorry about that you may end up having one hell of a headache." He said "Yeah no kidding!" I put the pan down and helped him up I said "So how exactly did you get in here without alerting FRIDAY and why are you here if you don't mind me asking?" he smirked and said "That is for me to know and for you to never find out Samantha." I was shocked wait did he just say my name!? I said "Alright Barnes start talking how the hell do you know my name?!" he said "I just know." I laughed and said "Ha not buying it mister start talking or I could get a very cranky Russian spy I know in here." He went as pale as a ghost (Pun intended) he said "You wouldn't dare." I said while smirking "Try me." He said "Fine alright I know your name because it's just a few things I remember from HYDRA." I said in shock "What HYDRA knows about me and my friend Caroline oh man we are so screwed…" he said "Oh yeah that's your friend I almost forgot." I said "Still why are you here of all places?" he sighed and looked down I said "Have you come to talk to…Steve?" he said "I was but I'm not so sure anymore." I said "Barnes, Steve has been looking for you for months on end even Falcon has been searching for you to help Steve. I think it's about high time you spoke with him he would always say "Even when I had nothing I had Bucky." Barnes you are his best friend no matter what you have done in the past he will still be by your side till the end of the line." He said "I…I think your right I should finally talk to Steve." I said "About time Soldier boy!" he said "Really Soldier boy?" I said "Yeah and oh by the way…" I punched him in the arm really hard he said "GEEZ what was that for!?" I said "You nearly shot me! So that is as far as my revenge will go." He said "Wasn't getting hit in the face with a frying pan enough?" I said "Nope!" I then said "FRIDAY is everyone still asleep?" FRIDAY said "Yes Miss Dixon." I said "Good let's get you to one of the guest rooms Soldier boy." He said "You're not going to drop the nickname are you?" I said "Uh no." he laughed so I showed him to a guest room and I said "Now you might want to be really quiet because two highly trained SHIELD agents live here and will not hesitate to attack so being quiet is your best option right now." He said "I'll keep that in mind and Samantha…" I said "Yeah Barnes?" he said "Thanks and you can call me Bucky." I said "Your welcome Bucky and you can call me Sam." And I walked out that morning everyone was in the common floor kitchen Steve was eating cereal, Bruce was reading the paper, Pietro and Wanda were watching the news, Thor, Tony, and Loki were drinking coffee, Clint and Nat were eating cinnamon rolls and drinking coffee, Sam Wilson was eating a muffin and so was Rhodey, and Vision was listening to the news. I walked in and Tony said "I see someone finally woke up." I said "Very funny mister I don't go to sleep for weeks." Everyone went "Ooooooooh!" Tony glared at me and said "You really want to go there Dixon?" I said "Normally I wouldn't mind schooling you in smart remarks Stark but I have a surprise for Steve." Steve said "What do you mean surprise Sam?" I said "You can come out now Soldier boy." Bucky walked out from the hall Steve dropped his spoon everyone stared with mouths agape and shocked looks. Bucky said "Hey punk I heard about all the trouble you've been getting into." Steve walked over and said "Bucky how….Why….when?" I said "he wanted to talk to you, and he arrived last night when I hit him in the face with a frying pan." Clint said "YOU DID WHAT!?" Bucky said "I might have deserved that actually I kind of snuck up on her." Sam said "I have been on that missing persons case since the fall of Shield and a 15 year old cracks the case when said missing person sneaks into the Tower and none of us know!? COME ON MAN!" I laughed and said "Oh well better luck next time Wilson." He glared and did the I'm watching you signal Tony said "You hit him with a freaking frying pan!? Hahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha…..okay that's it I am thinking of calling you Rapunzel!" I sighed and said "I had that coming didn't I?" Natasha said "You most certainly set yourself up for that one." Steve then walked over and hugged me I said "Steve….choking…not breathing!" he said "Whoops sorry!" he let go I said "I can understand how happy you are that I found your best friend but GEEZ man you have a death grip!" Bucky said "More like I find you." I said "True."

 **Present Day**

Tony laughed and said "I am still going to call you Rapunzel!" I said "For your information she is a friend of mine Stark!" he stopped laughing Bucky said "Yeah I did get one hell of a headache." Clint said "Steve, Bucky said a bad language word!" Steve said "WILL YOU PEOPLE JUST LEAVE THAT ALONE ALREADY!" Caroline said "Steve, you will _never_ live it down get used to it." Bucky said "She's right Steve." Pietro said "Well you could always blame Samantha she said it first during the story so she implied it." I said "Pietro Maximoff you traitor!" he faked hurt and said "You wound me Samantha." I said "You are a terrible liar Maximoff!" Loki said "Indeed she is right." I said "Ha take that I got that answer approved by the god of lies!" Pietro said "Okay fair enough." Caroline just smirked and said "Sam, didn't you have to deal with two other Loki's on several adventures?" she already knew the answer was yes. Loki said "Color me intrigued I want to hear this story." Everyone said they wanted to hear this tale as well and I began the stories of how I met the Loki's of Avengers EMH and Avengers Assemble and how I helped the Avengers of those dimensions stop the Loki's there UGH talk about a flashback Monday!

 **A/N: Hope you like this chapter because I won't be updating for a few days so bear with me cause its torture to me as well!**

 **Owen: So you stay here at this Tower most of the time?**

 **Me: Yeah this is Avengers Tower home of Earth's Mightiest Heroes and then some.**

 **Owen: What do you mean then some?**

 **Me: Nothing.**

 **Star-Lord: Oh hey Sam…Okay why does that guy look like exactly like me!?**

 **Me: Oh crap!**

 **Owen: I would like to know about this as well!**

 **(I explain all that stuff to the both of them)**

 **Star-Lord: Raptor Trainer wow man wow!**

 **Owen: Saved the entire galaxy man that is awesome!**

 **Me: What have I done?**

 **Owen: Well I know you just made my day**

 **Star-Lord: Agreed!**

 **Caroline: OMIGOD SAM YOU DIDN'T!?**

 **Me: Honestly this was an accident I had no Idea he was here!**

 **Caroline: Screw this I am going to hang out with the Doctor and Rose!**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Samantha's Birthday

 **A/N: Hey everyone I figured I'd update one more time before leaving on Monday so this is the last update for now enjoy! Also the idea of the bracelet you will read here is all** _ **KitsuneClouds**_ **idea I give all the credit of that idea to her all though I do not remember what chapter that is in.**

 **Location: Avengers Tower**

 **Date: October 6** **th**

 **Sam's POV**

I was sound asleep in my room when Caroline came into the room and started to jump on my bed she said "Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Time to get up Sam don't tell me you forgot you're own Birthday!?" I groaned and said "Why do you do this to me?" she then jumped off and dragged me off the bed I said "Ow! My head what the heck Caroline!?" she dropped my leg and ran out of the room. I got up and said "Caroline you amaze me honestly I am getting back at you for that." I got dressed and went out to the Common Floor and got greeted by the team everyone said "Happy birthday Sam." I said "Thanks guys." Tony said "So how old are you today Rapunzel?" I sighed "You hit someone with a frying pan one time!" he said "Just answer the question." I said "Sixteen alright." Nat said "Well congrats!" I said "Thanks Nat." Clint said "We made a special breakfast for you!" and he turned around and brought out chocolate chips pancakes. Steve said "More like I made them because too many people were busy sneaking the chocolate." I laughed everyone had sheepish looks on their faces. I ate the pancakes and said "These were very good Steve." Tony said "Hey we helped!" I said "How is eating what is needed to make the pancakes helping exactly?" Bucky said "Touché." Caroline said "Be right back don't go anywhere." I said "Okay?" and she left I asked "So where is Pietro?" Natasha said "Fury needed his help he'll be back later." Caroline came back with a huge box on wheels I said "Oh my god really Caroline you went overboard." She smiled and said "Just open it okay!" I said "Alright." I began to open it and out popped the Doctor and Rose they said "HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAMANTHA!" I jumped back they had surprised me I said "Oh my gosh! Well you did surprise me that's for certain!" they both laughed the Doctor said "Caroline said it was your birthday so we just had to drop by and she insisted we do this." I said "Well I am very glad you dropped by and Caroline this was a wonderful surprise." I hugged her and she said "Anything for you Sam." So then the others gave me there gifts and I sat down later to watch a movie. Wanda, Clint, Loki, Thor, and Vision joined me for Star Wars Clint said "So when will you show me your blaster and Lightsaber?" I said "If I show you then everyone will want to see it and someone could end up losing a hand." Clint said "Name one person that would happen too!" I said "Okay you, Tony, Sam, Bucky…" He said "I said name one!" I said "There are too many goofballs around here so there was more than one." Wanda, Vision, Thor, and Loki laughed at Barton. He did a childish frown and said "Not funny guys!" Natasha had walked in and said "You're acting childish Barton." I said "Oh so true which is why he won't be seeing my Lightsaber ever." Nat said "You have a Lightsaber?" I said "Oh yeah I went to a Star Wars dimension don't you guys remember me telling you I'm a Jedi?" Nat said "Uh no." I shrugged and went back to the movie. Loki said "I still don't understand this." Clint and I sighed Clint said "How do you not understand Star Wars!? It's such an easy concept a 5 year old could get it!" Oh no he's done it now! Loki glared and said "Are you insinuating I am dumber than a 5 year old Agent Barton?" I said "Now guys nobody wants a prank war right?" they both continued to glare each other down. Clint decided to make things worse and said "If the boot fits Mr. Mischief!" I face palmed this is getting worse Loki said "That's it Agent Barton!" I got in between the two and said "Okay you two I am going to be the passive one here let's just apologize to each other and end this before it gets ugly please?" they both said "Alright." And apologized to each other and we went back to the movie. I later was on my way to my room when Bucky attacked me in a hug I said "Omigod Bucky you have a death grip!" he said "Well I have a metal arm remember!" I said "Yeah I know was that pay back for the frying pan incident?" he said "Yes, yes it was." Before he walked away I said "Hey Bucky have you seen Pietro I figured he'd be back by now?" he shrugged and said "Sorry Sam I haven't seen Speedy anywhere today." I said "Okay thanks anyway." I made my way to my room and sat down on my bed and grabbed a book to read later I heard a knock on the door and said "Come in." the door opened and there stood Pietro I said "Now where have you been today hmm?" he smiled and said "I was busy getting something ready for my girl on her special day that's all." I smiled and said "Well that's nice of you." He walked in and held out a rectangular box I gave him a puzzling look he said "Go ahead open it." I opened it and found a bracelet but it was no ordinary bracelet it had many charms on it each one representing the team an Iron man helmet for Tony, a mini Thor's hammer, a Captain America shield, a red star like the one on Bucky's metal arm, a radiation symbol for Bruce, a red jewel that was for Wanda, a yellow jewel for Vision, a mini Loki's helmet, a drop of water for Caroline, a Black Widow symbol, a bow and arrow for Clint, a War machine helmet for Rhodey, a Falcon for Sam, a snowflake for me, and a blue bolt of lightning for Pietro. I said "Oh Pietro this is…This is perfect oh thank you!" he said "I knew you'd love it!" I said "Indeed I do!" and he put the bracelet on and I hugged him and someone cleared their throat and we turned and the rest of the team was there I said "Hi guys." Tony said "Oh don't mind us." Nat and Caroline kicked him in the shins he said "Ow you two!" they both smirked and high fived. Steve said "Anyway we have something for you from everyone." I said "Honestly guys really this is too much!" Clint said "Nonsense it is not!" and Tony walked over and handed me a similar box and I opened it and there was a heart shaped locket and engraved on the front was _family_ I was near tears oh my I opened the locket and there was picture with everyone in it. I said "I…I don't know what to say you guys but thank you so much!" Tony said "No problem Frosty we all figured you'd love it." Clint said "Okay group hug!" Tony and Loki said "Nope!" but couldn't avoid it and we were all in a big awkward group hug Tony finally said "Okay that's enough!" and we parted and I said "Well guys I have to go now." Pietro said "Where are you going?" I said "I got a text from Kim earlier saying she and the other characters had a surprise for me. Hey you guys should come with you guys can meet my Disney character friends finally!" Tony said "I'm all for that!" I said "Well how about you guys get ready and I'll take us there." Everyone said alright and we were on our way to the Disney Dimension.

 **A/N: You'll have to wait and see what happened when the Disney characters meet the Avengers! Chaos and hilariousness ensues and a possible meeting of three Disney archers with Hawkeye! And uncanny resemblances with the Teen hero and an Assassin and there partners. Also the trouble with siblings!**

 **Claire, Zach, Grey, and Owen: Happy birthday Sam!**

 **Me: Thanks guys.**

 **Later…**

 **Star-Lord, Gamora, Drax, Rocket: Happy birthday Sam!**

 **Groot: I am Groot!"**

 **Me: Thanks guys and you too Groot.**

 **Star-Lord: So I heard about a little unrest at a Disney party last night.**

 **Me: Don't ask you don't want to know trust me.**

 **Star-Lord: That bad uh?**

 **Me: Oh no it was great! Things were just awkward.**

 **Rocket: Define awkward.**

 **Me: Well the most awkward thing I'd say was Nat and Clint having similarities to Kim and Ron.**

 **Rocket: Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha!**

 **Me: That's a fake laugh!**

 **Rocket: This is the most real laugh I have done in a while!**

 **Me: Totally fake laugh!**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: Disney Characters meet The Avengers (Samantha's birthday part 2)

 **A/N: Hey everyone I am back! The Taylor Swift concert was awesome and so was the National Zoo and the giant ball pit! Here is the next chapter hope you like it!**

 **Location: Disney Universe Dimension**

 **Sam's POV**

We all were ready to go to the Disney Dimension this was going to be a really interesting night I could tell. Caroline asked "Are you sure this is a good idea?" I said "Of course it is what could possibly go wrong?" Caroline said "Famous last words Sam." I huffed and teleported us via portal to the dimension. We arrived and the characters all popped out and yelled "SURPRISE!" Mickey walked up and said "Happy birthday Sam!" I said "Aw you guys are so sweet thank you. I hope you don't mind I brought my friends the Avengers and Caroline." Mickey said "No problem at all it's nice to finally meet you all!" Tony said "I'm going to have to get use to talking animals aren't I?" Dodger said "That's the ticket man get used to it." Steve said "Okay this…this is the strangest thing ever and I thought nothing else would surprise me anymore." I laughed poor Steve. Caroline said "The weirdness factor of all this just reached 30 in my opinion." We then started to enjoy the party Caroline was talking to Ariel, Flounder, Sebastian, Scuttle, Eric, and Melody. I noticed Kim and Ron were talking to Nat and Clint that's when I realized Omigod they look alike! I walked up and said "Hey KP! Hey Ron!" Kim said "Hey Sam!" Ron asked "Why do your friends Natasha and Clint look like us?" I said "I'll be honest…I have no clue!?" Clint said "Yeah this is weird I mean the similarity's with Kim and Nat are weirding me out!" I sighed and walked off Steve was actually talking to Dodger and the gang, Tony was talking Kuzco and Pacha, Thor and Loki were talking with Hercules, Phil, Pegasus, and Megara, Bruce was talking to Milo and Kida, Bucky was talking to Mike and Sulley, Vision was talking with Woody and Buzz, Rhodey and Sam were chatting with Donald and Goofy, Jane and Pepper were talking with Aurora and Jasmine. But Wanda and Pietro weren't talking to anybody they stood off in the crowd I saw Violet and Dash on their own as well. I went over to them and said "Hey Vi hey Dash I want you to come meet someone." Violet said "Okay." I walked over and said "Wanda Pietro I'd like you guys to meet Violet and Dash. I know Dash and you have met already Pietro." Wanda said "Nice to meet you both." Violet said "Same here." Dash said "Hey Pietro want to race again!?" Pietro said "You're on Dash!" and they were off Wanda and Violet sighed and said at the same time "Ugh brothers!" they looked at each other and laughed since they were getting along I left them to get to know each other better. As I turned around I saw Clint talking with Merida, Susan, and Robin Hood Oh no this was not going to end well! As I walked closer I could hear Merida say "Are ye daff Barton I am the better shot and you know it!" Clint said "No way! I am the better Marksmen!" Robin said "What have you never heard of _the legend of_ _Robin Hood_ I am better at it then all three of you!" Susan said "You're a fox how can you fire a single arrow with those paws!?" I said "Guys and ladies that is enough." They didn't even listen Merida said "If you think you're a good shot how about we prove it aye let's just see who's better in a contest!" I face palmed this is exactly what I was hoping was not going to happen! They grabbed their bows and arrows and ran off with Zazu to record the scores. Steve was now talking to Mickey. I was glad everyone was getting along now Dodger and the gang walked over Rita asked "Hey girl we haven't seen you in forever how have you been?" I said "I've been great thanks for asking Rita it's nice to see you guys again." Oliver hopped up on my lap and said "We've really missed you Sam I'm glad your back!" I pet Oliver and said "It's good to be back." Oliver hopped off and the next thing I know someone bounced me! I looked up it was Tigger he said "Hey Sam!" I said "Hi Tigger." He got off and said "Hope you didn't mind me bouncing you." I said "Not at all Tigger." He said "Good ok TTFN Ta ta for now!" and he bounced off. I walked over to Esmeralda she said "Hey Sam." I said "Hey Esmeralda." She asked "So from what I heard from the princesses you have basically found your prince eh the speedster boy right?" I said "You heard right." She said "Good for you." I said "See you around Esmeralda I have to go check on Wanda." She said bye and I found Wanda trying hard to not use hex blasts on the Mad Hatter and the March Hare. I walked over and said "Guys you can go now." Hare said "A very happy unbirthday to you Sam!" Hatter said the same thing and they sang that song and left. Wanda said "Thank you how did Alice deal with their madness!?" I said "I don't really know have you seen Pietro?" she said "I believe he was talking to those princes from Princess and the Frog and Tangled." I said "Oh Naveen and Flynn." She said "Yeah that's it!" I said thanks and found Naveen, Flynn, and Pietro. Flynn said "Yeah that's pretty much what happened." Naveen said "You think that is bad I was turned into a frog! So was Tiana!" I sighed and walked up and said "There you are Pietro." He said "Hey Sam." Flynn said "So Pietro how did you save Sam?" I looked at him and said "More like Caroline and I saved him! He was going to get hit by bullets and Caroline and I flew in and grabbed him and got bullets in our legs for our troubles!" Naveen and Flynn laughed Pietro said "Oh yeah you and the Captain would have been done for if I hadn't come in and saved you both from Ultron on that subway train!" I said "You mean you and your sister!" he huffed and Naveen said "Now that is hilarious!" Flynn said "Oh yeah I agree!" We said bye to them and Pietro and I walked off he asked "Why did you do that?" I said "To annoy you!" he smirked and said "I can do the same too Samantha!" he messed with my hair at super speed and ran off I said "PIETRO MAXIMOFF YOU ARE SO GOING TO GET IT!" I managed to fix my hair and ran into Elsa I said "Whoops sorry Elsa!" she said "No problem Sam it's alright." I said "So have you talked to anyone tonight?" she said "Yeah I did I talked with your friends Banner, Stark, Wanda, and Loki." I said "Tony didn't annoy you did he?" she said "He tried to get me to show him my powers for science I said no." I said "Wise choice." Elsa asked "Have you seen Olaf?" I said "No I haven't the entire time we've been here he usually wants to see me right away." We walked off together to go find that silly snowman and found him with Loki. I said "Olaf there you are buddy!" he said "Sam!" he ran over with that little personal flurry cloud and hugged my leg. Loki laughed and said "I see the snowman really likes you!" I said "Yes he does after all he is one of my many friends!" Elsa said "Olaf, Anna wanted to ask you something come on." Olaf let go and said "Bye Sam Bye Loki!" he waved goodbye and left with Elsa. Finally it was really late and everyone was tired and we left and went back to the Tower. Clint said "I can't believe Merida, Susan, Robin Hood, and I tied in the contest!" Caroline said "It's not the end of the world Clint!" she huffed and marched off to his room we all did the same yeah tonight was the most fun I have had in a while.

 **A/N: Ta da we are almost at chapter 30 everyone!**

 **Tony: Saaaammm!**

 **Me: What Stark?**

 **Tony: You saw Jurassic World again today and you didn't invite me!**

 **Me: I didn't have to plus I figured you were busy and it was a girl's day thing!**

 **Tony: Still not far!**

 **Me: Ugh I swear you act like a five year old in a grown man's body!**

 **Tony: Thanks!**

 **Me: That was not a compliment Tony it was a complaint!**

 **Tony: I know you are but what am I!**

 **Me: Bruuuuuuce please help me!**

 **Bruce: Tony stop annoying Sam.**

 **Tony: You can't tell me what to do!**

 **Bruce: You want to take that up with the other guy?**

 **Tony: 0.0….No!**

 **Bruce: I thought not your welcome Sam.**

 **Me: Thanks Bruce!**

 **Clint: Saaaaaaammm!**

 **Me: What Clint?**

 **Clint: Can we please go to Jurassic World please!?**

 **Me: FOR THE LAST TIME CLINT NO!**

 **Clint: Aw man!**

 **Me: To quote Scar from the Lion King I am surrounded by idiots.**

 **Tony and Clint: HEY!**

 **Me: It's true and you both know it!**

 **Bruce: She has a point you two.**

 **Clint: whose side are you on!?**

 **Bruce: In this case Samantha's.**

 **Me: Ha!**

 **Tony: But Brucie you're my Science Bro!**

 **Bruce: Sorry Tony…**

 **Me: Victory is mine ha!**

 **Clint: We will get to Jurassic World Sam!**

 **Me: In your dreams Barton!**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: Caroline Finally Snaps!

 **A/N: Hey everyone almost to chapter 30! Can't wait here is a chapter my partner in crime Caroline has been demanding to be done I may have given it a surprising twist in other words readers after you read this you will be shocked. By the way Caroline I hope your happy now! Any way enjoy.**

 **Location: Avengers Tower**

 **Sam's POV**

I honestly thought Caroline would never snap but one day she did and it was a living nightmare why and how you might ask well it all started like this…..

 **Last Week**

Everyone was in the common floor on this normal as can be Sunday afternoon. Tony was annoying Steve as per usual I sat in between Pietro and Wanda at the counter watching Rogers and Stark go at it. Wanda asked "How long do you think this can go on for?" I said "I give it at least another good hour if nothing interrupts this." Bruce spoke up "Tony maybe you should calm down." Tony said "Oh no I will not!" I can smell the essence of Civil War on the rise these two really can't get along most of the time. Then we all heard Caroline yell "CLINTON FRANCIS BARTON I SWEAR TO THE GODS I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF EVERYONE'S PRANKS I HAVE HAD IT!" Steve and Tony cringed at her screaming Clint came running in and said "Sam save me control Caroline!" he hid behind me pretty poorly might I add. Caroline came storming in and said "YOU'RE TOAST BARTON!" Clint peeked out from behind me and said "Caroline I swear it wasn't my prank!" I finally looked at her and I was shocked Caroline's hair was dyed bright neon green! Steve and Tony took one look and Tony restarted the previous argument and clearly they didn't want to be involved with this. Natasha and Bruce walked up Nat said "Caroline I can tell Clint's not lying he didn't prank you." Bruce said "We know you're angry but you need to relax…" Caroline glared at everyone in the room and she seemed to have finally snapped because suddenly the water from the sink just exploded from the spout all over the place and water bottles on the counter and in the fridge exploded all over as well! Tony screamed "What the hell!?" Steve said "Language!" I said "Not now Steve!" Caroline was just standing as the common floor of the Tower flooded and was up to our ankles. I asked Clint "There anyway we can spend a few days at your farm?" he said "Yeah we could why is it that bad?" I said "Yeah and it could get worse….HIT THE DECK EVERYONE!" everyone took a dunk into the water because Caroline started to throw things and by things I mean lamps, books, and a few larger items. Everyone got into the elevator to their floors to pack their bags for at least a week's stay at Clint's farm. We all got back into the elevator and hopped into a Quinjet and left as Clint piloted the jet Tony asked "How long do you think she will be like that?" I said "A week at the most I have never seen her this angry before especially over a prank." Bruce said "She needs anger management appointments clearly or a therapist." Tony said "So says the man who turns into a gigantic green rage monster and as you said before you "don't have the temperament" for a job like that because you're not that kind of doctor." Bruce said "I really am not that kind of Doctor Tony!" I said "Could you all stop arguing today guys!" they both shut up and looked pretty sheepish. Pietro said to Clint "So you have a farm old man." I suppressed a laugh Clint said "Don't even start punk!" I said "Clint and Pietro at least attempt to be nice to each other please." Clint and Pietro looked over at me and sighed and made a truce for now I give it at least half a day. Pietro sped back over and sat next to me and said "Has Caroline ever been that mad before?" I said "I have never seen her like that before."

 **Meanwhile back at the Tower…**

 **Caroline's POV**

I am so sick of the pranks, arguing, and the overall ridiculousness of this team! I threw a book into the wall and trudged through the water to the elevator to my room. I started to punch my pillows and got tired and stopped and went back to the Common floor and gathered the water back up and disposed of it and fixed the floor up back to normal. I went to the gym and began to punch a punching bag and just kept punching the bag for a good three hours and I realized what I would have to do for my own good and health when the team got back and I knew it would rock them to their very core with what I was going to do…

 **Sam's POV**

Little Lila Barton charged at me when she saw me and I held my arms out and gave her a big hug and said "Hey Lila it's so nice to see you again!" she said "I missed you and Auntie Natasha!" she let go and went after Natasha. Pietro said "What was that about?" I said "Lila and Cooper think my powers are the greatest thing in the world since they had seen Frozen." Laura walked up and said "Hey Samantha it's nice to see you again where's Caroline?" I said "It's a long story but she's okay no need to worry." Laura nodded. When Caroline and I had returned back to help the Avengers during the whole Age of Ultron crisis we came here with them and Laura kind of acts like a mother figure to us both an worries about us both a lot not just Clint. Laura said "So you must be Pietro Clint told me about you." She was smirking as Wanda came up and Laura introduced herself to the rest of the group who hadn't met her yet she asked me "Why is Loki here?" I said "Trust me he's changed he's a good guy now but he still causes mischief and trouble from time to time." I figured she heard the whole mind control take over the world story from Clint or Natasha and apparently my word of trust was good enough for her and she introduced herself to Loki who didn't expect kindness and warmth from her of all people. Cooper and Lila blindsided me and I fell to the ground with an _OOF!_ Lila said "Can you please do the magic!" Lila really likes Anna from Frozen so I guess she thinks I'm like Elsa to her. I said "Maybe later you two." They said alright and we went inside the house I hope Caroline is alright and calming down and getting some rest.

 **One Week over…**

 **Sam's POV**

We all arrived back from Clint's farm things went great there let's hope things were fine here we entered the Common floor and it was completely back to normal there stood Caroline in the middle of the room. We sat our bags against the wall I said "Caroline you okay now? We're all sorry if we somehow upset you in some way." She sighed and said "I am now and I've done some serious thinking about things while you were all gone…With a heavy heart I have decided that for my own mental and physical health and for my own good that is that…I am quitting the Avengers." We all stood there in silence I said "Caroline you….You can't be serious….Are you?" she sighed and said "I'm sorry Sam I made this choice and I won't be deterred this is my choice it's for my own good I'm…I'm sorry." And just like that she opened a portal and left us there all in shock Tony said pretty sadly "Well….That escalated quickly…" I didn't have any words I was in shock Caroline quit the team why I just don't get why she would…What has become of my best friend?

 **A/N: Uh oh this doesn't seem good but don't worry fellow readers and followers Caroline will return again and will have to come back when something pretty bad and tragic happens this is getting pretty interesting and dramatic now isn't it.**

 **Me: I just…I just don't understand why she….she would.**

 **Steve: It will be okay Sam maybe she just needs more time to cool off and needs a break.**

 **Me: But quitting the team Steve I just….**

 **Pietro: It will be fine Sam I promise we'll all get through this…together**

 **Me: Thanks Pietro.**

 **Tony: I don't understand it either why would she just up and quit!?**

 **Me: Maybe we all pushed her to her breaking point somehow?**

 **Clint: Have you tried texting her?**

 **Me: I have she won't answer I may have just lost a good friend forever…**

 **Bruce: Don't think like that Sam it will be okay.**

 **Me: I hope so guys…I hope so.**

 **Tony: We'll figure this out together Sam you're not alone**

 **Natasha and Wanda: We promise you're not the only one crushed by this…**

 **Me: My life is so messed up why does this stuff always happen to me?**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: Caroline's Return and a Tragic Accident

 **A/N: Hey everyone I'm back again today here is the return of Siren! Enjoy and remember when I said she's returning because something awful is going to happen well you're about to find out….**

 **Sam's POV**

 **Location: Avengers Tower**

"I have never seen her angry before to be honest." Bruce answered with "Then she hides her anger well better than the…Other guy." Clint said "But I never imagined she would quit!" I said "I know Clint I never thought she would even consider that." Tony said "What exactly did she do when we were gone maybe that will give us some answers?" FRIDAY said "I could show what was happening while you were all away sir." I said "FRIDAY play the security footage audio included." She said "Very well Miss Dixon." Everyone on the team watched the screen the first five minutes of it she was throwing things she was later punching her pillows then she cleaned everything up and went to the gym to punch the punching bags. Tony was about to stop it when she was back in her room turning on some music and singing and dancing to it she was…Calm and happy but we didn't get any true answers on why she left the team. I had enough I marched out to my room and called her surprisingly she picked up she said "What?" I got straight to the point and said "Why did you quit?" she said "Excuse me?" I said again "I know you heard me Caroline Alice Lancaster why did you quit the team?" she sighed and said "You really want to know so badly don't you here it is then…I am sick of the constant arguing between the members of the team did you ever wonder what's going to happen to us Sam!? Civil War and Infinity War is coming and you know it I know it I don't want us to be torn apart if you stay that's your choice but the team is like a second family to me and I know it won't last forever! We may have fallen in to that portal years ago Sam maybe it was fate or destiny? But I am going to do what I feel is right so I left YOU HAPPY NOW!?" I was shocked and speechless for a moment I said "You don't understand you leaving is tearing this team no family a part all because you don't want to wade into another war. Well guess what Caroline that's what we heroes do we fight the good fight so we can go home! Caroline I have fought in battles and wars before more than you and I did what was right by staying….and helping those who needed it right now you need to help your team that is the right choice you need to make!" she was silent on the other end she said "You guys aren't my team anymore…" and she hung up. I was heartbroken to hear this I dropped the phone on the bed and sat down I was upset why did this have to happen why? Steve knocked on the door I said "Come in." Steve walked in and said "We have to suit up Hydra's causing trouble in Wakanda we need to take care of that before things get worse." I said "Okay than." He asked as he left "Is Caroline…." I said over my shoulder "No she's not coming back…" and he left and I suited up and made my way with the others to the Quinjet.

 **Location: Wakanda**

 **Sam's POV**

The Hydra soldiers attacked us in my opinion that was foolish I said on the COMS to Tony "Stark I think they are after the Vibrainium!" Natasha said "Yeah they are I can confirm that!" we all fought the agents. There were a lot of these soldiers Hydra must be pretty desperate for materials right now ever since Strucker's death. Clint gave me a hand by shooting some of the men out of my way as I made my way into the building to help Cap and Nat. I froze one of the guys in my way I looked at a guy ahead of me who saw what I did to his friend I said "Do you _really_ want to do that?" he looked pretty scared and he dropped his gun and ran ha so much for a decent soldier. I had to do my best to keep my guard up usually Caroline had my back and I had hers I said to myself stop thinking about her right now keep your head in the game Frost! I rounded a corner and found Cap he had just dispatched an agent I said "What could Hydra possibly want they aren't taking the Vibrainium what could they possibly hope to gain from all this? It clearly reeks of desperation something Hydra is not known for." Steve said "You have a point there that's true." We ran out the building and I found Wanda was down she was hurt I ran up to her before Cap could even have noticed I said "How bad?" she said "My ankle I think it's broken." Cap said from way behind me "SAM LOOK OUT!" someone hit me from behind I looked up and saw a guy with a white skull painted mask in black. I realized in shock that it was Crossbones aka Brock Rumlow! He tried to lay another punch but I blocked it I said "Now Rumlow you know you could never bet me in a fight." He wasn't fazed that I knew it was him that much he said "Oh yeah last time I didn't have weapons." And then a shot rang out I fell back and heard Wanda and Steve scream "NO!" Steve threw his shield and hit Crossbones but he still got away I was on the ground in pain Wanda had crawled over and was in tears and said "Sam, Sam look at me it's going to be fine…It's going to be okay just stay awake!" Steve called into the others as he stood over us both "Guys Sam's been shot! We need to get her back to the Tower ASAP!" I could still hear on the COMS Bucky say "I was in pursuit of the guy but he got away." Pietro came speeding over and said "Sam hey it's going to be alright hang on I'm not losing you that easy!" he carried me to the Quinjet as we made are quick way out of Wakanda and back to the Tower soon darkness took over and everything went to black….

 **Caroline's POV**

My phone was ringing furiously I saw who was calling it was Tony I said out loud to myself "No I'm not going to answer…Not going to." I didn't listen to my better judgement and I answered I said "I am not coming back to the team Tony you can't make me change my mind! And…" he said "Shut up and listen to me Caroline! Sam's been shot." I went deathly pale when he said those three words I said "What how!?" Tony said "I guy going by the name Crossbones shot her while we were stopping a Hydra raid here in Wakanda we need you at the Tower please come back." I said "Fine I'm on my way but this is for her not the team!" and I hung up grabbed my coat opened a portal and entered the Tower I marched up to Tony and said "Where is she!?" he said "Medical bay follow me." And we walked down she lay on a bed with IV's in her and she still had a pretty good heart beat on the monitor she was in a coma I walked in and Pietro was sitting on the couch in the room he stood up when he saw me and Tony enter he said "Why is she here!?" I said "Pietro I know you're mad but can we not do this here and now." And he glared and left the room for the time being and so did Tony probably going to try and calm him down. I pulled up a chair and was at her bed side I said "Sam…I am so sorry if I hadn't quit the team this would have never ever happened if I was there I could have watched your back and done something to have prevented you from getting shot and put into a coma I really don't think you can ever forgive me for this….This is all my fault." I began to cry because of my soul choice I may lose my best friend all because I couldn't handle things here and what was to come. Pietro was right why am I here it's because of me she's in here. Clint had walked into the room he got at my level he said "Hey…It's not your fault she's a tough fighter like you she'll be okay…" I looked up at Clint puffy eyed and said "No it is my fault if…if I had been there she wouldn't be in this state right now!" he said "Caroline Alice Lancaster this is not your fault she was trying to protect Wanda and she was doing her job. The one to blame is the one who shot her…Not you." I stopped crying Clint had a point he said "Now do you want to go back home or stay in your room here at the Tower for the night?" I said "Pietro is very angry with me right now I think its best I stay at home for right now and you guys can keep me posted on her condition." He said "Okay." And he left and I walked out slowly behind him and made my way out of the Tower and went back to our dimension and plopped down on my bed and I said "I need to find out who this Crossbones really is." I would normally ask my main source but my source is in a coma right now so I settled for the Marvel website and it said Crossbones was Brock Rumlow! I mean I knew he was alive and all but he shot her! Oh the next time I see him he is dead he's going to get much worse than a kick in the berries that's for sure!

 **Pietro's POV**

Why was Caroline here she quit the team!? I know those two were best friends before all this stuff but her quitting hurt Sam and I did not take to that kindly! I walked back into her Medical bay room and sat in the chair beside her I said "I won't give up on you and I know you won't give up on us and me." I held her hand and began to fall asleep praying that she would wake up soon…

 **MEANWHILE…**

 **Location: Unknown**

"Sir everything is going to plan like you asked the Avengers member Frost has been hospitalized and is unable to do her job as an Avenger the other one Siren is currently not here in this dimension but she will come back." The mysterious man sitting in the chair in the dark room said in a thick German accent "Very good agent Rumlow but I want both of those girls alive find anyway necessary to bring the other one in Frost will be easy to get a hold of as she is incapable of doing anything at this time." The man's coworker said "With all due respect sir but Frost is in Avengers Tower how do you plan on getting her out no one has attacked that Tower well from the outside anyway." The man said "We will find a way Dr. Ludwig I don't care how long it takes after all discovery requires experimentation Hail Hydra." The other men in the room also said "Hail Hydra."

 **A/N: Things seem to be going from bad to worse right now and send me in the reviews who you think the mysterious man with the thick German accent is you'll have to wait to find out the truth but it probably could or couldn't be in the next chapter the identity of this man you'll just have to wait and see.**

 **Caroline: UGH!**

 **(TARDIS APPEARS)**

 **The Doctor: Hello Caroline why the long face?**

 **Rose: Caroline is something the matter?**

 **(Caroline explains these past events)**

 **The Doctor: This is terrible!**

 **Rose: Oh dear poor Samantha!**

 **Caroline: I never should have quit!**

 **The Doctor: It's important to remember it's not your fault.**

 **Rose: He's right Caroline.**

 **Caroline: I know…Do you want to go see her?**

 **The Doctor: But of course!**

 **Rose: Yes let's go she her!**

 **(Medical Bay room)**

 **The Doctor: I hate seeing her like this…**

 **Rose: I do too.**

 **Caroline: I as well…Whenever I see that stupid Agent Rumlow again he is going to regret this!**

 **The Doctor: Revenge never solves everything Caroline keep that in mind.**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: Hydra's Move is Made

 **A/N: If you have read the chapter before this (Hopefully) you would see that I made up a random Hydra scientist but I just can't figure a way to work with that so I brought back Dr. List yes I know he was confirmed dead because Iron Man killed him during the attack on the castle in Sokovia in Age of Ultron. But I DO WHAT I WANT! And so I went back and replaced that guy with List in the last chapter so things are fixed but I have this to say nobody reviewed to guess who the mysterious guy was!? Wow guys just wow I got a quicker response from someone when I had a question for my Jurassic World Fan Fiction but I get absolutely nothing here WOW YOU GUYS I AM INSULTED! Anyway guess what CHAPTER 30! This is amazing everyone anyway thanks to all my followers and what not I'll stop my rambling now enjoy this next chapter…. (ANT-MAN SPOILER JUST SCROLL DOWN AND READ THE STORY DON'T READ THIS IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE MOVIE!)Also I saw Ant-Man today with Caroline and my Dad it was the funniest MARVEL movie yet! I loved what Scott said to Pym when he they thought that old Stark Tech base was abandoned and it was really the Avengers base! And the end credit scene man! CIVIL WAR BABY!**

 **Location: Avengers Tower: Medical Bay**

 **Caroline's POV**

I can tell Pietro is still mad at me he left the room when I entered I guess we aren't on speaking terms now. Wanda had caught him leaving and walked off with him to talk with him if Sam can't talk to him well at least his sister could talk some sense into him I hope I know he can be somewhat arrogant and stubborn at times this being one of those times. I sat by Sam's bedside she was still in a coma for the second day I hope she wakes up soon thank goodness for the whole Narnia time difference like thing her parents will never know about this because when we get back it would be the same time when we left thank the gods for that! I sat there reading a book keeping an eye on her and her monitor when Loki, Thor, Jane, and Darcy walked in I said "Hey guys." Jane said "Hey Caroline how you holding up?" I sighed and said "I'm doing okay." Darcy said "I would so Taser the SOB that did this to her if I ever see him!" Jane said "DARCY!" she said "What I would?!" I suppressed a laugh and said "I wouldn't mind seeing that!" Loki and Thor laughed while Jane remained flabbergasted by this. Loki asked "I noticed Pietro is not very happy with you." I said "That's an understatement he seems to hate my guts right now." Thor said reassuringly "I am sure the Maximoff boy will be fine he's just emotional over Sam's condition." I said "I hope so." They left and I decided I wanted to talk to Skye so I called her "Helloooo!" I said "Hey Skye it's me Caroline." "Oh hey Caroline how's it going at Avengers Tower?" I explained what happened recently and she said at the end "I AM GOING TO FUCKING SCREW HYDRA!" I winced she screamed this into the phone I said "You and me both." Skye said "I'll tell the others but it's sad we can't come because they don't know Coulson's alive." I said "Why don't you guys just come?" Skye laughed and said "The only way Coulson would tell the Avengers he's alive is if something pretty bad or worse happened." True she had a point I said "Well I have to go talk to you later Skye tell Bobbi I said hi." "I will Caroline bye." And the call ended and I resumed reading my book.

 **Location: Outside in the alleys around Avengers Tower**

 **(Surprise!) Grant Ward's POV**

"Alright men the targets are up on the Medical Bay floor Target 1 is incapable of defending herself she's in a coma. Target 2 she's going to be tricky she has powers over water and can control your mind with her singing that's why we need to wear these special earbuds they keep her singing out but we can still hear I've dealt with these two before taking her friend won't be easy but I can handle her. The hardest part of this is the Avengers we are all aware of what they can do so we need to proceed with extreme caution if we encounter them which we will any questions?" one of my men spoke up and said "Yeah why are we busting into Avengers Tower in the first place!?" I walked up to him and said "Because Discovery requires experimentation and Dr. List wants to further understand how Frost and Siren have their powers that good enough for you?" He nodded and we made our way to the Tower and set an explosive.

 **Caroline's POV**

BOOM! There was an explosion on a lower floor of the Tower the floor shook I said "FRIDAY security footage now!" and the video came up on the TV screen and I saw Hydra agents entering the Tower one I recognized instantly Grand Wart that was my nickname for the smug SOB Grant Ward. I said "What the hell why is Hydra attacking the Tower!?" WHAT THE HECK IS WITH HYDRA THESE PAST FEW DAYS!?

 **Tony's POV**

I am going to murder every last freaking Hydra agent that is here in my Tower first they have one of their soldiers shoot Sam and now they…Wait their attacking because they are after Sam and probably Caroline! Oh shit I've got to tell the others and protect the girls! I said "FRIDAY security measure alpha 12 activate now in the Medical Bay floor!" "As you wish sir." She answered I said on the COMS as I got into my suit "Guys I think I've figured out why Hydra is attacking us they're after Sam and Caroline!" Steve said "Yeah we figured that out!" I said "I activated a security protocol on their floor Hydra shouldn't be able to nab them." I heard Pietro say on the COMS "If one of those SOB's lay a hand on Samantha I'll murder them!" I said "I couldn't agree with you more Sonic!"

 **Caroline's POV**

Okay Tony activated a security protocol on the Medical Bay floor but I have a bad feeling that may not work for long as I heard Hydra agents trying to bust down the door so I sent out a text to Bobbi that Ward and Hydra were attacking Avengers Tower and are trying to get Sam and me SOS! I looked back at Sam as I got protectively in front of her and the door with my water powers at ready she still hadn't woken up UGH! Sam you'd be really helpful right about now! They busted down the door Grand Wart entered flanked by two men. He said "Hello again Agent Lancaster." I gritted my teeth and said "Hey Agent Wart." He glared at the nickname I love pissing him off. He and his men attacked I tried singing but they weren't effected stupid Hydra tech! one of Ward's men distracted me I was unable to protect Sam! Ward grabbed Sam and Ward's men grabbed me and dragged us both out of the Tower into a black van Oh that is so cliché! I was thrown into the back of the van and restrained instantly by another agent and Grand Wart sat Sam on a bench and we drove off from the Tower this is bad getting kidnapped by Hydra man Sam and I are in for it!

 **Location: Secret unknown Hydra base**

Grand Wart and his team dragged me out of the van and Ward picked Sam back up and we made our way into a mysterious building another freaking Hydra base I am sick of them so much! We entered the building and Ward took Sam somewhere else I didn't like being separated from her right now I tried to get out of their grip but it didn't work Grand Wart came back and I said "What the hell did you do with Sam!" he said calmly "Relax Caroline she's safe." I spat in his face and said "Oh like hell I'd believe that load of crap! Especially from you!" he growled and his men backed off as he dragged me into an office of sorts. I saw a guy sitting in the chair but the room was dark I was unable to see his face a woman stood by him who the heck is she!? Wart sat me in a chair across from this mysterious man and women the man spoke he had a thick German accent he said "So glad you and Frost are here now Siren." I said venomously "I don't give to cents who you are but the Avengers are going to kick your $$ for this!" he laughed and said sarcastically "Oh I'm so sure." Who does this guy think he is!? As if he read my mind her stepped up into the light I recognized who it was thanks to Sam it was Baron Zemo oh this is really bad! That's when I realized the woman must be Viper also known as Madam Hydra crap this is bad! Zemo said "Viper please escort Siren to her cell Dr. List will want to start soon tomorrow." Viper said "As you wish sir." And she dragged me to a cell that I saw was next to Sam's she threw me in and I was so pissed right now! But I said to myself "It's going to be okay Caroline the Avengers or the Bus Team will help you and Sam you'll get through this somehow." That's when I realized how the fudge is Dr. List alive I thought Tony killed him when we attacked the Hydra base in Sokovia over a year ago!

 **A/N: Dun dun duuuuuunnnnnnn dramatic cliff hanger! You'll just have to wait and see what happens next!**

 **Bucky: I've said this twice and I'll say it again I HATE HYDRA!**

 **Steve: I know how you feel Buck.**

 **Natasha: We all do.**

 **Pietro: I'm going to murder them for this!**

 **Tony: They shouldn't have been able to get past that security system!**

 **Bruce: Tony don't beat yourself up for that we'll track them down and get Caroline and Sam back.**

 **Tony: I know I'll go start the search see if there's a sign of where they might have gone.**

 **Bruce: I'll help you with that.**

 **A/N: yeah this last part here is shorter than normal deal with it.**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31: Allies Reunite for a Common Goal

 **A/N: Hellooooo everybody here is chapter 31 Wohoo! Enjoy.**

 **Location: The Bus**

 **(Surprise!) Bobbi Morse's POV**

"Coulson we have a serious problem!" Phil looked up and said "What is it?" I handed over my phone and showed him the text from Caroline. He grimaced and said "This is bad." I said "I say we go to Avengers Tower we have no other options Phil they both are extremely powerful Avengers and they are still teenagers and Sam was injured badly on their latest mission we need to tell the Avengers Phil that your alive!" he sighed and said "Yeah your right let's go get Skye, May, Hunter, Fitz, Simmons, and Mack and we'll roll out to the Tower." I said "Yes sir." And left to get the others to go to Avengers Tower don't worry Sam and Caroline we're coming!

 **Location: Secret unknown Hydra base**

 **Sam's POV**

I slowly began to see light and slowly remembered I had been shot by….Crossbones and hearing Wanda, Steve, Bucky, and Pietro and hearing someone crying. I fully opened my eyes and I noticed I was in a cell one that looked like the ones the Twins were in the end credit scene in Cap 2. I realized with that I was kidnapped by Hydra great….What could they possibly want now!? I groaned I ached pretty bad I sat up and through the other wall I could hear someone say "Sam!?" I said "Caroline Oh my God is that you!?" I slowly crawled over to the wall and said "What's going on?" she explained the attack at the Tower and what's been going on since I was in a coma. I said "I am going to smack some sense into that Speedster!" she then said "Oh yeah we may have bigger issues….Baron Zemo and Viper." I growled and mumbled "Remind me to freeze him and her…" I said "Have you tried using your powers?" she said "Power dampening shields up our powers won't work." I said "Fudge!" she said "Sam…I don't know if we're going to make it through this." I said "Why so negative and grim my friend don't think like that the Avengers will come I know it." She laughed and said "At the beginning of that sentence you sounded like you were from Asgard you've been hanging with Thor and Loki too much." I sighed "Your probably right!" and then guards came into the room and took us both out of our cells and we were taking to separate rooms now they cuffed me to a chair and I sat there then someone I recognized instantly entered and I thought he was dead! It was Dr. List he sat at the chair across from me and I fixed him with a death glare pretty close to one of Natasha's he smiled and said "Hello Samantha a pleasure to meet you." I scoffed and said sarcastically "I would say the same but oh wait your Hydra! And aren't you supposed to be I don't know…DEAD!" he smirked and said "Well I just wanted you all to think that and it worked now didn't it let's get down to the business at hand shall we?"

 **Location: Avengers Tower**

 **Tony's POV**

"Okay so who are you guys and how do you three know Miss Red head assassin and Feather Butt?" the two woman who said she was Agent May by the counter said "I've been on missions with them and so has Bobbi and Hunter." The other one the curly haired blonde said "Yep." Clint said "Why are you and your team here May?" Bobbi pulled out her phone and showed Clint a text he passed the phone to Natasha and Clint said "So Caroline and Sam have worked with you guys before?" the girl named Skye said "Yes they do sometimes but rarely most of the time they just come by and say hi. They also have helped me control my powers a little bit better." Bruce said "What powers?" Skye looked to May and she said "Go ahead show them." And the room began to shake and then it stopped she said "I have earthquake powers." Everyone was shocked by this then the other guy who said his name was Hunter who was apparently British said "This is also not May's team." Steve said "Well if this isn't her team then whose is it?" the elevator dinged and Bruce, Clint, Natasha, Steve, Thor, and I all went pale we seriously thought we were seeing a ghost it was….PHIL COULSON! He spoke and said "Hi the news of my death was greatly exaggerated." Loki of course walked into the room and said "I…I thought I killed you?!" I face palmed Coulson looked at Loki but to my surprise didn't try and throttle him. I said "Ok….Phil is alive well that's a lot to take in remind me to have a talk with Fury!" Phil said "We need to get going we don't know how much time the girls have." I said "Wait…Caroline and Sam knew you were alive and didn't tell us!" Phil said "I asked that they didn't because I needed to tell you." Steve said "Alright than Avengers time to suit up!" than FRIDAY said "Sir the tracking algorithm worked I have found Caroline and Samantha's location it's in an old abandoned warehouse on the upper east side of New York Sir." I said "Great timing FRIDAY Avengers you heard Capsicle SUIT UP!" and the Avengers left to suit up and I said to Phil before I left "You know I think I can understand why you wanted to tell us not them." He said "Actually the girls knew I was going to die in the first place they didn't tell you guys or stop it because it's what was going to give you a reason to team up….To Avenge." I said "Ha real funny Agent!" and left to get my suit.

 **Location: Secret unknown Hydra base**

 **Sam's POV**

Dr. List said "All though the Mind Stone is with your little android friend the blue stone surrounding it on the other hand was shattered but luckily an associate of Hydra managed to get their hands on it and now we have it." I said "It probably won't do you much good List it's not one of the Stones." He said "On the contrary I believe it will actually work didn't you and Caroline fall through a portal made by the Tesseract's energy which those shards are connected to and Loki's magic and that is how you got your powers? I wonder how you both would react to a little experimentation with these shards and the powers you have now hmm perhaps you'll get new powers or…Well I'm sure you can guess." I said "If you or any of your scientists lay a hand on her I'll make sure you stay dead this time List!" he laughed and someone came into the room I didn't pay attention however until he spoke "Hello Agent Dixon." I froze for a moment and said "Hello Agent Ward." List said "I see you have met." I said "Yeah the last time I saw him Agent May and I kicked his ass." Ward growled List said "Take her to the lab." And Ward dragged me to the lab I hope Caroline is alright we passed by the cell she was back in there I was slightly relived but worried for her and myself. I was tied to a lab table and List walked in shortly after they hooked me up to one of the largest of the shards he said "By the way this may hurt…a lot." When I get out of here he is so dead! The experiment began that's when it began to hurt like hell I practically screamed bloody murder it felt like getting electrified and burned by fire at the same time.

 **Caroline's POV**

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" I heard Sam scream in agony why are they doing this? What could they possibly hope to gain from this!? I was freaking out know I was once again unable to help her, have her back….Unable to protect her. I hope the Avengers can find us I prayed that they would where are you guys we need you!

 **Location: Upper Eastside NY Hydra Base**

 **Pietro's POV**

Wanda sat by me on the flight I was worried about Sam and….Caroline okay yes I know I have been a jerk to her lately! We arrived a few yards out of the Base we didn't want to let them know we were here yet or they could have gotten away with them both. Coulson said "Intel says that Dr. List is still alive." Stark said "Are you kidding me I thought _I killed him_!" That's when I realized they may be experimenting on them both of them. I am going to murder List if he hurts Sam…and Caroline. Soon we attacked the Base they never say it coming I was frantically looking for Sam and taking out Hydra soldiers at the same time. I heard Wanda say on the COMS "I found Caroline but not Sam." I said "I'm still looking where could she be?" I felt a part of the Base shake it was Skye's powers. I ran into the lab and found Sam tied down on a lab table and she was most definitely awake and in pain. I ran over to her and said "Sam oh my god hang on we're here now I'll get you out of here." She was sobbing she must be in serious pain she said "Pietro…Oh thank god!" I got her untied and slowly picked her up so I wouldn't hurt her I said on the COMS "Guys I found her she was hooked up to the remains of the blue stone on the scepter." Loki said "I'll teleport those shards out of there so Hydra can't use them ever again and I'll properly dispose of them." I sped Sam out of there as everyone got back in the Quinjet I said "She's in a lot of pain I don't know what exactly List did to her but are you okay Caroline?" she looked up shocked that I talked to her and said "Yeah…I'll be okay they didn't experiment on me yet they must have had too small of a lab." I confirmed that and sat down I wished Banner was here he would be pretty helpful right now but he had said it was best he didn't come because Code Green wasn't needed this time. Simmons came up with Fitz and said "We'll check on her since Dr. Banner isn't here." I let them check Sam over and they replaced her bandage where she was shot in the stomach. Skye walked up and said "Hydra has a bad habit of shooting people in the stomach don't they Jemma?" she said "Yes they seem too Skye." I said "What do you mean?" she said "I was shot in the stomach blame Hydra." I heard Agent May say "I can't believe Ward got away!" then Caroline shot up and said to Rogers and Barnes "Guys Baron Zemo and Viper were there!" Steve said "I know we both know." She sighed and sat back down Natasha and Wanda comforted her Fitz said "She'll be okay for now." And they went back to their seats I sat down by her she leaned against the wall and I held her hand and she was fast asleep she leaned over and put her head on my shoulder the Old Man came over and sat on her other side he said "Don't even start Punk she is like a little sister I never had they both are I'm going to be here for her so put up with it." I said "I was just going to say I wouldn't mind you sitting here Old Man." He huffed I laughed Sam stirred a bit and we looked at her and quieted down so we wouldn't wake her the question became what happened to her and what will happen to her next? I put that thought aside I was happy to have her and Caroline back the family was back together and that's was all that mattered to me to have Sam safe and sound as we made our way to the Avengers Base in Upstate New York.

 **A/N: Well this was fun can't wait to do the next chapter trust me it's going to be hilarious let's just say it's going to involve a certain recent super hero and he is astonishing!**

 **(Medical Bay)**

 **Wanda: Pietro she's not going to wake up right now.**

 **Pietro: I know but I'm going to be here when she does.**

 **Clint: Me too!**

 **Wanda: Ugh you boys are impossible I swear if Caroline was in any condition to be here she would be in here as well**

 **Loki: I'm staying as well!**

 **Clint: Wait What!?**

 **Loki: She was the first around here to give me the benefit of the doubt** _ **she is my friend I am staying!**_

 **Pietro: He has a good point Old Man.**

 **Clint: Punk!**

 **Wanda: I'm leaving.**

 **(Steve and Bucky walk in)**

 **Bucky: Still not awake yet is she?**

 **Clint: Nope.**

 **Steve: Hope she wakes up soon.**

 **(I begin to wake up)**

 **Me: Okay a lot of people in here!**

 **Pietro: Thank goodness you're awake!**

 **(Kisses my cheek)**

 **Me: I'm glad too.**

 **Steve: (Calls down the hall) Hey guys she's awake!**

 **(Everyone but Caroline come in)**

 **Me: Uh…Hi Coulson.**

 **Coulson: Hi Sam.**

 **Me: So I see you haven't tried to throttle Loki.**

 **Loki: Oh come on!**

 **Me: Where's Caroline?**

 **Bruce: She needs a little time right now she was kind of traumatized by this she should be fine in the next few days or so.**

 **Me: Okay…OW!**

 **Pietro: Sam you okay!?**

 **Me: Yeah I just really, really hurt.**

 **Steve: Do you remember anything?**

 **Me: I remember getting experimented on and feeling pain that felt like being electrocuted and getting burned combined and….Dr. List!**

 **Fitz: Well then you would be happy to know he is officially dead! Simmons and I out smarted him and he said how? And I said "SCIENCE BIATCH!"**

 **Me: Ha serves that guys right.**

 **Pietro: At least you're safe…**

 **Simmons: They are going to have to monitor you in case you gain new powers for your safety of course and theirs.**

 **Me: Okay…**

 **Pietro: Don't worry we'll all get through this…Together.**


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32: Ant-Man Alert!

 **A/N: Hey everyone I have the new chapter up if you haven't seen Ant-Man I would recommend not reading this until you see it so….Tough get over it if you have seen it go on ahead and read this I don't care and If you don't care if you haven't seen the movie yet read it I still don't care okay well enjoy.** _ **Completely unrelated to the current storyline in the previous two chapters just a random one-shot people that Caroline requested!**_

 **Location: Abandoned Stark Tech Base: Upstate New York**

 **(Surprise!) Scott Lang's POV**

"Yeah Hank that abandoned Stark base you mentioned….It's not abandoned…You crazy son of a b#!ch!" Hope said "Scott get out of there now!" I said "It's okay it doesn't look like anyone's home." Hank and Hope could see everything I was seeing and they saw something I didn't and Hank said "No someone is get out of there Scott!" I landed off of Antony and I watched as three Avengers landed on the roof in front of me. Hope said "Who is it?" I whispered "It's Falcon, Siren, and Frost!" she said "Scott abort the mission!" I said "It's okay they can't see me." Falcon said "I can see you." I thought well shit! I unshrunk and pulled the helmet back and said "Hi my name is Scott." I could hear Hope say really sarcastically "Did he really just say Hi my name is Scott!?" Siren had popcorn wait what where did that come from!? Frost said "We kind of knew you'd be here." Hank said "Scott there from another dimension they what we are trying to do get out of there now!" I didn't listen and then I ended up fighting Falcon why Siren and Frost didn't attack I don't think I'll ever know I looked back at the roof and saw Siren was gone but Frost was still there and she looked frustrated. Then I heard Hank scream "What the hell!?" I said as I was fighting "Hank what's wrong?" I heard Siren on the COM say "Hi Scott!" I messed with Falcon's pack and got the device and went to the roof and I said to Frost "Why is your friend suddenly all the way in San Francisco and second in my friend's home!?" she sighed and said "I apologized for her behavior and to your friends Hank and Hope." I said "HOW THE HECK DO YOU KNOW THEM!?" I heard Hope say "Get out! Scott there are from another dimension they claim this is all a part of a movie so yeah they knew what we were doing." Frost said "We didn't attack you because we both know your trying to stop Cross." Hank said "Could you please bring her here to get her friend….NOW PLEASE!" she said "I can teleport us there with a portal." And we went through a portal and Hank said "Please miss Frost get your friend Siren out of here." She said "I truly apologize for my friend's behavior this shouldn't happen again." Hope came in dragging Siren and Siren said "Wait to ruin my fun Sam can't we stay and help them!?" Hope, Hank, and Frost said at the same time "NO!" I was just plain confused I mean I did mention to Hank early what are first move should be to call the Avengers but he said No he didn't want Starks hands on this. Frost grabbed Siren and said "We'll be going now good luck with the whole Cross thing and by the way names Samantha and this is Caroline bye!" and they left Hank sighed and said "Another reason I said no to calling the Avengers those two….Are flipping crazy!" Hope said "Her friend is a chatter box I'll tell you that." I said "I liked them their hilarious I think will have to hang out sometime." Hope huffed and Hank said "Not going to happen today Scott we need to have a talk….Kitchen now!"

 **A/N: Short yes but that is as far into the Ant-Man movie I am going for this chapter hope you liked it!**

 **Scott: Hi ya!**

 **Me: Hi Scott….wait why are you here!?**

 **Scott: I wanted to say hi.**

 **Me: If the other Avengers catch you here they'll lose it you need to go like now!**

 **Scott: But I want to meet them!**

 **Me: Not today Lang you need to go now!**

 **Caroline: Crap Scott if the others catch you here** _ **we**_ **are dead!**

 **Me: What she said!**

 **Scott: Ugh fine I'll go but when can I meet them!?**

 **Me: Someday but that day isn't any time soon okay and by that I mean at least a year.**

 **Scott: What!? That's not fair!**

 **Caroline: Life's not fair!**

 **Me: Yeah no kidding…anyway Scott don't blame me blame MARVEL!**

 **Scott: I will never understand you two.**

 **Caroline: We know…NOW GO!**

 **Scott: Okay I'm going!**

 **Me: That was a close call there.**

 **Caroline: So true….So I guess we'll see him again in…Civil War uh.**

 **Me: Yeah that's going to be complicated….**

 **Caroline: When that comes I will for once truly hate MARVEL for something.**

 **Me: Yeah I can take a few guesses on what we will hate about that.**


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33: Shocking New Powers

 **A/N: Hey everyone two chapters in one night YES! I hope you also saw the note that the Ant-Man chapter ahead of this one was unrelated to the current storyline it was just a random One-Shot that Caroline requested and one I couldn't wait to do anyway enjoy! And you'll see shortly the word play of my chapter title I know cheesy but I don't care.**

 **Location: Upstate New York Avengers Base**

 **Sam's POV**

I woke up that Saturday morning and went to that bathroom to fix my hair because I'm sure it was in complete disarray I turned on the lights and as I was brushing my hair the lights seemed to be flickering I had finished fixing my hair and I said "Well that's odd?" and I left the bathroom and turned light out. I didn't really think twice about it I figured the lights were just going to blow so I just have Tony put some new ones in when they do. We were all staying here at the Upstate base since no one knows about I walked into the kitchen and Bruce said "Morning Sam." I said "Morning Bruce." I got out a bowl and fixed up some cereal for myself and I at the counter as Bruce was making himself some tea he said "How you feeling?" I said "Still a little sore but much better." He nodded and said "Hmm I guess the lights are going to blow?" I looked up the lights in here flickered than stopped I said "Maybe?" and we went back to our breakfast Vision floated in and said "Good morning Dr. Banner and Miss Samantha." I said "Morning Vision but I said you can call me Sam or Samantha no miss needed buddy." He said "Sorry it's what I have been use to calling you when I had my old protocols." I waved it off and said "Don't apologized Vision it's alright." Slowly everyone else began to congregate into the kitchen to get breakfast. Pietro came in last which is odd because he wouldn't come in last in a race! I said "Well look who has awoken from a deep slumber!" he glared and said sarcastically "Ha ha very funny Samantha!" I laughed he sat next to me and then stole my cereal I said "Your treading on thin ice Maximoff." Tony busted out laughing he finally stopped and said "You now that is really funny because you have ice powers!" I said "I signed myself up for _that one_ didn't I?" Bucky said "Yeah you did." I sighed and said "Just eat it I don't care anymore." Tony said "So if I were to steal your cereal one morning?" I said "The only one people that can get away with that and not end up as a human Popsicle are Pietro and Wanda." The others said "Hey!" Wanda laughed and Pietro did a cheeky grin and laughed at Tony. Caroline said "But…But I'm your best friend!" I said "I don't steal your food in the morning now do I?" she huffed and went back to watching the TV. When I got up out of my seat and stretched that is when all hell broke loose the lights flickered and then they exploded! Caroline yelled "WHAT THE HELL!?" I was shocked the lights seemed to have been flickering when I walked in I said "I think that was me sorry." Bruce said "Oh that can't be good…" Pietro said "Well maybe Stark should start calling you Sparky." I said "Not funny Pietro." Tony said "Hang on." And the some replacement lights came on thank goodness! Steve said "Well…I guess you have powers with electricity?" I said "Great…I'm a walking Spark Plug!" I realized what I said "Tony if you as so much make one comment I'll fry you!" he didn't say anything. I said "I…Hate…Hydra!" Pietro said "Don't worry I'm sure we can figure this out somehow." I sighed and Caroline said "You think you hate Hydra I think I am going to…." Steve glared over at her and she shut up ha she would usually fire back or just continue her sentence but I guess with what has recently happened changed her a bit. Caroline said I have an idea! She picked up her phone and called Skye and put her o speaker. Skye said "Hey Caroline what's up?" Caroline said "First off you're on speaker and second Sam has powers with electricity." She said "Wha…What really!?" Caroline said "Really and she's going to need help controlling them you thinking what I'm thinking?" Skye said "Oh yeah send Sam over tomorrow I know just the person who can help I'll just let him know." And she hung up Wanda said "Who was Skye talking about?" I said "Oh no…" Wanda said "Well who is it? I said "The he they speak of…His name is Lincoln Campbell he's an Inhuman like Skye but he has powers with electrical shocks." Steve said "Well I think things are going to get pretty interesting around here."

 **A/N: Kind of a cliff hanger but I loved doing this chapter as always reviews are always nice and have a nice day everyone!**

 **Pietro: So I can't call you Sparky?**

 **Me: Maybe but frankly I'm not in the mood.**

 **Pietro: Ha victory!**

 **Me: Ugh you are so childish at times Pietro Maximoff.**

 **Pietro: And you can be sarcastic and stupid brave at times Samantha Dixon.**

 **Me: Really you're bring up the Shere Khan incident again I knew what I was doing!**

 **Pietro: No you didn't.**

 **Me: Yes I did!**

 **Pietro: No you didn't.**

 **Me: Your just trying to annoy me aren't you!?**

 **Pietro: Yes I am.**

 **Me: I swear you are impossible at times!**


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34: Learning Control

 **A/N: Hey everyone sorry I didn't update last night I watching Ink heart finally I found it on YouTube yes happy day for me! Anyway here is Chapter 34 I think I may do Chapter 35 tonight as well enjoy this chapter everyone!**

 **Location: Coulson's SHIELD Base**

 **Sam's POV**

Caroline and Skye insisted that Lincoln be my teacher in helping control the electrical powers. Caroline and I have only met the guy two times that's it plus we have both dealt with Inhumans before the ones who are most likely to kill us because we are SHIELD agents. Wanda and Pietro came with us as well all four of us entered the base Bobbi and Hunter greeted us when we came in Bobbi whispered to me "So that's the speedster your dating he seems cute." I said "Your teasing me aren't you Morse?" she smirked and we arrived in the training room Lincoln and Skye were there waiting. I said "Hello Skye nice to see you again Lincoln." They returned the greeting and Caroline, Pietro, Wanda, Bobbi, Hunter, and Skye left I said "So when do we start?" Lincoln said "So you got your electrical powers from a Hydra experiment involving the blue stone shards from Loki's scepter correct?" I said "Correct my ice powers I originally got them from when Caroline and I fell through a portal created by the tesseract and Loki's magic." Lincoln said "Hmm okay alright guess that makes sense so let's begin so you don't make more light bulbs explode." I said "One time it was one time!" he laughed and said "You need to learn some form of control first let's see what you can do first." I said "Okay…." And I summoned the electricity it crackled on my fingers it looked like miniature lightning and then I lost control and I zapped Lincoln into the wall! I said "Oh my gosh Lincoln I am so sorry!" he said "No…its okay…I'm fine don't worry about." I helped him up and kept feeling really guilty and we got down to business after that fiasco.

 **3 Hours Later**

"Well I must say you're a fast learner you have much better control than from when we started." I said "Thanks Lincoln you were so much help I couldn't have done it without you!" he smiled and said "Glad I could help if you need…" he never got to finish because a fast blue blur ran in and grabbed me Pietro put me down and said "Finally I was wondering when you'd be done!" I said "Pietro Maximoff were you outside the door listening and second Lincoln was trying to tell me something!?" Pietro said "I…I wasn't outside the door." I said "You're a terrible liar Pietro admit it you were." He sighed and said "Okay you got me!" I said "Sometimes you amaze me Pietro Maximoff." He smirked and said "Well sometimes you amaze me Samantha Dixon." Caroline came up and said "Pietro has been annoying me the entire three hours you were gone." I glared at him and he shrugged I said "UGH!" he said "Well she annoyed me as well!" I said "Honestly you two are unbelievable!" Skye said "Wanda and I gave up these two's bickering a long time ago." I face palmed and said "Let's head back to the Tower alright." We went back to the Tower and Tony said "So Spark Plug how's the training going today." He shouldn't have said that I zapped him he said "OUCH!" I said "Don't call me Spark Plug and training went perfect today thanks for asking Tony." He glared at me and Steve and Bucky walked in and Steve said "You know you'd think you would learn by now Stark." He glared at Steve and he said "Oh don't even start Rogers!" we all laughed and went back to normal as usually I finally had some control on my new powers and it felt great. Caroline walked up to me later and said "So Sam what is this Ink Heart trilogy you wanted me to read?" I said "Come with me." We walked to my room she sat on the bed while I looked on the bookshelf I said "Now where did I….Ah Ha found them!" I grabbed Ink Heart, Ink Spell, and Ink Death and handed them to her she said "Wow these are thick books!" I said "Oh please I read Ink Heart in three days!" she stared at me in shock and then asked "So have you ever you know met the characters in the book?" I said "I did once a long time ago it's complicated a long story." She shrugged and said "Oh alright I'll just go then and start reading the first book." I said "Have a good time trust me you'll love them!" and she left and I sat on the bed and said "I wonder how they are doing anyway?"

 **A/N: So yeah this is kind of short but I enjoyed writing it I plan on doing an Ink Heart Fan Fiction someday but it's not related to this story at all what so ever don't know when yet probably after my Narnia fan fiction which is still in the works right now and not ready yet for publishing. Anyway hope you liked this chapter have a nice night.**

 **Caroline: I am loving Ink Heart Sam it's really good.**

 **Me: See I knew you'd like it!**

 **Steve: Like what?**

 **Me: Oh this series of three books it's called the Ink Heart trilogy.**

 **Steve: Hmm seems interesting could I read it?**

 **Me: Sure Caroline can give you the first book when she's done and she can do that as well with the others.**

 **Steve: Alright then.**

 **Me: Okay that's settled.**

 **(Tony sneaks up behind me)**

 **Me: Don't even think about it Tony.**

 **Tony: How did you do that!?**

 **Me: Four words….Trained by Kim Possible.**

 **Tony: UGH NO FAIR!**

 **Caroline: Life's not fair Tony get over it!**

 **Tony: Sometimes I don't get you two.**


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35: I Thought Those in Books Stay in Books Sam!

 **A/N: Two chapters in one night again Booyah! I'm on a roll anyway enjoy the next chapter!**

 **Location: Avengers Tower**

 **Sam's POV**

Caroline had finally finished the trilogy she said it was very good and now Steve was reading book three. I was minding my own business in my room when Tony came in on the speakers saying "Sam…Hey get away you little rodent! Sam please come to the lab I have two problems down here and I need help now!" I said "Alright Tony I'm coming." "For your information I am not a problem!" I said "It…it can't be?" I ran down to the lab and found Tony flipping out because a horned Marten was running all over the place and I recognized the Marten and his owner it was Dustfinger and Gwin from Ink Heart! I walked in and said "Tony relax their old friends." He said "Well that doesn't mean this furry little rodent can just run where ever it wants!" I sighed and said "Dustfinger I apologize for whatever Tony has said." I sent a glare over at Tony he sighed and said "Unbelievable!" Dustfinger laughed and said "It's no problem Samantha." Gwin ran back up to Dustfinger and was on his shoulder. Caroline walked in and said "Oh you have got to be kidding me!" I said "Caroline I'd like you to meet my friend Dustfinger and his marten Gwin." She face palmed and said "I should have known this would happen!" I said "Dustfinger how did you get here?" I sadly knew the answer already I should have never done it he said "Someone accidently read me out of the book." He looked me I said "Uh sorry didn't mean to." Caroline looked me and said "Wait hold on Sam you read him out of the book? Then that would mean you're like Mo and Meggie!" I said "Okay you caught me alright I never really read aloud anymore ever in fact for that reason I read the first chapter of Ink Heart last night out loud without thinking." Dustfinger said "Well she is almost like Mo and Meggie at least when she reads out loud no one gets put into the book when someone comes out." I said "Yes a definite upside. Now let's get you back into the book." I read a piece of paper from the first time Dustfinger was read from the book by me. He returned with Gwin and then Tony asked "Could you read other people out of the books?" I said "Tony I have no control of what comes out of the books I could bring out the Wicked Witch or Long John Silver frankly those are some of the many reasons I don't read out loud anymore." Caroline said "So let me get this straight you're an Avenger, Agent of SHIELD, a guardian of the galaxy, a Savior, a dimensional traveler, practically a Raptor trainer, friends of the Guardians, and a whole bunch of other things I don't want to mention because it will take forever but also a Silvertongue!" I said "Well eh…That sums it up pretty much." She said "You know what I'm going to watch TV bye!" Tony said "Well I thought those in books stayed in books Sam but I guess with you they don't aren't you just full of surprises." I said "Honestly I don't want to talk about the first time stuff like this happened okay bye." I walked up stairs and Caroline said when I got there "Sam how many chapters did you really read!" I saw sitting on the couch Mo, Meggie, Resa, and Farid waving sheepishly at me I face palmed and said "Oh no." Meggie said "Hi Sam how have you been." Caroline was giving me an annoyed look with her foot tapping the floor and her arms crossed she said "Well how many?" I said "All the way until chapter 5." She sighed her head was in her left hand she said "Please just send them…Back!" I said "I'll get right on that!" and I went and got another piece of paper and read it out loud and they all went back Caroline said "Rule number three never read out loud Sam!" I said "Sorry it won't happen again promise." She glared and said "That better be right!" Pietro came running in and said "What happened?" I said "Well you might want to sit done it's a very long story…"

 **A/N: I had to do this chapter I love the Ink Heart books and I can't wait to start working on that Fan Fiction and I never knew Paul Bettany played Dustfinger in the movie Ink Heart that blew my mind! Anyway have a nice night or day whatever time it is where you are really**

 **Loki: So you can read characters and things out of books?**

 **Me: Yes I can and no I am not reading you anything out loud Loki.**

 **Loki: Oh come on!**

 **Me: Nope not happening!**

 **Loki: But!**

 **Me: No buts Loki it's not happening at all got it!**

 **Loki: You don't even know what I was going to ask!**

 **Me: I don't have to ask to know it will cause mischief and trouble.**

 **Loki: It was not going to cause mischief and trouble!**

 **Me: Oh yeah!**

 **Loki: No it was going to cause trouble and mischief.**

 **Me: I knew it!**

 **Loki: Okay…You were right.**

 **Me: I'm sorry come again what was that?**

 **Loki: I said YOU WERE RIGHT!**

 **Me: I never thought I'd hear the day Loki would actually admit someone else was right!**

 **Loki: Oh you having do much fun with this aren't you.**

 **Me: Oh yeah.**

 **A/N: Short again yes it's hard writing for stories sometimes I mean it's 1:48 AM where I am can't blame a girl for having a eureka moment with her writing!**


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36: The Blankets

 **A/N: I know horrible chapter title it's the best I could come up with you'll see why soon. Anyway enjoy this chapter I own nothing but the concept of Caroline and I being a part the MCU.**

 **Location: Avengers Tower**

 **Sam's POV**

It was 6:00 in the morning when everyone but Caroline was in the common floor kitchen eating breakfast. Tony said he wouldn't have mind cooking breakfast but everyone screamed at the same time NO! And he huffed and so Steve was cooking breakfast when Caroline walked in sleepily and had a pink blanket with rocking horses on it wrapped around her like a shawl everyone was giving her an odd look. She sat between Loki and I she slumped and face planted into the table Clint went "Oooo that had to hurt!" I said "Uh Caroline you uh alright?" she mumbled I said "You're going to have to speak up." She lifted her head up and said "I'm fine just a little tired that's all." I said "Um what's with the blanket?" she said "What? Oh this I've had it since I was a baby I've never been able to sleep without it." I said "Okay than." And I didn't really care it must be like a security blanket or something like that. Tony looked like he was going to say something but Caroline glared at him and said "Say one word about this Stark and I will find a way to nearly drown you in your armor got it!" Tony gulped and said "Got it!" he sat back down on the couch. Steve had fixed pancakes, eggs, and bacon Natasha said when she was done "So Captain America knows how to cook pancakes?" Steve sighed and said "Don't even start Romanoff." She smirked at his useless threat I laughed Steve glared and I said "You're not scaring me Rogers." He huffed and said something like "Why do I have to deal with sassy teens?!" Caroline got up and went back to her room when she was gone Tony said "What's up with the blanket?" I said "Don't know I didn't know she had one." Tony shrugged and let the matter drop. I went to Caroline's room and I saw her face first on her bed I said "Hey you want to have a Doctor Who marathon?" she popped up superfast and said "Why would you even ask the answer will always be YES!" and she pulled up Netflix and we ended up watching Doctor Who for the entire day I probably went to bed at 1:00 in the morning.

 **Morning…**

I never should have stayed up that late watching Doctor Who! I walked lazily into the kitchen that morning the only people up at the moment were Tony, Steve, Bucky, and Sam. I had my Captain America shield blanket wrapped around me like a shawl I was cold all right! Tony was making coffee Steve, Bucky, and Sam were sitting on the couch. Tony saw the blanket and didn't say anything…Yet that is I sat on the couch cross from the soldiers I was too tired to pay attention to the fact that Steve saw the blanket. Tony walked over with his coffee and sat down next to me he said "So…Nice blanket." I huffed he continued "So Capiscle must be your favorite Avenger!" I said "We are not bringing up that day again got it Tony." He just sniggered and Sam said "I think you have a fan Cap!" I said "Sam unless you want to suddenly have technical problems with your suit again. I think you might want to can it!" Tony said "Oh you're not going to say shut up hmm maybe you spend too much time with the grandpas." Steve and Bucky said "HEY!" I said "Enough already Stark you done?" he said "Nope not done yet!" then Clint walked in and saw the blanket and busted out laughing I glared at him and I said "I'm never going to hear the end of this Ugh!" Clint finally was able to stop his fit of laughter and said "So Sam….A Captain America blanket!" I said "I swear the next person to make fun of the blanket will either get zapped or frozen!" Steve said "I think it's cool." I said "Thank you Steve thank you!" Tony said "He only likes it because it's his shield!" I said "Pretty sure that has nothing to do with it Tony. Steve is being nice and polite." Clint said "No surprise there!" Steve glared at Clint. Pietro came in and said "What's with the blanket?" I said "I'm cold and Tony, Clint, and Sam are making fun of it." Bucky said "It's true they have been and frankly I'm with Steve here its cool." Pietro glared at Tony, Sam, and Clint and said "You might want to stop teasing her if I were you three." All three looked pretty intimidated by Pietro's little threat. Caroline walked in with her blanket saw mine and said "Cool blanket Sam." I said "Thanks." Tony said "So I can't say anything about the blanket anymore?" I pulled my hand out from my blanket and zapped him he jumped up screaming "OUCH!" and he threw his coffee and it got all over Clint who was standing to close. We all laughed as Clint ran around saying "AAAAAHHHHH HOT COFFEE! HOT COFFEE!" Pietro sat down beside me and said "I think they won't tease you about this ever again." I said "Yeah I think your right." He said "But seriously is there not a blanket with all of us on it?" I said "No clue never looked for one." We all watched as Tony rubbed his arm where I zapped him and Clint to running around like a chicken with his head cut off (Bird Joke Intended) Natasha came in and said "What the hell Barton!" he never answered he just kept running around so Nat just walked up and sat in a nearby chair next to Caroline she asked "Do I really want to know?" I said "I zapped Tony when he had hot coffee in his hands and it got all over Clint when Tony had jumped up." She started laughing at both Tony and Clint. Bruce walked in and watched the scene before him he sighed and said "It too early for this I'm going back to bed." And he walked right back to his room poor Bruce we always drive him crazy. Tony said "Ah come on Science Bro don't leave!" Clint finally stopped running around like a complete nut case and when he sat down Natasha slapped him and said "For once have some common sense Barton!" he said "Ow Nat that hurt!" I said "Men are such babies*" Tony, Clint, Sam, Bucky, Steve, and Pietro said "HEY WE ARE NOT BABIES!" Natasha, Caroline, and I looked at each other one eye brow raised and we looked at the Men and said "No you guys can be babies." They all huffed and grumbled "We are not babies." I swear the guys don't get jokes anymore but oh wait then again we weren't joking!

" _ **Men are such babies."-Anastasia: Anastasia**_

 **A/N: So I hope you all liked this chapter it was fun writing it Caroline requested so I figured I'd do it because it would be funny.**

 **Pietro: We are not babies!**

 **Me: You guys can be at times.**

 **Pietro: NOT TRUE!**

 **Me: Exhibit A: The coffee slip up today with Clint and Exhibit B: You all responding with childish complaints when we claimed this.**

 **Pietro: Touché but we are not babies!**

 **Me: Nah you guys are.**

 **Pietro: Oh come on!**

 **Caroline: Nope she's right!**

 **Pietro: Really!?**

 **Natasha: Yeah she has a point!**

 **Wanda: It's true in this case Pietro.**

 **Pietro: Really you too Wanda!**

 **Me: What can I say Pietro we are meant to drive you and the others crazy.**

 **Pietro: Don't have to tell me twice.**


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37: Understanding The Man Inside The Armor

 **A/N: Hey everyone I needed a break to figured out what chapter I should do next and thanks to Caroline I have two new ideas so here is one of them enjoy!**

 **Location: Avengers Tower**

 **Caroline's POV**

"Hello fellow Avengers and Loki we welcome you today for a very important matter." Steve said "What's the mission this time?" Sam said "It's not a mission." Wanda asked "Then what is this important matter and why if it's so important Tony is not here?" I said "Because it's about Tony he doesn't need to be here neither dose Rhodey before you ask. Also he spends so much time in the lab he doesn't even know what we are doing." Falcon gave us quire look and said "Just tell us already!" I pulled out a copy of Iron Man on DVD and Sam pulled out Iron Man 2 and 3 Bucky said "I don't get it." we sighed and I said "I know Tony gets on all of our nerves a lot but if you guys saw perhaps what he went through you'd understand why he acts the way he acts. Plus Tony never wants to talk about it himself so…DVD's are the best option." Sam said "Just give him a chance alright?" they sighed and said "Alright we'll watch the movies." Sam and I fist bumped and I put in the first movie. I said "I watched this movie for the first time when I was ten just because my parents didn't let me watch it when I was eight because Jameson was two young. So when Jameson watched this for the first time when he was eight. When my brother was six he watched Lord of the Rings for the first time." Bruce asked "How many times have you watched this movie?" I said "About hundred times I think?" all the Avengers said "WHAT!?" Pietro asked Sam "How many times have you seen this movie?" she said "Not a lot actually." She continued "The first Marvel movie I ever saw was Avengers and I was twelve so I didn't understand what went on before and stuff. I've at least seen Avengers like a thousand times and Captain America one and two a hundred times." All the Avengers said "WHAT!?" I said "Be quiet the movie is starting." And so we ended up watching the entire Iron Man trilogy and Sam and I were hoping they'd have a different outlook on Tony. Clint said "My favorite part in Iron Man three had to have been when the little kid was guilt tripping Tony by saying he was cold and Tony had said that they were connected before Tony drove off." Sam said "That's my favorite part as well!" So Sam and I stood in front of the team and said "So now do you guys understand Tony better?" they said "Yeah we do thanks for showing us that." Tony came up in the elevator and said "What are you two doing?" we hid the DVDs behind our backs Sam said "What? Oh nothing!" Tony was giving us suspicious looks I said "You know Tony you, my Dad, and I have very similar taste in music we all like AC/DC small world uh?" Tony said "Really I didn't know you liked AC/DC Caroline?!" I managed to distract him and when he left with Bruce we sighed with relief and put the DVDs back in my bag. Steve said with a raised eye brow "I have a feeling Tony didn't want you showing us those movies." Sam said "Yeah he said not to but you know we do what we want." Loki said "Will you two stop stealing me lines!" I said "No way Reindeer Games!" everyone was laughing now so with Loki distracted Sam hand cuffed him to his seat. He tried to get up and he glared at us Sam was spinning the key around her finger. Everyone laughed even harder she said "This is payback for the handcuff escapade with Bucky awhile back." He said "You are aware I could throw the seat right?" Sam said "Good luck with that Tony got so tired of his furniture being thrown around that he had them bolted to the floor!" he said "Did I just get out tricked by a teenager?" I said "Yes you did!" everyone got up and were leaving the room laughing at Loki I said "Come on Sam let's see if he can escape that." She said hold on one moment we stopped in front of the elevator and Loki was glaring at her she put one hand over her eye and said "In the famous words of Director Fury, Let me know if real power wants a magazine or something." And she turned around into the elevator laughing so hard I was too I never thought she'd say that I never saw that coming that's for sure! We arrived back on our floor I said "You know he's going to get revenge for that right!?" she shrugged and said "What could possibly go wrong?" I said "Famous last words Sam." She shrugged it off and she said "I'm heading to my room to watch Once Upon A Time Natasha, Wanda, and Pietro are joining me in a little bit want to come?" I said "Actually I'm heading to my room to watch Doctor Who with Steve, Thor, and Clint." She said "Have fun explaining things to Thor!" I said "Don't even get me started!" she laughed as she made way to her room. I could help but think what kind of prank Loki may have planned for Sam right now!

 **A/N: Short yes it was but I hope the next one will be longer and no Loki does not get his revenge yet in the next chapter that will be after the upcoming one hope you all liked this one though also reviews are wonderful things!**

 **Me: Achooo!**

 **Caroline: Bless you are you okay Sam?**

 **Me: What me I'm fine I rarely ever get sick trust meee ACHOOO!**

 **Caroline: Maybe you have cold?**

 **Me: What no! it must be allergies that's all**

 **Me: Plus your voice doesn't sound too good.**

 **Caroline: It's nothing just a dry, itchy, raspy throat is all.**

 **Me: Yeah sure whatever. It's late I'll see you tomorrow good night Caroline.**

 **Caroline: Yeah good night Samantha.**

 **Me: ACHOO!**


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38: We Hate Being Sick!

 **A/N: Hello everybody two chapters in one night again yes! Anyway here's the next idea from Caroline for this chapter!**

 **Location: Avengers Tower**

 **Caroline's POV**

"You have strep throat." Said Bruce I said "What not again!" he said "How many times have you had it before now?" I said "Three times that's the last I can remember." Clint, Steve, Thor, and Bruce stared at me with shocked expressions I said "Yeah I know that's pretty bad. I hope Sam doesn't have it I always get someone sick." Bruce said "I'm sure she's fine."

 **Pietro's POV**

Samantha hadn't woken up yet so I decided I'd go and wake her up I ran over to her door and knocked I heard her say "Come in." when I entered she sneezed pretty bad I said "Bless you are you alright?" I flipped the light on she covered her head and said "Could you please turn the light back off I have a headache and a cold." I quickly turned it back off and sat at the end of her bed and said "So that's why you haven't gotten out of bed yet." She still had her head under the covers she said all stuffed up "I'm contagious if you stay in here for long you'll get sick." I said "I have a superfast metabolism I can run the sickness off." She popped her head from the covers he nose was red and she said "Oh Yeah I know another speedster who said the same thing his name is Barry Allen and what happened…He got sick!" I laughed and said "Okay than if you say so but Bruce is going to want to know you're sick because Caroline is as well." She said "Oh gods why do the both of us have to be sick!" she plopped back down on her pillows and I ran to get Bruce. I came back with Bruce a few minutes later he walked up and took Sam's temperature he said "Hmm a little above normal this cold medicine should knock that back to normal though. I would recommend eating soup for right now and taking Tylenol for you headache which will also help with the fever." She said "Okay Bruce ACHOO!" Bruce said "Gesundheit you may need a box of tissues." I ran out and came back in seconds and handed her the box of tissues. She said "Thank you Pietro." I said "You're welcome Samantha." Bruce walked out to get the medicine and to double check on Caroline I said "Would you like me to get you some soup?" she said "That would be nice ACHOO!" I went to the kitchen and Clint said "Who's the soup for?" I said "Sam she has a cold and a headache." Clint said "She's sick too!? Man that sucks." I said "Well at least she's not grumpy when she's sick like Wanda." Wanda was helping out Caroline and she said "I HEARD THAT PIETRO!" Clint said "Man she's good scary good." She said "I HEARD THAT TOO CLINT!" we gulped and Clint was smirking now I said "What now Old Man?" he said "Oh I just think it's sweet that your helping your girlfriend when she's sick that's all Punk." I glared at him and said "Don't even start Old Man." He kept smirking as I left the room with the tomato soup for Sam. Bruce said "Well the medicine worked faster because it wasn't a bad fever she's not contagious anymore but her cold is still going to be a pain in the butt." I said "See now you can't get me sick." She said "So yeah I guess I won't get you sick. Can I please have my soup?" I smirked at her and handed her the soup. Bruce said "I'm going to go check on Caroline again you've got Sam taking care of right Pietro?" I said "Of course I've got it covered Dr. Banner." He said "Okay and didn't I tell you and your sister call me Bruce." I knew that I just do it because it annoys him but not so that the Hulk comes out. I sat by Sam and said "I'm guessing you don't get sick often?" she said "No I don't the only thing that is the worst are my allergies getting sick Ha that almost never happens." I said "Well at least you're not grumpy like Wanda when she's sick." Wanda walked by the open door and said "I heard that Pietro again!" Sam said "Now you're in trouble Pietro." Wanda glared at him and did the I'm watching you sign and walked away Sam laughed at me and then sneezed again I said "Bless you." She said "Thanks." She grabbed her remote to the TV and started an episode of Once Upon A Time I asked "Why do you like this show so much?" I was just curious and honestly I liked it as well she said "Well I like it because it brings a twist to all the fairy tales I grew up with and it has Action, Adventure, True Love, and Magic it's just a really good show." I nodded and watched as Emma and her son Henry walked around the town Sam said "I actually have met them." I said "What really?" she said "Yeah I went on a dimensional adventure a few months back and I ended up in the quiet little town of StoryBrooke, Maine." I said "I think you've have had way too many dimensional adventures for your own good." She said "I can't help it when the portal randomly opens." I said "You have a point there." She smirked and we continued to watch the show.

 **Wanda's POV**

"Do you have everything you need for right now Caroline?" She nodded her head up and down saying yes. Bruce said "She shouldn't talk because she's losing her voice because of strep throat." So I had to make sure she didn't speak. I couldn't stay in the room because she was highly contagious so if she needed me she could text me and I'd come help her. I said "Alright than let me know if you need anything else." And I left and came back about an hour later and she wanted me to watch Doctor Who with her I said "Caroline your contagious I can't stay here and watch the show but I can watch it with you when you're no longer contagious okay?" she nodded up and down saying she understood and I left I walked by Sam's room and she and Pietro were watching Once Upon A Time. I said "This a new episode?" Sam said "We're just rewatching the latest season that's all." I said "Cool well enjoy I already saw that episode." And I walked off and Clint said "So how's Caroline?" I said "She's not supposed to speak but she let me know she's getting along fine." Clint then said "How's Sam?" I said "She and Pietro are watching Once Upon A Time." Clint said "WAIT SHE'S WATCHING THE LATEST SEASON WITHOUT ME!" he jumped up and was making his way down the hall saying "SAMANTHA WE NEED TO TALK! YOU WILL NOT WATCH ONCE UPON A TIME WITHOUT ME WE FULLY DECLARED THAT FROM THE GET GO!" Oh no what have I done!?

 **Clint's POV**

"Clint I still have a slight headache can you please quiet it down a notch?" I said "Whoops sorry! But still why are you watching this without me ah come on!?" She shrugged and said "Sorry Clint I was bored." I said "Forget it we'll watch it later." And I walked out of the room but seriously she knows I love OUAT why would she do that she knows my favorite character is Robin Hood! Pretend you never heard that!

 **Caroline's POV**

I hate being sick!

 **Sam's POV**

I hate being sick!

 **A/N: Hope you all liked this chapter!**

 **Loki: I need to figure out on how to get revenge on Sam's prank**

 **Leo: I could help you with that Mischief Man!**

 **Loki: WHAT IN THE NAME OF ASGARD! WHO ARE YOU!?**

 **Leo: The names Leo Valdez son of Hephaestus you must be Sam's friend Loki.**

 **Loki: Yes I am she never mentioned you before.**

 **Leo: What she and Caroline never mentioned Percy and the gang!**

 **Loki: I don't have a clue of who you are talking about.**

 **Leo: Hmm in that case I'm so helping you prank her I always like to annoy her.**

 **Loki: Leo Valdez I believe we have one thing in common.**

 **A/N: Uh oh looks like Percy Jackson and the Gang are coming soon! This is for you Caroline! Hope you like the idea!**


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39: Demigods, Trickster's, and Pranks never a good combination!

 **A/N: Sorry I didn't update last night folks I needed to make some form of a plot for this chapter. But I have it now and it's going to be good because Percy and friends are joining the crossover crew everybody I've been waiting to do this one for a long time hope you like it!**

 **Location: Avengers Tower**

 **Sam's POV**

I woke up the next day feeling much better I sat up and stretched and yawned as I got up I slipped on something wet on the floor as I slipped I said "OH CRAP!" and as I fell on the ground and got up I saw what I slipped on…oil? I thought for a minute and then I realized Oh that little twerp is so dead as I opened the door to my room I yelled "LEO VALDEZ YOUR SO DEAD!" I marched into the common room to find Loki and Leo snickering and Tony with a puzzled look he said "Okay I'm glad you know who he is because I have no clue." I said "The little twerps name is Leo Valdez son of Hephaestus." Tony said "Oh alright…WAIT GREEK GODS ARE REAL TOO!?" I said "No duh Sherlock." I said to Leo "You are so dead Valdez!" he said "Oh yeah how dare you and Caroline not tell your little Avenger buddies about us?" I said "It slipped our minds okay!" and I said "Loki your also are so dead!" Leo said "Before we continue this 3, 2, 1…" and he pointed to the hall where we heard Caroline scream "LEO VALDEZ I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU!" and she came marching and she glared daggers at Leo and Loki she said "Great the pranksters team up!" I said "Yeah I know…" she said "Leo if you know what's good for you you'll never play another prank on us!" he shrugged and gave us that cheeky grin and said "Would you rather me team up with Loki or the Stoll Brothers?" Caroline and I looked at each other in horror we looked at Leo and said "We'd rather deal with you and Loki!" he said "That's what I thought." I growled at them the snarky little twerp sometimes I swear he's too smart for his own good. Caroline's phone went off I said "Who is it?" she said "Oh its Tyler." And she left the room Tony looked at me and said "Who is Tyler?" I said " Tyler Johnson, 6'2", slightly messy Raven black hair, Grey colored eyes, Son of Athena, Strong Swimmer That answer your question Stark?" he said "That was really specific." I said "Hey your sometimes hard to give answers to Mister I need to know every detail." Leo and Loki laughed at Tony he glared at me and said "You really want to go there Frosty?" I said "Bring it on!" he said "You know what I just realized?" I said "And that's what that your ego is as big as New York?" Leo went "Oooooooooooh!" Tony glared again and said "No Miss smart ass, I realized that your haircut looks like Natasha's if you dyed it her hair color you could be twins." I said "Yeah I know but it was unintentional even when I straighten it my hair looks like her hair from Cap's second movie." Tony said sarcastically "Sure." I said "Don't get any crazy ideas Stark I mean it!" Than Pietro zoomed and said "Hey Sam…Wait who is that?" he pointed to Leo I sighed and said "Pietro meet one of my Demigod friends his name is Leo Valdez he's a son of Hephaestus." Pietro said "Wait One of my Demigod friends how many do you have?" I said "A lot that I am not naming right now M'kay." Leo said teasingly "So Sam this you're boyfriend?" I blushed red and I said "Leo you better be quiet!" he grinned again. I said "Aren't Jason and Piper wondering where you are probably right now!?" Leo said "Oh yeah they probably are but they said they'd be coming later." I said "Wait what their coming here!?" he said "Yeah." Caroline had come back and said "They are coming aren't they?" I said "Yes they are to my knowledge now!" Tony said "Whose coming?" I said "Eight Demigods that's who!" Tony face palmed and said "Ugh I don't have time for this." Than Leo said "That should be them coming up in the elevator now." And just like that the elevator came up and Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Tyler, Frank, Hazel, and Nico entered the room. Caroline ran over to Tyler I said "Hey Percy hey guys." They said "Hey!" well Nico didn't he's pretty quiet like sometimes. That's when the rest of the team entered the room Steve sighed and put his head in his hand and said "Sam or Caroline please explain who these teens are and why they are here." Caroline stopped hugging Tyler and said "You know what Sam you got this right this time go on explain." I said "Okay well you're all going to want to sit down for this one it's long." Everyone did so and I started "These are Demigods this is Percy Jackson son of Poseidon, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, Jason Grace son of Jupiter, Piper McLean daughter of Aphrodite, Tyler Johnson son of Athena, Hazel Levesque Daughter of Pluto, Frank Zhang son of Mars, Leo Valdez son of Hephaestus, and Nico Di Angelo son of Hades." The team looked at me in pure shock. Clint said "Wait they are Greek and Roman Demigods?" Annabeth said "Yeah we are I'm glad someone who's not one of us can get that right for once!" Clint smugly smiled I rolled my eyes Thor said "So Greek and Roman Gods are real?" I said "Uh yeah Point Break their kids are standing right here big guy." He said "Well then…" Pietro said "How did you guys meet?" Caroline said "It's kind of a long story." Tony said "Oh I want to hear this!" I said "Fine I'll tell you!" and I began the story…

 **-FLASHBACK STORY!-**

 _It all went like this we had gotten back from this dimension on our first adventure so sometime after the Battle of New York and months before the DarkWorld incident. Caroline was sleeping over and a portal appeared we were confused since no Marvel movie had been released recently and not for a while that is. Caroline's curiosity got the better of her and she fell in I yelled after her and jumped in after her we landed not too far from Long Island Sound in New York the problem being when we landed we took a plunge into the water. We swam to the nearest shore and found ourselves in Camp Half-Blood. Caroline had used her water powers to help us get to shore the only people on the beach at the moment were Percy and Annabeth they both saw us and Percy had said "Hi my names Percy and this is Annabeth." I swear Caroline looked like she was going to fangirl but she kept it in control she said "Hello my name is Caroline and this is my friend Samantha." We shook hands and Annabeth got to the point "Are you a daughter of…Poseidon?" Caroline was a little surprise they said that I said "No we are not Demigods we got these powers in a…accident is what you could call it." Annabeth had given me a questioning look and said "You have water powers as well?" I said "Oh no I don't I have ice powers." I showed them and Annabeth was fascinated about our powers. So we went with them to meet Chiron there we met the rest of the crew you see here and we explained everything the Battle of New York, The Avengers, Loki, Asgard, HYDRA, SHIELD, The other Dimensional traveling thing The Tesseract, and how we got our powers because of Loki and the Tesseract. So yeah that is pretty much it._

 **-END OF FLASHBACK STORY-**

Everyone processed the information of the story Tony said "Who is Chiron?" Caroline said "Trainor of Heroes he's a Centaur he also train Hercules." Tony said "Okay….WAIT WHAT THE HELL WHY IS THERE A BLACK FLYING HORSE OUT THE WINDOW IN THE AIR!?" We all turned around Caroline, Percy and the Gang, and I weren't surprised to find BlackJack out there the Avengers, Bucky, and Loki on the other hand we're in complete shock. I laughed at Pietro's expression which was his mouth was wide open! We managed to get the Pegasus inside and Tony said "This isn't happening I'm…WE ARE SEEING THINGS I DON'T BELIEVE THIS!" I said "Believe it Tony." Then I thought crossed my mind "Guys how did you get here in the first place without a portal?" Piper said "Well we are just as surprised as you are I was checking the news when something about a place called Sokovia came up from a about a year ago that was still in the news. I saw that it said that The Avengers stopped the robot army and I went to show it to the others we concluded that we should come find you since you two were Avengers." I said "I still don't get how you guys could of…Wait hold on a second!" Loki was sneaking out I said "LOKI WHAT DID YOU DO!?" he stopped in his tracks and said "I might have accidently merged their dimension with ours by chance." Caroline and I looked at him in shock "I said it wasn't an accident was it?" He said "No it wasn't I had read the books about them that you let me borrow and I found out that you guys had been to a dimension with them there so I merged ours with theirs." Caroline looked at me said in a sing song voice "See this is technically your fault Sam if you never let Loki borrow the books this would have never happened!" I face palmed I said in my mind "Memo to me, Memo to me remind me to never let Loki borrow anymore books." Tony laughed at me and said "Oh yeah it's yours and Rock of Ages fault this time!" so later on we all hanged out and got along fine surprisingly the Guardians of the Galaxy had dropped by that was a little confusing but with a little explaining things were okay Jason asked "So Pietro told me you have electrical powers?" I said "Yeah blame freaking Hydra." Jason said "Yeah he told me I'm sorry you and Caroline went through that and well you got shot and all." Star-Lord hadn't heard that news yet and he said "WHAT!?" I said "Peter calm down I'm fine see I'm alive I was just in a coma and Hydra kidnapped Caroline and I and they experimented on me and I got new powers." Peter said "I DON'T CARE! WHOEVER SHOT YOU IS GOING TO GET IT I'LL!" I said before he could finish "STAR-LORD! The man who shot me his name is Brock Rumlow he goes by CrossBones he got away we can't find him alright but he'll show up again…I'm sure of it." Peter calmed down a bit Gamora, Drax, Rocket, and Groot were also surprised by the news Groot said "I am Groot?" I said "Yeah Groot I'm fine now thank you." Annabeth said "You know what he's saying?!" I said "Yeah I do and Yeah I don't get how either." Later Percy and the gang had left we said our goodbyes and it was late so we all went to bed.

 **Caroline's POV**

"Hey Sam can I tell you something?" She turned around and said "Yeah sure anything Caroline." We sat at her bed and I said "Tyler and I kissed." She said "It's about darn time!" I said "Wait what!?" she laughed and said "Piper and I have been wondering when you two would we could tell you both liked each other!" I said "Of course she knew she's a daughter of Aphrodite!" she laughed again and said "So now you have a boyfriend this great and he's a Demigod!" I smiled and said "Yeah I do so yeah you have a Speedster boyfriend and I have a Demigod boyfriend."

 **THE NEXT MORNING**

 **Sam's POV**

I woke up once again this morning but I looked at the floor before getting up and I walked to my bathroom to brush my hair the only problem was….MY HAIR WAS DYED NATASHA'S HAIR COLOR!" I looked in the mirror eyes wide open I stomped out of my room and yelled "ANTONY EDWARD STARK!" Said man called down from the hall saying "What is it Miss Frosty?" Natasha was in the room with him Natasha took one look at my hair and said "Nice hair." And went back to reading her book. Tony looked at it and busted out laughing and I glared at him with that if looks could kill Tony would be six feet under. He stopped laughing and said "Okay… I know what you're thinking here but I swear it wasn't me not this time!" I said "Then who could have possibly done it the only people in the room when you mention this was….Oh no." and just like that Loki popped out with Leo and Loki said "You've been LOKI'D!" and Leo said "You've been LEO'D" I face palmed and Tony laughed again and said "Hey Romanoff now you and Sam are twinsies!" we both fixed him with death glares that he was intimidated by. I said "Laufeyson and Valdez you're both so going to get it for this!" Pietro zoomed in and said "When did you get your hair dyed like Natasha's Sam?" I said "Leo and Loki pranked me!" Pietro smirked and I said "Don't you a dare laugh Pietro Maximoff!" he said "I'm sorry but this is hilarious! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" I sighed and Clint walked in and said "Oh…My…God…This is hilarious! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" I said out loud "I'm going to have to listen to this all day today won't I!" Steve, Sam, Bucky, and Wanda walked in great timing guys! Bucky said "Hey Nat." I said "Take another look Bucky I'm not Natasha." He looked closer and said "Oh my God Sam your hair I got confused you looked like Nat with that hair…Hahahhahahahahhahahaha!" I sighed Sam also started to laugh Steve and Wanda said "It looks really nice to be honest Sam." Vision came in and at least wasn't confused Thor came in and asked "Lady Samantha why does your hair look like Lady Natasha's" I sighed and said "Blame your brother and the little twerp over there!" I pointed to Loki and Leo. Bruce finally came in and looked at me and Nat back and forth and then at the laughing duo Loki and Leo he sighed and said "I'm going back to bed."

 **A/N: And that my friends is how that happened. Tyler is an OC also I'm not kidding guys my hair does look like Natasha's from Age of Ultron and when I straighten it looks like hers from Captain America TWS if I dyed it red it would look even more so and it was unintentional I swear it just happened! Also I plan on doing a Percy Jackson and Avengers crossover which I'm going to call…** _ **Messing with The Avengers**_ **in which the Demigods help us play tricks and pranks on all the Avengers plus the Guardians of the Galaxy, Fury, Maria, Coulson and his team which going to be so much fun might I add but I won't be working on that in a long time so I don't know when I'll do it exactly so just try and keep an eye out for it folks have a nice night or day or whatever time it is where you are now. By the way reviews are wonderful to have bye!**

 **Leo: That was so much fun!**

 **Loki: Indeed it was I believe we have another thing in common Leo!**

 **Leo: Yeah we both love to annoy Sam and play pranks on her!**

 **Loki: So true!**

 **Me: You two are so DEAD!**

 **Leo: Oh yeah?**

 **Loki: You and what army?!**

 **Me: Say hello to the Stoll Brothers Loki sons of Hermes.**

 **Loki: 0.0**

 **Leo: 0.0 Oh crap!**

 **Me: Oh crap indeed boys you are both going down!**

 **Leo: Were doomed Loki!**

 **Loki: They can't be that bad Leo.**

 **Leo: Their Dad is the God of Travelers, Merchants, and Thieves he's basically you but in Greek!**

 **Loki: 0.0**


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40: Beach Road Trip! (Part 1)

 **A/N: OMG CHAPTER 40 ALREADY PEOPLE I'M SO PROUD AND HAPPY RIGHT NOW LIKE YOU CAN NOT BELIEVE! Anyway who is excited about the premiere of Disney Channel's Descendants? Because I am super excited I can't wait to see it and who knows I may do a Descendants Fan Fiction. But I so have the song** _ **Rotten to the Core**_ **stuck in my head from the movie I can't wait to see that movie! Anyway enough of that enjoy this chapter folks have a Wicked day or night!**

 **Location: Avengers Tower: The Lab**

 **Tony's POV**

Right now I'm working on this top secret project when I suddenly got this crazy idea everyone has been so busy lately missions and training like crazy and almost no time to relax for more than one day so I decided we are all going on a vacation no if ands or buts about it! So I said "FRIDAY please prepare the vacation protocol." She replied with "Its two o'clock in the morning boss no one will be pleased with this." I scoffed and said "Just do it FRIDAY they'll be glad I did." And so I got out of lab to go wake up everyone myself since FRIDAY seemed less than eager to do so herself and also thinking they won't listen Oh Ba that's not true they will be so glad I woke them up for this besides we need to get to the beach quick.

 **Sam's POV**

I was sound asleep in my bed at around two o'clock in the morning when suddenly I bombarded with pillows like crazy I said "Wow what in the name of the MCU what!? Whoa!?" Then I heard Tony say "Time to wake up Frosty I've got important news for everyone and you my dear are the first to be woken up!" I said groggily "Can't this wait until I don't know…8:00 Tony!?" he said "Nope, Now come help me wake up Caroline." I said "Oh no you can do that." He shrugged and hit me with a pillow one more time I yelled at him as he ran out "STARK YOU'RE PUSHING IT!"

 **Caroline's POV**

I was sound asleep until I heard someone open the door I got a pillow ready to throttle at whoever thought it was a good idea to wake a teenager with super powers at 2:10 in the morning said person started to jump on my bed and the person said "Wake up, wake up, wake up, I have big news and everyone needs to wake up!" I growled and hit Tony with the pillow I had knocked him off the bed doing so I said "REALLY TONY!? it's freaking 2:12 in the morning!" he said smugly "Yes really now get up!" I said as I plopped back on the bed "Okay, okay give me five more minutes." He sighed and said "Hmm fair enough be in the Common floor in 5 minutes I mean it Water Girl!" I sighed at the yet another nickname and wondered what the others are going to do or say to him I laughed thinking what Natasha would do I bet probably scream and curse at him in Russian…or shoot him. In fact just down the hall I began to hear a long line of Russian curses Oh Tony is so dead!

 **Tony's POV**

I had finally woken everyone up as they slowly began to congregate onto the Common floor I noticed of course I was getting death glares and scowls. I ignored them as people began to sit down I also noticed the first person I woke up was not here I said to Speedy "Hey Sonic go get Frosty I woke her up first and she's still not here." Pietro grumbled something that sounded like "We should have all done what she did…Stay in bed." I glared at him and he got up and sped off to Sam's room to drag her in here.

 **Sam's POV**

I managed to fall right back to sleep…mostly I heard someone open the door I grumbled "Tony if you dump water on me to get me out or pound me with a pillow again I'll throttle you out a window!" I heard someone else laugh and say "I wouldn't mind seeing that!" I turned in the bed and I said "Maximoff you're not getting me out of here either." He said "I have to or Stark is going to get mad at the both us…mostly you though." I said "Look at all the cares I give! I'm staying in this bed!" he laughed and used his super speed and the next thing I know I was in his arms in the Common Floor. Pietro and I were sitting together on the couch with Wanda and Clint. I glared at Pietro and I said "Stark this better be good because if it's not I'll throttle you out that window over there." Loki said "I'll help you with that!" Tony said "No you will not help her Reindeer Games you have done that before and second you guys will love my big news!" we all groaned poor Bucky looked like he was going to past out any moment now. Tony said "I figured that since we all have been training and crazy missions and what not that we all need a vacation so I decided we are all going on a Beach Road Trip! I also called Phil and his team are on their way so everyone go start packing!"Darcy said "Can I please taze him Jane!" Jane said "Darcy no!" she huffed Darcy seems to always have a tazer with her these days it surprises me that she hasn't tazed Loki yet for so many reasons. We all groaned but went to go get packed back in our rooms for this Road Trip. I was in my room packing when I heard what sounded like someone's head colliding with the door? I opened the door and Bucky face planted onto the floor I said "Oh my god really Barnes!?" he never answered he pasted out I leaned my head out the door and yelled "Rogers come get you friend he's gone comatose!" Steve came running down the hall and was apologizing profusely I said "Steve? Steve! Stop apologizing I figured he'd past out…In front of my door on the other hand I never saw that coming." Steve woke up Bucky and Bucky said "Why does my head hurt?" I said "You went comatose and slammed into my door and you had pasted out asleep Bucky." He said "Ow…Sorry." I waved it off and soon everyone had everything they needed for the trip the most important thing for me was so going to be my earbuds because when the crazy shit starts to happen they are going on. Coulson and his team met us outside Tony's garage I said "Hey Phil." He said "Hey Sam." We all said our greetings because the last time we all saw each other it was when Caroline and I got kidnapped by Hydra. Well I had a few Skype calls with Fitz and Simmons about the whole new powers thing as well with them they of course we're very fascinated with them. Tony marched down followed by a seemingly angry Pepper and he said "Ladies and Gentlemen I welcome you today for our first Beach Road Trip follow me." We entered the garage and we found a very large van that looked like it could fit half a Quick's bus which is good in this case since we have like 24 people on this trip! Tony said "I give you…The Stark Mobile!" Steve raised his eyebrows and said "Really?" Tony said "Come on you know you like the name!" Caroline said "Why not call it The Avengers Mobile?" Pepper said "She has a point Tony." He huffed and said "Alright I give you The Avengers Mobile!" So we got in the van.

 **Caroline's POV**

Tony had set up the seats in the van so that they fit three people oh this is going to be bad! Sam was sadly sitting in between Pietro and Clint I was sitting in between Wanda and Vision ha! Steve was sitting with Wilson and Bucky who has apparently gone comatose again for the second time today according to Samantha. Jane sat in between Thor and Pepper Loki was sitting with Darcy and Rhodey Tony was driving also Coulson was sitting with Skye and May Bobbi, Hunter, and Mack were sitting together Fitz and Simmons were sitting with each other and Bruce and Natasha were sitting with each other. I felt sorry for Sam all Clint and Pietro can do is argue I'm so putting in my earbuds when the crazy shit starts to go down and I have a feeling it won't be long.

 **Sam's POV**

"Whatcha reading?" I sighed and looked at Clint and said "A book Barton." And I tried to continue what I was reading but he said "What book?" _"Chronicles of Narnia Prince Caspian_ Clint now if you don't mind I would like to get back to it." And I once again tried to read the book he sighed about five minutes later and said "I'm bored." I said without taking eyes off my book "Well did you bring anything to past the time?" he said "Yeah." Then I said "Than why don't you do whatever that is." He pulled out his phone and started to play _Angry Birds_ I sighed with relief at least he won't annoy me with his constant yammering! I made it to chapter 3 and then he began to annoy me again he said "What's happening?" I said "Clint not now." He said "Come on just tell me!?" I said "Nope now let me read in peace please." He stopped…for now I decided I may never be able to read in peace so I put the book away and got my phone out and decided I play a game. He said "Whatcha doin now?" I said "I'm going to play Marvel's Puzzle Quest." He said "Ooo that sounds like fun." Clint and Pietro were watching me as I beat the level. Clint said as I went to train and upgrade my heroes "Who are the characters you're using? "Iron man, Hulk, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Thor, She-Hulk, Mystique, and Captain Marvel." He said "Who are She-Hulk and Captain Marvel!?" I didn't answer I knew about the whole Captain Marvel movie coming but She-Hulk oh boy I'm not explaining that I don't even know if Bruce really has a cousin named Jennifer Walters in the MCU so I kept my mouth shut. Pietro said "How come you don't have my character on here?" I said "Because I don't right now alright I'm not at that level yet to get that okay." He huffed and Clint took this as opportunity to annoy Pietro "Well she almost has the whole team I mean she has my character." Pietro glared at Clint and said "Shut it Old Man." Clint smirked at Pietro and to make matters worse he said "What you didn't see that coming?" Pietro said "That's my line and you better shut it Old Man." I said "Boys let's not do this in the van shall me?" they ignored me and began to bicker some more me literally in the middle of it I sent a text to Caroline saying "SOS!"

 **Caroline's POV**

I just got a text from Sam that said "SOS!" I laughed poor Sam we could all hear Speedy and Legolas's bickering throughout the van. I texted back "Sorry can't help you there." She sent back a text saying "You suck!" and then Tony said "Alright you two stop the bickering!" they both stopped and Sam said "Thank you Tony!" and I couldn't help but feel sorry for Sam.

 **Falcon's POV**

I AM SO BORED! I saw that Bucky and Steve had both passed out and then I got a crazy and probably stupid idea. I got out a black marker and drew mustaches on both of them I may be dead after this but I don't care. I took a picture and posted it Ha this hilarious! I sat back down in my seat and tried my best not to laugh after all if it all goes south I'll blame Loki that always works. Steve and Bucky woke up a little while later and I tried not to laugh oh man they are going to kill me! Bucky looked at Steve and busted out laughing and Steve laughed at Bucky as well they both looked at me with stern looks I said "What? I didn't do it don't look at me I was asleep for a while too I woke up just five minutes ago." Steve said "Than who would….LOKI!" said God jumped out of his seat and said "What now!?" Steve and Bucky got up and approached Loki and said "We both know you did this!" Loki said "I didn't do that! But I wish I did." He said smirking Sam got up out of her seat and came over to Steve and Bucky she said "Uh fellas it wasn't Loki the person who did it posted about it and look who that is." I gulped that little sneak! Steve and Bucky said "WILSON!" I got out of my seat and joined Tony up front immediately. I said to Sam on my way there "Samantha I'm so getting back at you for that!" she laughed at me Ooo she is going to regret that I swear!

 **Wanda's POV**

Caroline, Vision, and I were watching Doctor Who when Pietro came by saying "Hey what are you watching?" Caroline said "Doctor Who." He said "Oh yeah Sam showed me that the weeks ago." Vision said "It's a very interesting show actually I find it quite fascinating." Pietro said "Yeah I like it as well hmm maybe Sam would like to watch Once Upon A Time?" and he sped off to go watch OUAT with Sam. I hope nothing else happens what with Pietro and Clint's bickering and Falcon's prank on Steve and Bucky earlier.

 **Pietro's POV**

"Hey Sam do you want to watch Once Upon A Time?" she looked up and said "Sure Pietro Clint do you want to watch it too?" Clint said "Oh now you ask me!" she sighed and said "Yes or No?" he said "YES!" I sat down and Sam pulled up the episode with the arrival of Maleficent, Cruella De Vil, and Ursula. Clint said "I don't get why she doesn't have green skin like the one we fought?" Sam said "Disney did a live action movie of Maleficent don't you remember ever since than she no longer has green skin just the animated version does." Clint said "Oh well I guess that makes sense." I swear the Old Man can be clueless at times! We finished the episode a little while later and suddenly Tony was behind us and he said "Ooo Once Upon A Time Pepper loves that show." Sam nearly jumped out of her seat she said "Jesus Tony don't sneak up on me like that! Wait shouldn't you be driving!?" I thought the same thing as well Tony said "Oh please I got tired of driving so FRIDAY is driving she is my Co-Driver." Sam face palmed and said "Of course of freaking course your AI unit is programed into the van as well Stark!" I laughed at her comment and Tony said "Very funny aren't you a comedian Sam." Tony left to go sit with Bruce and Nat Uh oh he is going to annoy the crap out of them.

 **Later…**

 **Sam's POV**

"TONY STOP OR YOU'LL MAKE BRUCE HULK OUT IN THE VAN!" I yelled this at Tony who never listens at all of course to half of what I say at times. Bruce's eyes started to look a little shade of green! Pepper grabbed Tony by the ear and dragged him away from Bruce and Natasha who was calming poor Bruce down I decided that's it crazy shit has gone down I'm putting in my earbuds! I did so and pulled up Pandora and began to listen to _Dove Cameron's True Love_. Caroline came up when the song finished and she tapped my shoulder I pulled the earbuds out as _Imagine Dragons song Ready Aim Fire_ came on I paused it and said "Yeah?" She whispered "I have an idea." I got up from my seat and followed her to what looked to be a speaker system she said "Why don't we play some music to calm everyone down that always helps us why don't we see if will help them?" I said "Alright I know just the Pandora station!" I plugged my phone in and found the station the one I use on road trips the first song was… _Don't Stop Believen by_ _Journey_ I set it up to play in about five minutes and we sat back down in our seats then the music started everyone seemed puzzled at first but they all realized that it was Journey. We were all singing along to the song we all laughed at the end then _Taylor Swift's Bad Blood_ came on Wanda, Caroline, Pepper, Natasha, Jane, Darcy, Skye, Bobbi, May, Simmons, I got up and started to sing it and dance the boys thought it was hilarious! Than _Adele's Song Set Fire To The_ _Rain_ came on the ladies also sang this. Then it got real when _Pitch Perfect songs_ came on we were all singing the _Riff Off,_ and _The World Championships with the Bellas._ Caroline and I were singing a duet together _One and the Same by Demi Lovato and Selena Gomez_ and then we also sang from _Victorious Take a Hint_ I also sang _Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepson._ We all had a great time and we were laughing up a storm now! Tony said "That was the best singing and dancing and pretty much goofing off I think we have done in a long time!" Steve said "Yeah it was!" we were all pretty tired now from all the singing. I asked Tony "What beach are you taking us to anyway Stark?" he said "It's a surprise you'll have to wait until tomorrow." I noticed it was dark again we had been driving the whole day! Tony smirked and went to go sleep in a seat. I was still sitting in between Clint and Pietro I curled up in my seat and leaned my head on Pietro's shoulder and fell asleep.

 **Clint's POV**

"Aw isn't that cute." Pietro glared at me and he and Sam said at the same time "Shut it Old Man!" I was shocked I thought she was asleep! I said "Oh no don't you start calling me Old Man too Sam!" she smirked and said "No promising Old Man." I huffed and said "It will never end will it!" Pietro said "No it won't good night Old Man." I smirked and said "Good night Punk."

 **A/N: Okay this is literally the longest chapter I have ever written before for this story WOW! Stay tuned to see what Beach we'll be at and what more chaos is to come with the vacation of SHIELD Agents and Earth's Mightiest Heroes! SO much more fun to come hope you liked the chapter! Also reviews are always nice and I would like to give a special thank you** _ **MusicalDivergentTribute**_ **for being a great reviewer that means so much to me you have no idea plus your reviews make me laugh and make my day thank you ever so much!**

 **Tony: Hey Wanda….Wanda…Witchy…Maximoff…WANDA MAXIMOFF!**

 **Wanda: Uh what!?**

 **Tony: Good you're awake now.**

 **Wanda: Stark this better be good!**

 **Tony: Yeah I know…Could you use your powers to get me a drink from the mini fridge please?**

 **Wanda: (A look of not amused) Why would you wake me up for that when you have two feet that are very much capable of carrying you to the mini fridge for your drink?**

 **Tony: Because I'm too lazy and you have powers that help you levitate things so please?**

 **Wanda: (Eyes glowing red) Unless you want nightmares the rest of your life I suggest you get up and get it yourself and leave me in peace so I can sleep am I understood?**

 **Tony: O.O….Understood!**

 **Wanda: (Smirking) Thank you.**

 **Caroline: Did you scare the crap out of Tony?**

 **Wanda: Yep!**

 **Caroline: Nice!**

 **(Caroline and Wanda high five)**


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41: Beach Road Trip (Part 2)

 **A/N: Hello everyone! JUST ONE MORE DAY UNTIL DESCENDANTS! Sorry I'm super excited I'm a big time Disney nerd. Anyway hope you all like Beach Road Trip Part 2! Reviews are always nice by the way!**

 **Location: The only person who knows where we are going is Tony so ask him!**

 **Sam's POV**

 **Day 2**

We were all still on the road that morning when we all woke up from our comfortable positions in our seats we all got up and stretched had Breakfast where does Tony keep all this!? Clint asked Tony "Are we there yet?" Tony said "Not yet but almost." Five minutes later "Tony are we there yet?" Tony said "No not yet FeatherButt." Five more minutes later "ARE WE THERE YET!?" Tony said "BARTON IF YOU ASK THAT ONE MORE TIME I SWEAR I'LL MANAGE TO GET AWAY WITH YOUR MURDER!" Clint was wide eyed at the threat so he shut up to prevent a possible certain archer on the team going missing for mysterious reasons. About an hour later the van stopped and Tony got in the front for us all to see and said "Okay everyone we have arrived at our destination the beach I decided we should go to…Cape Cod!" Caroline was really excited now! Tony continued "I have got us hotel rooms near the beach for everyone and I have the master room keys so we can all stay connected with each other of course these only work for the team's rooms where they are staying. So here you guys go." He handed us all our room keys and we all grabbed our bags and made our way into the hotel to officially check in which Tony did for us all. Caroline and I had a room, Wanda and Pietro, Jane and Darcy, Thor and Loki, Steve and Bucky, Tony and Pepper, Rhodey and Sam, Skye and May, Mack and Fitz, Hunter and Bobbi, and Coulson and Clint, Bruce and Natasha, and Vision had a room to himself mostly because he doesn't need sleep because he's an android. We all agreed to get situated in the rooms for about half an hour and head to the beach for the day afterwards.

 **Caroline's POV**

Sam and I entered our room it was nice two beds had a very nice bathroom and everything there was a balcony that looked out to the ocean it was a really amazing view. Sam said "Well let's unpack and put our clothes here in this drawer." I began to do so and so did Sam we also got our swimsuits out and stuff for the beach Sam said "Lucky you I packed a beach bag." She then pulled out of her backpack a folded up very large blue beach bag. I said "What the heck is your bag Mary Poppins's magical Carpet Bag?!" she said "Ha, Ha, Ha very funny Miss I don't have Disney humor." I stuck my tongue out at her and she did the same we laughed after that. So we began to get ready I said "I call dibs on the bathroom first!" Sam said "Go on ahead." And I grabbed my stuff and went to get changed.

 **Sam's POV**

Never thought I'd hear the day Caroline called dibs on something. I laughed and got my bag packed while I was waiting to use the bathroom. I packed my phone, earbuds, my book, sunscreen, a beach towel, sunglasses, and extra pair of flip flops. Caroline came out with her swim suit on and I said "Nice swim suit." She said "Thanks." And I grabbed mine and went into the bathroom to change. I came out a few minutes later and Caroline had packed the stuff she would need in my bag she said "Wow that bag is big." I said "I know but when you're a girl at the beach a bag like this is your best friend." She laughed and rolled her eyes. I got a text from Pietro saying "Are you two slowpokes ready yet?" I said "Yeah we are and call us slowpokes one more time and we will purposely go as slow as a sloth." He texted back saying "Okay alright see you guys when you get down here." I grabbed the bag and we made our way out to the elevator on the way to the lobby when we got there Pietro, Wanda, Steve, Bucky, and Clint were there the others were on their way. Steve said "Why aren't the others here yet?" I said "How should I know Rogers?" like magic all the others came and we left the hotel for the beach which was a block away. We all picked a prime spot on the beach near each other I laid down the beach towel and Caroline and I sat down for a bit as everyone was getting there beach things ready. Soon when everything was ready we some of us decided to hit the water Caroline, Skye, Bobbi, Pietro, Wanda, Clint, and I decided we'd go in first the others weren't interested yet. Caroline and I were chatting when someone grabbed my leg I yelped a bit but not enough so the life guard on duty to hear or noticed Clint popped up laughing I splashed him with sea water and said "Clinton Francis Barton that's not funny! Cape Cod is known for sharks near shore you idiot you're lucky I knew it was a human not a shark!" Clint had such a smug look on his face I splashed more sea water in his face he said "Hey!" I said "Don't "Hey!" me Old Man that prank was not funny in my opinion it was downright dangerous!" he said "Okay alright I won't do it again I swear to anyone else." I said "thank you." He added before he swam off "And stop calling me Old Man!" I yelled after him "Not going to happen!" he was probably grumbling now for that. Wanda swam over to us and said "I've never actually been to the beach before. But I know I love it now!" Caroline and I were both glad she was loving it we knew the Twins probably haven't done a lot of things…we plan on fixing some of those things. I said "Hey Wanda where is your brother AH!" never mind is what I thought found him he had snuck up from behind me and grabbed me Caroline and Wanda were laughing at this. He let go and I turned around and said "Oh my gosh Pietro you scared me!" he laughed and said "Oh I did, did I?" he was faking innocence I said "Ha, Ha, Ha very funny Maximoff!" we were all laughing.

 **Steve's POV**

"They are such a cute couple." Is what Tony said Bucky said "Now did I do a good job or what I knew they liked each other." Natasha said "Or what." Bucky said "HEY!" Natasha was smirking now at Bucky as he grumbled and said a few choice words in Russian I said "Language." Tony, Loki, Natasha, Bruce, Sam, Coulson, and Bucky busted out laughing Tony said "Really Capiscle?" I said "It just slipped out again alright!" they were all still snickering I realized I may never live it down for as long as I live so I should somehow get used to it. I said "You know what I'm going to swim." And I got up and made my way down to the water where at least some people didn't hear the language comment again.

 **Later…**

 **Sam's POV**

We had been at the Beach for at least four hours and everyone was getting hungry so we all packed our stuff and started to head back to the hotel to change and get ready to head out into town. Caroline and I took quick showers and put our hair up and got dressed. I put on some jean shorts, a blue tank top, and red convers Caroline put on navy blue shorts, and her favorite tank top it had classic comic book Thor, Hulk, Black Widow, and Hawkeye. I said "You know Clint is going to flip when he sees what his old comic book version used to look like right?" she said "Probably, I'm so taking a picture of his reaction though." I said "Me too." And we went down to the lobby and waited we were the first of the group there Pietro came followed by Wanda I said "Oh look who the slowpoke is now mister!" he said "Oh please." He rolled his eyes at me using his comment early Wanda said "Where are we going to go eat?" Caroline said "I don't know Tony said he knew a place." We waited a little while longer and everyone came down Clint said "ARE YOU FREAKING SERIOUS THAT IS WHAT I STARTED OUT LIKE IN THE COMICS!?" we made our way out the hotel. Tony said as we walked down the streets "So I found out about this really nice Karaoke club down here and I figured hey why not? They serve great food so come on let's go!" Caroline whispered "Of course he picked a Karaoke club." I snickered and we entered the club which was named The Cape Cod Karaoke Palace hmm pretty creative name. We entered and were seated people stared a bit since Sokovia we all had been in the news well everyone on the Avengers was getting stared at and Loki as well Phil and his team no one payed them any mind. Caroline whispered "People are staring at us like we are dangerous." I whispered back "You and I both know that the Battle in Sokovia is possibly a key part of the Super Hero Registration Act of course there will be people who don't particularly like the Avengers. Also since New York everyone knows Loki attacked so the most heated death stares were directed to him." In fact they were poor Loki must not feel too great about that we ordered our food and decided to talk for a bit. Later our food came and it was great! After we all ate Tony was trying to get one of use or a group of us to go up and sing. Bruce said "No way not happening!" May said "Nope!" Caroline and I watched the arguments continue until Tony directed it to us than Tony got a much better idea he got up and grabbed Pietro and Me and said "You two should sing a duet." We both went wide eyed and said "WHAT!?" he said "I know you heard me right now get up there and sing both of you now!" I said "He's going to make us do this or he'll drag us up there." Pietro said "This is going to be weird." I said "It won't be that bad come on." We got up on the stage which was a pretty good size Tony said he was picking the song god I'll kill him if he chooses a ridiculous one! The lyrics came up I didn't expect a song to be from High School Musical and that song being You Are The Music In Me I'm going to kill Tony I swear and then the song started. We finished it and everyone was clapping and cheering we walked off stage and Tony said smugly "Now aren't you glad I got you guys up there?" I rolled my eyes and said as we sat down "I never knew you could sing Pietro?" he said "Yeah I may know how to do that." He can he so I just don't have words for him at times Caroline, Natasha, and Clint said they recorded it of freaking course they did! We left the club around sunset and made our way back to the hotel. I said to Clint "Post that and die Barton!" he said "Too late!" I said "BARTON!" and he ran ahead with me close on his heels I said "You're so dead!" he was laughing of course. I never caught Clint but we were at the hotel when Pietro grabbed my hand and said "Do you want to go for a walk on the beach?" I said "Yeah sure." We walked on the beach for a bit it was nice we were sitting in the sand at the moment he said at random "I remember the day you and Caroline saved my life." Well that's random I said "Yeah I do too, Caroline and I flew in and grabbed you and Clint and got one bullet in each of our legs for that." He said "Yeah I know the Old Man was flipping out at you two at first he said "What the hell Caroline and Sam what you did was so stupid dangerous!" I remember just lying there on the ground in shock at what you two did." I said "Yeah it was stupid but we didn't care if we got killed in the process we didn't want to lose anyone on the team ever we know there are somethings we can't change but this one thing we knew we needed to and just had too." He smiled and said "Yeah I appreciate that and so does Wanda." We got up and walked back to the hotel and I went back to my and Caroline's hotel room and she was watching Doctor Who I said "Ooo a new episode!" and I got into my PJ's and we watched Doctor Who together and may have had a random quote battle while we did.

 **A/N: Part 3 will be the chaos that happens on the Avengers Mobile on the way back to New York and Avengers Tower it's going to be fun!**

 **(Someone knocks on the door)**

 **Me: Come in.**

 **(A terrified Loki practically runs into the room)**

 **Me: What the heck Reindeer Games!?**

 **Loki: Shush! Thor may hear you!**

 **Me: What. Did. You. DO!?**

 **Loki: I may have made his cape pink and when he tries to use his hammer it constantly sings I'm a Barbie girl.**

 **Me: (Face palm) Oh my gosh!**

 **Loki: He is going to kill me for sure this time!**

 **Me: No I think he'll murder than dance on your grave.**

 **Loki: (sarcastically) Thanks!**

 **Me: You're welcome.**

 **Thor: LOKI WHERE ARE YOU!?**

 **Loki: You better not say anything!**

 **Me: He's not going to find you in here just cast a invisibility spell.**

 **Thor: Where is Loki?**

 **(Thor leaves)**

 **Me: Clearly not here Point Break sorry.**

 **Loki: Thank you!**

 **Me: You so owe me for this!**


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42: Beach Road Trip (Part 3)

 **A/N: I'm sorry I haven't been able to update for the past two days I was unable to I didn't have access to the computer I had mixed emotions on not being able to update basically I felt like silently crying and rocking back and forth in a dark corner….I'm kidding….Or I am I? any way to make it up to you guys I decided I would hopefully try to do three chapters tonight pray that I can manage it anyway enough preaching here is Part 3! The Road Trip conclusion!**

 **Location: The Avengers Mobile**

 **Sam's POV**

We had a great last day in Cape Cod but it was time to get back Tony said "If we don't get back soon Fury will get furious because I never told Fury about this…Surprise trip." I laughed at that and said "You do realize he's the spy his secrets have secrets he'll find out." Tony stared wide eyed for a moment and said "I know you are from another dimension and all but the fact that you knew that is still creepy." I said "First off I was with Steve in the lab on the Hellicarrier when you said that on our first little adventure. Second I knew that quote from before the adventure." He huffed and sat down with Pepper and Rhodey everyone mostly had switched from the original people we sat with from the start of this trip Vision was sitting with Bruce and Thor, Loki was sitting with Jane and Darcy…God I know that won't end well. Fitz and Simmons were sitting with each other, Coulson still sat with May and Skye, so were Mack, Bobbi, and Hunter, I sat in between the Twins, Clint sat in between Natasha and Caroline , and Steve, Sam, and Bucky sat with each other again. FRIDAY was of course Tony's Co-Driver so Tony wasn't driving. I had a feeling even more crazy shit was going to go down in other words…WE ARE DOOMED! I got out my phone and tried to play a game but it's kind of hard to focus on a strategy game when two people are watching your every freaking move in the game!

 **Caroline's POV**

Natasha was reading an E-Book and I was reading Fan Fiction on of course about the Avengers Clint was getting bored I could tell. He had a mischievous look on his face and he was going to do something annoying I said before he could do it "Poke me and die." He stopped and turned to Natasha she said "Barton, if you know what is good for you you'll think twice before interrupting my reading with childish games." He huffed and said "You two are **no** fun!" Natasha and I smirked and we reached over and fist bumped which made Clint annoyed. I went back to reading the story and Clint said "Whatcha doin?" I made a mental note to ask Sam why she introduced Phineas and Ferb to Clint later as in literally the characters and the show another day. I said "Reading Fan Fiction." He said "Hmm okay." And he tried to read what I was I said "Can you not I can't stand it when people do that!?" he huffed and stopped Clint tried to do with Natasha but she grabbed his pinkie finger and bent it at an odd angle but not so that she broke it he was slamming his other fist onto the arm rest and was trying not to scream Natasha said "Had enough Clint you give?" he said "Yeah…I give!" she let go and he began to rub his pinkie finger and said "Ow Nat!" I laughed he looked over and glared frankly the only people's glares around here that could or would faze me would have be Natasha's and Steve's otherwise nope I'm not fazed.

 **Falcon's POV**

I still haven't gotten back at Sam for that reveal on my prank earlier on this trip. I swear Steve and Bucky were going to kill me! I began to ponder and a thought came to me what if I were to make her earbuds disappear so when she suddenly needs them she won't have them. I got up and crawled under the seats luckily no one was in the seats behind her and the Twins her bag was under her seat I saw the earbuds they were in an outside pocket. I grabbed them and crawled back to my seat Booyah revenge sweet revenge! This was going to be good!

 **Sam's POV**

Tony was annoying people left and right now in order to escape the crazy shit I went to grab my earbuds but I found that they weren't there!? I tried the other pocket nope not there either what the fudge nuggets!? That's when it hit me I got up and marched over to Sam and said "Sam Wilson hand over my earbuds." He said "What I haven't seen them I don't have them." I said "You're a terrible liar. Hand…Them…Over!" he smirked and said "Honestly I don't have them." I said "Then if you don't who does?" he said "I don't know." I huffed he so did it I can feel it! I said "Loki have you seen them?" he said "Yeah Sam has them." Sam said "Damn Loki why did you have to tell her!? Ratted out by the mischief god! Man are you kidding me?" I held out my hand and said "hand them over." He reluctantly handed them over I said "If you know what's good for you never do that again got it?" he said "Yeah sure alright." And I walked back Pietro said "He stole your earbuds as revenge for early didn't he?" I said loud enough so he could hear "Yeah and he epically failed he pretty much crashed and burned. Like that one time when…" Sam said "I SAID WE ARE NOT BRINGING UP THAT DAY AGAIN!" I laughed and Wanda said "What happened?" I said "Sorry it's classified." We had been on the road for at least two hours and were at least a good two more hours still away from New York. Caroline walked up and we planned to do what we had done last time everyone seemed mostly annoyed with Tony and to lighten the mood I plug in my phone and found a song. She said "You sure about this one?" I said "Yeah it's actually a good song you'd be surprise." We stayed there and then _Rotten to the_ _Core_ from _Descendants_ came on everyone was confused but then Clint was like "Hey I know this song!" and I was singing Mal and Evie's parts and Clint was doing Jay and Carlos's parts and we were dancing a lot as well with the dance moves from the song that we could do. Tony said "Your both nuts!" I said "Oh you have not met nuts until you meet Roger Rabbit buddy!" Tony was drinking and he spit it out and was coughing and said "Uh…What!? You've met Roger Rabbit!?" I said "Yeah you don't remember me telling you guys that?" Tony said "I think I'd remember that if you did." I shrugged and Then Clint decided to go pick a song just one problem he picked Let It Go! Caroline, Natasha, Tony, and I said " **OH HELL NO BARTON**!" Clint was laughing and I walked up and changed the song to _The Band Perry_ song _Done_. Caroline and I danced and I sang it she said "Okay my pick!" she went to pick a song and she picked _Echo Smith's_ song _Cool Kids_ We both sang and danced to that one more songs were chosen from _Hooked on a Feeling, Centuries, AC/DC, Joan Jett, Pitch Perfect, Taylor Swift, Adele, Dove Cameron, Sabrina Carpenter, Disney, and Cher Lloyd._ We were now entering New York that's when I got a brilliant idea ran over to the phone and pulled up _Taylor Swift's_ new soundtrack 1989 and turned on _Welcome to New York_ which I found to be a little funny at the moment. Tony said "Oh no I should have known she'd do this one!" he didn't mean anything by it he was being his usual sarcastic self and I began to sing and dance Welcome to New York soon everyone was joining in and it was awesome and amazing! We had finished the song by the time we arrived at back at the Tower. Coulson and the Bus Team left and we said our good byes and what not and we made plans to hang out again some time. We all crashed in Common floor living room form the kitchen to lazy to move our bags to our rooms and to unpack so we all crashed on the couches and chairs. Darcy said "Loki stop annoying me!" somehow Loki of freaking course had the energy to annoy the closes person next to him which happened to be Darcy. Loki just smirked and continued to annoy her until she pulled out her Taser and tazed him well at least he was sitting down on the other couch. Everyone started to laugh I just knew this was going to happen eventually! We all managed to get our bags back to our rooms and unpack later we were all hanging out again on the Common floor when Fury came up in the elevator uh oh we are so dead! Fury said "Hello Avengers and Loki how was your little vacation?" Tony looked like was going to freaking keel over and die in a hole. Tony said "Whaaaaaaaaaat? We have been here the whole time Nick." Fury said "No you have not. I know you guys went on a little Beach Road Trip with Coulson and his team to Cape Cod." We all looked about as pale as ghosts with that Fury left Tony said "What the hell how did he know!?" Caroline and I said "Fury sees all. ALL!" Clint said "Okay you two need to take the creepy factor down a notch." We both laughed and I said "Well it's true he has eyes and ears everywhere." Tony than busted out laughing I said "What's so funny Tony?" he said "You said he has eyes everywhere it's funny because he only has one!" I sighed and just said "I'M SO DONE!" Caroline said "You and me both I feel like _**we**_ need a vacation from Tony!"

 **A/N: Hope you liked this! The next chapter is coming soon tonight!**

 **Me: Hey Wanda, Pietro, and Caroline I'm making a trip to StoryBrooke want to come?**

 **Wanda: What seriously!?**

 **Pietro: Oh yeah we are so going!**

 **Caroline: Sure I've never gone with you before and it will be cool to meet the OUAT characters!**

 **Me: Okay than let's go!**

 **(Clint pops out of the vent)**

 **Clint: Hold on just a second! I'm coming too!**

 **Me: Okay you can come but just you four that's it.**

 **Clint: Fair enough.**

 **Me: Alright than ready guys?**

 **Pietro, Wanda, Clint, and Caroline: HECK YEAH!**

 **(I open a portal and off we go!)**

 **A/N: Looks like the OUAT gang is joining the crossover crew Ooooo I've been wanting to this one for a while now!**

 **A/N #2: I watched Who Framed Roger Rabbit today also I totally have Rotten to the Core stuck in my head guys Descendants was awesome I loved it!**


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43: Welcome to StoryBrooke Everyone!

 **A/N: Hey everyone here is two of the three chapters I said I'd do tonight finally the OUAT crew are joining the crossover crew! Well anyway here it is!**

 **Location: StoryBrooke, Maine: Town border line**

 **Sam's POV**

We all landed in front of the sign that said Welcome to StoryBrooke. Pietro said "This is awesome!" Clint said "Awesome no it's spectacular!" I said "Well come on the walk into to town from here isn't far." Pietro said "It wouldn't be for me any way." I said "No super speeding into to town you could run into trouble or scare someone." He said "Who could I possibly get into trouble with? I said "Rumple, Zelena, or Regina. I don't need you to get on the Mayor's and my friend's bad side okay you don't want to be on the Evil Queen's bad side." He sighed and we began to walk into town I realized in my head "Henry is going to flip when he see's I brought three Avengers I never told him Caroline and I were Avengers I did mention the TV show thing about them though. Well no time like the present." We walked into town and I saw Snow and Charming I said "Mary Margret! David!" they turned and came running over Snow hugged me and said "Oh it's so nice to see you again Samantha!" Charming said "Who are your friends?" I said "Mary Margret and David, I'd like you two to meet my best friend Caroline and our friends Clint Barton, Wanda Maximoff, and my boyfriend Pietro Maximoff." We all shook hands and Mary said "Why do I feel like those names sound familiar?" I said "Probably because Henry has said them but who may know them better by the team they are on The Avengers this is Hawkeye, Scarlet Witch, and QuickSilver. Caroline and I are also Avengers we go by Siren and Frost." David said "Wait…Your and Avenger!?" I said smiling "Yeah I am Henry is going to flip." Mary and David said "Uh yeah I should say so!" I said "So how's the baby?" Mary said "He's fine Belle is babysitting for us right now."

 **Location: Granny's Diner**

 **Sam's POV (Continued)**

We entered the diner and Ruby "Hey Sam nice to see you again these your friends?" I said "it's nice to be by for a visit Ruby yeah these are my friends Clint, Caroline, Wanda, and Pietro." She said "Nice to meet you guys." And she went back to work I saw Henry sitting with Emma and Hook/ Man Henry really has grown he is Caroline and mine's age now! I said "Hey Henry!" he turned around and said "Sam!" he ran over and we hugged I said "It's nice to see you again Henry!" he said "Yeah I know where have you been this past year?" I said "Not much just saving the world from Ultron that's all." He said "Wait what?" and then he finally acknowledged the people behind me and said "Oh my God….Your…You're an Avenger and that's Hawkeye, Scarlet Witch, and QuickSilver!" I said "And this is my friend Caroline we are both Avengers her name is Siren mine's Frost but I think I might have to change that with the new powers that I have now." Emma and Hook walked up and she said "What new powers?" I said "It's a long complicated story actually I was an Avenger even when I first came here." Hook said "Well than we are prepared to listen love." And we all sat down and I explained with the help of Caroline the very beginning The Battle of New York, The Triskelion, The Dark World, The Battle of Sokovia, Hydra kidnapping us, Disney dimension, and a whole lot more. Henry was so excited and said "you guys have to come see my Marvel Comic collection and he dragged Wanda, Pietro, and Clint with him Caroline followed after them. Emma said "Just so you know I approve of Pietro." I said "Oh really I need the Savior's approval of a boyfriend is that it?" she was smirking and drinking her coffee Hook said "I approve as well." I said "Oh come on you two now you're just messing with me!" they smirked and I said "See you guys later." I got up and saw they were talking to Regina I walked up and said "Hey Regina." She smiled and said "Hello Samantha nice to see you are back these your friends?" I said "Yes this Wanda, Clint, Caroline, and Pietro." She said "Hi nice to meet you all." They shook hands and Regina said "Scarlet Witch right Henry told me about you?" Wanda said "Yes that's the name." Regina said "So what's your magic?" I said "Oh Regina it's not magic Wanda has Telekinetic and Telekinesis she can levitate things and mess with your mind pretty much." Regina said "That sounds pretty cool." Wanda said "Let me show you." Emma, Snow, Charming, and Hook walked up and watched as Wanda showed them her powers they had their minds blown! Regina said "So what can your brother here do?" Pietro smirked and sped off and was back in like less than a few seconds everyone was shocked I said "He has super speed they don't call him QuickSilver for nothing." Caroline said "Basically he's fast and she's weird*" I said "Now you're just quoting Maria Hill." Henry said "You have to bring the others here!" I said "Yeah I guess I can bring the other Avengers, Bucky, and Loki and perhaps the Guardians of the Galaxy." Henry's eyes looked about the size of saucers he said "Wait I thought Loki was a villain and on Asgard?" I said "He was banished he can't go back for the time being but he still causes minor trouble in the Tower mostly pranks." Henry laughed and said "Wait YOU KNOW THE GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY AS WELL!?" I said "Yep we do we helped them stop Ronan and so we are also guardians as well." Henry's mind must be so overwhelmed right now with all this! Than Robin Hood came up I swear it looked like Clint was going to swoon and Fan Boy like crazy but mostly swoon. Robin said "Hello Samantha these your friends?" I said "Hey Robin yeah these are my friends Caroline, Wanda, Pietro, and Clint." Robin said "Ah the archer Henry told me about. Hawkeye, want to put those skills to the test my friend?" At that moment I was thinking he is going to swoon but Clint kept his cool got out his bow and said "Bring it on Hood." Pietro said "I don't know Old Man after all Robin Hood is a legend." Robin laughed and said "Old Man eh?" Clint said "Shut it Punk!" I said "They do this all the time they gave each other these nicknames it's an awkward friendship we'll leave it at that." Henry laughed and we all went to watch the archery competition. Snow and Charming went home and we met Belle and I introduced her to the them and she said before we left "I approve of Pietro by the way." I said "Emma and Hook told you didn't they?" she said "Yep and Snow and Charming wanted me to tell you they approve as well." I said "Unbelievable!" she laughed and walked off I followed the rest of the crew and the competition ended in a tie! Robin said "I never seen an archer in all my life to match me in my skills and tie with me." Clint said "Thanks Robin." They shook hands I thought just wait until Merida shows up and then it's a real show! We walked out of the woods and head back into town Robin said "I approve of Pietro by the way and so would Marian." I said "Oh my gosh word travels fast here!" he laughed and ruffed my hair Caroline laughed and I said "Won't be laughing when it happens to you!" she said "Oh yeah well you'll have to catch me!" I ran after her and tackled her and messed with her hair. She said "Okay you got me but I'll get back at you for that!" we walked back into town and ran into the Mad Hatter he said "Hey Sam." I said "Hey Jefferson." Clint said "Oh déjà vu he looks like Bucky!" I sighed of course he doesn't remember I said "Barton, Sebastian Stan also played Jefferson and Barnes." He said "Oh…yeah now I remember." Jefferson said "Wait there's another guy that looks like me?" Caroline said "Oh yeah he's in the Marvel Cinematic Universe." Jefferson nodded and said good bye and left I face palmed and said "Great look what you have done!" she said "What did I do!?" I said "He's going to create another hat and he may just I don't know…Randomly and magically pop up in the Tower sometime soon and probably scare the crap out of people!" she said "Whoops!" Clint said "Nice going Ariel!" like that Ariel and Eric were walking up and I thought Caroline was going to Fan Girl but she kept her cool and didn't well we seem to be meeting almost everyone in town by the time were going to leave at least we didn't meet Gold I don't have time for that Dark One magic crap right now. Everyone was saying "I approve of Pietro." MY GOD PEOPLE REALLY WHY AND HOW IS WORD TRAVELING THIS FREAKING FAST I MEAN I KNOW IT'S A SMALL TOWN BUT SERIOUSLY!? We soon said goodbye to Emma, Hook, Snow, Charming, Regina, Belle, Robin, and Henry he said "You better come back soon." I said "Of course Henry and next time I'll bring the whole team and then some okay." He said "Great I can't wait!" and I opened a portal and we left.

 **Tony's POV**

"There you guys re where have you four been all day!?" they walked into the Common floor and everyone else was there Pietro said "Sam took us to StoryBrooke." my mouth was wide open all four of them laughed at everyone's reactions it was hilarious to them. Sam said "By the way Henry really wants to meet you all next time so you guys are all coming the next visit." I was still in a state of freaking fricking shock are you kidding me Once Upon A Time Too! This is just I have no words for once I have no words the universe must be ending or something!

 **A/N: Ha I love messing with Tony's mind and everyone else's it always has funny reactions!**

 **Tony: So let me get this straight you are friends with fairytale characters?**

 **Me: Yep!**

 **Tony: You mean like Peter Pan, Hook, Snow White, Evil Queen, Belle, Ariel, and Pinocchio**

 **Me: Hook, Snow White, Evil Queen, Belle, Ariel, and Pinocchio yes. Peter Pan Heck No!**

 **Tony: What why!? Your friends with Hook and The Evil Queen!**

 **Me: DO you even watch OUAT with Pepper Tony?**

 **Tony: Sometimes…**

 **Me: Killian and Regina are good. Peter is a villain and I had to deal with that crap I do not want to talk about it!**

 **Tony: So Peter Pan is a villain and Regina and Killian are good guys?**

 **Me: Yes!**

 **Tony: I don't get it.**

 **Me: (Face Palm): He's Rumple's Dad!**

 **Tony: WHAT!?**

 **Me: That's it I'm not explaining this you are watching all four seasons before that visit all of you!**

 **Tony: But…**

 **Me: No buts! PEPPER I NEED YOUR HELP IN EDUCATING YOUR BOYFRIEND IN OUAT CONTINUTY!**

 **Pepper: Finally!**


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44: We Scare the Crap Out of The Avengers and In Turn They Scare Us

 **A/N: Sorry everyone I said I'd do three chapters in one night but I got tired and couldn't stay up any longer to do it. But I have at least two chapter idea's tonight so here is idea one** _ **. Also I've decided that since the new electric powers thing and the fact I have ice powers I was thinking a name change and to be honest I have no freaking clue what to change my superhero name to! So I'm asking you guys to help me with that please leave in the reviews what you think the new name should be if I like it that will be the new name and you'll be given the credit of the name change! So please leave the name idea in the**_ _ **reviews**_ **! Anyway here is the new chapter.**

 **Location: Avengers Tower**

 **Sam's POV**

"So I have a brilliant idea!" Caroline said "What is it?" I said "We scared the crap out of Fury we have to scare the crap out of the team!" Caroline smiled evilly and said "Okay let's do it!" I said "And we are getting some help right FRIDAY?" FRIDAY said "Of course Miss Dixon." Caroline and I fist bumped and we ran to room to start making our evil plans this was going to be great! The hard part was how do you scare two trained assassins? Well Natasha might just be harder than Clint for several reasons…So many reasons. We we're writing down our plans and mapping things out so we get this right. With the plans finally finalized we just had to wait until everyone was on the Common Floor and then the _real_ fun was going to begin!

 **Caroline's POV**

Thanks to FRIDAY I have full access to the speaker system for the Common Floor this is so going to freak everyone out except Sam because she knows what I'm going to do. We had set our watches and they were counting down until the right time for the scare prank. I'm so excited to do this one it's going to be great! And also thanks to FRIDAY once again we have few other things planned!

 **Sam's POV**

I sat on the couch reading a book while Tony was getting coffee, Natasha and Clint were playing Mario Kart and Nat was winning big time while Thor and Loki watched them, Pietro was annoying Clint which was one reason why Clint was losing the race, Wanda was reading a book next to me, Bucky, Sam, and Steve were coming back from the gym, Rhodey and Vision were talking with Tony, Bruce was doing some science stuff on a tablet, Darcy and Jane were also watching the game. Pepper was at a CEO meeting as most of the time than the power on the floor went out Tony said "Oh come on!" I tried not to laugh Wanda used her powers to light the room a bit. The room had an eerie red glow because of that Steve said "Stark, What is going on?" I said "I would think that the power has somehow failed Steve." Clint said "Than Tony you'd better fix it because I was playing Mario Kart!" Natasha was probably smirking while she said "You call that racing Clint?" he said "HEY!" I laughed honestly those two love to annoy each other. Than we heard Caroline well I knew it was her no one else did. she singed all creepily "Ring around the Rosy". Tony said "What the f#!k?!" I said "Steve doesn't like that kind of language Tony." Steve said "You know what Dixon." I was smirking and trying to not laugh god this is hilarious but I have to admit Caroline is pretty creepy. Tony said "FRIDAY where is this coming from and who is singing this!?" FRIDAY said "I'm sorry boss I can not disclose that information." Tony stood there dumbstruck and was trying to get FRIDAY to tell him what was going on. She wouldn't I may have also hacked her to make it harder for Tony to figure us out so soon before our fun was over thank you Skye for those hacking lessons! Tony was getting frustrated and mad well better him then Bruce man that wouldn't end well for anyone in the Tower! Bucky seemed to feel uncomfortable about this he said "Stark just get the lights back on!" Tony ignored Soldier Boy and kept trying to do who knows what. Than Caroline stopped singing and the lights came back on Wanda powered down and said "What the heck was that about?" I shrugged and saw Pietro was sitting next to me now Jeez I swear he almost scared me! Tony said "I don't know but I'm going to find out! Science Bro to the lab!" Bruce sighed and face palmed and slowly followed Tony to the elevator. Pietro said "That was just plain creepy." I said "Yeah it was." Later I got up and went to get Caroline she was laughing and then I said "Okay that was perfect! Everyone is official freaked out and Tony and Bruce went to the lab to try and figure out what's going on." She said "But what if they figure it out?" I said "If they do, they do we'll just see where it goes from here." We fist bumped and went back to the normal things we do.

 **Tony's POV**

 **Location: The Lab**

"I don't get it what am I looking at here?" I sighed and said "Okay Bruce this is a pretty bad image but with a little enhancing and few other things you'll see here its Caroline who was doing the creepy singing." Bruce said "Okay?" I said "Also I have an image from here on the Common Floor you can see here in light of Witchy's powers that Sam wasn't scared she was smirking they both planned to scare the shit out of all us. Plain and simple my fellow Science Bro." Bruce said "Let me guess you're planning revenge now?" I said "Hell yeah I'm getting the others." I ran up and luckily Samantha and Caroline weren't in the room right now. I said "Guys I figured out who scared the crap out of us!" Clint said "Who?" I said "Caroline and Samantha." I pulled up the images and said "See? It was them the whole freaking time I say we get revenge! We scare the crap out of them plus they have somehow got FRIDAY helping them!" Pietro said "So how do you plan on getting revenge on the Dynamic Duo of pranks?" I scoffed and said "I've already got a plan but first things first…FRIDAY stop helping the girls!" FRIDAY replied with "I'm sorry boss I can't do that the girls are very…persuasive." I huffed and Natasha said "Wow your own AI unit is going against you…again." I said "I get the point Nat! at least this one isn't trying to kill us and all life on the planet." She nodded and I said "Anyway here's the plan…"

 **Sam's POV**

We walked back into the Common Floor I said "Where is everyone?" Caroline said "I don't know maybe an emergency mission we weren't needed for?" I said "Highly unlikely but considering what happened on the last mission…Well I guess they didn't want us going mostly me though since I was shot." Caroline put a hand on my shoulder and squeezed it a bit I said "I'm fine really." She let go and she said "Well I guess we could watch Doctor Who." I said "Okay than." We sat on the couch and began to watch an episode when the lights went out I said "Oh ha, ha, ha Tony you figured out it was us earlier and you're having revenge." Caroline said "Sam look down the hall!" I looked and one light was on down there and down there was one of those freaking Weeping Angel statues I said "Whatever we do we don't blink." She said "NO KIDDING!" I said "Do you think there are more of them?" she said "Who cares we need to get out of here look the elevator is still working while she backed up into the elevator I followed we didn't take our eyes off the Weeping Angel until the doors shut. We went to the gym floor and went inside I said "Okay that was creepy maybe we should call the Doctor and Rose?" Caroline said "Yeah we probably should but I…" she was interrupted when we heard "EXTERIMINATE!" Caroline said "FUDGE!" we turned around and there were Daleks crap we are in deep trouble now! I said "RUN!" we ran as the Daleks blasted at us we made it to the elevator Caroline said "I'm sensing a theme here!" I said "No kidding and I have a feeling what the next thing is going to be." I said this as we exited the elevator and then we heard "DELETE!" we said at the same time "CYBERMEN!" we ran as they ran after us I said "Where is the Doctor when you need him!?" Caroline said "I have a bad felling this wasn't Tony and the others revenge Sam!" I said "Yeah I was thinking the same thing we have a serious threat on our hands here!" we ran into my room and the lights turned on nothing was in here good! We were trying to catch our breaths. Caroline sat on the bed I was sitting in the desk chair. Then we heard from the closet an all too familiar voice laugh. Caroline jumped up and I jumped right in front of her she and I were scared out of our wits now that was for sure. Somehow the closet doors opened and out stepped…ULTRON!? I said "I thought Wanda killed you we destroyed all of your copies there is no way you should still be alive!" Ultron laughed and said "Well what doesn't kill you makes you stronger." Caroline and I were not fans of Ultron he's demented plus during the events of Age of Ultron Caroline was with Natasha during the fight in Korea and got kidnapped by Ultron with her. I didn't like him that's for sure I was protecting Caroline as I stood in front of her he was not hurting her as far as I was concerned! He said "You humans thought you defeated me but you're wrong!" I said "Vision butted you off the internet they was no possible way for you to have survived!" Ultron said "Well miracles happen don't they?" I was getting ready to fry him I did so and then he dropped to the ground and we saw a fried robot and the look of Ultron was gone? I said "A life model decoy? TONY STARK!" we walked out of the room and found the team laughing up and storm! Caroline and I were furious I said "What the hell you guys Ultron, Weeping Angels, Cybermen, and Daleks that was not funny!" Clint said "Oh no it was hilarious your guys reactions god they were funny!" Caroline said "That was not funny!" they all stopped laughing when suddenly this hat appeared in the room and out popped Jefferson Clint practically screamed like a girl I was shocked by this just a bit. I said "See Caroline I told you this would happen!" she shrugged I said "Hey Jefferson nice to see you again." He said "Hey Samantha." Bucky was staring at the Mad Hatter I said "Uh Bucky the actor that plays you also played The Mad Hatter Jefferson here on Once Upon A Time. So that's why he looks like you." Bucky nodded and said "Hi." Jefferson said "Hey." Tony said "Okay….This just got freaky!" I said "No kidding!"

 **A/N: Yeah we both wanted to kill Tony for the LMD of Ultron so bad dude he is creepy! I don't think I can ever watch Pinocchio ever again he has demented it!**

 **Me: IT WAS NOT FUNNY!**

 **Tony: No it was!**

 **Me: WE BOTH REALLY THOUGHT HE WAS BACK TONY!**

 **Tony: Yeah I know.**

 **Me: TONY, CAROLINE WAS KIDNAPPED, I WAS NEARLY KILLED ON THAT TRAIN WHEN HELPING CAP! ALSO CAROLINE AND I TOOK BULLETS TO OUR LEGS FOR PIETRO,CLINT, AND THE KID HE WAS SAVING THOSE BULLETS CAME FROM THE QUINJET THAT ULTRON HIJACKED!**

 **Tony: Yeah but the Twins saved you and Cap, you both saved Clint, Pietro, and the kid, and Caroline and Natasha were saved thanks to Bruce.**

 **Me: I DON'T CARE WE BOTH HAD NIGHTMARES AFTER THAT BATTLE TONY! WE BOTH KNOW YOU HAD NIGHTMARES AFTER NEW YORK!**

 **Tony: Well when you put it that way….I'm sorry.**

 **Me: Okay apology accepted Tony.**

 **Tony: Good now let's go all watch a movie!**

 **Me: What movie?**

 **Tony: Jurassic World!**

 **Me: I AM NOT BRING YOU GUYS THERE EVEN FOR THE SEQUEL TONY!**

 **Tony: Dang it!**

 **Me: Nice try though.**

 **A/N: Yes Jurassic World 2 baby in 2018 that is going to be awesome! I can't even it's just going to be so awesome!**


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45: Is The Elevator Worthy?

 **A/N: I just got this idea yesterday and realized I have to do this! Basically it's my idea to Cap's joke at the end of AoU when he and Tony were messing with Thor before he left earth. So here is the last chapter of the night folks also I will say this with school coming back (Unfortunately) soon I will be super busy and I maybe only be able to update on weekends and Holidays or maybe not being able to update at all so bear with me when school starts back up for me around here things are going to get busy soon for me so yeah homework projects updating and writing Fan Fiction may have to be put aside for a while. Anyway enough of that here is the chapter enjoy and reviews are always nice!**

 **Sam's POV**

"Pst…Pst…Pst…Sam…Samantha….Frost…SAMANTHA DIXON!" I said "Oh whoa what!?" I looked up and said "Steve it's midnight what is it?" he said "I need your help." I said "Okay hang on." I put my glasses back on and said "What do you need?" he said "Remember when I said the elevator joke to Thor before he left for Asgard?" I said "Yeah why?" he said "Well it's been nagging at me and I want to find out if the elevator is really worthy." I face palmed and said "You woke me up at 12:00 at night to find out if the elevator is worthy?" he said "Yeah." And I said "Why didn't you ask Caroline she was there when you first said it as well?" he said "Yeah I tried but she throttled a pillow and a book at me and said she was not getting out of bed for something like that." I sighed and said "Okay fine I'll help you." We walked out and I found Tony passed out on the floor Steve said "Tony wake up!" Tony said "Uh what!" I said "Both of you quiet it down a notch or you'll wake up someone else." Too late Pietro opened his door and said "Will you three quiet it down…Why are you three up anyway?" I said "Don't look at me these two just dragged me into their shenanigans!" Pietro said "What are you planning to do?" Steve said "To find out if the elevator is worthy to lift Thor's Hammer." Pietro smirked and said "Oh I have to see this." Great just great! I said "So how do you plan on waking Thor?" Steve said "I have no idea." We entered Thor's room and he was snoring pretty loudly how has he not woken anyone up with that? Tony said "So any of you three have an idea on waking Point Break because I've got nothing?" I said "I have an idea I saw this in animated Marvel movie once hopefully this will end better than it did in the movie." Pietro said "What animated Marvel movie?" I said "Next Avengers." Tony said "What's that?" I said "The story of your guys kids but it's a little different not this version of the team a completely different one." Tony said "WHAT!?" I laughed but of course Tony's outburst didn't wake Thor. I said "You might want to stand by the door." They gave me a quire look but did it anyway. Thor's foot was out from under the covers I zapped his foot and he woke up mad I ducked as he threw his hammer and I ran over to the door and hid behind Pietro. Thor stopped and said "Why have you awoken me and second who zapped me?" Pietro said "Samantha zapped you and Steve can answer your other question." Thor said "Fine what do you need my friends?" Steve said "We want to know if the elevator's worthy." Thor laughed and said "Alright than if this bothering you all so much." He got up and grabbed his hammer and walked out of his room. I said "Zapping you was the only way we could figure out in getting you up." He said "Just never do that again." I said "Ha no problem!" we walked to the common floor and Thor and Tony walked down to the bottom floor of the Tower as Steve, Pietro, and I waited for them to put the hammer in the elevator. I said "This is ridiculous I might as well go back to bed for my sanity's sake." Pietro laughed and Steve said "No you won't you want to find out just as bad as I do." I huffed and the elevator dinged and Thor's hammer was there Pietro said "Well I guess the elevator is worthy." Tony and Thor walked in and Thor was laughing I said "Thor apparently an elevator may rule Asgard someday not just Vision." Tony was laughing now and Vision floated in and said "Why are the five of you up at an hour such as this? If you don't mind me asking?" I said "Steve woke me and Tony up to find out if the elevator was worthy to lift the hammer. Steve and Tony accidently woke up Pietro who decided to join us and then I zapped Thor on his foot while he was sleeping so we could wake him." Vision nodded and said "Well I see the elevator is worthy." Steve said "Yeah I guess it is." Tony said "Hey Cap try and see of your worthy again while we are at it!" Tony knew what would happen it would budge ever so slightly and he wouldn't be able to fully lift it and Thor would just laugh. Steve walked in the elevator and put his hand on the handle and…..AND HE LIFTED IT! We all stood there is shock I smiled and jumped up and down like a kid at Christmas saying "I knew it! I just knew he was worthy I was right! I knew you could do it Steve!" Tony looked at me and said "YOU KNEW HE COULD LIFT IT!?" I said "Well yeah I knew he'd lift it eventually and he is right now ha I knew it!" Thor said "Well…." Pietro said "So…Captain America may rule Asgard one day?" Steve gave the hammer to Thor and said "Nope I'm not doing that!" I said "FRIDAY did you get all of this on video?" she said "Of course Miss Dixon." I said "Yes we are so showing this to everyone tomorrow morning!" Steve, Tony, Thor, Vision, and Pietro looked at me like I was nuts they still couldn't get past the fact I knew Steve would eventually lift the Hammer. Well at least I didn't tell them about Natasha one time in a comic being able to lift it and Jane Foster being Thor in another comic that may not have ended well especially since Natasha never even tried to lift the Hammer in Avengers Age of Ultron.

 **A/N: So yeah that's what happened. One weird night lead to one strange morning. Yeah I know sort of short but well you know that happens sometimes.**

 **Caroline: What the what?**

 **Clint: YOU CAN LIFT IT!?**

 **Bruce: Oh my God!**

 **Bucky: I don't believe this!**

 **Rhodey: I tried to lift it with Tony and an War Machine gauntlet and nothing happens but Steve can just lift it now!?**

 **Natasha: Believe it the video is right here also four witnesses!**

 **Jane and Darcy: o.0**

 **Wanda: That is…I have no words for this.**

 **Me: I knew he'd be able to lift it eventually!**

 **Falcon: Wait…YOU KNEW CAP WOULD BE ABLE TO LIFT IT!?**

 **Me: Uh yeah I knew someday it would happen.**

 **Vision: It's true Captain Rogers can lift the Hammer.**

 **Loki: (Sarcastic) Oh well that's just great!**

 **Me: I detect Sarcasm Loki.**

 **Loki: No duh Sherlock!**

 **Steve: I can assure you all I am not ruling Asgard.**

 **Thor: I should probably go tell Odin all this.**

 **(Thor leaves)**

 **Caroline: He's probably going to tell Odin you knew Sam.**

 **Me: Crap!**

 **Loki: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!**

 **Me: Not funny Loki!**

 **Loki: No this is hilarious!**

 **Pietro: He has a point.**

 **Me: Ugh! I'm so dead!**


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46: Karaoke Night!

 **A/N: Hey everyone I haven't updated the past few days because of family stuff that frankly I don't want to talk about. So I decided I might not update a whole lot but some just to try and keep my mind off of it because if I don't I'm probably going to start crying…Anyway enough about my horrible week so far that I have had since Tuesday here is the next chapter by the way Caroline hope you like it! And I'm doing at least one of the songs you requested and the other one of which name I shall not say yet because I hate that band.** _ **Also another reminder I need a new super hero name guys! I have ice powers and electric powers Frost does not really fit the bill anymore so come up with a new name and put your idea in the reviews!**_

 **Location: Avengers Tower**

 **Sam's POV**

Tony apparently wanted everyone on the Common floor in twenty minutes Caroline came to my room and said "What do you think Tony is making us all do now?" I said "No clue? But I swear if it's stupid I'll seriously throttle him out a window especially if it's one of his experiments." Caroline laughed and said "I'm going to the Common floor early you coming?" I said "I'll come in a little bit." Caroline said "Ok?" and she left. I grabbed my phone and was playing a game when Clint popped out of the vent. I said "God Barton you scared me!" he laughed and said "Tony told me to come and get you." I said "Fine I'm coming." I was walking out the door but Clint took the vents again I swear he may actually have a nest up there I swear he does! I walked onto the Common floor and found that Tony waiting with the others Clint pooped out of the vent when I got there Tony said "Quit going through my vents!" Clint said "Not going to happen." I laughed and sat with Pietro and Wanda. Steve said "Why did you want us all here Tony?" Tony said "Ladies and gentlemen…" I thought oh god what now!? Tony continued after a dramatic pause "I have decided we should have a karaoke night!" Bruce sighed and everyone gave him quire looks he said "Oh come on guys! You know you want toooooooo!" I said "You know what fine." Tony said "Ha Sparky Plug agreed!" I glared at him and said "Call me Spark Plug again…I dare you!" Tony gulped and avoided eye contact he said "Anyone else?" everyone decided Oh why not let's just do it to do it so Steve said "Who wants to go first?" Caroline said "I will!" she went up to this tricked out song selector Tony had made probably and she chose a song she was singing _Christiana Perri's Thousand Years_. We all clapped at the end and cheered Natasha said "You can really sing Caroline!" she shrugged and said "To me it's like a second nature." And she smiled and sat down on the couch. Tony said "I know one we can all sing!" he went and chose the song when it came on I said "Really Stark?" he said "Just do it!" we were of course all singing _We Will Rock You_ by _Queen_ but of course we were all stomping and clapping to it as well. When it finished we were in a laughing fit for like ten minutes god it was just hilarious! When it finished I was like "Okay…okay I'll sing one!" Caroline was like "This is going to be fun!" I glared at her and said "Oh shut up!" she laughed and smirked at me I went up and looked through the songs and found one I decided to sing _Want U Back_ by _Cher Lloyd_ Caroline said "Awesomeness!" I said "Thanks." And I sat next to her and we fist bumped somehow the ladies ended up on one side of the room on one couch and the gentlemen on the other Natasha, Caroline, Wanda, Darcy, Jane, Pepper, and I shared a mischievous look and Bucky said "Uh guys? The girls are planning something and I'm pretty sure it's not going to be good!" the boys all looked at us nervously Natasha whispered to us ladies as we huddled together "I know just the song the boys should sing…A One Direction song." Caroline said "Perfect!" Darcy and I said "We hate One Direction…But I'd love to see the boys sing a song." Natasha, Caroline, and I dragged Pietro, Clint, Tony, Rhodey, Sam, Vision, Thor, Loki, Steve, Bucky, and Bruce up so they could sing Pietro asked "What exactly are you girls trying to get us to sing?" I said "You'll all have to wait and see!" Sam said "Oh no this is not going to be good!" Natasha said "No complaining boys!" Wanda, Pepper, Jane, and Darcy said "WE FOUND THE SONG!" the three of us went over and said "Oh yeah!" and we started the song it was _One Direction's Story of My Life_ the boys looked confused at first but reluctantly went along with it. Steve said "Are you girls serious!?" we didn't answer because we were laughing so hard from the boys singing they can actually sing together which surprised us all. Tony said "That's it I have had enough of this I'm going to bed before I have to sing another One Direction song." Natasha said "Oh you're just a chicken Stark!" Tony turned around and said "You know what guys we sang a song together I think the girls should as well!" the girls stopped laughing oh god we are in for it! Pietro, Steve, and Tony dragged us all up while the others looked for a song to make us sing. The song came on and it was _Taylor Swift's I Knew You Were Trouble_ I said "You guys are ridiculous!" we sang the song and all decided to go to bed we were all tired and I said "We should really do this again sometime." Clint said "Yeah I'd love to that again!" we all went to our rooms and went to bed ah what a nice team bonding night.

 **A/N: Hope you guys liked this just so you know I'm not updating as much I'll just be doing it when I can which may not be much Oh well that's just how it is.**

 **Me: So hey Caroline I'm going to go hang with Barry, Cisco, and Katelyn.**

 **Caroline: Yeah sure whatever I was going to go hang with the Doctor and Rose.**

 **Tony: WHO ARE BARRY, CISCO, AND KATELYN!?**

 **Caroline and Me: WE ARE NOT TELLING!**

 **Clint: I want to know who they are too.**

 **Pietro: Me too.**

 **Me: Nope not telling!**

 **Clint: PLEASE COME ON JUST TELL US THREE ALREADY!**

 **Caroline: Nope not going to happen! Oh by the way Sam you're on your own now.**

 **(Caroline opened a portal and left)**

 **Me: ARE YOU KIDDING ME YOU SUCK CAROLINE!**

 **Tony: Tell us!**

 **Me: Nope bye!**

 **(I open a portal to my room and leave)**

 **Pietro: Oh come on!**

 **Clint: I have an idea on how we can figure out who those three people are.**

 **Tony: Ooo I like the sound of this plan!**

 **Pietro: So what's the plan Old Man?**

 **Clint: Oh Ha, Ha, Ha Punk really funny!**

 **(Pietro smirking)**

 **Tony: Alright enough just tell us the plan!**

 **A/N: The next chapter is going to be Clint's plan and Tony, Pietro, and Clint meet Cisco, Katelyn, and Barry aka The Flash! DC Comics TV meets MCU! It's going to be awesome! Also perhaps a competition between Pietro and Barry. Man I'm going to have too much fun with that chapter!**


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47: Welcome to Central City (Or when I am considering to murder Tony, Clint, and Pietro)

 **A/N: So sorry I haven't updated in a while I plan to do three chapters tonight and those may just be the last chapters I write in a long time guys what with school nearing here I may not get to update in who knows how long maybe I'll update on weekends? Or maybe not all it's harder to write Fan Fiction during the beginning of school and the middle but near the end of school it's easier with less work needing to be done. Oh well please don't be mad if I can't update once again! Here is the next chapter and *Cough* still waiting on a new superhero name idea *Cough***

 **Location: My Room: Avengers Tower**

 **Sam's POV**

I was packing a bag with a few things for my trip and what not the plus side of going I don't have to worry anymore about Dr. Wells. One it's past that part in the first season and two he threatened me before and Barry saved my butt (Best you don't ask). I finished packing and I opened a portal and was going in when three people tackled me from behind and all three of us fell through the portal into The Flash's world. We landed in the outer parking lot of Star Labs I got up and said "Okay what the hell!?" I looked behind me and saw Tony, Clint, and Pietro toppled all over the place I said "Okay whose idea was this?!" Tony and Pietro pointed at Clint and said "IT WAS HIM!" I glared at all three of them anyway and I realized there is no way they would go back if I even tried so I was stuck with three Marvel Heroes in a DC Heroes TV show universe just great! Tony said "So that building is Star Labs?" I said "Yes, Welcome to Central City." I began to walk into the building while Tony, Clint, and Pietro followed me inside we walked down the halls and entered the labs. We were greeted by Katelyn and Barry. Barry said "Hey Sam I haven't seen you in a long time how have you been?" I said "Pretty good Barry hey Katelyn nice to see you again!" Katelyn waved and said "Who are your friends?" before I could even come up with a good explanation Cisco walks in and his eyes are wide and he said "Oh…my…god!" that's when it hit me oh please don't tell me Marvel Comics exist here because that would be so wrong but it was true. Cisco said "How can you not recognize these guys! These three are AVENGERS!" I face palmed and grumbled "Of course Marvel Comics exist here!" Cisco said "This is Tony Stark aka Iron Man, Clint Barton aka Hawkeye, and Pietro Maximoff aka QuickSilver!" I face palmed again! Cisco was a fanboy of Marvel which is so weird right now for me I just…I'm so done! Cisco looked back and forth between me and my friends he went "Ooooooh! No way you're an Avenger too Sam!" I nodded and said "Yep, Cisco that's right." Cisco said "That is so frickin awesome!" I laughed. Barry said "Wait QuickSilver you're a speedster as well right?" I thought well shit I was afraid this would happen one day! Pietro said "Yeah I am." Barry smirked and said "Well I'm Barry Allen the fastest man alive." I looked down and sighed oh Barry why!? Clint and Tony looked confused I said "Guys I would like to introduce you three to Katelyn, Cisco, and Barry aka The Flash." Pietro said "So you think you're the fastest man alive?" I said "Pietro please don't even start…" Katelyn got what I was trying to do she spoke up and said "You two can race this out later we should at least try and catch up some before then." I sighed with relief thank you Katelyn you're awesome! Pietro and Barry were clearly sizing each other up but we all sat down and talked. I told them what had been happening since I last saw them all the Jurassic World incidents, Hydra kidnapping Caroline and I, Getting new powers, Disney Villains, and a load of other stuff. Katelyn said "I can't even believe that you got shot did you all catch who did it?" I said "No, CrossBones got away but I know he'll be back that's for sure." Cisco was going to say when I glared at him and said "Don't even say it!" he stopped and then said "So you have electrical and ice powers…..Oh I'm so coming up with a new name for you!" I said "Okay." If anyone could come up with good super villain and hero names it was Cisco. Than as if it was just great timing Oliver and Felicity walked in! Oh no great not only will I have to deal with Flash vs QuickSilver but also Arrow vs Hawkeye! I am so screwed Felicity said "Hey Sam!" I said "Hey Felicity, hey Oliver." He nodded and Felicity said "So this is your boyfriend I assume?" I was like wait I never told her Pietro and I…..CAROLINE! She is always hanging out around the Arrow Cave with Arrow, Felicity, and Black Canary! Katelyn said "Wait he's your boyfriend?" I said "Yep." Pietro was smirking at me I said "Oh don't even start Maximoff!" Tony said "I still ship you two." Oliver for some reason knew who Clint was he said "So you must be Hawkeye?" I nearly died when he said that why me!? Later they went outside and were having a competition in archery while Barry and Pietro raced Katelyn said "Well this is just weird." I said "I can't believe this is even happening!" when Clint and Oliver were about to finish Barry and Pietro zoomed in and grabbed their arrows before they hit the targets. I laughed Pietro said to Clint "You didn't see that coming?" Barry was smirking at Oliver. Clint said "I really can't stand that Quick Little Punk." Oliver said "Hmm no kidding!" I said "You four are so much alike it's funny!" Cisco was asking Tony like a billion questions and what not when we got back inside. Soon it was time for us to leave Cisco said before we left "I'm still thinking about a new name for you. I'll back to you on it." I said "Okay Cisco but I know you'll get it." I said as I opened a portal and Tony, Clint, and Pietro went through "Oh and Barry tell Iris and Joe I said Hi and I hope to see them the next time I visit!" Barry said as I went through the portal "I will Sam bye!" and I landed back at the Tower in my room and Tony, Clint, and Pietro were still there I said "I cannot believe you three!" Tony said "We wanted to find out about these people and this place that's all." I said "That was DC Comics and your Marvel you're not supposed to meet especially these versions of you!" Pietro said "If it helps it was the Old Man's plan the entire time!" Clint glared at Pietro and I said "I don't care you went with his plan and I am so getting you guys for this!" Pietro ran and Tony said "Aw come on! Take us with you Sonic!" I said "I may not catch him but you two I can COME HERE!" so I ended up tackling Tony and Clint and tried to find Pietro. I looked around but couldn't find him? I was walking down the hall when he came up from behind me and grabbed me I yelped. He laughed and I said "Oh so not funny Pietro!" he was probably smirking and said "No? I found it funny." I said "Your…just impossible Maximoff." He said "And so are you Samantha." He let go and ran off again I just gave up he is impossible to catch anyway.

 **A/N: Yeah finally Barry and the gang officially join the crossover crew! Anyway hope you liked this chapter and reviews are always nice folks!**

 **Tony: So Sam?**

 **Me: What now Tony?**

 **Tony: I'm just going to ignore that remark. I was wondering is there a Middle Earth dimension by chance?**

 **Me: Yes there is and I have been there at least twice.**

 **Tony: Could we all go by chance?**

 **Me: Hmmm okay fine!**

 **Tony: Yes! Does this mean you'll take us to Jurassic World someday too?**

 **Me: Oh hell no!**

 **Tony: Ugh fine but Middle Earth I can't wait to tell the others!**

 **Me: You can tell the others but not Caroline!**

 **Tony: Why?**

 **Me: If she finds out I went there twice without her she will use my head as a soccer ball.**

 **Tony: 0.0 DANG SHE LIKES MIDDLE EARTH STUFF THAT MUCH!?**

 **Me: She has the collector's edition of the entire Lord of the Rings movies.**

 **Tony: Okay I won't tell her.**

 **Me: Thank you!**


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48: Welcome to Middle Earth (Or in which Caroline want's to Murder me)

 **A/N: Caroline requested this therefore if I didn't do this one she'd probably kill me in my sleep. Ha just kidding! Anyway this chapter is going to be kind of short sorry for that anyway enjoy!**

 **Location: Avengers Tower**

 **Sam's POV**

"Okay everyone I have a surprise dimensional adventure for us today!" Caroline said "What is it?" I said "Middle Earth!" she was jumping up and down now Steve said "Calm down Caroline." She said "I will not we are finally going to meet the characters of the Lord of the Rings!" I said "So everyone get ready and we'll head out there." A little while later everyone was ready and I opened the portal and we landed in Middle Earth not too far from the Shire. Caroline said "This is so awesome!" Tony said "Yeah she's right this is epic!" we stood on a hill a few miles from the Shire when I saw Arwen, Legolas, Frodo, Gandalf, and Aragon walking up. Caroline said to Arwen "I am such a huge fan and every time I take a which Lord of the Rings character quiz I get you!" I wanted to face palm so bad Aragon said "Hello Samantha how have you been doing?" I said "Fine thank you." I realized what just happened I thought well shit I'm dead now! Caroline said "WAIT WHAT!?" and then she proceeded to chase me all around the hill I said was I was running "CAROLINE I HAVE A PERFECTLY GOOD EXPLAINATION FOR THIS I SWEAR!" she said "I DO NOT CARE! YOU'RE SO DEAD!" I said "YOU WERE ON VACTION WHEN THE PORTALS HAD OPPENED I CAN'T HELP THAT!" I was still running from her when Steve and Tony intervened and grabbed her as I hid behind Thor and Loki. Caroline said "LET ME AT HER! LET ME AT HER! LET ME AT HER!" Tony said "No can do crazy pants!" Steve said "Wow Caroline you need to calm down!" I held my hand out from behind Loki saying "I tried to tell you were on vacation I can't help that!" she had finally calmed down now and Tony and Steve let her go but she continued to glare at me the entire time we were in Middle Earth I swear she was plotting my demise the whole time man I am so screwed! We had spent the day in the Shire talking with Bilbo as well and having a great time every time I spoke Caroline would glare at me yeesh she can hold a grudge! Tony and Pietro were making fun of the whole Legolas and Clint thing god I swear the both of them wouldn't have mind putting arrows through those two's knee caps. We later returned back to the Tower and I said "Caroline I'm really sorry I went there twice without you I swear that will never happen again!" she said "Oh alright!" and I sighed with relief well it was nice to visit Middle Earth again it's been a pretty long time since I was there.

 **A/N: Like I said it was going to be short anyway hope you liked it anyway by the way reviews are nice!**

 **Caroline: Yeah I would never want to go there.**

 **Tony: Go where?**

 **Me: The Hunger Games dimension.**

 **Tony: Don't tell me you ended up there?**

 **Me: Yep….Living nightmare.**

 **Caroline: Which one was it?**

 **Me: Catching Fire.**

 **Tony: DANG!**

 **Me: I know.**

 **Tony: Hope you don't have to go back.**

 **Me: Well I didn't have to deal with Mocking Jay Part 1 so….**

 **Caroline: Probably not Part 2 either.**

 **Me: Yeah pretty much I hope.**

 **Tony: Your friends with whom there?**

 **Me: Katniss, Peeta, Prim, Gale, Finnick, basically everyone who is major character on the side of the rebellion.**

 **Tony: Okay than….So we are going out for the day tomorrow but the Twins said they wanted to stay here.**

 **Me: I stay with them Caroline?**

 **Caroline: Na I need to get out of the Tower you'll three be fine right?**

 **Me: Yeah of course what could possibly go wrong?**


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49: In which I realize showing the Twins 80s Fantasy Movies is a seriously bad idea for so many reasons

 **A/N: Okay prepare a multiple crossover of a lot of movies people and I'd be surprised if you guys don't know these movies if you don't know them FOR SHAME! If you do you're awesome! Anyway enjoy and reviews are always nice!**

 **Location: Avengers Tower: Common Floor**

 **Sam's POV**

I decided to show the twins some of the best 80s Fantasy movies The Princess Bride, The Dark Crystal, The Never Ending Story, and Labyrinth. When we finished all of the movies the Twins told me they really liked all of the movies but Labyrinth had to be there favorite. Later Pietro and Wanda got into an argument which is very unlike them I said "Pietro calm down." He didn't listen and just for the heck of it Pietro said "I wish the goblins would come and take you away right now." I yelled "Pietro no!" And then suddenly the lights went out. Pietro said "Oh very funny Wanda jokes over!" I said "Pietro this is not a joke you really wished Wanda away to the world of the Labyrinth!" he felt guilty and said "I didn't…I never meant I didn't think it would really do that!" I sighed lightning and thunder cracked outside. Goblins were running around the room Pietro said "What was that?" I said "Oh what do you think?! Their Goblins!" the lights came back on and the Goblin King stood in the door way! Pietro was going to do something stupid I stopped him and said "Pietro stop! This won't get Wanda back." Pietro was going to protest but Jareth said "I'd listen to Samantha if I were you Pietro." Pietro was not happy at all. He said "Just give me back my sister Wanda." Goblin King said "You both know very well the only way to get her back." We were now on the hill side overlooking the Labyrinth. He said "If you two ever want to get Wanda back you have thirteen hours to solve the Labyrinth or Wanda stays with me forever." He was gone now we looked out to the Labyrinth Pietro said "How are we supposed to solve this thing?!" I said "We will get through this Labyrinth together get Wanda back and make this right Pietro." He smiled as we made our way down the hillside and met Hoggle and made our way into the Labyrinth. Pietro was getting annoyed he said "What kind of Labyrinth doesn't have turns!?" I sighed and thought how I'm I going to get an inpatient speedster through this place I said "Pietro don't you remember from the movie Sarah figured this out so can we. Remember this nothing is as it seems around here." He sighed and said "I have a feeling if you weren't here with me I may never get Wanda back." I said "It will be okay Pietro come on." And we did what Sarah did and almost hours later we made it to the Castle beyond the Goblin City met the friends Sarah made when she was here and we entered the Castle. Pietro said "WANDA!" we heard her and Pietro ran after where she was I said "Pietro wait!" I ran after him and we managed to finally face the Goblin King he was trying to separate me and Pietro which would lead to Pietro getting into trouble. I said "You can't keep me and the Twins apart Jareth!" we defeated the Goblin King and went home to the Tower. Pietro said "Wanda I am so sorry for what I said I never meant it!" Wanda smiled and said "I know Pietro I forgive you." That's when the team came back and Tony said "What happen to you three!?" Pietro and I said "The Labyrinth that's what!" Tony face palmed and said "Oh you have got to be kidding me!" Wanda said "Do you guys want to hear what happened?" Steve said "Might as well?" and we told them what we had done this day. Tony said "Okay then but if a bunch of ROUS's show up around here I'm holding you responsible Sam!" I said "I'm sure that won't happen Tony."

 **THE NEXT DAY….**

I was sleeping in my room when on the speakers Tony says "SAM COME GET YOUR FRIEND!" I said "Who what, what?*" he said "COME GET YOUR FRIEND IN THE QUINJET HANGERS!" I got up and walked to the elevator and went to where Tony was and I saw Algor the Luck Dragon from The Never Ending Story! I said "Hey Algor nice to see you again." He said "As I you Samantha." Tony said "And of course you know this thing!" I said "He has a name and it's Algor and he is a Luck Dragon." Tony said "Well sorry!" I glared at him for being so sarcastic and I sent Algor back to Fantasia. Later in the day Tony screamed on the speakers "SAM GET TO THE LAB RIGHT NOW!" I ran down and saw Tony up on the counter trying to avoid three ROUS's I opened portals and sent them back home to the Fire Swamp. Tony glared at me and said "I swear if one more 80s Fantasy character shows up Sam I'll…I don't know what I'll do!" I walked back to my room and later that night I heard Tony say again "SAM GET YOU'RE FOUR FRIENDS OUT OF HERE NOW!" I walked into the room and found Buttercup, Westley, Inigo, and Fezzik. Tony was glaring at me with his arms crossed and his foot tapping the floor I sighed and said "This is not my fault!" he said "I do not care just send them back home!" I said "Sorry guys maybe you can visit when my friend is in a better mood." Inigo said "No problem Samantha." I sent them home and Tony said "No more 80s Fantasy Movies around here ever again!" I said "Well no one from Dark Crystal showed up at least." Spoke to soon Fizzgitt came running out from under the couch barking Tony threw his hands in the air and said "UNBELIEVEABLE!" I sent Fizzgitt home and Tony said "That's it I have had it!" and he tried to tackle me but failed. I hid in my room most of the next day I'll tell you that.

 **A/N: I love those movies so much their some of my favorites! Hope you all liked this chapter I may do one more tomorrow I don't know yet anyway hope you all liked this chapter and reviews are always nice!**

 ***Who what, what? – Archimedes the owl: Sword and the Stone**

 **(Pietro knocks on the door)**

 **Me: Come in.**

 **Pietro: Why are you hiding in your room?**

 **Me: I swear Tony is so mad because of the whole Princess Bribe characters and Fizzgitt thing last night. And he is probably still mad about the ROUS's and Algor.**

 **Pietro: I'm sure he's over it now?**

 **Me: Well at least he didn't have to deal with The Labyrinth!**

 **Pietro: You don't think he'll…Come back do you?**

 **Me: The Goblin King? I…I don't know Pietro?**

 **Pietro: I hope not he tried to separate you and me.**

 **Me: I know without me you might not have made it through there.**

 **Pietro: Probably.**

 **Me: I'm sure he's gone Pietro don't worry.**

 **Pietro: Hmm…Alright.**

 **Me: We have all gone through a lot together I doubt magic from a far off land can tear you and me a part.**

 **Pietro: Who am I kidding you're right.**

 **Me: Yeah okay. Let's go see if Tony still wants to kill me.**

 **Pietro: If he does I'll protect you.**

 **Me: Oh how nice.**

 **Pietro: You didn't see that coming?**

 **Me: Oh ha, ha, ha very funny!**

 **Pietro: Hey I try.**


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50: Grocery Shopping, Training in the Gym, and Nightmares

 **A/N: Okay everyone here's the deal school starts back up for me on Wednesday I really am pretty sure I won't be updating much sadly. So unfornately I can't start a new story like I was planning to because I would find it cruel to do one or two chapters and leave you all hanging so no new stories until I'm on some really long break or long weekend. But enough of that…CHAPTER 50 OH MY GOD! I CAN"T BELIEVE IT! No actually can believe because I just do well hope you all like this chapter enjoy!**

 **Location: Currently Avengers Tower…But not for long.**

 **Sam's POV**

"How are we already out of coffee!?" I said "Tony calm down." He said "I will not I need energy for science!" I sighed he is such a cry baby when we run out of coffee. Tony said "That's it we are all going grocery shopping! FRIDAY call the rest of the team down here!" she said "Okay boss." Soon everyone else congregated into the Common floor. Clint popped out of the vent and plopped down from there on to the couch he surprised me he said "Did I scare you Sam?" he said it with a smirk I stuck my tongue out him he did the same thing Natasha looked at us and said "Now children." Clint and I yelled "HEY!" she smirked and said "What's the matter now Tony?" Tony said "We need to go grocery shopping and I have put everyone into groups and made a list." I said sarcastically "Oh joy!" he glared at me and said "Anyway…Here are the groups. Group 1 Caroline, Miss smart ass, and the Twins, Group 2 Captain Spandex, Sam, and Bucky, Group 4 Pepper, Jane, Natasha, and Darcy, Group 5 Me, Bruce, Rhodey and Vision, Group 6 Point Break, Reindeer Games, and Feather Butt." we all didn't see anything wrong with the grouping so we all hopped into the Avengers Mobile and went to the local Grocery store. We all got out of the van and got into our groups and went inside and agreed to meet up at the cash registers in about an hour or so. I grabbed the cart and the Twins and Caroline and I went to get the stuff we would need.

 **Caroline's POV**

Samantha was driving the cart and looking at the list and not paying us much attention Wanda, Pietro, and I took advantage of that by putting somethings in the cart mostly Chocolate and other types of candy. But when I grabbed something glutton free she finally looked at me and said "What are you doing?" I said "I'm grabbing something glutton free most of what I eat is usually that." She shrugged and said "Okay." And then she went back to the list and started to check stuff off and she then looked into cart as Pietro put a chocolate bar in there she said "Pietro are you serious?" he said "I don't know what you are talking about Samantha." She raised one eyebrow she saw the other stuff we put into the cart and she sighed and face palmed. She said "Put that stuff back but you can keep some of it just not all." Pietro grabbed most of what we decided to put back and he sped through the aisles and put them back and was smirking when he got back Wanda said "You know you might have scared a few people here doing that." He shrugged and we continued to get the rest of the stuff on the list Sam said "I figured Tony would have coffee on his list but it says it here as well?" we all shrugged and began to make our way to the coffee aisle.

 **Steve's POV**

We got the fruit and breakfast and lunch food on the list based on what we knew what everyone liked on the team which was mostly the same thing. I saw that coffee was on the list wouldn't Tony have put that on his list? We walked to the coffee aisle and found everyone else there except Tony's group in the aisle they were all talking Bucky said "You all have coffee on your guys list too?" they all said "YES!" we all figured out that Tony was trying to get way more coffee than necessary speak of the devil Tony came down the aisle we all glared at him he said "You guys figured out my plan didn't you?" we all said "Uh no duh Sherlock!" we saw he had at least several bags of his favorite coffee in the cart. Samantha said "Did you seriously think you would be able to get a month's supply of coffee?" he said "Uh…Yeah." We all sighed and walked out of the aisle to get more important stuff on our list. Tony said "Dang it!" Bruce said "I tried to tell you Tony but nooooooo." I smirked and Sam and Bucky and I continued on down the list.

 **Clint's POV**

Note to self never ever go shopping with Asgardians it never ends well…Thor had filled his own cart full of PopTarts and Coffee and Loki did most of his cart full of Nutella and few other things. I had a basket filled with some fruit, vegetables, chicken, cereal, milk, ice cream, and eggs. I said "Thor are all of those PopTarts really necessary buddy?" he said "But of course Man with eyes similar to a Hawk! You can never have too many Tarts of Pop!" I sighed I wish he would just say either Hawkeye or Clint but nooooo! Loki said "Once my oaf of a brother sets his mind on something there is no talking him out of it." I sighed and said "You have a good point Loki. But seriously Nutella since when?" he said "Lady Samantha gave me some one day and I liked it." I face palmed why Sam why Sam!? I'm getting her back for that somehow. We made our way to the registers and everyone was making their way as well I noticed Sam saying "Pietro put that back! Caroline don't even think about it! Wanda not you too!?" I laughed hmm looks like Samantha is having trouble with the threesome. We all payed thanks to Tony and packed all the bags into the van and hopped back in and went back to the Tower. I said "Samantha why did you give Loki Nutella?" she shrugged and said "He asked what I was eating I told him he tried it and liked it that's all." I sighed and said "I seriously worry about you sometimes you know that?" she smirked and said "It's not like he can take over the world with Nutella Old Man." I said "First off do not call me that I get that enough from the Punk. Second DO NOT GIVE LOKI THAT IDEA!" Loki said "Hmm I haven't really thought of that kind of plan before and I'm pretty sure that plan won't work." She said "See Clint no need to worry!" I sighed and just stopped talking for right now.

 **Sam's POV**

We got all the bags up the Common floor kitchen and sat them on the counter we were all fairly tired from running around that store and getting things. Tony sat down and said "Well this was a fun time." I said "Don't even start Tony I don't want to hear Stark snark." Clint and Falcon busted out laughing from what I said Tony said sarcastically "Oh ha, ha, ha aren't you a comedian!" I smirked Barton and Wilson stopped laughing and Clint said "Oh god that was funny!" I said "Thanks Clint." We all got the food put away and placed where it needed to go when that was done I went down to my room and changed into training gear and went to the gym. No one was there right now mostly everyone was too tired from earlier to train I felt better and less tired now. I wrapped my hands and began to punch the punching bag as I did so for a while that's when I was having a weird vision….

 _ **-The Vision-**_

 _Tony and Steve fighting….Falcon and War machine fighting. A guy in a red and blue suit swinging on a web, A man in a black cat suit. Caroline and I having a seriously heated argument. I saw the Tesseract, the Aether, the Orb, the Mind Stone and the other stones. I saw Thanos and the gauntlet the team fighting him and nearly dying. I saw Ragnorok and then a mysterious man wearing a cloak and was using magic. I saw the Guardians of the Galaxy fighting someone I couldn't see. I saw Hydra and the experimentation I went through and that burning and getting electrified feeling. And then all I could see was death and destruction and a dead man I must have known but I couldn't see who it was._

 _ **-End of Vision-**_

I snapped out of the vision in a panic and backed away from the punching back and was on the ground I realized I was having a panic attack like Tony when he had those in Iron Man 3. I managed to calm down and I put my head in my hands and thought through the vision a bit but decided otherwise before I put myself in another panic attack. I got back up and decided to do something else I was practicing some archery when Steve walked in and said "I didn't know you did archery?" I said "Clint taught me some so I do it every now and then." He said "Hmm okay than." I put the bow and arrows away and said "Want to spar?" he said "You sure about that?" I said "I spar with Natasha that answer your question?" he laughed and said "Alright but I'm not going easy on you because of that." I said "Fine I wasn't going to go easy on you either." He laughed and we got into the ring and got into positions. He made the first move but I blocked his punch and he blocked mine we went back and forth a bit laying a few punches and kicks but as he aimed for me again I ducked down and swung my leg out and tripped Steve he landed on the ground with a thud I said "Oh has a sixteen year old beat the ever famous Captain America?!" I offered my hand and as I was going to help him up he grabbed my hand and pulled me down I said "OH WHOA!" he got back up and said smiling "No you didn't." and I got back up and got out of the ring and I said "Very funny Cap!" that's when we heard dramatic clapping and we saw Tony, Pietro, Clint, and Bucky watching. Steve was blushing and I rolled my eyes as Tony said "Oh what a show that was Capsicle and Spark Plug!" Clint whistled and I grabbed the bow and arrow and shot it at the wall right by Clint's head he yelped and said "WHAT THE HELL SAMANTHA!?" I got cocky and did a bow and said "Don't tick me off when I have a weapon on hand Clint." He did the I'm watching you sign and Pietro said "So Sam want to spar against me?" I said "Sure why not." We got on the matts and Tony said "This is going to be so much fun to watch!" I rolled my eyes and said "You know I have received training from Steve, Nat, Clint, Bucky, and SHIELD right?" Pietro said "Yeah I know except this fight is with powers." I said "Wait what!?" just like that he sped by and I was flipped into the air and I landed on my back like Clint did in Sokovia. Clint went "Oh that does hurt!" I said "Oh that's how you want to play uh Maximoff now it's on!" he was a few feet in front of me and said "How are you going to beat me if you can't catch me?" he sped by again but I was ready for it and I zapped him he stopped short and said "Seriously?!" I shrugged and smiled and said "You said with powers!" he smirked and sped by again and laid a punch but then as he was speeding back around I blasted ice onto the floor he didn't react fast enough and he went sliding across the floor. Tony, Clint, and Bucky went "Ooooooooooooohhhh!" Pietro got back up and looked kind of mad and surprised we ended up doing the sparring like I did with Steve in the ring. I laid a punch and a kick he tried a kick but I dodged it and laid a kick myself I tripped him up and he fell to the ground he tricked me into thinking I had beat him and I was suddenly on the ground and my arms were pinned down and Pietro said "You didn't see that coming?" I looked up at him and said "Fine you win." He got up and helped me up Tony said "Nice fighting you two." I grabbed my water bottle and sat down on a bench and Clint said "Whoa who broke one of the punching bags again guys?!" I realized I was the only one down here punching them I guess when I had the panic attack I didn't notice I broke the bag like Steve did in Avengers. No one looked at me and Tony said "It doesn't matter we have plenty of them. We all got in the elevator and went up to the Common floor. I walked down the hall and went to my room to shower and change. I left my room when I was done and went to the kitchen and grabbed an apple and sat with Wanda. She looked at me and said "Samantha are you alright?" I said "Yeah I'm find Wanda just tried from the training that's all." She said "Okay?" she seemed suspicious I could tell I tried not to think about what happened in the gym before Steve had come in. We all had pizza that night for dinner and after we all watched a movie we all went to bed as I entered my room Caroline said "Sam you alright you seem just a bit…off?" I said "No I'm fine just tired that's all." She left and I shut the door and went to bed. During the night I had a seriously bad nightmare it was about Hydra not about the previous episode today.

 **Pietro's POV**

I was sleeping when I thought I heard something in Samantha's room I got up and ran to her room to make sure she was okay. I opened to door she was having a pretty bad nightmare she was tossing and turning I walked up and sat by her and said "Sam…Samantha wake up." She didn't and before I could shake her arm she shot up screaming I said "Hey, hey its okay Sam it's alright it was just a nightmare." She was crying I sat by her and hugged her and held her close. I said "Do want to talk about it?" she said "It was Hydra." I realized with that she might not want to talk further about that I said "It's okay now Sam you're safe and they can't get you here. Not as long as I'm here." She was really upset she said " God I hate Hydra!" I said "You and me both." Clint walked in and said to Sam "Nightmare uh?" she nodded he said "Hey it's okay your safe now." He sat on her other side and put his hand on her shoulder. She said "Thanks for comforting me you two. It was a really bad nightmare." I said "It's no problem I would comfort Wanda when we were younger." Clint said "Lila and Copper would have them too and I helped them as well." She smiled a weak smile and said "I didn't mean to wake you both up." We scoffed at that and said it was no problem we didn't care or mind. She was getting tired again and Clint tucked her back into bed and she was sound asleep now and Clint said "Goodnight kid." And left I said "Goodnight Samantha." I kissed her forehead and turned the light out and closed the door so she could get back to sleep. But I am mad that the Hydra incident had traumatized her to have nightmares when I got back to my room I became curious about that broken punching bag in the gym the only one in there at first was Sam. I said "FRIDAY could you bring up footage of Sam in the gym before her spar with Steve?" she said "Yes I can Mr. Maximoff." She pulled up the footage of Sam there she was punching the bag pretty furiously and then she was backing up and was on the ground in a panic attack!? That is not like Sam at all! She got it under control and I had FRIDAY stop the video. I thought to myself that's not like Sam at all Hydra might have done more damage than I thought. I had to figure out what to do I could ask her or perhaps Barnes or Rogers they might know what to do? Or maybe I should ask Wanda to see what was making Sam act like that? No that's bad idea Samantha wouldn't like people inside her head she had told me about before the Battle of New York Loki was inside her head and trying to get her and Caroline to see his way of things. I decided to go to bed and figure out what to do about this at another time.

 **A/N: Ha if only he really knew what that panic attack was about! Anyway this chapter was super long guys hope you liked it! I was going to do another chapter tonight but I'm too tired I'll do it when I have the computer again anyway have a nice day or night where ever you readers are.**

 **Pietro: Barnes can I ask you something?**

 **Bucky: Sure Pietro what?**

 **Pietro: Sam had a really bad nightmare about Hydra last night and I found out she had a panic attack in the gym before Steve was sparring with her and she broke that punching bag.**

 **Bucky: Okay then….Maybe you should talk to her?**

 **Pietro: What if I set her off into a panic attack?**

 **Bucky: Hmm true. Wait why don't you ask Wanda to…**

 **Pietro: Bad idea Sam hates having people inside her head ever since New York.**

 **Bucky: Why don't you ask Tony he had panic attacks about New York and the portal he might know how to help her and so would Bruce.**

 **Pietro: Okay I'll ask them.**

 **(Speeds off to the lab)**

 **Pietro: Stark? Banner? I need to ask you something.**

 **Tony: What is it Sonic?**

 **Pietro: Well…Sam had a really bad nightmare last night about Hydra and before Steve came into the gym yesterday she was punching the punching bag and had a panic attack and she broke it.**

 **Tony: 0_0**

 **Bruce: Hmm sounds like you Tony almost.**

 **Pietro: Yeah Bucky told me about that.**

 **Bruce: Tony and I could talk to her and help her if you want?**

 **Pietro: That's the thing she doesn't know that I know about this.**

 **Tony: (Face palm)**

 **Bruce: That may be a problem you need to talk to her before this gets worst.**

 **Pietro: You're probably right.**

 **Tony: Yeah trust me you need to talk to her….and soon buddy.**

 **Pietro: Okay than I will.**


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51: In Which I Ask Myself "Why Does Crap like this Happen to me!?"

 **A/N: Hello everyone I am back at this point I'm just trying to update however much I can until I can't because of school! I am not happy about that I am currently wishing that my summer vacation was as long as Phineas and Ferb's so badly right now like you have no idea! Anyway here is the next chapter enjoy all you peoples! By the way if I somehow leave this story in a cliff hanger somehow before school starts up again for me I am so sorry!**

 **Location: Avengers Tower: The Gym**

 **Sam's POV**

I was currently beating the crap out of another punching bag I've been at it for probably like two hours. I had my ear buds in I was listening to _Taylor Swift's Bad Blood_ I was singing along to it frankly if anyone walked in and heard me I probably wouldn't have cared. Well there was this one time I caught Steve singing Disney songs he was so embarrassed that I caught him. I swear his cheeks were as red as Wanda's leather jacket! I was still punching the bag when someone tapped my shoulder I turned around and I hit the person who tapped my shoulder it was Loki! I was shocked and I pulled out my ear buds and said "Oooooh…..Oh my god Loki I am so sorry! I didn't mean to….Oh my god I can't believe I just!" he got back up and said "Well I guess I wouldn't want to fight with you." I said "I'm so sorry!" he said "No…No problem I'm fine really. I shouldn't have done that you were clearly in the zone as it were with training." I said "Uh…Yeah I was…" he said "You have been down here for at least two hours I think you need a break." I said "How would you know or even notice I've been…..Are you spying on me?" he looked sheepish I said "Loki have you been spying on me?" he said "Maybe? It's just you have been spending a lot of time down here….And you're not with the team so much…Is something wrong?" I was suddenly hit with a question I was hoping to not hear I said "No nothing's wrong just training that's all so I'm ready for the next mission." He looked at skeptically he said "You know that I know that's not true." I sighed and sat down on the bench. He followed me over there and sat down next to me I said "I had a bad nightmare last night okay Pietro and Clint helped me some and punching the bag helps me deal with stress it gets all the tension out that's all Loki." He nodded and said "Okay if that's all it is then." I said "Yep that's it." He got up and said "Okay then I'm going back up you coming?" I said "In a little bit." He said "Alright then if you say so." He walked out of the gym and I put my ear buds back in and went back to the punching bag. That's when I had another freaking vision!

 _ **-The Vision-**_

 _I saw Steve, Nat, and Sam fighting CrossBones….Steve and Tony arguing…..Red Wing…..Clint and Natasha fighting…..Scott….Black Panther…..Bucky in a cage….Spiderman…and death and destruction again and the dead man but I couldn't see who it was again!_

 _ **-End of Vision-**_

I snapped out of the vision again I managed to keep it under control this time but….I saw another busted punching bag god are you kidding me!? I got rid of it and grabbed my stuff and went up in the elevator to the Common floor. I was greeted by Tony, Bruce, Steve, Bucky, and Pietro. I said "Hey guys!" they said "Hey!" I was going to my room when Tony said "So…What have you been doing?" I turned around and said "The Gym." He nodded his head and said "Doing what?" I held up my hands which were still wrapped and said "Punching a punching bag Tony." He nodded again and said "Hmm okay then!" I turned back around and walked to my room man that was weird what is it national ask Samantha questions day?

 **Steve's POV**

"Really Tony?! Because of that I think she may be on to us!" Tony said "What would you have said Cap!?" I didn't answer. He stood there with a smug grin and said "That's what I thought." I shook my head and Bucky said "Yeah she's in denial we need to talk to her." Pietro said "Yeah he's right." Bruce said "Yeah and you're going to talk to her kid." Pietro nodded his head and said "I had a feeling you'd say that." I said "Well we all should she needs help before another panic attack happens or whatever is happening to her." Caroline came walking in and said "What's happening to who Steve?" we all looked at her does she not know I mean we must have all been thinking this must be serious if Samantha is hiding this from Caroline of all people?! Bruce said "You don't know do you?" Caroline said "What do you mean?" Bucky said "You haven't noticed Sam's off behavior?" she looked shocked and said "I…Have noticed but just thought she was a little moody?"

 **Caroline's POV**

I realized with what they said something clicked. I knew something was wrong with Sam but I just thought she was just in a funk. Pietro said "She had a bad nightmare last night and I found out she had a panic attack in the gym before Steve had come in." I said "Show me the video." I saw the look in her eyes it was something no one else seemed to have noticed I said "Guys look her eyes turned Tesseract blue when she had that!" Tony had FRIDAY enhance the image and they looked shocked but then something else clicked I remembered on the bridge during the events of Captain America TWS that I thought I saw her eyes looked temporarily liked that but I just assumed it was a trick of the light or something else? But what was also strange was I remembered when she was running in to help Cap in the fight with the Winter Soldier. I had said what did she think she was doing and she had yelled after me over her shoulder that she had a vision and Steve needed her help? I didn't know if I should tell them what if her vision involved Civil War or even Infinity War!? I didn't tell them Tony said "Someone go get Reindeer Games he may know something about this!" Steve left to get Loki he came back with Loki and Thor. Tony gave them the tablet Loki grimaced and Thor looked shocked Loki said "That is indeed strange….I have never seen something like this before." Tony said "Well we are screwed the very guy who brought these two to our dimension doesn't know fucking why one of these two's eyes is glowing like the Tesseract just freaking great!" Loki glared at Tony and Thor said "This is not good it could mean she is somehow connected to the Tesseract." Steve said "Yeah but you said it was in Asgard's weapon vault is it still there Thor?" he nodded and said "Aye it is but you never know this could be problematic." I said "Why Vision wields the Mind Stone?" Thor grimaced and said "Yes but she is mortal Vision is an android of shorts this is an entirely different matter." I said "Well Sam and I helped the Guardians of the Galaxy and we all took down Ronan with the Power Stone we had that power coursing through us." Tony said "Well that's true. But you had Star-Lord, Gamora, Drax, and Rocket with you and Star-Lord is not entirely human you could have died but you didn't because you hung on to Sam she must have had this weird connection since New York." Thor said "Indeed that must be the case the only logical answer is that she is somehow connected to the Tesseract which is extremely dangerous." Pietro said "It won't kill her will it!?" Loki said "Unlikely considering the past events with the Power Stone but….She could attract unwanted attention from those in the Galaxy who are after the Infinity Stones." I knew who he was talking about….The mad titan Thanos I was hoping she wouldn't end up like Gamora and Nebula being used as a weapon that wouldn't end well….Thor said "I will talk with the All-Father to see if there is a way to break the connection." Loki said "I'll join you maybe there is a book in the royal library that could help." Thor nodded and he and Loki went outside and summoned the Bifrost and left for Asgard. Steve said "Hmm maybe we should wait for them to get back before we say anything to Sam I'll go let Natasha, Falcon, and Clint know what's up." I said "I'll tell Darcy and Jane." Tony said "I'll let Pepper and Rhodey, and Vision know too." Pietro said "And I'll tell Wanda if she hasn't figured it out already." We all left to go let the team know what's up poor Sam we need to figure out what's wrong and fast!

 **Location: Asgard**

 **Thor's POV**

"Father, Loki and I must speak with you." He said "What is it?" I said "We have discovered it is possible our friend Lady Samantha is somehow connected to the Tesseract." Odin's look turned to one of surprised almost he said "What makes you believe such a thing?" Loki spoke "She has been experimented on by Hydra from the blue shards of my scepter she was in contact with the Power Stone. She had a really bad nightmare the other night and she also had a panic attack and her eyes for a fraction of a few seconds her eyes were blue like the Tesseract." Odin stood and said "Follow me." We walked down to the weapons vault we arrived in front of the Tesseract. Odin examined it and used his powers and said "It appears they is a life force on Midgard connected to the Space Stone. Your right it is your friend Lady Samantha." He grimaced I said "Is there a way to break the connection?" he sighed and said "I am afraid doing so may kill her considering she has been connected to it for several years now. In other words if you break that connection she may quite possibly die but I have no sure answer if she will or not." Loki said "This will not end well." Odin said "No it will not especially that Thanos is after the Infinity Stones you two and your mortal friends must protect Lady Samantha or if Thanos were to find out about her. He would surely use her as a weapon against Midgard and the other Nine Realms will follow." Loki and I grimaced and we left the palace Heimdall said "I will help and watch your friend Lady Samantha from here Thor if that would help." I said "Indeed it would my friend Heimdall." I said are you ready to go Loki he said "I think I shall stay on Asgard and see if there is a way to break the connection without killing Samantha." I nodded and went back to Midgard I arrived and found everyone in the Common floor including an antsy looking Lady Samantha this going to be hard to explain.

 **Sam's POV**

I swear something is amiss they know something but what!? I saw Thor come in and we sat there in silence until Tony said "So…Uh Samantha we know you had a panic attack in the gym the other day…" I looked down Oh boy did everyone have to know!? Caroline said "Sam I don't know if you know but when that happened your eyes turned Tesseract blue." My head shot up okay that's new! I said "No I didn't know it was doing that." Clint said "What was going on inside your head when that happened Sam?" I really, really, really didn't want to hear _that_ question! I said "A lot of things I can't tell you guys." Steve said "Sam…." I didn't let him finish "Guys I can't tell you if I do it could cause serious problems in the future it could ruin something or worst….Get one of you killed!" I was standing up now Bruce said "Sam you need to calm down." I didn't listen "You guys know something I don't about this tell me!" Tony said "Well according to Point Break and Reindeer Games who must have stayed on Asgard say you're somehow connected to the Tesseract." My eyes went wide everyone yelled "TONY!?" he said "What I told her?" I said "What?! That…No that's….Are you serious!?" Thor said "I'm afraid so Lady Samantha." I said "Well is there a way to break the connection?!" Thor grimaced and said "I…I'm afraid not if we did it could…Kill you." I took a step back are you kidding me why does the crazy shit have to happen to me!? I said "No…This is not happening!" Pietro said "Samantha please calm down we are all just as worried as you about this." I wouldn't listen I ran out of the room and slammed my door shut and frosted the vent entrance and landed on my bed and cried this can't be happening I'm connected to the Tesseract the Space Stone this can't be good at all…My mind wandered to the first time I saw that horrible thing and then I had another vision really two in one day!?

 _ **-Vision #2 of the day-**_

 _I saw the Power Stone, the Space Stone, the Mind Stone, the Reality Stone, and then I saw Thanos putting on an empty Infinity Gauntlet and saying "Fine I'll do it myself." And then I saw the Guardians of the Galaxy fighting someone I couldn't see. And then it went black and it ended._

 _ **-End of Vision-**_

I panicked again and I held my head sobbing saying "Just stop…please go away!" I got it under control the panic attack ended I was still in tears. That's when I remembered wait Tony said Loki stayed on Asgard….Oh no not Ragnorok that was in one of my visions and I heard it's a major set up for Infinity War crap I don't want to deal with that and I thought…finally Loki changed I guess I was wrong he played me and the others. I heard someone knock I said "Go away!" Pietro said "Samantha please let me in." I said "Go away Pietro." He didn't listen I heard him slide down the door and probably sit on the floor in front of my door. I huffed and said "I'm not opening the door Pietro." He said "Sam we are here for you…I'm here for you just come out please?" I said "No I won't I don't want to hurt anyone." He said "You won't hurt me or anyone else." I said "BUT HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT!?" he remained calm even through my outburst and said "Because I know the real you and you would never hurt anyone here Samantha even if your life depended on it." I thought Ha just wait until Civil War buddy and I'll have no choice because in that one vision I was arguing with Caroline which might mean she's on Tony's side and I'm on Steve's or possibly the other way around. He said "Samantha please let me in." I sniffled and sighed and got up and opened the door he was still leaning on it and he fell backwards at my feet I turned around and went back to my bed he got up and sped over and sat by me. He said "Samantha it's going to be alright okay I promise." I said "You say that now but you don't know what's coming like I do." He sighed and wrapped me in a hug and had his head on top of mine and said "I don't care what happens all I can think about is making sure you are okay and safe." I said "No matter what happens Pietro just promise me something." He said "What?" I said "Did Thor tell you guys about Thanos?" he said "Yes why?" I said "If something were to happen and he uses me as a weapon against you guys and earth you'll all stop me by any means necessary." He was going to protest but I said "Promise me Pietro please!" he said "Okay I promise." I said "Thank you." And we sat there for a while until the others slowly walked in there was thing I knew I don't want to lose them they are all a second family to me and Caroline. If I caused harm to them I would never forgive myself I just can't lose them….But with what's to come things may change for the worst. Steve said "Thor is returned to Asgard just so you know." That's when I thought well shit Thor 3 here we come.

 **A/N: I know extremely dark but it had to be done my readers. And I bet you were all wondering how I was going to do Thor 3 ha in your faces people Loki is on Asgard now and Thor is heading back! Sorry about that just came out. Anyway the next chapter I promise is going to be much cheerier because it's a certain two people's birthday! Yeah to be honest I have no idea what the Twins birthdays are and if I put it by comic book date of appearance they would be much older. Soooooo yeah until next time which won't be long like tomorrow probably I would do it tonight if I wasn't so tired from this one which literally the longest chapter I have written for this story ever believe me I checked!**

 **Me: TOOOOONNNNYYYY!**

 **Tony: WHAT!?**

 **Me: I need your help with something!**

 **Tony: Okay what?**

 **Me: A present for the Twins on their birthday.**

 **Tony: Alright what is it?**

 **(I tell Tony the idea)**

 **Tony: That is definitely do able I'll get right on it!**

 **Me: Thanks Tony I hope they like it though…**

 **Tony: Oh I'm sure they will!**

 **Me: You're positive?**

 **Tony: A hundred percent sure Frosty!**

 **Me: Okay then well I let you get to work on it.**

 **A/N: Yeah I want to keep what I'm doing for the Twins present a surprise sorry. (Me being secretly not sorry.)**


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52: The Twins Birthday!

 **A/N: Like I said a much cheerier chapter! Hope you all like it once again I have no real date for this! And I am updating in the afternoon because I am setting an alarm tomorrow because I am hanging with Caroline tomorrow! (Let's hope no portal to the MCU opens up) Ha just kidding around! Anyway hope you like this chapter. Also until have a break from school (Maybe on the weekends) I will try to update otherwise no new chapters no new stories sorry.**

 **Location: Avengers Tower**

 **Sam's POV**

Today is Wanda and Pietro's birthday we all want it to be a perfect day for them because it's their first one here since they joined the team. I was going to do everything in my power to make today was a perfect day (Ha get my reference?). I had Clint and Natasha keep the Twins out of the Tower so they don't know what's going on but it is kind of hard to hide stuff from a Telepath and a Speedster. I said "A little to the right." Steve said "Okay." I said "No put it more to the left." He looked at me and said "Is that a 'On your left' joke Samantha?" I smirked and said "No it wasn't but now that you mention it yeah it is now." He sighed and got off the ladder and said "I think that looks good." I said "Yes it is thanks with helping me with the banner Steve." He said "No problem." I went to the kitchen and said "How is the cake coming?" Banner said "It's coming…If Tony would stop eating the frosting!" I looked at Tony and said "Tony stop eating the frosting!" he said "But it's the best part!" I said "You can wait!" I looked at the bowl of frosting and said "Great now I have to go to the store and get more!" Tony said "I'll come with you." I said "No you're not you're going to go help Caroline with wrapping some of the presents." He sighed and walked off down the hall. I said "Bucky you're coming with me to the store to get more frosting for the cake." He said "What happened to it?" I said "Stark ate most of it." Bucky smirked and said "Figures." I grabbed my bag and phone and we left the Tower and walked to the store down a few blocks. I said "I need to get a few other things while I'm here anyway." He shrugged and said "Okay." We walked around the store and I grabbed two containers of frosting, Balloons, and streamers. As we got to check out the cashier lady said "So a Dad and daughter shopping today?" Bucky and I looked at each other and the cashier I said "What? Oh we are….I'm not his daughter he's a friend." Bucky said "Yeah she is a friend!" the cashier lady said "Okay it's just you looked similar." We left the store and Bucky said "That….Was strange!" I said "No kidding because we do not look similar." Bucky said "I don't know we have the same hair color." I glared at him "Oh don't even start Barnes!" he smirked as we entered the Tower. I walked in and Steve was wrapped head to toe in wrapping paper and a bow on top! Bucky and I started laughing and I figured I knew the culprits who did this Caroline and Tony! I took out my phone and took pictures I said "This is so going on Facebook!" Bucky went over and tried to unwrap Steve. Steve said "I'm going to get back at Caroline and Tony for that!" I said "How did they even manage to get away with that in the first place Rogers!?" Steve said "They ambushed me!" I sighed and said "Just you two please come and help me with the balloons and streamers." They said "Okay." I handed Bruce the frosting and said "Vision under no circumstances is Tony to go near the frosting also Caroline." Vision said "I'll guard the frosting from those who wish to eat it before it's time for cake." I said "Thanks V." and I walked back into the living room. I said "Here are the balloons and streamers." Steve said "So Bucky told me the cashier thought you were father and daughter?" I face palmed and said "I don't want to talk about it." He laughed and began to get the balloons ready while Bucky and I got the streamers ready. I wonder how Clint and Natasha are doing keeping the Twins busy.

 **In another part of town…**

 **Clint's POV**

"Punk I swear if you don't stop I'm going to!" Natasha said "BARTON!" I said "Ugh fine but you better stop it Punk!" Pietro was smirking and Wanda rolled her eyes at her brother. We were at the Mall in the food court eating Chinese food and Pietro thought it was funny to mess with me and I was getting really annoyed. He said "Lighten up Old Man." I huffed why did Sam think it was a good idea for me to keep the Twins busy? Maybe this is payback for all the annoying things I do to her? Natasha is doing just fine in fact she's having a conversation with Wanda in Sokovian. I swear its Pietro's job to annoy me for the rest of my life! I was waiting to hear the text from Samantha so we could get out of here. It's been nearly three hours are you kidding me Sam!? I heard my phone buzz and I got it out of my pocket and saw the text it said "Hey Feather Butt the place it ready you and Nat can bring the Twins back." I texted back saying "How come you never call Natasha by a nick name?" she replied with "Because I frankly don't want to feel her wrath and by the way having a nice time?" I said "You did this to me on purpose didn't you!?" she texted back saying "Yes I did ;)" I said "Screw you!" she sent "I don't care get your butts back here." I put my phone away and said "I think we should head back to the Tower." Natasha got my idea and said "Yep time to head home!" and we got up and left the mall.

 **Sam's POV**

"Okay Tony thanks for helping me with the Twins present I can't thank you enough." He said "it was no problem by the way what did Clint say?" he said "Screw you!" Tony laughed and "I heard a cashier thought you and Bucky were father and daughter?" I sighed looked down and said "That's not going away is it?" he said "Nope!" popping the p. "Now I may know how Steve feels about the 'Language' thing." Tony laughed and I took the present and wrapped it. Bruce had the cake finished I said "Okay everything is ready Clint and Natasha are on their way back with the Twins." We all waited and Natasha texted "We are coming up in the elevator." I said "FRIDAY turn the lights off everyone get into positions!" we all hid and we heard the elevator ding and Wanda said "Why is it so dark?" the lights came back on and we all jumped out and yelled "SURPRISE!" Wanda said "What….How did you?" Caroline said "You didn't think we didn't know your guy's birthday did you?" Pietro said "I don't remember us telling you all?" I said "Well I did some digging and found out it was today happy birthday Wanda and Pietro!" they were so happy that we did this and were surprised by the amount of presents that we had for them and they wanted the protest. I said "Nonsense it's your guy's birthday with the team!" they opened their presents and they loved them I said "I have a special present for the both of you." I handed them the wrapped box. They gave me a puzzled look I said "Go ahead open it." They began to unwrap the present and it was an album filled with pictures of them and their parents before the bombings in Sokovia. They flipped through the pages in shock, surprise, sadness, and happiness. Wanda said "How did you?" I said "I got help from Tony and FRIDAY." I said "Do you like it?" they both looked me and said "We love it! Thank you so much Samantha!" the next thing I know I am squished in a hug between the Twins. Tony laughed and probably took a picture. Pepper said "Now it's time for cake!" Tony said "YES FINALLY!" I rolled my eyes and Steve and Bucky went to get the cake. Pietro said "You all made cake?" I said "Yes Bruce and Vision made the cake." Pietro and Wanda thanked Bruce and Vision and Steve and Bucky came out with the cake. We all got our plates and we were all on our second slice of cake when Pietro put icing in my face everyone remained silent I said "OH NOW IT'S ON MAXIMOFF!" I slammed my cake into his face everyone was laughing and then everyone got involved in an all-out cake war! Wanda used here powers to levitate pieces of cake and throwing them at us. Clint hit me in the back of the head with some and I slammed some in his face. Caroline slammed me in the face with more cake as well. We heard the elevator ding and Clint had fired a piece at the door that's when a piece of cake hit Fury in the face! We all remained silent and Fury laughed of all things he laughed man that was creepy! But yeah I'd say today was a perfect day!

 **A/N: Did anyone get my Frozen Fever reference? Yes? No? Maybe so? Anyway hope you all liked this chapter until next time!**

 **Pietro: I was loving that cake war!**

 **Me: Yeah that was fun!**

 **Wanda: Yeah it was thank you again for the album Sam.**

 **Me: No problem I knew you guys would love that.**

 **Pietro: It means a lot to us that you went out of your way to do that.**

 **Me: It's no problem really it's not.**

 **Both: (Smirking)**

 **Me: Wait….What are you two planning?**

 **Both: Oh nothing!**

 **Me: No I know that look I invented that look what are you doing?**

 **Pietro: Not much…Just this!**

 **(Slammed one more piece of cake in my face)**

 **Me: Seriously!?**

 **Wanda: Yes!**

 **Me: I'm getting back at you two for that!**

 **Pietro: Sure you will.**

 **Wanda: We'd like to see you try!**

 **Me: Prepare to get it!**


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53: Psych…Bazinga!

 **A/N: Hello everyone so for those who don't understand why the chapter is called this you'll see why soon…..I am probably going to only update on weekends when I have the computer and when I have free time then also breaks and holidays hope you all like this chapter enjoy everyone!**

 **Location: Mission: Classified**

 **Sam's POV**

Caroline and I were on in a mission in well that's classified sorry can't tell you. Caroline and I finished it and as we were getting ready to leave a portal opened right below our feet. We looked down then at each other and said "Oh no." and we tumbled down the portal and I landed on top of her when we arrived at the other end. Caroline said "Sam….Get…Off!" I jumped up and I helped her up she looked around and so did I. I said "Where are we?" Caroline said "I don't know yet but maybe if we look around we'll see something we can recognize." I shrugged and said "Yeah that could work." We still had our suits on people looked at us weird for that. Caroline was tapping my shoulder and said "Oh…my…god! Sam I know where we are!" I turned around and saw the building it said Psych on the glass and Shawn and Gus were inside there. I said "We are in the dimension of the TV show Psych!? An….that's Shawn and Gus!" Caroline and I were Fangirling for like a few seconds and then calmed down. She said "We are so going in there!" I said "I am just as excited as you are but I don't think that's good idea." As I was saying this she was already crossing the street to the building! I said "Caroline! What? Why do I even bother anymore!?" I ran after her as soon as she opened the door I went in behind her. Gus and Shawn looked at us weird Caroline said "Hi my name is Caroline and this is my friend Samantha or Sam." I tugged on her arm and whispered "Caroline let's go." Gus said "Is there something you girls need?" I said "Nope nothing at all we'll be going I apologize for my friend's behavior." Shawn was smirking he said "You two know who we are already." Caroline said "Yes we do." I face palmed he laughed and said "Also based on what you two are wearing you two are on a super hero team you Caroline have water powers and Sam there has Ice and electrical powers. Also you are both dimensional travelers and you both have boyfriends." I said "Yeah that's right." He said "Yeah I'm not done…The members of your team include two super soldiers, a man with serious anger management issues, two master assassins, a Billionaire, a god, an android, another guy in a suit of armor like your billionaire friend, a guy in a bird suit, and these two siblings who one is fast and one is weird." Caroline and mine's mouths drop. Gus looked at Shawn in shock and said "HOW THE HECK DID YOU KNOW ALL THAT!?" Shawn said "Again not done man you two have a seriously long back story…..Your friends with Demigods, a Time Lord, a Detective, Animated singing characters, a rag tag team of aliens and a human, Dragons, wizards, elves, Hobbits, Dwarves, and a lot more I am not saying. Also you were both kidnapped by a rogue Nazi organization called….Hydra I believe and Sam was experimented on and you also friends with the god's younger brother but he betrayed you but when you see him again….Wow you have nasty plans for him that involve a lot of pain ouch I feel sorry for Loki now." I said "What the heck how can you know all that!?" Gus said "I would like to know as well!" Shawn said "Last night I ran into their Time Lord friend that's how I know all this." Caroline said "Wait the Doctor told you about us?!" he said "Yep!" we both face palmed and said "Well it was nice to meet you two but we have to get back before the team comes out searching for us goodbye Shawn and Gus." As we walked out Gus said "Wait how do you know our names!? Hey…Hey wait get back here!" we ran and left after that opened a portal and left. We arrived back at the Tower and we got a crazy idea I texted to everyone this "AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!" they all came running in and Steve said "Okay what's the threat!?" Caroline said "No threat we are just going to show you guys some TV shows you all need to see." So the team all sat down as we showed them Psyche, Merlin, and Big Bang Theory. When we had finished Clint said "So have you two been to these places?" I said "Well Caroline and I went to the Psyche dimension by accident early today. We have never been to the one for Merlin yet. But I have gone a lot to Big Bang Theory Caroline didn't because she said and I quote "I can't handle the craziness of the nerds there." Also the fact you can't a rational conversation with Sheldon that's why." Tony had a smirk on his face I didn't like it he was planning something this can't be good at all! Suddenly Tony said "Bazinga." We all laughed but who would have known it was going to get worst…

 **One Week Later**

 **Sam's POV (Continued)**

"STARK I SWEAR IF YOU SAY THAT ONE MORE TIME I'LL SHOOT YOU!" Natasha had enough of Tony's shenanigans. Tony said "Bazinga I don't care." I face palmed I was sitting in-between Caroline and Pietro watching Nat threaten Tony. Pietro said "This is getting out of hand." Caroline said "You're going to do what I think you're going to do aren't you Sam?" I said "I have no choice wish me luck if I can get him here without him fainting from the news first." I jumped out of my seat and opened a portal outside Sheldon's apartment I knocked and said "Sheldon it's me Sam I need your help with something." Sheldon opened the door and said "Oh do come in." I said as I walked in "Hey Penny, Hey Leonard." They said hey I said "So Sheldon I need your help I showed a group of friends of mine your guy's TV show and one friend of mine won't stop saying Bazinga can you please come with me to make him stop?" Sheldon said "Hmm I don't know really I have a busy schedule." I raised my eyebrow and said "Let me guess playing video games?" he said "Precisely!" I sighed and said "Please help with this Sheldon." He sighed and said "Alright if I have to…..Who's this friend anyway?" I decided to be blunt "Tony Stark." Sheldon then fell backwards and fainted. Leonard and Penny looked me mouths agape. I said "Surprise I'm an Avenger! And I bunch of other things I'm not saying right now." Penny said "Oh…My…God!" Sheldon got back up and said "So this is _the_ Tony Stark as in Iron Man as in an Avenger. Also you're an Avenger." I said "Yeah my friend Caroline is as well also and QuickSilver is my boyfriend." He then fainted again I said "UGH SHELDON!" Leonard said "So he's not dead you and I assume your friend saved him and Hawkeye?" I said "Yeah that's right." Sheldon woke up again and said "Okay let's go." Leonard said "Penny, Howard, Raj, Amy, and Bernadette should come too." I said "Sure why not it will be fun." So they called them and they arrived at the apartment and I opened a portal back. And we arrived on the Common floor in front of everyone I said "Avengers, meet my friends Sheldon, Leonard, Penny, Howard, Raj, Amy, and Bernadette. You know them best from the show Big Bang Theory." Sheldon walked up to Tony and said "Nobody uses my catch phrase but me Mr. Stark and I would like you to stop saying it now or copyright will come into play." Tony looked at me and said "Seriously Sam!?" I shrugged and said "You left me no choice Tony I had to bring him here to stop you." Tony said "Ugh fine I'll stop." Sheldon said "Good….Bazinga Punk!" I face palmed Tony pointed at him and said "COME ON SAM PLEASE!?" I said "No more saying it Tony!" he huffed and sat down so yeah the BBT crew hung out with us it was fun, weird, and filled with science talk.

 **A/N: Ah yes a glorious thing Psyche and Big Bang Theory is I love those shows. Also I have a hint for you guys what the next chapter is about it involves a certain car, dinosaurs, one angry mommy, lots of angry people, and a very much in trouble Tony and Clint. Yeah In which several people want to kill those two for so many reasons…..They steal two things that is and this car is one of them and you're about to find out what car that is.**

 **Clint: Tony guess who just showed up in the Tower!**

 **Tony: Who Feather Butt?**

 **Clint: Doc Brown and Marty McFly from Back to the Future!**

 **Tony: NO WAY DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS!**

 **Clint: That Sam got to go to the future man that's not fair!**

 **Tony: No Bird for brains the DeLorean!**

 **Clint: Oh yeah…. (Smirking) You thinking what I think you're thinking?**

 **Tony: Oh yeah let's do it! But first look what certain Doctor left his TARDIS here in the lab.**

 **Clint: Do you even know how to run that thing?**

 **Tony: It can't be that hard its simple science!**

 **Clint: It's from Science Fiction Stark.**

 **Tony: No matter it can't be that hard.**

 **A/N: Yeah they are so getting in trouble with Me, Caroline, Doc Brown, Marty, and the Doctor… Also a very angry mother dinosaur…. They are toast in other words for many reasons**


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54: YOU TWO ARE SO DEAD!

 **A/N: Sorry I didn't update last night folks I was extremely tired after the watching the Football game last night because I was standing during the entire game also we had a late start because of lightning delay and we lost 0 to 49 so yeah but I am back tonight and while I write I normally listen to music not tonight I am currently watching episodes of Batman the Animated Series I love that show and always will my Dad showed it to me and it and I loved it! In my opinion Mark Hammil will be forevermore the best Joker forever!**

 **Location: Avengers Tower**

 **Sam's POV**

"Great Scotts!" Doc Brown exclaimed as he entered the room Marty and I said "What's wrong Doc?" he said "Someone stole the DeLorean!" Marty and I jumped up and said "WHAT WHO!?" we looked at each other and I said "We really need to stop saying the same things at the same time." Natasha said "Doctor Brown did you see who took it?" he said "I'm sorry to say I didn't." I sighed then the Doctor and Rose walked in and said "Has anyone here seen the TARDIS?" Caroline said "No we haven't why? Don't tell us it's gone too!" I said "Two modes of transportation in time travel gone this is not good at all. Doctor, where did you land the TARDIS?" the Doctor said "We landed in Mr. Stark's lab." Caroline and I exchanged looks and said "Nat have you seen Clint?" she said "No why would you…When I see him I am going to kill him!" I said "You and me both." Marty said "Wait what?" Steve said "Don't worry about the TARDIS I just saw it in the gym no one was in it." I said "Alright then so I guess they took the TARDIS on a joyride and then proceeded to steal the DeLorean and who knows what trouble Stark and Barton have caused…or could do." I was pissed at Clint and Tony so was everyone else right now when they get back I am going to…..Well I don't know yet but I'll figure it out! That's when Doc Brown said "GREAT SCOTTS! They're back!" Tony and Clint came up in the elevator with a freaking baby T-Rex! We stood there all in shock of what they had done. I said "Tony…Clint…Did Jurassic Park the Lost World teach you two nothing!?" they looked down the T-Rex made the same sounds like in the movie. I face palmed and Caroline, Doc Brown, Marty, The Doctor, and I were all glaring Tony and Clint. Caroline said "DO AYOU TWO HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!?" Doc Brown said "You need the return the T-Rex back to its time or the space time continuum with be ruptured." I said "Not only that but what did you do in the TARDIS?" the Doctor said "Yes that I would like to KNOW AS WELL!" Tony said "We just took it on a joyride we didn't leave it until we got back here." I sighed with slight relieve at that answer I said "Tony and Clint, Caroline and I are going to come with you to make sure you fix this right. Also when we get back Caroline and I will be informing Pepper and Laura." They both looked scared at what I said and Tony, Clint, Caroline, and I went to the DeLorean and dragged the baby T-Rex with us. Tony drove the car and we ended up in dinosaur times….Frankly I have enough of all this Dino crap! I said "So where did you find him in the first place you two?" Clint said "Near the nest but Mom and Dad weren't there." We dragged the baby back to the nest and he began to cry out Caroline said "Will he stop that!" I said "Guys we need to go!" then the ground shook….Oh shit! I said "Guys?" they said "Yeah?" I said "RUN!" we ran back to the DeLorean and Tony started the engine I looked out the back window and Mommy charged out of the jungle and looked right at us I said "Mommy's very angry!*" Tony began to drive and she ran after us and she was gaining I said "Must go faster!*" Caroline said "STARK IF YOU DON'T GO FASTER I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU!" I said "IF TONY DOESN'T GO FASTER WE'LL BE DEAD!" But we escaped barely from that angry momma T-Rex Caroline jumped out of the car and said "Sweet Jesus hallelujah! We live another day!" I laughed and said "Clint and Tony, don't think things have changed we are still going to call Laura and Pepper." We stood to our word and informed them what had happened. Those two got one hell of a chewing out Clint and Tony have very good reasons to be scared of us also the Doctor, Doc, Brown, Marty, Caroline and I also had chewed them out as well I won't get into detail at all on that one….Plus I have had enough of Dino crap I mean come on! I had to deal with Jurassic World running from Dino's I can't take it anymore on that! Also with what happened today this just gives one more good reason on what I will never take them to that dimension.

 **A/N: So yeah we all wanted to kill them both the next chapter is going to have a little fun for me well…let's just say I am going to enjoy writing it also my Age of Ultron story will not be updated tonight but will be tomorrow I promise guys I'm still planning that chapter and it's not quite ready yet sorry. Also yes I know short chapter.**

 ***Ian Malcom- Jurassic Park and Jurassic Park Lost World**

 **Me: I AM SO BORED!**

 **(My phone rings)**

 **Me: Hello May**

 **Agent May: Hello Sam we have a mission for you in Budapest."**

 **Me: Just hang on a second May.**

 **Agent May: Okay?**

 **Me: OH MY GOD! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!**

 **Me: Okay I'm back**

 **Agent May: We'll pick you up tomorrow around 8 alright?**

 **Me: Yeah that'll work see you tomorrow bye.**

 **Agent May: Bye Samantha**

 **Natasha: Hey Sam what's up?**

 **Me: Oh not much just…I have a mission tomorrow in Budapest.**

 **Natasha: 0_0 Do me a favor and don't do anything stupid.**

 **Me: What me since when!?**

 **Natasha: -_- You know what I mean.**

 **Me: I'll be fine Nat and I'll be safe I promise nothing will go wrong.**

 **Natasha: You can't blame me for being nervous for you.**

 **Me: The worst that could happen is a random portal opening and it goes to who knows where.**

 **Natasha: Famous last words.**

 **A/N: Well you will all get to see where I'll end up in the next chapter….**


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55: Riddle Me This Who gets the Last Laugh?

 **A/N: So here is the next chapter hope you all like it enjoy I am going to have so much fun with this chapter because I love DC Comics as well especially Batman. Plus Batman gets to join the crossover crew! Caroline I hope you don't kill me for this I just had this dream last night and I had to write it.**

 **Location: Budapest**

 **Sam's POV**

I was taking out a small Hydra operation not many men a simple mission that just required one Avenger that Avenger was me in this case but let's just say some crazy stuff is happening. The team wasn't too keen on me going in this one alone especially since it was Hydra. Pietro was not happy about it the most but I said I'll be fine and get this done in and out all fine. I froze an agent to the wall and knocked out another agent soon the joint was taken care of and I let Coulson and the Bus team take care of it from there. I was walking planning to just fly back on my own when something caught my eye near the entrance of an alley it was card and it was a joker I recognized the look of the card…The card literally belonged to the Joker knowing this I realized this could get ugly. But I put my hood back on and went down the alley and found a portal I stood near it and said "I am not going in there that's for certain." But as I turned around I was hit with a mallet and I fell through. I landed with a thud and I could barely get up that's when I heard someone say "Well, well look whose back in good old Gotham!" I looked up and was surrounded by the Joker, Harley Quinn, the Riddler, Penguin, Two-Face, Scarecrow, the Mad Hatter, and Poison Ivy. I glared and said "I am not in the mood for games Joker." He said "Well ah poo I wanted to have some fun!" Penguin said "Enough Joker! We need her!" I said "If you think I'll work with any of you. You're kidding yourselves." I was thinking of possible outcomes of a fight I know which was going to happen I was out numbered 1 to 8 not very good odds. I swear Bats if you don't show up! Riddler said "Oh don't be silly we know you'd never work for us….But being Bat bait on the other hand." I said "I'm no damsel in distress if you think I won't go down without a fight then well….let's just say you'll need to go to the hospital before you go back to Arkham." Harley said "Well that sounds like a challenge don't it puddin?" he said "Yes it does Harley." I said "Before we get started something new happened while I was away….I got new powers." They looked shocked that's when I sent Two-Face flying back from a nonlethal electric shock. Ivy said "She has powers like Livewire!?" I said "Not quite Ivy." I froze her feet to the ground and said "And here I thought plants hated the cold." She growled at me and I was hit with a mallet again! I got up and said "Will you stop that!" Harley laughed and said "No one messes with Ivy!" I blocked her this time and swung my leg out and she fell back. I said "Your help is becoming lax Joker." He laughed and said "I suppose you're right." Harley said "EXCUSE ME!?" she proceeded to chew him out I planned on that happening I just had to make sure Joker's big mouth got set off. That's when Batman, Batgirl, Robin, and Nightwing showed up. I said "You're running a tad late Bats." He didn't answer so like him to not answer we took out the rest but Joker and Riddler got away the question is how? I said "Hey Batgirl." She said "Hey Sam you haven't been in Gotham in a long time what brought you here?" I said "Well getting kidnapped by those whack jobs was why." Nightwing said "Why did they kidnap you?" I thought about it something didn't add up? I said "I don't know it doesn't add up sure the Riddler and the Joker have kidnapped me before but that was because I know your identities. They all worked together but is more like Joker and Riddler were running the show." Batman said "We can figure this out back at the cave." Robin said "Race you there!" I said "You're on Tim!"

 **A little while later and one grumpy Tim Drake later…**

"It's still not fair!" Barbra said "Oh stop whining Boy Wonder." I was smirking at him he was annoyed. Batman said "I found out where the Riddler and Joker have gone." I said "Okay where are they now?" Batman said "This video footage can say." We all watched the video feed and it was Riddler and Joker alright then a portal opened and they were gone just like that. I stood back in shock if that portal went where I think it did then….Oh no! Dick said "Sam, what's wrong?" I said "If…that portal went where I think it did my friends could be in danger." Barbra said "Then we need to go." I opened a portal and we landed in the Common floor living room most of lights were broke some still on red paint that said "HA HA HA HA!" were all over the place. Batgirl said "This place has been trashed." I said "I knew I had a bad feeling about this. Now the Avengers and Caroline are in danger." Batman said "Here this note was on the counter…it's for you." He gave me the note is said "Why is a quarrel like a bargain?" signed E. Nigma. I said "The answer is it takes two to make one." Tim said "It sounds like Joker and Riddler want to make a bargain with you in exchange for your friends the Avengers." I crumpled the note and said "Like hell I'll make a deal with those two psychopaths!" Nightwing said "Knowing Riddler he'll reveal a location in a riddle later on but right now…They are just trying to get inside your head and mess with you." Batman said "Dick is right we'll figure this out in the morning for now let's clean this mess up." I sighed and said "We have extra guest rooms you four can stay in." they all nodded and began to help me clean up the mess. I don't know what sick game those two are playing at but they are going to regret it.

 **A/N: Yes once again another dramatic cliff hanger! I know I am just evil that way. Also if you hadn't figured it out yet this is Batman the Animated Series characters and if you did figure it out you're awesome!**

 **Tim: Sooooooo?**

 **Me: What know Tim?**

 **Tim: I was just wondering does your Hawkeye friend have a nest?**

 **Me: Uh wait what!? I…I don't know!**

 **Tim: Oh….I was just wondering.**

 **Me: Very funny Bird Boy!**

 **Tim: Oh very funny!**

 **Me: I try**

 **Barbra: Then don't Tim. So Sam I said I was spending some time with Kara in Metropolis so my Dad doesn't get too suspicious.**

 **Me: Okay good by the way how is Kara?**

 **Barbra: She's fine she helped her cousin take out Lex Luthor last week.**

 **Me: I have gone for way too long.**

 **Dick: Hey you have been a hero before you met us here you're needed here.**

 **Me: Yeah I know Dick….But a lot of bad things have happened these past few months as well here….and…and I know things are going to get worse before they get better before long.**

 **Bruce: Brooding on the future never helps.**

 **Me: So says mister brood and doom.**

 **Tim: He's right what makes you think this anyway?**

 **Me: Well I have a lot of explaining don't I?**

 **Barbra: Yeah all things considered also since when did you have electrical powers?**

 **Me: That's where most of my explaining starts.**

 **A/N: Find out what happens tomorrow night same Bat Time all the time.**


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56: I Hate Riddles!

 **A/N: Okay I am back everyone! Here's the conclusion to the Batman the Animated series crossover! Enjoy plus reviews are always nice!**

 **Location: Batman knows I don't know. I just went along with it…**

 **Sam's POV**

Basically what is happening is Batman got a letter and he solved the riddle and we are all heading out to the docks. Don't ask me what riddle has the answer of docks because frankly it's Nigma so frankly I won't question it because of so many reasons. We had made it to the docks the Bat family hid in the shadows for now. Riddler and Joker walked out I said "Where are my friends you whack jobs?" Joker laughed as per usual and Riddler said "What's the matter our we already getting on your nerves?" I scoffed at that these two do annoy me but they are dangerous and I need to get my team out of this situation and fast. Riddler said "Like I said before we are willing to hand your friends back if you tell us the identities of Batman, Robin, Batgirl, and Nightwing." I said "Ha fat chance bozos!" That's when Batman attacked with those two distracted Batgirl and I got into the building and searched it for my team. I heard her say down the hall "Hey Sam I found them!" I ran down the hall and behind a locked door was my team I said "Guys are you alright!?" Caroline said "I will be as soon as I punch that clown in the face!" I said "Yeah you're fine." Batgirl picked the lock and the team exited the room I said "How the heck did Riddler and Joker kidnap you guys?" Steve said "It was an ambush plus we didn't know what they were capable of." I shrugged and said "Come on let's go take care of those two villains." We ran out to go help Batman, Robin, and Nightwing. The Joker and Riddler were up against the wall The Avengers and Bat Family had them cornered Joker said "Ah come on best two out of three?" I said "Caroline would you like to do the honors?" she said "I'd love to." She punched Joker out cold and I did the same to Riddler and said "Maybe you'll think twice before you mess with my friends next time boys…Oh wait there won't be a next time as far as I'm concerned." Batman exchanged a few words and he, Batgirl, Robin, and Nightwing left. Pietro said "So your friends with them as well?" I said "Yeah we met a long time ago it's been at least a year since I was in Gotham." Caroline said "I'm never going with you to that version of Gotham okay." I said "You don't have to as far as I know." Tony said "Well….Today was a weird day so I say we get some Pizza and we watch a movie!" I said "I second that let's go!" so we went back to the Tower ate Pizza and watched Lord of the Rings so I guess the pass two days were weird that's for certain but I will say this….I HATE RIDDLES!

 **A/N: Yeah I know pretty short but writing for this story is getting slightly harder but I'm getting there folks hope you'll liked it I have a nice Labor Day!**

 **Steve: So Sam?**

 **Me: Yeah Steve what is it?**

 **Steve: You seem to have history with Riddler and Joker that's just what I noticed.**

 **Me: You're correct there when I first started going to Gotham I ran into trouble as it were and I was kidnapped by those whack jobs.**

 **Steve: Yeah that's what I thought**

 **Me: AND WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN ROGERS!?**

 **Steve: 0.0 No that is not what I meant!**

 **Me: I am not a damsel in distress Rogers! I can take care of myself thank you very much!**

 **Steve: 0-0**

 **Me: To quote Peggy "You don't know how to talk to women do you."**

 **Steve: Sorry?**

 **Me: Yeah you're not off the hook Rogers!**

 **Steve: Aw man!**

 **Me: Beware Rogers Beware!**


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57: It's been a Long Day…

 **A/N: Hello everyone sorry I haven't had time to update because it's been a crazy week because today was my older sister's wedding. It's was fun, hectic, and what not Caroline was my guest we sang we danced and all that jazz and I gained new sisters and I got brothers! BEST DAY EVER! Anyway enough of that here is the new chapter enjoy!**

 **Location: Avengers Tower**

 **Sam's POV**

Caroline and were exhausted from the wedding today I was one of my sister Megan's bridesmaid it was fun. We sang and we danced but are feet were killing us I felt like my legs were going to give out any minute now. As we walked into the common room all the guys were in there we didn't know the ladies had gone out for the night giving the guys a night to themselves. Caroline plopped down next to Tony and decided to use his shoulder as a pillow and I sat down in between Pietro and Steve. The men all gave us weird looks until Tony said "So…Uh…Just out of curiosity first why are you two wearing dresses? And Sam why is yours so fancy like?" I said "My older sister Megan's wedding was today." Caroline said "And I was her guest." Tony asked "How come you never told us we could have gone with you two?" I said "First, you guys look like the actors and actresses who play you, Second you guys are the Avengers, and third I never told my sisters about all this if she found out just now she would murder me and dance on my grave." Tony said "Okay then…" Steve said "Well congrats to your sister Samantha." I said "Thanks Steve." Clint said "So what's her husband's name?" I said "Matt, he was already like a brother to me but now it's you know official." Caroline smirked and said "So Sam tell them what happened at the wedding." I glared at her and I said "I caught the bouquet." Bucky said "Wait what?!" I shrugged and said "You heard me I caught the bouquet as soon as I did my Dad was screaming 'OH HELL NO!'" Clint said "Language Sam." I rolled my eyes and Steve sighed. Tony was smirking oh mother of god this can't be good he said "So I guess you are getting married." I said "OH NO WAY ANYTIME SOON STARK! I'M ALMOST SIXTEEN! ARE YOU INSANE!?" Tony then started to smirk at Pietro who glared back at him and mouth 'Stay out of my relationship Stark' Bruce said "Well you two must have had a long day." I said "Oh that's an understatement. Caroline and I danced and sang are feet are so sore I don't think we can walk anymore." Sam said "Seriously you danced that much?" Caroline said "Yeah we did." I asked "So I'm guessing its ladies night out of the base and guy's night here?" Rhodey said "You guess correctly…well until you two arrived." And then Pepper, Wanda, Jane, Darcy, Natasha, and Maria came back I said "Hi ladies." Pepper said "Hello Sam and Caroline were you two in a wedding or something?" I said "Yeah it was my older sister Megan's wedding today. Caroline was my guest." Jane said "Oh my gosh that sounds like an eventful day." I said "Yep….I also caught the bouquet. As soon as I did my Dad screamed 'OH HELL NO!'" Pietro said "Language Samantha." I gave him a side glare for that. All the girls lost it then and there I said "I'm going to be turning sixteen soon you guys calm yourselves. I'm still too young." Darcy said "Yeah but that's awesome!" Wanda asked "What was the theme of the wedding?" I said "Alice in Wonderland." Maria said "That sounds nice." I said "Yeah it was we sang and we danced and our feet hurt so bad we can't walk anymore I swear." Caroline said "Tony I'm too tired to move carry me to my room." Pepper and Natasha laughed as Tony carried Caroline down the hall to her room. Before I could even blink I was suddenly in my room because of a certain sliver haired speedster. He smirked and said "You didn't see that coming?" I said "No I didn't." he laughed and said "I'm glad you had a nice day." I yawned and said "Yeah but I am so tired good night Pietro." He said "Goodnight Sam." And sped out and I got into my PJ's and went to bed yeah today has been a long day but it was the best day ever!

 **A/N: Yep today was the best!**

 **(I walk into the kitchen on the Common floor.)**

 **Tony: It lives!**

 **Me: (death glare with sarcasm) Very funny Tony.**

 **Tony: I try.**

 **Me: Then don't.**

 **Clint: Oooooooooohhhh!**

 **Tony: Watch it miss smart ass.**

 **Me: (Sarcasm) I'm so scared Stark!**

 **Clint: (grabs popcorn) this is getting good.**

 **Steve: I honestly worry about some of you people and your sanity.**

 **Me: I have crazy family and friends you guys are a part of that friend factor. But you are all probably more crazy then most of my friends.**

 **Wanda: That's comforting to know…**

 **Me: Crazy Family + Crazy Friends= Crazy Life.**

 **Pietro: Well that is true.**

 **Tony: You are going down one day Dixon I'll get back for that.**

 **Me: The look of not fazed by your empty threat Tony.**

 **Bucky: Ooooooooooooh!**

 **Natasha: You know Sam I swear you act like me sometimes.**

 **Me: I know….**


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58: YOU DID WHAT!?

 **A/N: Hello! I'm back everyone for the weekend! Anyway it's been a little busy this week but nothing should affect my writing well except the storm that could cause a power outage because I live over here in Virginia but if that doesn't happen there is the slight hazard of flooding. Anyway hope you all like this chapter.**

 **Location: If I tell you Sam will know which she can't so yeah…**

 **Caroline's POV**

Tony and I decided to spy on Wanda and Vision on their first date…I know that's wrong and all but Tony's like well sort of Vision's dad I guess? And Wanda well she's like my best friend on the team besides Sam. Well we at least know what we are doing this isn't the first time I've spied on people at the Tower who go on dates….Best you don't ask….What surprises me though is that Pietro wasn't spying on her and Vision though.

 **Sam's POV**

Caroline and I were going to have movie night we had planned this for Friday which was today we agreed we'd watch Hairspray (Word of advice that is coming back in a future chapter ;)) I walked to her room and knocked no answer I opened it she wasn't there hmm strange she wasn't at the Tower so I picked up my phone and called her she said "Hello Sam." I said "Hey Caroline where are you we were going to have movie night?" she said "Oh uh actually I'm having family movie night at my house it turns out that was planned before we made those plans so yeah sorry I forgot." I said "No problem have fun what movie are you watching?" I heard a little back ground sound I said "Caroline who's that?" she said "It's just my little brother the demon spawn we are all watching…Grease so bye Sam." I said "Bye." And I hung up I didn't think too much about it. As I walked down the hall I asked Steve and Bucky "Hey you two want to watch a movie?" they said "Sure what movie?" I said "Hairspray it's a musical." Steve said "I've heard of it but I haven't seen it yet." I said "Come on you'll love it!" So we walked to the Common Floor living room and I put the DVD in and we watched the movie I said "Our High School is going to be doing Hairspray." Bucky said "Really cool sounds like fun." I said "I'm also in a One-Act play competition." Steve said "What One-Act?" I said "It's called The Desperate Housewives of Shakespeare. I play Titania Queen of the fairies…it's more formidable then it sounds." Bucky said "Okay….Wasn't Caroline going to do movie night with you tonight?" I said "Yeah she was hang on I'll call her and she if she's done with Family movie night." I called her and I said "Hey you done with family movie night?" she said "What? Oh no I'm not sorry…it's family game night now as well." I said "Most families do that on different nights not in one." She said "Well you know me…..Got to go bye!" then she hung up I walked out grabbed my jacket and Steve said as I walked to the elevator "You think she's up to something?" I said "Yeah." I pushed the elevator button Bucky said "Tony's not here what do you make of that?" I said as I waited "They are either planning or doing something stupid or they have crossed the line." I got into the elevator and they said "Want us to come with you?" I said "No, I've got this plus if this is what I think it is…I'll murder them both and I won't be the only one who does." And I left the Tower lucky me Wanda tells me practically everything I was positive Tony and Caroline were spying on Wanda and Vision on their first date. I walked to a restaurant that was new in town and I didn't see those two but what I did see surprised me up on the roof on the building across the street was Clint and Pietro spying on Wanda and Vision! They didn't see me coming to the building as it was night and I had dark clothes on I marched up to the roof and I yelled "CLINTON FRANCIS BARTON AND PIETRO MAXIMOFF WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!?" they turned around and they looked terrified I said "How dare you two spy on Wanda on her first date you two unbelievable!" Clint said without thinking "Well Tony, Caroline, Steve, Bucky, and I spied on you and Speedy on your first date." He slapped a hand on his own mouth as he realized what he said Pietro and I look at him and we both said "YOU DID WHAT!?" Clint said "I've done it now." I said "give me those binoculars I looked down and found Caroline and Tony sneaking away I flew down from the building right in front of them and I said "If you think you two are off the hook then you are kidding yourselves." They ran and got away I said "You can't hide forever!" I dragged Clint and Pietro back to the Tower at least Wanda and Vision don't know about this. As I got there Tony and Caroline tried to sneak out of the room I yelled "Don't even think about it!" I gave all four of them a talk and said "Pietro you can leave." He said "Thanks bye." And sped off I yelled "STEVEN GRANT ROGERS AND JAMES BUCHANAN BARNES GET IN HERE!" they both slowly walked in everyone in the Tower knows we don't say full names unless we are really and truly pissed off. They sat down and I looked all five of them I said "I am so mad at all of you. You all spied on me on my first date with Pietro!" Tony said "Uh…sorry?" I said "Caroline I can understand why. Tony and Clint overprotective much? But Steve and Bucky…I'm just disappointed with you both." They both looked at me and said "Hey no fair you can't just play the disappointment card on us!" I said "I can and I did!" I said "Caroline you are free to go." She said "Yes thanks bye." She taunted the four guys left to face my wrath and left. I glared at all of them and said "If you know what's good for you guys and your health you will never spy on my dates again got it." They said "Yeah sure whatever!" and they ran off I sighed and walked to my bed and plopped down face first today was so not the day to find stuff like that about. Honestly I AM SO DONE!

 **A/N: Ha-ha I had so much fun with this chapter….I plan on doing a different date night chapter sometime soon maybe. Hope you all liked it and please review!**

 _ **(SPOILERS FOR AGENTS OF SHIELD SEASON 3 EPISODE ONE DON'T READ FURTHER IF YOU HAVENT SEEN IT!)**_

 **(I've been working in the lab for like six hours)**

 **Me: Ugh I wish there was a way to figure out that darn Monolith! Don't worry Jemma I'll find way if Fitz can't.**

 **Pietro: Hey Sam.**

 **(To engrossed in my work)**

 **Pietro: Uh Samantha?**

 **(Nothing)**

 **Pietro: SAMANTHA!**

 **Me: What oh sorry Pietro I'm just really stressed and busy.**

 **Pietro: What's wrong?**

 **Me: Let's just say my friend Jemma is in trouble and we can't find her to help her.**

 **Pietro: The Team could help?**

 **Me: She's not on earth.**

 **Pietro: Perhaps the Guardians of the Galaxy can help or Thor?**

 **Me: They are too busy tracking other Infinity Stones across the universe and tracking Thanos to help. Same goes for Thor**

 **Pietro: Oh….**

 **Me: I'm trying to help Fitz find a way to save her. Bobby and I have been covering for him while he's not at the base. Plus I've been going there more often because I'm helping them with the Inhuman thing. Caroline's just taking a break from that job it's pretty stressful.**

 **Pietro: Maybe you should take a break for a while?**

 **Me: (Sarcasm) Sure why not.**

 **Pietro: In that case let's go on a date.**

 **Me: What?**

 **Pietro: You need to get out of the lab and the Tower. I'll drag you out if I have to Sam.**

 **Me: Okay alright I'll go**

 **Pietro: Alright then it's settled a date night it is.**


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59: Date Night

 **A/N: Well guys I am back again tonight! Also I can barely believe we are almost at chapter 60! Who knows maybe I may do that chapter tonight as well? Guess what…..I GOT AVENGERS AGE OF ULTRON TODAY! I'm going to watch it tomorrow and it's my Mom's first time seeing it….She has no idea what she is in for…Anyway hope you all like this chapter hope you are having a good day or night where ever you are.**

 **Location: Avengers Tower**

 **Sam's POV**

Yesterday Pietro insisted I get out of the lab more specifically the Tower itself for a date. I agreed but I know one thing so help me if I find so much as one resident in this Tower spying on us I'll murder them. I walked out of my room and went to the Common floor living room I found Steve, Bucky, Tony, Clint, Caroline, and Natasha there. Clint said "Hey where are you going?" I said "Pietro and I are going on a date." Nat raised an eyebrow and Steve and Bucky just stood there. I said "What surprised I finally got out of the lab?" Tony said "Well you have been in there for several days only leaving for food, the bathroom, and showers." I rolled my eyes he's worst then me I know that. Pietro came in yes perfect timing thank you he said "Ready to go?" I said "Yes I am let's go." And we walked to the elevator I gave everyone the I'm watching you signal as a warning the question is will they will even listen.

 **Steve's POV**

"Where are you going Rogers?" asked Natasha I said "Out." She smirked and said "You're going to spy on Sonic and Spark Plug aren't you?" I looked down and said "Yes, and I know that's not exactly a good thing to do." Caroline said "Well you do act like a father figure to us. But I am not spying on her this time if I get caught I will be toast this time." Clint said "If you're going I'm going Steve." Tony said "Yeah I'm in." Bucky said "Me too Punk." Nat said "Your all crazy and if you four get caught she'll murder you…and I might help her with that." And she walked out with Caroline. I said "Well….let's go." Tony said "There's no way she could catch us." Clint said "Yeah but Speedy could."

 **Location: Central Park**

 **Sam's POV**

"So what have you been up to lately?" Pietro said "Not much just annoying Wanda, Clint, and Caroline as usually." I laughed I said "Yeah Wanda told me you keep saying 'I'm twelve minutes older then you'" he laughed and said "What it's true!" I said "Well you do have a point." He smirked and I said "Don't tell Wanda I said that!" he smirked and said "I don't know…" I said "You better not Road Runner!" he smiled and said "Okay I won't." that's when my phone rang I saw the caller idea I thought how the heck did he get my number? I answered it and said "What do you want Sherlock?" he said "Oh what did I interrupt something?" I said "You always manage to do that for me so what is it?" he said "Nothing I just wanted to annoy you." I sighed Pietro laughed I glared at him and asked "Do you have nothing better to do like perhaps annoying John?" I heard John say "I heard that Samantha!" Sherlock said "I've done that I got bored and John wouldn't let me have the gun so I decided to call you." I sighed poor John I feel sorry for him now. I said "How did you get my phone number anyway?" he said "I'm a highly functioning sociopath what did you expect?" I said "I swear if John gave it to you I'll kill him." Sherlock said "He didn't do it willingly or knowingly just so you know." I heard John say "YOU WERE ON MY PHONE LOOKING IN MY CONTACTS!?" I said "Sherlock, I am on a date so bye." He said "Oh fine have a nice night with Pietro bye." And he hung up I never even told him I was dating he's just creeping me out now. Pietro said "He just loves to annoy you doesn't he?" I said "Sometimes mostly when he's bored. We've worked together before just fine but I am not explaining that." He nodded and said "When did you even meet Sherlock?" I said "Well it was sometime after Sokovia I was at my house and then poof I suddenly wake up in London." He laughed I said "Hey it's not funny! How would you like to be asleep in your house in America and then wake up in another dimension version of London!?" he said "Well it wouldn't be pleasant." I said "Not really." We continued to walk through the park it was dark but it was a nice night. We held hands as we walked back to the Tower as we got in the elevator Pietro said "I had a nice night tonight Sam it was fun." I said "I did too it was nice." We kissed and we entered the Common floor and the same crew was here when we both had left. Nat said "So did you both have a nice night?" I said "Yes we did." Caroline said "Did you by chance get a call from Sherlock because I got one and I never gave him my number." I said "No, and John doesn't have it." Then it dawned on me I said "I'm going to murder Sherlock! He must have been looking in my phone contacts!" Tony laughed I said "I'd stop laughing Tony he may have your number." Tony stopped laughing immediately after that I looked down to the ground and said "I swear it's his lot in life to annoy the hell out of me." Clint said "Language." Steve and I both said "WILL YOU STOP THAT!" we looked at each other and Nat said "Awkward…" I said "That's it I'm going to bed." And I walked to my room my life is soooooooooooo not normal and probably never will be ever again but hey I'm not normal whatsoever. After all my life consist of Superheroes, Time Lords, Hobbits, Detectives, Disney characters, Fantasy, Sci-Fi, Dinosaurs, Wizards, Jedi, Droids, Agents, and a lot more goodbye normal life and welcome to my world.

 **A/N: Yep this was kind of sort so yeah but it was fun to write please review!**

 **Me: SHERLOCK!**

 **Sherlock: You called?**

 **Me: How dare you go through my contacts with out my permission!**

 **Sherlock: I don't know what you are talking about.**

 **Me: I'm not buying it I've hung out with the God of lies.**

 **Moriarty: Hello**

 **Me: OH WHAT THE HELL!? WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE!?**

 **Sherlock: Having tea**

 **Me: ARE YOU TWO COMPLETELY INSANE!?**

 **Moriarty: Possibly**

 **Me: I am so worried for John's sanity at this point.**

 **Sherlock: I don't see why.**

 **Me: (Face palm) that's it I'm gone bye.**

 **Sherlock: Goodbye Samantha have a nice day.**

 **Moriarty: Have a nice day.**

 **Me: You have no idea how weird that is coming from the mouth of a man who threatened my life.**

 **Moriarty: (Shrugs)**

 **Me: Now I worry for my own insanity (Open portal and leave.)**

 **Moriarty: She's an odd one isn't she?**

 **Sherlock: Most certainly.**

 **(I arrive at Avengers Tower)**

 **Tony: Hey so how did the whole phone number thing go?**

 **Me: I tried to talk to him but he was apparently having tea with Moriarty.**

 **Tony: (Spits out his drink) WHAT!?**

 **Me: Yep that's what I thought.**

 **Tony: My god what has become of that dimension at this point?**

 **Me: How the heck should I know!?**

 **Tony: Well you go there fairly often!**

 **Me: Don't blame me blame Moffat!**

 **A/N: Sorry I'm not sorry Moffat sometimes I swear he drive me insane.**


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60: WHEDON!

 **A/N: Hey everyone I'm back my birthday was this past Tuesday the day Flash season two came back! I got Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard book one The Sword of Summer! Also The Doctor Who book How To Be A Time Lord Official Guide, Another Captain America shield blanket and some other things (My sister Megan got me it she didn't know I had one at least this one is different.) Since it was during the week tomorrow the whole family is getting together to celebrate my B-Day! Anyway this is one of the many chapters I have been waiting to do there's another but that one will be pre-Thor 3 because it technically has to be why you might ask because well that one was a dream that we both had (Might I add the dreams did go somewhat different but we had them on the same night freaky right!) in which Caroline and I are seniors in High School so yeah….It's all Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey Stuff. Anyway without further ado I give you the big CHAPTER 60!**

 **Sam's POV**

The Avengers were so done…Oh god I hope you didn't think that they were done with each other and were disassembling sorry I didn't make that clear! What I mean is well that they had just about enough of Joss Whedon who you all know directs their movies about them and Kevin Feige the producer of the movies. Why the sudden hate well it all started with Avengers Age of Ultron and it went downhill from there….

Caroline and I walked into the Tower one day and Tony said to us "Okay we want to know where they are?" I asked "Who?" he said "Whedon and Feige." Caroline and I exchanged glances she said "Uh at their office in Marvel Studios." Clint said "Take us all to them…NOW!" we jumped man no one was happy today. I got an idea to mess with those two guys minds and told the team so Caroline and I opened a portal for them to come through and we left in another and landed in Joss's office he and Kevin were in there. They jumped and Joss said "Who are you two and second how the heck did you do that!?" I said "My name is Samantha and this is my friend Caroline we are dimensional travelers." They both exchanged looks and Kevin said "Okay why are you here?" Caroline said "We have some friends who would like to talk to you." Joss said "Who are you talking about?" I said "Avengers Assemble." And Tony, Steve, Clint, Natasha, Wanda, Vision, Bucky, Rhodey, Sam, and Bruce walked in Joss and Kevin must have thought they lost it I said "Thor and Loki could not be here." Joss said "So there's a MCU dimension!?" I said "Yes and many others that I'm not saying." Tony said "Listen Whedon and Feige we are sick and tired of all the crap you send at us for us to fight!" Kevin said "If we stopped then you'd be out of a job." Caroline said "He has a point there." I nodded Clint said "No matter quit killing characters off so much!" Joss said "Hey, I'm sorry I killed of Quicksilver but it had to happen so sorry I'm not sorry." I said "Yeah about that…Pietro you can come in now." Pietro super speeded into the room causing papers to fly around. Joss and Kevin looked like they had seen a ghost I said "We couldn't save Thor's mother according to the Doctor it was a fixed point in time nothing we could do. Bucky's here because he willing came to the Tower on his own. Also we have worked with The Guardians of the Galaxy." Joss said "What did you do…" Caroline said "We saved him…Got bullets in our legs for our troubles but he lives." Kevin said "So you both live through what we create?" I said "Yeah that's our live good bye normal hello no longer ordinary." Joss said "Wait Doctor as in _The_ Doctor?" I said "Yep there is a Doctor Who and Sherlock dimension." Pietro said "I really didn't appreciate finding out that you both agreed to kill me off neither did my sister." Wanda glared at hem her eyes turned red Pietro flipped the bird at both of them and said "You didn't see that coming?" Joss and Kevin had no words whatsoever I certainly didn't feel sorry for them at this point. Kevin said "So I'm going to assume you both have powers?" Caroline said "I have water powers and when I sing I can control your mind I go by Siren. Sam has ice powers and she gained electrical powers from a Hydra experiment she goes by Frost." Joss said "Wait What!?" I said "First off, We got the water and ice powers from Loki's magic and the Tesseract. Long after Sokovia we were on a mission and I was shot by Cross Bones he got away but I was in a coma during that time Hydra kidnapped us and experimented on me with the blue shards of what was surrounding the Mind Stone on the Scepter by the way Dr. List never died but he is dead now thanks to Fitz and Simmons." Kevin said "What!" Caroline said "We are Agents of SHIELD I texted Bobbie because the Grand Wart which is my nick name for Grant Ward helped to kidnap us. She told Coulson and well let's just say the Avengers now know about him being alive. On the plus side what we do there won't affect what happens with the movies and TV shows here." Joss said "You know I…I have no words this is the most weird thing to **EVER** happen to me." We fisted bumped and Caroline got an idea "Want to get these guys back to the Tower and grabbed the Doctor, Amy, Rory, Sherlock, and John and go have a talk with Steve Moffat." I said "Perhaps another day because I think we have messed with people's minds enough for one day plus…I'm getting back at Sherlock." She said "Yeah good luck with that before he deducts you are there." I said "Gee thanks such positivity." We all walked out of the office and Tony said "You guys want to get pizza?" we all said "Yeah sure." Joss and Kevin's mouths were wide open in pure shock with what has happened today I said "Oh by the way if you two put us in the movies you'll have to answer to Director Coulson, This Team, The Guardians, Ant-Man, oh and our parents." Joss said "YOUR PARENTS KNOW YOU DO THIS!?" Caroline said "Uh duh." Both of the men face palmed and sighed we both laughed and left after that for some pizza and I was planning my revenge on Sherlock for annoying me the other day.

 **A/N: Caroline and Sam Dimensional travelers been blowing people's minds since The Battle of New York.**

 **Me: (I silently have snuck into 221B and hidden I plan to get revenge on Sherlock)**

 **(Sherlock and John walk in)**

 **Sherlock: Can you get the tea?**

 **John: Yeah sure.**

 **Sherlock: I know you're in here Samantha.**

 **Me: Dang it! (I come out of hiding)**

 **Sherlock: Trying to get revenge.**

 **Me: What gave me away?**

 **Sherlock: Foot imprint in the rug.**

 **Me: Ugh!**

 **John: Hello Samantha.**

 **Me: Hey John.**

 **Sherlock: Admit it you'll never get your revenge on me.**

 **Me: I will someday Sherlock somehow you'll never know.**

 **Sherlock: (Sarcastic) Yeah sure I won't see it coming.**

 **Me: Darn you Sherlock Holmes…**

 **Sherlock: Admit it I'm your friend**

 **Me: Thought you said you only have one not two.**

 **Sherlock: 0-0**

 **John: Oh my god…**

 **Me: Ha I knew it you do show some emotion!**

Sherlock: I don't know what you're talking about.

Me: Nope you're not fooling me I just heard this with my own ears and John is a witness!

Sherlock: Darn you Samantha Dixon…Darn you.

Me: (Smug grin)


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61: The Week of Random Singing!

 **A/N: Hello everyone I'm back! By the way with this chapter tonight you may question Caroline and mine's sanity you'll probably think we are insane. Then again the team is going to think that too. Anyway here's chapter 61 I have way too much time on my hands.**

 **Location: Avengers Tower**

 **Sam's POV**

Caroline and I are insane. No, not criminally insane like those who go to Arkham Asylum we are heroes not murders. Anyway everyone was in the common floor kitchen/living room. We had asked FRIDAY to give us a hand in our hair brain scheme that is probably going to make the team question if we are sane or not. (You're going to think I'm insane trust me.) We were hiding in the hall right at the entrance to the room and Caroline told FRIDAY to begin the madness. We heard Tony say as the music started "What the hell?" Caroline and I jumped out and began to sing _Don't stop Believin! By Journey._ When we finished everyone stared at us extremely weird I said "Welcome to Caroline and Sam's Week of Random Singing!" Clint faced palm and said "Are you seriously going to do this _all_ week!?" Caroline said "Yes, also we are going to do it at random times of the day so be prepared." Tony said "DON'T YOU DARE SING THAT SONG FROM THE LION KING!" I said "Relax Tony we won't…This time." He glared and said "I'm watching you." Pietro said "You two are insane." Caroline said "Thanks." Bucky said "That was not a compliment." I said "We know we just take it as a compliment." Later that day Steve, Sam, and Bucky were in the gym and Caroline and I popped our heads out of the vents and sang _Another One Bites The Dust by Queen._ Sam was not amused because all three of them were jogging in the gym and Steve and Bucky were as per usual saying "On your left." And "On your right." Sam glared at us and said "You two are really annoying you know that?" I said "Kind of our job." And we left the gym. Tuesday, Clint asked us "Hey have you seen my coffee cup?" Caroline and I began to sing _the Cup Song from Pitch Perfect._ When we finished Clint threw his hands in the air and said "I AM SO DONE!" and walked away. Wednesday, we found Bruce in the lab we debated if what we were going to do was a good idea. I said "I say we screw it we doing this!" and we popped in and sang _Radioactive by Imagine Dragons._ Bruce took his glasses off and rubbed his face and sighed we laughed and walked out of the lab. On Thursday the next person on our list was Wanda. We snuck into Wanda's closet and waited she walked in and we jumped out and began to sing _I'll Put A Spell On You from Hocus Pocus_. She said "WHAT THE HECK!?" we ran out laughing the next person was Natasha which might not end well…For us that is. Natasha walked into the room and we sang _Black Widow by Iggy Azalea._ We ended up hiding for at least five hours because we did not want to feel the Widow's wrath well more like her bite. Friday, we jumped out and surprised Tony and began to sing _Bohemian Rhapsody By Queen._ He said "Its official you two are complete psychopaths!" I said "We are not psychopaths we are high functioning sociopaths do your research!" He said "NOW YOU'RE QUOTING SHERLOCK!" we both laughed and ran off we managed to random sing everyone but some members of the team just don't seem to have songs that suit them for this. Saturday, we walked into the living room and began to sing _Bad Blood by Taylor Swift_. We were extremely dramatic with this song you have no idea trust me it was ridiculous there are no words to describe it. Tony face palmed and sighed he said "CAN IT JUST BE SUNDAY ALREADY PLEASE!?" the Avengers were having the weirdest week of their lives well weirder then the normal around here. Clint said to us "I called Coulson about this and he said 'Not my Division' and then hung up." We busted out laughing at that I said "Never had friends like us uh Clint?" Tony said "You better not do what I think you plan to do!" I busted out singing _Friend Like Me from Aladdin._ Tony said at the end "THAT'S IT I'VE HAD IT THIS IS JUST I HAVE NO WORDS!" The next day was Sunday it was raining and we sang _Singing In The Rain._ Later Sam said "Hey guys look there's a rainbow outside." Caroline and I began to sing _Somewhere Over The Rainbow from The Wizard of Oz_. Sam said "Why you two just why?" later that day I went down to the gym to train I wrapped my hands and plugged in my earbuds and pulled up Pandora and Fight Song by Rachel Platten began to play I was singing out loud as I punched the bag. As I sang this song I began to think I'll take my life back and get passed the horrible visions and nightmares.

 _Like a small boat on the ocean sending big waves into motion._

 _Like how a single word can make a heart open I might only have one match but I can make an explosion._

 _And all those things I didn't say wrecking balls inside my brain I will scream them loud tonight can you hear my voice this time._

 _This is my fight song take back my life song prove I'm alright song my power's turned on starting right now I'll be strong I'll play my fight song_

 _And I don't really care if nobody else believes cause I've still got a lot fight left in me._

 _Losing friends and I'm chasing sleep everybody's worried about me into deep say I'm into deep and it's been two years I miss my home but there's a fire burning in my bones and I still believe yeah I still believe._

 _And all those things I didn't say wrecking balls inside my brain I will scream them loud tonight can hear my voice this time._

 _This is my fight song take back my life song prove I'm alright song my power's turned on starting right now I'll be strong I'll play my fight song_

 _And I don't really care if nobody else believes cause I've still got a lot fight left in me._

 _A lot of fight left in me._

 _Like a small boat on the ocean sending big waves into motion like how a single word can make a heart open I might only have one match but I can make an explosion._

 _This is my fight song take back my life song prove I'm alright song my power's turned on starting right now I'll be strong I'll play my fight song and I don't really care if nobody else believes cause I've still got a lot fight left in me._

 _Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me._

I finished with the punching bag. I was sure I wasn't alone in the gym anymore I turned around and saw Pietro standing at the doorway. I said "How long have you been standing there?" he said "Not long." I said "You heard me singing didn't you?" he said "Yeah I did I have to admit that song really suites you." I said "Thanks." He sped over as I grabbed my water bottle I said "Can I help you?" he said "No I'm just fine." I rolled my eyes he is a smart ass. I tried to move past him to the door but he kept blocking my attempts I said "Pietro, let me pass please." He smirked but didn't listen. I said "Get out of my way Maximoff." He slammed his lips into mine when we parted he said "You didn't see that coming?" I said "No I didn't." he laughed and sped out of the room I laughed and rolled my eyes.

 **THIS LINE BREAK COMMERCIAL IS BROUGHT TO YOU BY THE DIMENSIONAL TRAVELING VOID ENJOY YOUR TRANSDIMENSIONAL STAY**

 **We are not responsible for those who are blasted, burned, murdered, mind controlled, run over, frozen, electrocuted, brainwashed, shot, turned into animals, Purposefully killed or not, maimed, or any other forms of harm** **.**

I took the elevator up to the common floor and went to my room to shower. I got into my PJ's and I popped a movie into the DVD player. I decided to watch _The Princess Bride_ I loved this movie so much one of my many favorite movies. I got into my bed and got comfy to watch the movie.

 **A/N: Yep one weird chapter as you can clearly tell HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Yeah I'm crazy but I don't care because….I DO WHAT I WANT!**

 **Natasha: What are you watching?**

 **Me: The Princess Bride**

 **Natasha: Oh yeah that's a great movie.**

 **Me: Yeah I know one of my favorite lines is when Inigo says**

 **Natasha and I: My name is Inigo Montoya you killed my father prepare to die.**

 **Natasha and I: Hahahahahahahahhahahahahahaha!**

 **Me: Oh and when Westley says As you Wish that's so sweet.**

 **Natasha: Agreed!**

 **Me: (Yawn) man it's getting late well the movie just finished see you in the morning Nat.**

 **Natasha: Yeah goodnight Sam see you tomorrow.**

 **A/N: She may be an ex Russian assassin but that doesn't mean she can't geek a little over a great Love Story adventure! Plus this officially (For now) is the longest chapter I have ever written for this story because it's currently four pages on Word right now.**


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62: Homecoming 2015

 **A/N: Hey everyone sorry I didn't update last night I was really tired because well read the title of chapter and you'll know what I mean. I'm not updating the Doctor Who story I have today because I'm still working on the rest of the next chapter for it. So anyway enjoy this next chapter! Also from here on out some of the time the location will be the Upstate NY base but there will be Tower chapters as well don't worry.**

 **Location: Avengers Upstate NY Base**

 **Sam's POV**

Caroline and I had a pretty good night at the High School for Homecoming we hung out with our friends and had a great time. We came to the Upstate New York Base because that is where the Avengers are staying. We do get visits from Tony and Bruce though from time to time. We were both fairly tired from the night of dancing and singing we both walked into the base. Steve said "Where have you two been all night?" Caroline said "Homecoming at our High School." He nodded his head and said "Did you two have fun?" I said "Yes we did." Wanda said while smirking "Dance with any boys?" Caroline said "With our friend Montgomery otherwise all us girls just being goofy." Natasha said "I do love your girls dresses." We said "Thanks Nat." she smiled and back to watching the TV. Bucky said "You two must be tired?" Caroline said "That's an understatement we are exhausted!" so we began to walk to our rooms and head to bed. I entered my room and found a note on my bedside table? I picked it up and it said "Meet me outside signed PM." I thought "What is Pietro up to now?" I was still in my short blue dress, black flats, and black cover why I'm still wearing this on one of the coldest nights in fall I'll never know." I walked out of the building Tony had added a garden in the back with a porch and benches and chairs for the team for a family like setting. I went back there and found lights streamed up along the branches of the trees. I saw Pietro standing there with a rose in his hand and he was wearing a suit. I walked up and said "Okay how did you know tonight was Homecoming in my dimension?" he smirked and said "Well, I knew you would come back here and second I asked Sherlock if he knew when it was." I sighed and said "Of course you asked Sherlock the consulting detective." He laughed and said "I know I can't go to your dimension without being recognized so I decided we could have a dance here." I smiled and said "Aww Pietro that's so sweet!" he smiled and handed me the rose I gladly took it and sat it down so we could dance. When we began to dance music started to play it was _Ed Sheeran's Thinking Out Loud_. I said "So how did you manage all of this?" he said "I had a little help from the Old Man and Captain Rogers." I said "You asked Clint for help that's shocking as it is." He laughed we were having such a great time soon it was getting later and we went back inside. He walked me to my room's door I said "I had a very nice night Pietro thank you." He said "Anything for you Samantha goodnight." He kissed my cheek and ran off. I walked into my room and found Steve and Clint sitting in the kitchen area I said "he told me you two helped him." Clint said "We did." Steve said "Well at least he got you back to your room at the time we requested." I said "You two are acting like you're my dad." Clint said "Well I am a father." I said "Yeah enjoy Lila's and Cooper's teenage years buddy." He had the look of a very sudden realization and he didn't like it either. Steve said "I know you and Caroline say I act like a father figure to you both." I said "Touché Rogers." I said "Well I am exhausted and I'm going to bed." They said goodnight and left man those two and almost everyone in this Base are just crazy and weird. I took a shower got into my PJ's and found a vase for the rose and I put by my bedside. I turned the light out and went to bed tonight was just perfect!

 **A/N: Yep I loved doing this chapter!**

 **Steve: So what are you reading?**

 **Me: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard the Sword of summer.**

 **Steve: Rick Riordan wrote it right?**

 **Me: Yes he did.**

 **Steve: There's a dimension for it isn't there?**

 **Me: It's in the same world as Percy Jackson just in Boston and its Norse Mythology.**

 **Steve: Does Thor know about this?**

 **Me: NOT RELATED TO MARVEL'S VERSION IN ANYWAY!**

 **Steve: 0.0**

 **Me: Sorry Steve I'm a mythology nerd.**

 **Steve: I'm just going to go….**


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63: Falcon's Revenge

 **A/N: (Evil smug grin) Just enjoy this chapter it's short but it's hilarious!**

 **Location: Avengers Upstate NY Base**

 **Sam's POV**

Caroline and I were having lunch outside we saw Steve jogging around the small pond we had at the base. Caroline and I saw Sam in his Falcon suit coming in on Steve. Caroline said "You think we should warn Steve?" I smiled and said "No this is going to be good." Falcon came up on Steve's right in the air and said "ON YOUR RIGHT!" Steve said "JEUS!" but never finished as Sam said "FALCON KICK!" and kicked Steve into the pond. Falcon flew off laughing as Steve came back up and yelled at him "DAMMIT SAM!" Caroline and I called to him saying "LANGUAGE!" he pointed at us and said "YOU TWO SHUT UP!" We were laughing so hard we were crying looks like Sam finally got his revenge on Steve for the whole "On your left!" thing the best part is I was videotaping it and I'm so putting that on YouTube!

 **A/N: Very short but extremely hilarious!**

 **Steve: WHY DIDN'T YOU WARN ME!**

 **Me: Because it would be funny.**

 **Steve: YOU POSTED IT ON YOUTUBE!**

 **Caroline: Yes we did!**

 **Steve: I'LL NEVER HEAR THE END OF IT FROM STARK OR ANYBODY!**

 **Me: We know.**

 **Steve: I'm so getting back at you Samantha!**

 **Me: Yeah I'm so afraid Rogers.**

 **A/N: Note to all never ever get Steve Rogers annoyed it won't end well next week end STEVE'S REVENGE!**


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64: Steve's Revenge

 **A/N: I'm back and this is one of two updates tonight if I don't do two tonight it means I'm too tired or I have run into trouble with Daleks….Just kidding or am I? Anyway I have decided that I will update my Doctor Who story on Saturdays unless I can't wait so I do it on Fridays well you never know anyway here is chapter 64!**

 **Location: Avengers Upstate NY Base**

 **Sam's POV**

Steve wasn't very happy that I posted about him getting pranked by Falcon. He claimed he was going to get revenge I'm so scared I say this while I hold a sign that says "Sarcasm" like Leonard did in that one episode of Big Bang Theory. If he thinks he can prank me back it will most likely fail the last time he tried to prank Tony it backfired on him so yeah he'll fail. I woke up to my alarm clock and I went to put my slippers on and found the left one missing. I looked under the bed but it wasn't there. I thought Rogers if this is your form of revenge it's a fail. I walked to my bathroom and turned on the light I looked in the mirror and the left side of my face was painted green! I screamed (Don't judge wouldn't you have done the same?) Pietro, Natasha, and Caroline came running in. Nat said "Samantha, what's wrong?" I turned around and I saw Steve walk in all nonchalant with a smirk. I pointed to him and said "HE DID THIS!" as I pointed to the left side of my face. Caroline said "Oh my gosh…." Nat said "Well, I guess Steve got his revenge." Pietro, Nat, and Caroline busted out laughing I said to Steve "Oh this is far from over Rogers! I have friends who can help me prank you back in so many embarrassing ways you'll regret this!" he said "Oh yeah like whom?" I said "Stoll Brothers, Harry, Ron, Amy, Rory, Clara, Bucky, and Tony." Steve looked worried after that and he very well should be. That night I got Amy and Rory's help with a little prank on Steve they helped me paint his face like an American flag. I decided to video tape his reaction when he walks in. That morning we were all in the kitchen eating breakfast I got my phone out and Steve came marching in and said "Okay who helped you with this!?" I said "Amy and Rory." He said "You are so dead." He didn't even notice yet I was video tapping his reaction yet. I was laughing so was everyone else it was hilarious he then noticed he said "Are you…Are you filming me!?" I ran for it he chased after me I stopped the video and saved it and posted it all while running from Steve. He never caught me at least but he wasn't happy about it either. But it looks like he still got his revenge though so I hope he doesn't try anything else.

 **A/N: Short yeah kind of but the next chapter is going to be fun!**

 **Me: So guys I was thinking since tomorrow is October 22, 2015 we should watch the Back to the Future movies.**

 **Bucky: Hey yeah I almost forgot that does sound like a good idea!**

 **Caroline: I've never even seen those movies.**

 **Everyone: 0-0**

 **Me: It's true she hasn't but that will be fixed**

 **(The DeLorean appears)**

 **Me: Hey Doc hey Marty!**

 **Marty: Hey Sam!**

 **Doc Brown: Hello again Samantha.**

 **Me: Want to join us for a Back to the Future movie marathon?**

 **Marty: Sure why not.**


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 65: Back to the Future Day!

 **A/N: Yeah I know this day has past doesn't mean I can't write about though enjoy! By the way I have come up with a new story idea! But I won't be doing it until after my Narnia story but I will tell you this it's an Avengers story and it's going to be called The Girl. Well I may think of a better title just not sure yet but just keep an eye out for it folks! This chapter will be short sorry! It's getting harder to write longer chapters it should get easier once Civil War is on the way because I plan to do chapters that lead up to that.**

 **Location: Upstate NY Base**

 **Date: October 22, 2015**

 **Sam's POV**

So today was the future….Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha…..Sorry pardon me I just needed to get that out of my system. I still want a hover board though. Marty and Doc showed up and we all decided to have a marathon of the movies it was awesome and it was fun I must say we had invited Tony and Bruce over so they could watch it with us as well. Later Marty and Doc had to leave so we all said goodbye as we watched the DeLorean hit 88mph and disappear. Tony and Bruce went down to the lab at the Base and we all went about our own business until a few hours later Tony called us to the lab we walked down and we found him on a freaking hover board! I said "Oh my god you didn't!" he said "Yeah I did!" Clint said "That's freaking amazing!" Bucky and Steve said "So where's the flying car Tony?" Tony said "For the last time there is no flying car!" Steve looked at me I said "Well, Coulson's car can fly actually." Bucky said "WHAT AND HE NEVER TOLD US!?" Caroline said "Well, he was dead according to you guys since before the Battle of New York." Steve and Bucky marched out we both looked at each other I said "Look what we have done now." Caroline said "We? You mean you I didn't tell them about Lola!" Bruce said "Uh Lola?" I said "Coulson named his car." Tony started to laugh. I ran after Steve and Bucky and they still went to Coulson's base they marched into his office and said "Why didn't you tell us your car can fly!?" Coulson looked at me and said "Is this really happening?" I said "Afraid so." So at least Steve and Bucky got ride in a flying car then we went back to the Base. Nat asked "So did they get to ride in a flying car?" I said "Their lifelong dream from 1945 has finally been fulfilled today on October 22, 2015." She laughed and I said "I'm so done."

 **A/N: Short once again sorry about that it's just getting harder and harder to write longer chapters some times.**

 **(Meanwhile I'm at school in English class)**

 **Ms. Hall: Mrs. Ford could you please send Samantha up to the office she's going to be leaving.**

 **Mrs. Ford: Yes I can.**

 **Me: Okay then well bye.**

 **(Walking down the stairs)**

 **Me: Who could possibly be getting me out early?**

 **Me: Oh my god…**


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66: London Times London Crimes

 **A/N: Well I can't wait to write this I thought it would be a lot of fun. Hope you all like it! Sorry I haven't updated in like forever I was working back stage in our school musical Hair Spray! Plus my hand was injured for about two weeks and Hell week was literally hell for me but I'm back and I'm so glad I am I swear writing Fan Fiction is the only thing keeping me sane in my house! I was going to do a Halloween chapter but that is way far behind us now so yeah I'm probably not doing that. Plus I binged watched all of Jessica Jones.**

 **Location: Caroline and Mine's school**

 **Sam's POV**

"Oh my god" You are all probably wondering who did I see well I was surprised I'll tell you that the two people I saw were Sherlock and John who were in disguise so no one would recognize them. I walked and they stood by the door Ms. Hall asked in a whisper "Do you know them?" I said "Yes I do no need to worry Ms. Hall." She said "Okay then just had to make sure have a nice day Samantha." I said "You too." And all three of us walked out as we reached the parking lot. I ripped off their fake mustaches and they yelled "OW WAS THAT REALLY NESSARY!?" I said "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE!?" Sherlock said "We just got you out of school that's what." John sighed and said "We need your help much more than he would care to admit." I said "What the great Sherlock Holmes can't admit he needs a little help from a sixteen year old girl?" Sherlock glared and said "Can we just head to London now shall we?" I laughed and we went to a nearby alley. I said "So Sherlock what do you need help with?" John said "Have you by any chance noticed Caroline went missing yesterday?" I said "She went home yesterday I assumed she wasn't feeling well why what happened?" Sherlock handed me a note I found that Moriarty had Caroline! I said "What how did he!?" Sherlock said "I don't know and I hate not knowing." I sighed and said "You and me both god I'll kill him!" I opened a portal into Sherlock's and John's flat. I said "Did Moriarty leave a clue or some way to lead us to him?" Sherlock said "He left one more note for you actually." John handed it to me I opened the envelope and read the letter it said "Hello again Samantha miss me?" I thought "Oh you sick twisted psycho." And I continued "If you're wondering where your little friend is why don't you think about the last few times we had met and maybe you'll find your friend alive…or not." John said "Well this just got a whole lot more complicated." I said "No dip Sherlock." Sherlock glared I said "Hey no offence." Sherlock said "None taken." And we left the flat and went out into the London streets. I said "Alright, out of all the times I have been here I've encountered Moriarty at least three times. The first time we met he kidnapped me and held me hostage at a warehouse. That is a fairly likely place he has her." We started to head to the warehouse we all got our guns out. John asked "Where the hell did _you_ get a gun?" I said "I practically _live_ in the MCU. Natasha insisted I have one so she taught me how to properly use one to defend myself." Sherlock busted the door opened and what we saw surprised all of us Moriarty's men were out cold and Jim was tied up on the floor with Caroline painting her nails on top of him and she was purposely dripping nail polish on his face! Sherlock says "Well….I did not expect this." John said "This has to be the most ridiculous thing I have ever seen." I laughed and said "Caroline, I should have known you would do that." She smiled and said "It was way too easy." Lestrade came and arrested Moriarty and his men. Caroline and I said to Jim as he was getting put in the car. "How does it feel to be out smarted by a fifteen year old girl uh Jim?" he growled and was drove away. Sherlock said "Well it was nice to see you both again." I said "Aww Sherlock does show emotion." Sherlock said "I do not!" John said "You two have a nice day." I said "Likewise John you too Sherlock." They started to walk away I said "Those two I swear sometimes are just…" Caroline said "Impossible?" I said "Yeah they are just plain impossible." I said "Want to go get some lunch?" Caroline said "Yeah let's I know this great café."

 **A/N: Well I'm back everyone!**

 **Tony: Where have you two been all day?**

 **Me: London**

 **Tony: Sherlock or Doctor Who?**

 **Caroline: Sherlock, Moriarty kidnapped me but epically failed at it.**

 **Clint: How?**

 **Me: We found her on top of Moriarty painting her nails and purposely getting the polish on his face. She had singled handedly knocked out his men and hog tied him.**

 **Everyone: 0-0**

 **Caroline and I: What?**

 **Bucky: Caroline, you have a sick twisted mind.**

 **Caroline: Thank you**

 **Tony: That was not a compliant**

 **Caroline: I know.**

 **Clint: Okay I'm creeped out bye!**


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 67: Musicals and Superheroes Probably not a Good Combination

A/N: Remember when I said that Hair Spray was coming in a future chapter well here it is my friends enjoy it's good to be back! (Yes I know I quoted Tony)

Sam's POV

"Good Morning Baltimore!" if you're wondering was I singing no I was not that's mine and Caroline's friend Arianna she's playing Tracy in our school's musical of Hair Spray. Caroline and I had being through Hell Week it was our second show. I was working backstage for the show which wasn't as easy because my hand was wrapped in an ace bandage. I had somehow managed to bruise the bone in my right hand which just so happens to be the hand I write with! The back stage crew let me do jobs that wouldn't stress my hand and cause more damage what I got was simply jobs. Like finding people for their cue if they aren't there, finding props, moving the curtains out of the way to move big set pieces, helping people get in and out of costume back stage, and closing mid curtain. When the show was finally over we all were happy just two more shows left. We all went out to see the crowds and greet people. Caroline and I were talking to Mrs. Holdsworth when I thought I heard someone say my name. I said "Be right back." Caroline was still talking to her when someone came from behind and surprised me. I turned around and it was…Pietro! I said "What the heck are you doing here?!" he said "We wanted to come see your guys show." I said "Wait we?" Caroline was walking over when the rest of the gang came out they had disguised themselves so no one here would recognize them. Caroline said "Oh my god you have got to be kidding me." I said "Nope the gangs all here." Pietro asked "What happened to your hand?" I said "Oh I managed to uh bruise the bone in my hand. I don't even know how I did it or really when." Steve said "Well no training for you until that heals." I said "Yeah I know this is a serious pain in the butt." Clint said "You mean the hand." I said "Why are you so cheesy Barton?" he smirked and laughed we texted our parents saying we were with the team. We hanged out all night it was fun being with the team later Natasha got a text about a mission she seemed a little off I began to think this mission may involve the Red Room. Later the Team met a whole new side of Caroline you see after plays and musicals she gets really well she cusses a lot poor Steve must have been mortified by the amount of bad language that night.

 **A/N: Yeah I know it's short just be glad I'm updating again.**

 **That Morning Tony did something really stupid.**

 **Alarm speakers in everyone's room: GOOD MORNING BALTIMORE!**

 **Natasha's room: Shoots the speaker with a gun and curses in Russian.**

 **Clint's room: Shoots the speaker with several arrows.**

 **Steve's room: throws shield at speaker multiple times.**

 **Wanda's room: Uses powers to crush the speaker.**

 **Pietro's room: Super speeds speaker out of the Tower.**

 **Bucky's room: Gets up and crushes speaker with metal arm.**

 **Vision's room: Blasted speaker with the Mind Stone.**

 **Caroline's room: Blasted speaker with water.**

 **My room: Electrocutes the speaker.**

 **Sam's room: Shoots speaker with a gun.**

 **Rhodey: Blasts the speaker with a War Machine gauntlet.**

 **Bruce's room: Hulks out and smashes the speaker goes back to sleep as Banner.**

 **Everyone: TONY WHEN WE WAKE UP YOU ARE SO DEAD!**

 **Tony: 0.0 It was just a joke!**


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 68: New Ally and a New Enemy

 **A/N: Hey everyone here's the third update of the day I'm basically playing catch up at this point with updates. So when I had binged watched Jessica Jones I figured hey why not introduce a new villain to the mix. After all Hydra's kind of underground, Thanos isn't going to be around until at least Infinity War, Ronan is dead, Loki's on Asgard, Crossbones isn't coming back until Civil War, Baron Zemo is in Civil War. Etc. so I decided screw it I'm bringing in the villain on Jessica Jones yeah that's right Kilgrave! Aka Purple Man!**

 **Sam's POV**

 **Current Location: Hell's Kitchen**

 **AKA: Worst Day of My Life! (Probably won't be my last)**

"Caroline you have to fight it! Your will is stronger I know it is just fight!" your all probably wondering why am I fighting my best friend? Why the heck are we in Hell's Kitchen? And if you're thinking this is Civil War you are wrong it's not although that would be better than what I'm dealing with right now. If you're wondering how all this happened I'd have to go back to earlier today. It all started with one simply question…

 **Earlier Today…**

"Hey, Sam how about we explore New York?" I looked up from my sketch book I said "Sure let's go I mean we've been coming here since 2012 might as well explore." The Avengers were all gone since yesterday on a mission to Russia. The mission involved the Red Room. Natasha had insisted that we stay behind for our own safety plus my hand was still in the ace bandage. Bruce had told me to keep it on for at least two more days. Ever since Sokovia the missions we had were pretty covert. Caroline insisted she lead us through New York. We were having fun seeing the sites that is until we got lost in the worst part of the MCU New York….Hell's Kitchen. About an hour of being lost I realized where we were and I stopped us in an alley. I said "Do you have any idea where you just got us lost in!" she said "Geez Sam just calm down we'll just fly out and" I didn't let her finish I said "NO! we will not fly out! The Avengers have been trying to remain covert ever since The Battle of Sokovia!" she said "Alright then do you know where we are then smarty pants?" I said "In fact I do the worst part of New York…Hell's Kitchen." She said "Oh fudge." I said "You should be glad I know the way out of here come on." I started to walk out and I realized she wasn't following me? I went back and she was just standing there. I said "Caroline, come on let's go." She didn't move nor did she answer I waved my hand in front of her face still nothing. I kept thinking what is wrong with her? That's when I was sure felt a presences behind me I turned around and I few feet away was a man I recognized instantly it was Kilgrave. I got into fight position I was going to blast him with electricity when he said "Now I wouldn't do that if I were you my dear." I said "And why would I not?" he said "You won't know what will happen to your friend if you blast me with your powers." I looked back at Caroline and I got out of my fighting stance. He smiled and said "Now that's better." I glared at him he had taken control of my mind he wasn't giving me orders or commands why? He said "So you and your friend must be the famous Frost and Siren of the Avengers." I said "You better back off and leave or eat sparks." He laughed and said "Alright, let's not get off on the wrong foot Samantha." I said "Too late." I thought just plain great he knows my name! He said "I'm here to offer you a deal." I said "Not making any deals with you." He sighed and said "Fine if you won't hear me out now perhaps later. Oh and so you don't follow me. Caroline do a favor and past out." Caroline fell to the ground. I said "That was a big mistake!" He smiled and said "Don't worry she's just unconscious." I turned around to check on her. I looked back and Kilgrave was gone. "Damn!" I looked over Caroline she was going to be out for a while. I managed to pick her up made sure no one was in sight and I flew us back to the Tower. I put her in her bed room and left her room. I needed to clear my head I decided the best way was to go for a walk. I said "Friday, alert me on my phone when Caroline wakes up or is going to." She said "Yes miss do want the Avengers to be notified about what happened?" I said "NO! I mean don't Friday they don't need to know it could cause a paradox." She said "Alright Miss Dixon." I grabbed my jacket and decided to walk to Central Park. My hand was killing me man did it hurt right now. I stopped at a cross walk when suddenly I could hear Kilgrave in my head. "Hello again Samantha let's have some fun shall we?" suddenly a little girl fell into the road and a truck coming and of course it would hit the girl. I ran straight into the street and the truck narrowly hit us. The girl's mother came running over and said "Oh thank god! Thank you for saving my little girl!" I smiled and said "No problem miss." As I walked away I said "You may call that fun Kilgrave but I call that murder." He laughed and said "Still not going to listen to my offer?" I said "I'd like to keep my professional reputation. So no I'm not going to listen to your offer." He said "Well then maybe you'll listen to this…shouldn't have left Siren home alone." The horrible realization was clear on my face I ran back to the Tower and shouted "CAROLINE! DANG IT FRIDAY WHERE IS SHE!?" Friday didn't answer her system must have been over ridded. I started to think what would he do where would he…I left the Tower and made my way to Hell's Kitchen. Finding Alias Investigation was harder than I thought but I found it. I knocked on the door and Jessica answered. She asked "Can I help you?" I walked in and said "Listen my name is Samantha Dixon. Yes I look like the Avenger known as Frost I am her. I need your help Jessica Jones and in turn I think you may need mine." She got a little offensive "Listen kid I don't know what you think…" I said "Please hear me out my friend Siren she's in trouble she's under Kilgrave's control the only person I know who can help." She said "Okay kid I'll help you because your case just got my attention." I said "Kilgrave was trying to make a deal I refused. Who knows what he will make her do." She asked "What kind of deal was he trying to make?" I said "I don't know he didn't say but I don't know where they are." I heard him in my head again "Going to Jessica for help are we? That won't help your friend. Now think where did we first meet?" Jessica waved her hand in front of me and said "Hey Sam snap out of it." I said "I know where they are!" she grabbed her black leather jacket and said "Let's go!" we ran to the alley and there stood Kilgrave and Caroline right next to him. He said "Ah Samantha you've arrived and you brought Jessica lovely ready to make a deal?" I said "Not going to happened Kilgrave." He said "Such a shame alright Caroline you know what to do attack Samantha now." She charged oh great how the hell I am I supposed to fight with only one hand because the other is injured! Training kicked in but I don't want to hurt her this isn't her it's Kilgrave. "Caroline you have to fight it! Your will is stronger I know it is just fight!"

So now you'll all caught up so our day is just plain terrible now back to the situation at hand.

She certainly didn't listen to a word I said. I fired ice with the one good hand I had she blocked it with water it froze and fell to the ground and shattered. I said "Okay plan B?" I noticed Kilgrave was gone and Jessica must have gone after him. My next move was going to be so stupid I needed to find a way to shock it out of her the problem being I am not an expert in electricity just you know not my division* even though I have electricity powers weird I know. I hide behind a trash can and called Cisco as Caroline continued to fire water at me. He said "Hello?" I said "Yeah Hey Cisco how much electricity can a human take and not die?" Cisco said "Uh why?" I said "Cisco now is not the time for questions just tell me!" he said "First off who are you trying to electrocute?" I said "Ugh it's a long story but it's Caroline it involves mind control. So could you hurry it up before she drowns me!" he said "Okay 6-25 milliamps!" I said "Thanks Cisco I'll explain later bye!" I hung up and jumped out from behind the trash can got up and channeling 25 milliamps through one hand and I shocked Caroline she froze and fell. Using that much energy really tired me out and I began to fall to the ground but someone caught me. Kilgrave said "My, my I must say you're more of a fighter than I thought Samantha. I think we'll be seeing each other again see you around." I could hear him but I had blacked out.

 **1 one hour later…**

"Hey kid wake up." I groaned dang my head hurt like hell. I said "Is…is Caroline alright?" Jessica said "She's okay just knocked out hard what did you do?" I said "I shocked her with 25 milliamps of electricity." She said "You've got guts kid we should stay in touch." I agreed we exchanged numbers and I carried a unconscious Caroline out of Hell's Kitchen wow total flash back moment. The next day Caroline woke up she didn't remember a thing which I was glad about for all the wrong reasons. I may have made a new ally but also a new formidable enemy.

 **A/N: This was such a long chapter gods I am so tired!**

 **Me: Hey want to watch a movie?**

 **Caroline: Sure what?**

 **Me: I don't know what do you want to watch?**

 **Caroline: I don't know what about you?**

 **Me: Disney?**

 **Caroline: NO!**

 **Me: Okay MCU?**

 **Caroline: Iron Man?**

 **Me: No how about Captain America?**

 **Caroline: No.**

 **Me: Yes.**

 **Caroline: No.**

 **Me: Yes.**

 **Caroline: Team Iron Man!**

 **Me: Team Captain America!**

 **We now enter….Caroline and Sam's Civil War.**


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter 69: MERRY CHRISTMAS! And an unexpected visit from a galaxy far far away…

 **A/N: Hello people I'm back! And this is my special Christmas chapter! Caroline and I came up with it! Hope you all like it! Yeah I know it's only Christmas Eve but I'm not updating tomorrow because 1. Spending time with Family 2. ABC Family is having a Harry Potter marathon at 7:15 so yeah… Anyway on with the show! By the way saw The Force Awakens it was amazing one thing made me sad and mad if you've seen the movie you know what I'm talking about. When that scene happened my Dad told me he almost said a very bad word but realized a 12 year old was next to him so he didn't say it XD. Also I have a new story up it's called The Girl Who Was Lost go check it out please also reviews are always nice!**

 **Location: Upstate NY Base**

 **Sam's POV**

After spending most of the day with our own families Caroline came over and I gave her my present and she gave me hers. We opened a portal and landed in the base Steve said "Hey Merry Christmas you two!" we said "Hey Steve and Merry Christmas to you too." Steve asked "So who's coming to the party?" I said "Well The Doctor, Amy, Rory, River, John, Sherlock, Molly, Lestrade, Coulson and the crew, Laura and the kids, Jane, Darcy, Pepper, and yeah that's it." Steve said "I'm surprised Sherlock would even want to come." I said "He's doesn't but John and I are dragging him here." Steve laughed at the statement. Soon we heard the sound of the TARDIS and The Doctor came out followed by Amy, Rory, and River. The Doctor said "Hello Samantha and Caroline! Happy Christmas!" Caroline and I said "Hey Doctor and Happy Christmas to you too!" Amy said "Hello girls how have you been?" Caroline said "We've been great how about you?" Amy said "Great!" I said "I'll be right back I have to go help John get Sherlock here." I opened a portal and landed outside their flat. I knocked and Miss Hudson answered she said "Oh hello again dear and Merry Christmas!" I said "Merry Christmas Miss Hudson are John and Sherlock here?" she opened the door all the way and said "Oh yes they are come in. Good luck getting Sherlock to your Christmas party you'll need it." I started walking up the stairs and then heard a gunshot I guess Sherlock was bored…again. I walked up and stood in the doorway and waved at Molly and Lestrade. I said "Hello Sherlock." He mumbled a hello John came marching in and said "Sherlock if you do not get up right now I am going to….Oh hi Samantha." I said "Hey John still can't get him out of here can you?" John said "No such luck he's dressed but he won't leave that's the problem." I opened a portal and said "Sherlock its Christmas come on." he sighed and growled and said "Ugh fine but I'm not going to enjoy it." I smirked and said "You say that now." We all went through the portal and were in the common room of the base the place was definitely decked out for the holidays. The Doctor, Amy, Rory, and River were there as well. I said "Sherlock, John, Molly, and Lestrade I'd like you to meet my friends The Doctor, Amy, Rory, and River." They all walked up and greeted everyone I could tell Sherlock was deducing them well I should say he's in for a surprise. The Bus landed outside and I went out to greet Coulson and the crew "Hey Daisy!" Daisy said "Hey Sam and Merry Christmas!" we walked inside it was really cold out. If only it could snow a white Christmas would be nice. We all got inside and introductions were being pasted around and all that. Jane, Darcy, Pepper, and Laura and the kids arrived later. We were all around the tree later just weird bunch we all were superheroes, a consulting detective and his friends, a spy organization, a Time Lord and his companions, and others. We opened presents and had a wonderful time we were chatting when Caroline said "You know it's not Christmas without Chewbacca!" what came next no one expected suddenly out of nowhere Luke Skywalker, Han Solo, Princess Leia, Chewie, R2-D2, and C-3PO appeared it had been awhile since I had last seen them. I looked at Caroline and said "Again with the summoning people you use certain words especially on one of the most magical nights of the year this stuff happens!" Luke said "Samantha where are we?" I had to explain to them what was going on and they understood after a while. Tony looked like he was going to fan boy at any moment. He practically worships the ground Han walks on god knows why. I said "Well guys I assume you know who these guys are." Everyone nodded and I asked "Han the Millennium Falcon isn't here is it?" Han began to whistle I said "Han is it here?" he said "Yeah it is." Tony bolted out of the room I had a very bad feeling about this. Han asked "Where's he going?" I said "Going to try and fly your ship." Han yelled "WHAT!?" Chewie growled Han said "Come on Chewie!" Han and Chewie went after Tony I'll only get worried if I hear a blaster go off. Luke and Leia laughed at Han. R2 came up and I said "Hey R2 how are you buddy." Be made his usual beeps and I said "That sounds exciting." Caroline asked "Hold on you can understand him!?" I said "I've seen the movies so much I can understand what he's saying without 3PO's help. I can also understand Chewie." Caroline was shocked "When did you go to Star Wars?" I whispered "I accidently ended up in Attack of the Clones, Revenge of the Sith, and New Hope a few months later. It's not quite Empire Strikes Back there so don't mention that or Return of the Jedi or The Force Awakens." She nodded I let the others know so we wouldn't reveal the future and cause problems. Tony came back but was being dragged by Chewie everyone was laughing at him it was hilarious. Later Pietro and I were walking down the hall when Tony was laughing for some reason I said "What's so funny Stark?" he said "You might want to look up." Pietro and I looked up there was mistletoe oh that sneaky Stark! Pietro was smirking now he slammed his lips into mine and said "You didn't see that coming?" I said "I did considering kissing under the mistletoe is a tradition." Caroline said "Guys look it's snowing outside!" we all walked out and I said "Snow wasn't in the forecast how the heck!?" That's when I heard a familiar voice say "Well I do tend to cause out of nowhere snowy weather do I not? We all looked up and to my surprise it was none other than Jack Frost. I said "You do tend to cause snowy weather as a winter spirit after all." He laughed and then a snow ball was thrown soon everyone was in an all-out snowball fight ha even Sherlock and the Star Wars crew joined in the snowball fight. Caroline and I have had some great Christmas's before but I'd have to say this one was special. This party was one we would always hold dear to our hearts. It wasn't the presents or the decorations it was spending time with all our friends and family and the joy and cheer in the air. I'd have to say today was the best Christmas ever!

 ***MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO ALL***

 **A/N: Hope you all liked this heartwarming holiday chapter and have a wonderful holiday and may it be merry and bright!**

 **Me: Well I better get you guys back to your dimension.**

 **Luke: That would be nice.**

 **Han: Although it was fun here kid yeah I agree let's go back.**

 **R2: Beep boop beep!**

 **3PO: I most certainly agree with R2.**

 **Leia: It was nice here and it was nice to see you again Samantha.**

 **Me: It was nice to see you guys again too.**

 **Han: Oh yeah and if your friend Stark ever tries to touch my ship again he's getting blasted.**

 **Me: Ha I'll let him know.**

 **Chewie: Grooowll!**

 **(I open a portal for them to fly through)**

 **Me: All you have to do is fly through.**

 **Luke: Thanks Samantha it was fun!**

 **Me: I agree Luke have a save trip.**

 **Han: Thanks kid.**

 **Leia: Bye Samantha.**

 **3PO: Goodbye Miss Samantha.**

 **R2: Beep boop boop!**

 **Me: Bye R2!**

 **(Chewie gives me a hug)**

 **Me: Bye to you too Chewbacca.**

 **(They all board The Falcon and fly through)**

 **Me: Well soon The Empire Strikes Back will start guess I'll have to get ready for that.**

 **(Yoda appears)**

 **Me: And here I thought the surprises were over…**

 **Yoda: Hello my old padawan.**

 **Me: Hello again Master Yoda.**

 **Yoda: Christmas Merry you to hmmm.**

 **Me: Merry Christmas to you too Master Yoda.**


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter 70: Return of the Chat Rooms Part 1

 **A/N: I'M NOT DEAD! For those who were assuming I was I'm alive! I've just been super busy with school and all that stuff. But my Spring Break has started so I'm able to write once again! Plus the very bane of my existence….WRITERS BLOCK! But I've written chapters down for so many stories and new ones so I'm just glad to back! Remember a long time ago from where we are now in this story I did a four part chat room thing? If you do you're amazing if you don't I recommend going back…really far back. Anyway I'm bringing it back and it's going to be even funnier my dear readers! Any way on with the story! BTW Based on how well you know the characters you can guess who is who. Also Caroline is Little Mermaid and I'm Jack Frost. Not my idea it was Tony's…There will be revenge!**

 **The Avengers have joined the chat room**

 **Team Flash has joined the chat room**

 **Team Arrow has joined the chat room**

Jack Frost: Tony when did you give Barry and Oliver access to the chat rooms?

Iron Man is the best: That one time when Speedy, Feather Butt, and I tackled you when you opened a portal to Central City visit Barry.

Jack Frost: (Face palm)

Legolas: Oliver the nest time we have a competition you're going down!

Robin Hood: Yeah keep telling yourself that Barton. Anyway Stark why is my pin name Robin Hood!?

 **Iron Man is the best has left the chat room**

Robin Hood: Samantha or Caroline when you get the chance please come and get me and bring me to the Tower or Base so I can kick Stark's ass!

Captain Spandex: Language…

Metal Arm Guy: Punk, you're just making things harder on yourself by saying that.

Fastest Man Alive: I think Barnes has a point.

Metal Arm Guy: Who the heck are you!?

Fastest Man Alive: My name is Barry Allen and I am the fastest man alive. I am The Flash.

Little Mermaid: Here we go again.

Speedy Gonzalez: You're going down Allen one day!

Fastest Man Alive: Keep telling yourself that Maximoff.

Jack Frost: Listen girls you're both pretty can you just stop with DC verses Marvel enough is enough.

Fastest Man Alive: Hey!

Speedy Gonzalez: Hey!

Jack Frost: The both of you and Barton and Queen are acting like a bunch of five year olds. You're worse than Sherlock and Mycroft.

 **The Detective has joined the chat room**

 **Mr. Umbrella has joined the chat room**

The Detective: I resent that comment!

Mr. Umbrella: As do I we do not act like five year olds! And who gave me this absurd pin name!?

Jack Frost: I'm going to kill Stark later.

Captain Spandex: Need some help with that? Because I still don't like this pin name.

Jack Frost: Last thing I need is a Civil War on my hands.

Captain Spandex: What?

 **Jack Frost deleted current post**

Jack Frost: I don't know what you're talking about.

Captain Spandex: I'm not buying it. What did you say?!

 **Jack Frost has left the chat room**

Speedy Gonzalez: Ha! She left you high and dry Captain!

Captain Spandex: You know what she said?

Speedy Gonzalez: 0_0

 **Speedy Gonzalez has left the chat room**

Tech Guy: OH I KNOW WHAT SHE SAID!

 **Jack Frost has rejoined the chat room**

Jack Frost: CISCO RAMON I WARNED YOU NO SPOILERS!

Tech Guy: But!

Jack Frost: No buts!

Fastest Man Alive: She has a point Cisco.

 **The Doctor's Wife has joined the chat room**

The Doctor's Wife: I heard spoilers that's my catch phrase.

Little Mermaid: Hey River!

Jack Frost: No offence River but does Tony just give chat room access to everyone!?

The Doctor's Wife: None taken and I believe so yes.

 **Star-Lord has joined the chat room**

Star-Lord: Sup my friends!

Jack Frost: I stand corrected he really does give to literally anyone.

 **Random Man has joined the chat room**

Random Man: Excelsior!

 **Random Man has left the chat room**

Jack Frost: Was that?!

Little Mermaid: I…I think it was.

Star-Lord: Anyway ha your pin name is Jack Frost!

Jack Frost: Peter Quill do you even know who you are chatting with?

Star-Lord: Uh Jack Frost?

Jack Frost: Stark gave everyone weird and wacky pin names. The only ones with remotely normal pin names are you, Barry, and Sherlock. By the way it's Samantha.

Star-Lord: Ha I'm one of the only one of you guys whose pin name is their actual super hero name.

Fastest Man Alive: My pin name is actually another title I have besides The Scarlet Speedster.

Star-Lord: Uh who are you exactly?

Fastest Man Alive: My name is Barry Allen and I-

Jack Frost: and you're the fastest man alive. You're The Flash blah, blah, blah. Barry every one of your episodes on The CW start off with that WE KNOW!

Fastest Man Alive: Well what if your space friend here didn't know?

Star-Lord: Actually I have heard of you took me a bit to remember. Caroline and Sam mentioned you once or a few times.

 **Science Gal has joined the chat room**

Science Gal: Barry we have a Meta Human crisis over here. Get off the chat and get down here now!

Jack Frost: Hey Kaitlyn!

Science Gal: Hey Samantha, by the way Cisco get off the chat as well I need you in the lab!

 **Tech Guy and Fastest Man Alive have left the chat room**

 **Iron Man is the best has rejoined the chat room**

Iron Man is the best: She's just as bossy as Pepper or even more so.

Science Gal: I SAW THAT STARK!

Iron Man is the best: 0_0 Oh shit!

Jack Frost: LANGUAGE!

Star-Lord: LANGUAGE!

Little Mermaid: LANGUAGE!

Speedy Gonzalez: LANGUAGE!

Metal Arm Guy: LANGUAGE!

The Doctor's Wife: LANGUAGE!

The Detective: LANGUAGE!

Mr. Umbrella: LANGUAGE!

Captain Spandex: WILL YOU PEOPLE JUST DROP IT ALREADY!? AND SERIOUSLY YOU TOO SHERLOCK, MYCROFT, AND RIVER!?

The Detective: Sorry I'm not sorry Captain Rogers.

The Doctor's Wife: What he said.

Mr. Umbrella: My brother has a point Captain Rogers.

The Detective: Are you implying I'm the smart one Mycroft?

 **Mr. Umbrella has left the chat room**

The Detective: HA! I knew it I am the smart one!

Jack Frost: (Face palm)

Captain Spandex: What…What just happened?

Little Mermaid: The relationship that is Sherlock and Mycroft.

Jack Frost: Basically was just shown on your phone screen in a nutshell.

Captain Spandex: Do they always act like that?

Jack Frost: Yep most of the time.

The Detective: I'm still here!

Jack Frost: Oops!

Little Mermaid: You better hide Sam you don't want to be found by Sherlock if he plans revenge.

 **Jack Frost has left the chat room**

The Detective: Oh it's quite obvious where she is. You are all at the Tower.

Little Mermaid: Actually we are but Sam left for God knows where.

The Detective: Hmmm very well then the game is on!

 **The Detective has left the chat room**

Speedy Gonzalez: How much you want to bet she went to the Batcave?

Little Mermaid: Knowing Sam and the following hiding place options. She's either there on Tatooine or some other Star Wars planet or on the Falcon, in the Arrow Cave, Star Labs, Narnia, the TARDIS, or where Sherlock would never go…The Disney dimension. I bet you twenty bucks Speedy she is in the TARDIS.

Speedy Gonzalez: Deal!

 **Jack Frost has rejoined the chat room**

Jack Frost: Hey yeah I see he left so I'm hiding out in the Batcave with the Bat Family.

Speedy Gonzalez: Ha pay up Water Girl!

Little Mermaid: Dammit!

Jack Frost: Language!

Star-Lord: Language!

Little Mermaid: Oh shut up!

 **The Detective has rejoined the chat room**

The Detective: So you have rejoined the chat and are in the Batcave.

Jack Frost: 0_0 Wait how can you figure out which one I'm in. There are many different versions of the Batcave. Ha you'll never know where to look!

Little Mermaid: She's been to three different versions of Gotham only two have the entire Bat Family. She's in the Comic verse version.

Jack Frost: CAROLINE!

Little Mermaid: You made me lose a bet with Pietro. My revenge is complete.

Jack Frost: I'm so dead now because of you that's it I'm leaving the Batcave!

….

Nope too late Sherlock's here! Oh guys wait Batman and him are talking….Oh crap I forgot Batman has the title of World's Greatest Detective. Ah man I may be here a while.

Captain Spandex: We pray for you.

Jack Frost: I'm going to need it and quite possibly many cups of coffee.

 **A/N: And that's the end of Part 1 folks I'll post Part 2 as well tonight since I can't sleep god I have insomnia as bad as Tony!**


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter 71: Return of the Chat Rooms Part 2

 **A/N: Like I said before here is Part 2 and I'm not dead I live!**

 **Clown Prince of Crime has joined the chat room**

Jack Frost: OH HELL NO! ANTHONY EDWARD STARK!

 **Iron Man is the best has joined the chat room**

Iron Man is the best: I'm little terrified to ask…What?

Jack Frost: YOU LET F*CKING JOKER GET ACCESS TO THE CHAT ROOM!

Iron Man is the best: WHAT!? I didn't mean to give it to him! I was sending it to The Bat Family and Gordon! Must have put the wrong address and it ended up at Arkam somehow!

Jack Frost: DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT KIND OF F*CKING PROCESS I HAVE TO GO THROUGH TO GET THIS KIND OF ACCESS AWAY FROM THE INSANE CLOWN!?

Clown Prince of Crime: I'm right here you know.

Jack Frost: SAY ONE MORE WORDJOKER AND I DON"T CARE ABOUT THE BAT'S MORAL CODE! I WILL KILL YOU!

Clown Prince of Crime: 0_0

Iron Man is the best: What process?

Jack Frost: I have to go all the way to the Batcave go talk to Batman and Gordon at the Police station then drive out to Arkham then try to get this stuff away from him. EVERY FREAKING VILLAIN THERE HATES ME!

Iron Man is the best: Would it help if I said I was sorry?

Jack Frost: I have limits Stark and they are now broken! You are dead when I get back!

 **Jack Frost has left the chat room**

Clown Prince of Crime: I must admit I've never seen her like this before.

Iron Man is the best: I'd talk to you but A.) You're a Villain, B.) You're insane on such a level you kill innocent people, and C.) Samantha will murder me and also the Killing Joke Man.

 **Iron Man is the best has left the chat**

Clown Prince of Crime: What is he talking about!?

 **Batsy has joined the chat room**

Batsy: I'm going to end you Stark for this pin name.

Clown Prince of Crime: HELLO BATSY!

Batsy: -_-

 **Batsy has left the chat room**

Later that night…

Jack Frost: Clint why are you chatting with Bruce and me at this time of night!?

Legolas: I am darkness…

Jolly Green Giant: Oh he isn't!

Legolas: I am night…

Jack Frost: He is…Unfortunately.

Legolas: I AM BATMAN!

Jack Frost: Okay Clint are you drunk?

Legolas: NANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANA BATMAN!

Jolly Green Giant: ahjdfdfndfndiufjdshfusfodsfjodjffhfldnfdoifjdjfdnndfiufjdnfkdhfkld

Jack Frost: SHIT! Clint you made him Hulk out you feather brained idiot!

Legolas: BECAUSE I'M BATMAN!

Jack Frost: Of all the times I'm on the same floor as Banner! OH SHIT!

Legolas: Language! Because I'm Batman!

Jack Frost: Okay…I used the lullaby he's calming down in the corner now.

Legolas: TO THE BATMOBILE ROBIN!

Jack Frost: You have to be drunk.

Legolas: I AM! BECAUSE I'M BATMAN!

Jack Frost: Where the hell are you anyway?

Legolas: THE BATCAVE DUH!

Jack Frost: If you really are Batman is going to be mad.

Legolas: WELL I'M NOT REALLY THERE BUT I'M BATMAN!

Jack Frost: Clinton Francis Barton, I swear tell me where you are in this damn Tower or I will have Natasha help me hunt you down and gut you like a fish.

Legolas: NEEEEVVVERRR!

Jack Frost: Dammit I forgot she's on mission so is most of the team. Fine I'll find you myself!

 **Searching for hours…losing sleep I will never get back!**

I finally found Clint in Tony's lab and he wasn't alone there was one other person in here who was drunk as well. It was Dick Grayson aka Nightwing I said "Well that explains your Batman delusion." Clint said "HI!" I said "Dick, when did you get here?" he had apparently been here since around 8:00. I face palmed and said "Let's get you back to Wayne Manor Bird Boy." I did my best to get him off the floor which he was lying down. I picked him up by his under arms and lifted him up as he stood. He said "Hello." I said "I'm taking you home." He stumbled but said "Whaaaaatttt? I'm fine! Fit as a fiddle." I said "You clearly aren't you'd never say something like that." I turned around opened a portal and said "We are leaving now Grayson." I turned around and he slammed his lips into mine! I smacked him the guy was crazy. Dick Grayson and I are best friends in a practical purposes when I first met the Bat Family. He was the only one besides Tim and Barbara who gave me the benefit of the doubt. Jason, Damien, and Bruce at first were skeptical of me but learned to trust me. I said "Dick Grayson you're such an idiot!" I dragged his sorry butt through the portal. I ran into Alfred he said "Hello Miss Dixon…What is the matter with Master Grayson here?" I said "He and Clint were hanging out and got drunk." I handed him to Alfred and said "He's your responsibility now tell Bruce I said hello." And I left before he could say a word. My life is not….OH YOU GET THE IDEA ALREADY! I went back dragged Clint to his bed and left his room by now is was nearing sun rise and I was wide awake and Clint kept getting up trying to steal from Tony's stash in the kitchen I stayed there to keep him away…Fudge my life!

 **Later into the day…**

Legolas: Ugh what happened last night?

Speedy Gonzalez: How should I know I was on a mission?

Nightwing: I don't remember what happened either.

Captain Spandex: Anyone care to explain why I found Samantha in the kitchen at the counter pasted out? I accidently woke her up and she yelled in Russian and threw plates at me.

Legolas: Well she clearly has been learning Russian from Nat like Caroline. I don't know made it's that time of the month?

Jack Frost: YOU FREAKING WISH BARTON!

Iron Man is the best: I know what happened to you guys last night. FRIDAY had it on the security cameras. FRIDAY pull it up.

FRIDAY: Right away boss.

(Video footage)

Legolas: Oh god…I made him Hulk and Dick he…

Nightwing: 0_0 I DID WHAT!?

Speedy Gonzalez: YOU KISSED MY GIRLFRIEND GRAYSON!?

Iron Man is the best: HA!

Jack Frost: STARK I'm GOING TO KILL YOU!

Captain Spandex: I'm scarred for life…

Jack Frost: NOBODY CARES ROGERS!

Little Mermaid: WHAT THE HELL DICK!?

Nightwing: I WAS DRUNK IT DIDN'T MEAN A THING!

Captain Spandex: Last I checked you're underaged…

Speedy Gonzalez: DAMN RIGHT IT BETTER HAVE NOT MEANT A THING!

Little Mermaid: Activate over protective boyfriend mode.

Spider Queen: Why do I join in these chats anyway?

Little Mermaid: I wonder the same…

 **Goldilocks has joined the chat room**

Goldilocks: GREETINGS MY FRIENDS HOW DO YOU FAIR?

Jack Frost: WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT CAPS LOCK THOR!?

Goldilocks: WELL YOU'RE USING THEM…

Jack Frost: BECAUSE I'M TIRED AND PISSED OFF LIKE THE FREAKING HULK! ODINSON!

Goldilocks: Is it bad that I'm scared of her?

Little Mermaid: No, in the state she's in right now…I swear Hulk would be scared of her even Fury would be.

Iron Man is the best: Preach!

Jack Frost: NO SHIT SHERLOCK!

Captain Spandex: Samantha, you practically never cuss at all only rarely maybe you should calm down and we can just relax.

Jack Frost: NEVER TELL A GIRL TO CALM DOWN ROGERS!

Spider Queen: She's right.

Little Mermaid: 100% right did iCarly teach you nothing?

Captain Spandex: Why me?!

Iron Man is the best: I say she's mentally ill.

Jack Frost: WHAT DID YOU SAY!? -_-

Iron Man is the best: SHIT!

Jack Frost: MY NAME IS SAMANTHA DIXON YOU INSULTED ME PREPARE TO DIE!

Iron Man is the best: God she's so pissed she's making parodies of Princess Bride quotes! PEPPER SAVE ME!

Iron Man is the best: RHODEY SAVE ME!

Mr. Uptight: I'm not getting involved.

Iron Man is the best: I hate you guy's ahadjjdljdjdjhfueiannvjvjsadahkdjjsadkhfkhdkfdalksd

Legolas: Tony? Tony! You okay?!

Iron Man is the best: Tony can't come to the chat right now.

Legolas: 0_0

Captain Spandex: 0_0

Goldilocks: 0_0

Nightwing: 0_0

Spider Queen: (:

Legolas: WHAT THE HELL NAT?!

Spider Queen: I think I'm rubbing off on her…So proud.

Little Mermaid: Hang on Tony I'm coming!

 **Little Mermaid has left the chat room**

Legolas: Nat, something is seriously wrong with you!

Spider Queen: (Can't hear you over the sound of how proud I am)

Legolas: WOW! You're worrying me here greatly!

Spider Queen: Woman up Clint!

Legolas: Now you're just quoting Go Go from Big Hero 6!

Spider Queen: I don't care suck it up.

Captain Spandex: Fury is requesting a meeting in a few hours with all of us. What should we do if Tony dies because of Samantha?

Legolas: Say she killed him.

Spider Queen: Make it look like an accident.

Legolas: Again…WHAT THE HELL NATASHA!?

Spider Queen: You have your ways I have mine Clint and that's the way of a spy/assassin.

 **A/N: The next chapter should be the nonsense during Fury's meeting….We are toast!**

 **Scott: You write Fan Fiction?**

 **Me: Yes I thought I've established this with you already.**

 **Scott: Nope I don't think you did.**

 **Me: Great….**

 **Scott: Interesting by the way. When are you going to do a Ant-Man story?**

 **Me: …..**

 **Scott: Samantha?**

 **Me: Never?**

 **Scott: WHAT!?**

 **Me: Listen you're in Civil War that's the next time you are seen on screen in the MCU!**

 **Scott: What's that about anyway?**

 **Me: SPOLIERS!**

 **Scott: Okay I won't ask again geez!**

 **Me: Good now shouldn't you be watching Cassie?**

 **Scott: Oh crap you're right bye Samantha and readers!**

 **Me: Bye Scott.**


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter 72: Return of the Chat Rooms Part 3

 **A/N: Hello again everyone here is Part three I'm not quite sure how many parts I'm going to do for this but probably a lot! Anyway enjoy the chapter as always!**

Iron Man is the best: I'M BORED!

Legolas: Hello bored I'm Batman.

Jack Frost: Oh don't start that again! I will kill you Barton!

Spider Queen: I agree with Samantha don't start that again.

Legolas: Fine okay I won't.

Captain Spandex: Guys, we are in a meeting this needs to stop before Fury gets angry.

Little Mermaid: You're on your phone too!

Captain Spandex: …

Jack Frost: Get owned Cap!

Steve: Excuse me!?

Legolas: Did she seriously just sass you?

Iron Man is the best: I'm so proud…Fury is glaring at us.

Legolas: So? He can stick his eye patch up his-

Spider Queen: BARTON! Minors in the chat four of them! Don't finish that sentence!

Speedy Gonzalez: Ha the Old Man is getting his language corrected!

Legolas: I hate you all…

Witchy Girl: Why are we doing this in the first place?

Jack Frost: Tony started this blame him.

Iron Man is the best: No the answer is always blame Reindeer Games.

Little Mermaid: Tony…Thor and Loki are on Asgard and aren't even in the chat room.

Iron Man is the best: Oh crap Fury is getting his phone out! He's going to see what we're doing! Clint it was nice knowing you!

Legolas: What do we do!?

Iron Man is the best: Fill this with pure nonsense and fast!

Jack Frost: Who's strong and brave, here to save the American way?

Captain Spandex: DON'T. YOU. DARE!

Metal Arm Guy: Who vows to fight like a man, for what's right night and day?

Captain Spandex: Stop this right now! Seriously Bucky how did you even hear this song!?

Iron Man is the best: Who will campaign door to door for America?

Spider Queen: Carry the flag shore to shore for America?

Jolly Green Giant: From Hoboken to Spokane.

Little Mermaid: The Star Spangled Man with a plan!

Bird Boy: We can't ignore there's a threat and a war we must win!

Mr. Uptight: Who'll hang a noose on the goose stepping goons from Berlin?

Robot Man: Who'll will redeem, heed the call for America?

Witchy Girl: Who'll rise or fall, give his all for America?

Speedy Gonzalez: Who's here to prove that we can!

Jack Frost and Legolas: The Star Spangled Man with a plan!

Captain Spandex: Samantha you started this I blame you.

Mr. Pirate: That's it I've seen enough you're all insane. How I thought you guys would act more mature is beyond me.

 **Mr. Pirate has left the chat room**

Iron Man is the best: There we don't even have to finish the song that we oddly all know…

Captain Spandex: SAMANTHA!

Jack Frost: Oh crap!

Legolas: At least she saved my ass.

Captain Spandex: BARTON!

Jack Frost: It's true I did! You're welcome!

Captain Spandex: Never mind I don't care…Just don't sing that song again.

Little Mermaid: Okay we won't

Jack Frost: Sing that song

Iron Man is the best: I've got a bad feeling about this…Their finishing each other's posts.

Little Mermaid: When Captain America throws his mighty shield!

Jack Frost: All those who choose to oppose his shield must yield!

Little Mermaid: Unless you're a plane!

Jack Frost: Or a bomb!

Little Mermaid: Or some ice!

Jack Frost: Or brainwashed buddy with a robotic arm!

Captain Spandex: That doesn't even rhyme!

Little Mermaid and Jack Frost: Then you don't necessarily have to yield!

Captain Spandex: Are you done yet?

Jack Frost: Yes we are for now. Bats and Superman would be so proud for us doing that right now.

Iron Man is the best: Who wants to type the lyrics to another song? Any ideas?

Jack Frost: Steve knows every lyric to every song in The Little Mermaid and a bunch of other Disney songs!

Legolas: HE WHAT!?

Captain Spandex: ….Blame Chris Evans not me!

Little Mermaid: Steve he's the actor who plays you.

Iron Man is the best: Type the lyrics! Type the lyrics! Type the lyrics! Type the lyrics!

Captain Spandex: Okay! Fine one song only!

Little Mermaid: Fair enough.

Captain Spandex: This is so embarrassing….Alright which song from the movies?

Little Mermaid: Kiss the Girl!

Jack Frost: I Won't Say I'm in Love!

Legolas: I'll make a Man out of you!

Iron Man is the best: Let it go!

Spider Queen: Hell no Stark!

Jack Frost: I agree with Nat!

Little Mermaid: Me as well hell no!

Captain Spandex: ENOUGH! I'll pick one myself!

Spider Queen: Pick the song already.

Captain Spandex: One Minute I'm in Central Park. Then I'm down on Delancey Street. From the bow'ry to Saint Marks there's a syncopated beat. Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo. I'm street wise I can improvise. Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo I'm street smart I've got New York City heart! Why should I worry? Why should I care? I may not have a dime but I got street savoire faire. Why should I worry? Why should I care? It's just a bebopulation and I've got street and savoire faire. The rhythm of the city but once you get it down then you can own this town. You can wear crown! Why should I worry? Tell me why should I care? I may not have a dime. But I've got street savoire faire. Why should I worry? Why should I care? It's just a doopulation and I've got street savoire faire. Everything goes everything fits. They love me at the Chelsea they adore love me at the Ritz. Why should I worry? Why should I care? And even when I cross that line I got street and savoire faire. Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo (repeated)

Iron Man is the best: (Slow clapping) Bravo Rogers! Oliver and Company nice!

Little Mermaid: You're amazing Steve!

Jack Frost: You should be thanking Chris Evans for this!

 **Captain Spandex has left the chat room**

Jack Frost: I think he's embarrassed…I'm going to check on him.

Legolas: Hehehehehehehehe!

Spider Queen: We're evil every last one of us.

Iron Man is the best: We are brilliant!

Jack Frost: So I found Steve in the corner of his room…

Iron Man is the best: So?

Jack Frost: He's rocking back and forth in a ball on the floor!

Iron Man is the best: What the- why!?

Jack Frost: I think we broke him.

Iron Man is the best: I need to see this for myself….Holy shit! We did break him!

Spider Queen: Nice going guys.

Little Mermaid: It was bound to happen eventually!

Jolly Green Giant: I gave him at least a year before he would break because of us…He broke.

Legolas: What should we do?

Jack Frost: Pretend we don't know what's going on?

Metal Arm Guy: That's just cold Samantha.

Jack Frost: You're one to talk Ice Cube Man.

Metal Arm Guy: What did you just call me? -_-

Jack Frost: Crap!

 **Jack Frost has left the chat room**

Metal Arm Guy: If you hear cries for help they are from Samantha running for her life.

Legolas: 0_0

 **Metal Arm Guy has left the chat room**

Legolas: Should we help her?

Little Mermaid: I'm not.

Spider Queen: Me either.

Legolas: Uh Speedy?

Speedy Gonzalez: Yep let's go.

 **Legolas and Speedy Gonzalez have left the chat room**

Little Mermaid: Want to go spar?

Spider Queen: Sure why not?

 **Little Mermaid and Spider Queen have left the chat room**

 **A/N: That's the end of Part 3 hope you liked it!**


End file.
